Renaissance du cauchemar
by Fumseck73
Summary: Chambre des Secrets UA. Harry a trouvé l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets plus tôt. Après avoir manqué de faire une crise cardiaque en rencontrant la Basilic, il réalisa que celle-ci se sentait simplement seule, et se lia d'amitié avec elle. Résumé complet à l'intérieur.
1. Prologue - Un Long Sommeil

_Renaissance du Cauchemar_

.

.

_Disclaimer :__ Tous les personnages de Final Fantasy VII appartiennent à Square Enix __pour le jeu,__Tetsuya Nomura, Takeshi Nozue, Yusuke Naora, Yoshinori Kitase et Shinji Hashimoto__ pour Advent Children. __Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling._

_Cast :_

_Auteur : Fumseck73_

_Bêta-lectrice/traductrice : Dragonqueen909 (Anglophone)_

.

.

.

.

Résumé : Chambre des Secrets UA. Harry a trouvé l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets au cours de l'année. Après avoir manqué de faire une crise cardiaque en rencontrant la Basilic, il réalisa que celle-ci se sentait simplement seule, et se lia d'amitié avec elle. Cette dernière lui montra ce qu'elle gardait réellement : un immense cristal d'un vert pâle, dans lequel dormait un homme aux longs cheveux d'argents. (Où Harry trouve un Sephiroth voulant expier ses péchés et se retrouve avec un grand frère/protecteur. Dumbles et Voldy n'ont qu'à bien se tenir) Weasley (Molly/Ginny)/Dumbledore Bashing.

.

.

.

Prologue : Un long sommeil

.

.

Le sommeil du Fils de la Calamité avait été long. Très long. Mais le temps n'avait guère d'importance dans son état, prisonnier du cristal. Minutes, heures, siècles… millénaires. Les âges passèrent, les empires se créèrent puis s'effondrèrent, et lui continua à dormir.

Parfois, il percevait vaguement ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. À plusieurs reprises, son cristal avait été découvert. Certains avaient tentés de le détruire, sentant la menace qu'il représentait, échouant à chaque fois. D'autres avaient voulu se servir de son pouvoir pour détruire ou dominer le monde. D'autres encore l'avaient exposé. Toujours, il était retourné sous terre, la Rivière de la Vie le déplaçant vers un autre endroit.

Trouverait-il un jour ce qu'il cherchait ? Un moyen d'expier ses crimes ? Et de se montrer digne de sa promesse ?

La dernière fois… il savait qu'on l'avait trouvé. Il l'avait senti. Mais… il n'avait pas été exposé. Pas plus que celui qui l'avait découvert n'avait tenté de le détruire ou de le sortir de son sommeil.

Son instinct lui disait qu'il avait été placé sous terre, dans un genre de caverne. Celui qui l'avait placé là avait aménagé cette dernière au fil du temps, le dissimulant derrière une statue et laissant un gardien serpentin le surveiller. Plus pour éviter qu'on ne le réveille trop tôt qu'autre chose, lui avait-il semblé.

Et le temps continua à s'écouler. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une présence.

Elle était différente de toutes celles qu'il avait sentie jusqu'à présent. Les autres avaient été… puissantes, chacune à leur propre façon. Arrogantes, souvent. Pas celle-ci. Elle… était faible, par rapport à ce qu'il avait put ressentir. Étouffée, presque. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal avec cette aura, réalisa-t-il.

Puis il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de celle d'un enfant. Et en même temps… il n'était pas innocent. Il avait l'aura de celui qui avait grandit trop vite… comme lui. Celle de quelqu'un forcé de subir des épreuves trop grandes pour son âge, et de réussir… ou mourir.

La colère commença à gronder dans son cœur en réalisant ça… suivie très vite par le choc en entendant les mots prononcés par une voix d'enfant, comme une prière :

–Je voudrais juste que quelqu'un me protège…

Le murmure aurait été inaudible pour des oreilles normales, mais il n'était pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Son sang se mit à bouillir en entendant ces mots. Jusque-là, tous ceux qui avaient touché son cristal n'avaient voulu que la mort et la destruction. Ils avaient voulu le réveiller pour qu'il mette le monde à feu et à sang, mais cet enfant voulait simplement que quelqu'un le protège… et ça touchait une corde enfouie au plus profond de lui. Il savait ce que c'était, de vouloir que quelqu'un vous protège des monstres, qu'ils soient humains ou non.

Si seulement il pouvait répondre à la prière de cet enfant… il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal tant qu'il aurait un souffle de vie en lui. Il leur faudrait passer sur son corps mort et refroidit.

À cette pensée, il sentit le cristal réagir. La structure se déstabilisa dans une suite de craquements, avant de se dissiper en un million de lucioles, retournant à la Rivière de la vie. Il flotta pendant quelques secondes avant de retomber au sol, un genou à terre.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, notant distraitement les odeurs d'humidités et de moisissures, il ouvrit lentement les paupières, ses pupilles verticales se dilatant pour capter un maximum de lumière. Ses yeux félins rencontrèrent le regard vert émeraude d'un enfant bien trop maigre, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux surpris et effrayés, se tenant à moitié dissimulé par un serpent immense.

Et ce fut ainsi que Sephiroth, le Cauchemar, le Fils de la Calamité, rencontra Harry Potter, le Garçon-qui-a-survécu.

.

oOo

.

Salazar Slytherin n'était pas un Mage Noir, comme le monde sorcier finit par le penser bien plus tard. Il les haïssait même avec passion, et en avait éliminé plusieurs bien avant de créer Hogwarts avec Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, et Rowena Ravenclaw.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il était tombé sur le cristal contenant le Fils de la Calamité, son premier réflexe avait été de le détruire. Avant d'hésiter. Il savait que l'histoire avait une fâcheuse tendance à être déformée au fil du temps, selon les vainqueurs et l'agenda des dirigeants du moment. Était-il possible que la sienne l'ait aussi été ?

Après de longues heures de réflexion, il avait été demander conseil à Rowena. Celle-ci lui avait malheureusement confirmé que les histoires étaient vraies. Cependant, elle avait aussi ajouté qu'il n'avait pas toujours été quelqu'un de mauvais, et qu'il désirait expier ses crimes. Tenter de détruire le cristal ne ferait que le faire réapparaître à un autre endroit, que ce soit un an ou un millénaire plus tard. À la place, elle avait suggéré de le dissimuler quelque part où les personnes animées de mauvaises intentions ne pourraient y accéder.

Avec l'aide des autres Fondateurs, il avait créé une chambre secrète, accessible uniquement si l'on parlait Fourchelang. Même s'il ne pensait pas que ce soit nécessaire, il préférait que le moins de monde possible puisse y accéder. Pour plus de sécurité, il avait placé une statue de son oncle devant la pièce où il avait placé le cristal.

Oui, la fameuse statue hideuse n'avait jamais été celle de Salazar, mais de son oncle Morfin, une blague privée entre lui et les Fondateurs. Les autres avaient aidés à créer la légende sur la Chambre des Secrets, et il avait également créé une Basilic pour protéger la Chambre, ainsi que l'école si jamais une attaque de grande envergure venait à se produire. Il ne haïssait pas les non-sorciers, à l'exception de ceux qui tuaient des personnes sans défenses, sorcières ou non, mais il savait que le danger qu'ils représentaient était bien réel. Et éduquer les enfants était primordiale pour la survie du monde sorcier, afin d'éviter la découverte.

Lorsqu'elle avait été assez âgée pour comprendre les concepts complexes, il lui avait expliqué sa mission.

_§Tu as bien compris ce que je te demande, Esméralda ?§_ Demanda Salazar à sa Basilic, qui avait dépassé les 15 mètres récemment.

_§Oui,§_ siffla la Basilic en réponse. _§Protéger ce cristal et son dormeur des personnes mal intentionnés. Mais si un de tes descendants apprend qu'il est là et demande à le voir?§_

_§Ne lui montre que si tu es sûre qu'il ne cherchera pas à utiliser son pouvoir pour détruire le monde ou tuer des nés-non-sorciers,§_ répondit Salazar, mesurant prudemment des ingrédients pour une potion. _§Si tu vois qu'il veut utiliser tes capacités pour tuer des innocents, ne lui en parle surtout pas. Et si quelqu'un parlant la noble langue des serpents mais qui n'est pas pour autant mon descendant vient te voir, ne l'attaque pas immédiatement. Pas avant de savoir ses intentions. Avec un peu de chance, tu pourras te lier d'amitié avec lui après ma mort.§_

_§Je n'aime pas quand tu parle de ça, Sal,§_ siffla doucement Esméralda, visiblement mal à l'aise, sa langue sortant pour goûter l'air avec agitation.

Salazar soupira doucement, levant la tête pour regarder sa Basilic avec affection.

_§Tu sais bien que les humains, même avec la magie, sont fragiles et ont une vie courte, Esméralda. À moins de tremper dans la magie la plus noire, notre vie ne dure qu'un temps. Et je REFUSE d'en arriver là.§_

_§Je sais,§_ siffla-t-elle tristement. _§Je sais. Et si la personne ne parle pas la langue des serpents, mais parvient à entrer ?§_

_§Alors étudie son attitude. Et détermine si tu dois le laisser approcher le cristal ou non. Je te fais confiance sur ce point,§_ dit-il doucement, caressant sa tête.

Il savait qu'elle resterait seule pendant très, très longtemps. Mais c'était inévitable. Le « seul » moyen, si l'on pouvait dire, d'atteindre une forme d'immortalité, c'était un objet appelé Horcrux. Et c'était l'une des magies les plus noires qui soient.

Même les Basilic n'étaient pas immortels. Oh, ils vivaient _vieux_, près de 9 siècles, mais ils finissaient aussi par mourir. Avec un peu de chance, les mesures qu'il avait mit en place lui permettraient de vivre plus longtemps que les autres, mais le futur changeait constamment, et n'était pas fixé. En Fourchelang, il lui avait donc dit de dormir le plus longtemps possible, et de ne se réveiller que deux ou trois fois par siècle.

Il avait laissé l'héritage de sa baguette en bois d'amourette (1) et cœur de corne de Basilic (offert par Esméralda lorsqu'elles avaient commencé à pousser) à ses enfants, tout comme son locket contenant un dessin de sa femme bien-aimée. Elle était morte en couche à la naissance de leur dernier enfant, qui n'avait pas non plus survécu très longtemps. Il n'avait pas eut le cœur de se remarier, et était resté veuf malgré les nombreuses propositions de sorcières voulant épouser LE Lord Slytherin. Il les avait toutes refusées, restant fidèle jusqu'au bout.

Finalement, alors qu'il atteignait un âge avancé pour les non-sorciers, il décida de quitter Hogwarts pour poursuivre ses expériences sur les potions. Il voulait notamment réussir à inventer une potion permettant de soigner les loups-garous ou, si ce n'était pas possible, leur permettre de garder leur esprit humain pendant la transformation.

Avec son départ, la vraie raison disparut petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que le minimum sur lui, et des faits complètement déformés ou attribués à lui par un de ses descendants.

Et Esméralda dormit comme il lui avait ordonné, ne sortant de son sommeil magique que de temps en temps pour se nourrir et muer, soit dans la Forêt autour du château, soit dans le système de tuyaux aménagés spécialement pour elle.

Son sommeil fut perturbé une première fois par un descendant de Salazar, qui voulut l'utiliser pour « purger » l'école de tous les né-moldus comme on les appelait en ce âge. Elle fit de son mieux pour éviter d'obéir à cet ordre, parvenant à seulement pétrifier la majorité de ses victimes, à l'exception d'une fille nommée Myrtle Warren, qui fut plus tard connue sous le sobriquet de « Mimie Geignarde ». Cette dernière en vint à hanter les toilettes dans lesquelles elle était morte, ajoutant à la misère de la Basilic, qui n'avait JAMAIS voulu tuer une enfant.

Finalement, à son grand soulagement, le Mage Noir, comme elle l'appelait, se refusant à utiliser son nom, cessa de l'appeler. Durant un demi-siècle, elle fut laissée en paix.

Puis, à son plus grand désespoir, il revint. Mais pas en chair et en os. Non, il revint sous la forme la plus noire qui fut, un fragment d'âme attaché à un journal intime, possédant une innocente pour la forcer à tuer de nouveau. Et elle était obligée de lui répondre. Parce que la même magie qui lui permettait de dormir était également celle qui la poussait à obéir à un descendant de Salazar Slytherin, à moins que quelqu'un ne se montre plus digne de son allégeance.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que ce quelqu'un était en train d'approcher. Et qu'il réveillerait précisément la personne qui lui permettrait de recouvrer sa liberté. Du moins… s'il ne mourait pas avant.

.

oOo

.

Harry était désespéré. Entre le staff qui (de son point de vue) ne faisait rien et la pétrification de Hermione, il était au bout du rouleau. Ron n'aidait pas vraiment, tenant de le convaincre de jouer aux échecs ou de rester inactif. Sauf que Harry n'arrivait pas à ôter de sa tête l'image d'Hermione allongée sur ce lit d'hôpital, raide comme une planche.

Pomfrey avait eut beau lui assurer que, dans son état, son amie ne risquait rien, il était malheureux comme les pierres. Il passait son temps libre dans l'infirmerie, en profitant pour faire ses devoirs en paix. À part le premier jour, Ron ne l'avait plus accompagné, ce dont il était en un sens soulagé.

Ron avait beau être le premier ami qu'il s'était fait, son manque total de manières à table et son tempérament explosif le gênaient très souvent.

Soupirant, Harry releva la tête pour regarder son amie. Il avait juste _tellement hâte_ que les Mandragores soient prêtes, pour qu'il la retrouve en pleine forme. Son regard passa sur Hermione, avant de redescendre sur ses devoirs. Il se figea soudain, posant les parchemins et étudiant la main droite de son amie. Il dut se pencher en avant, mais il eut la confirmation qu'il n'avait pas rêvé : Hermione tenait une feuille de papier dans son poing serré.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a trouvé de si important qu'elle en vienne à arracher une feuille d'un livre ?_ Se demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil en arrière pour vérifier que l'infirmière n'était pas là. Il se détendit en voyant qu'elle était toujours dans son bureau, la porte entrouverte pour garder un œil sur ses patients et leurs rares visiteurs. Prudemment, il déplaça sa chaise pour dissimuler ce qu'il faisait, et se mit au travail. Après de longues minutes d'efforts, où il crut plus d'une fois qu'il allait déchirer la page, il parvint à la libérer.

La lissant, il réalisa qu'il avait eut raison, et qu'il s'agissait d'une page arrachée à un livre de la bibliothèque, accentuant la gravité de la situation. En effet, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une question de vie ou de mort, _JAMAIS_ Hermione n'aurait abîmé un sacro-saint livre. Il pâlit en lisant ce qui était écrit sur le morceau de papier.

_De tous les monstres et créatures qui hantent nos contrées, il n'en est guère de plus étrange ni de plus mortel que le Basilic, connu également sous le nom de Roi des Serpents. Ce reptile, qui peut atteindre une taille gigantesque et vivre plusieurs centaines d'années, naît d'un œuf de poulet couvé par un crapaud. Pour tuer ses victimes, la créature recourt à une méthode des plus singulières : outre ses crochets venimeux, le Basilic possède en effet des yeux meurtriers qui condamnent à une mort immédiate quiconque croise son regard. Il répand également la terreur parmi les araignées dont il est sans nul doute le plus mortel ennemi. Le monstre, quant à lui, redoute plus que tout le chant du coq qui lui est fatal si d'aventure il lui parvient aux oreilles._

Sous le texte, un mot était écrit de la main d'Hermione : _tuyaux._

Harry eut l'impression qu'un rayon de lumière venait d'illuminer son cerveau.

–Ça y est, murmura-t-il, voilà l'explication. Le monstre enfermé dans la Chambre est un Basilic, un serpent géant ! Cette voix mystérieuse, c'est pour ça que j'étais le seul à l'entendre… Elle s'exprimait en Fourchelang…

Harry regarda les lits autour de lui.

–Le Basilic tue par son simple regard. Mais personne n'est mort, parce que personne ne l'a regardé droit dans les yeux. Colin l'a vu à travers un appareil photo. Le regard du Basilic a brûlé la pellicule, mais Colin n'est pas mort : il a été seulement pétrifié. Justin, lui, a dû voir le Basilic à travers Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête ! Nick a pris le regard de plein fouet, mais il ne pouvait pas mourir _une deuxième fois… _Et quand on a trouvé Hermione et la préfète de Ravenclaw, il y avait un miroir à côté d'elles. Hermione devait savoir que le monstre était un Basilic. Je parie qu'elle a conseillé à la première personne qu'elle a rencontrée de regarder avec un miroir si la voie était libre avant de tourner un angle de mur !

Et là, Harry pâlit en réalisant les implications. Un putain de serpent géant se baladait dans la plomberie de l'école ! Il était supposé faire quoi ? Aller voir les profs ?

Il rejeta cette idée presque aussi vite qu'elle lui était venue. La dernière fois, avec Quirrelmort, ça avait lamentablement échoué. Bon d'accord, il croyait que c'était Snape à l'époque. Mais la manière dont McGonagall l'avait envoyé promener (poliment, mais l'idée était là), ne le poussait pas vraiment à avoir confiance en sa Directrice de Maison. Et Lockhart était un incapable. Même Ron l'avait remarqué.

Mais si les choses continuaient ainsi, l'école allait fermer. Et il perdrait la seule chose approchant d'une maison qu'il ait connue. Privet Drive ne comptait pas. Pour lui, même s'il ne l'avait jamais formulé à voix haute, c'était une prison. Pas une maison. Il se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Il savait qu'il y avait eut au moins une élève morte lorsque la Chambre avait été ouverte la première fois.

Une nouvelle illumination le frappa. Et si c'était _Mimie Geignarde_ ? Après tout, elle était morte dans des toilettes, qu'elle hantait désormais. Faisant glisser son sac sous le lit d'Hermione pour ne pas être encombré avec, il salua poliment Madame Pomfrey et sortit de l'infirmerie le plus vite possible, se mettant à courir dès qu'il estima être assez loin.

Il n'avait guère de plan au-delà de tenter d'entrer dans la Chambre et de raisonner avec le serpent. Il ne savait même pas si ça marcherait, raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas cherché à alerter qui que ce soit, y compris Ron. Mais si le serpent parlait, alors peut-être que, comme avec le boa constrictor du Zoo, il pourrait le convaincre d'arrêter d'attaquer.

Il devait au moins essayer. Freinant devant les toilettes des filles hors service, il se plia en deux pour reprendre son souffle. Après quelques instants, il se redressa et entra prudemment. Pour une fois, le sol était sec.

Mimi Geignarde était assise sur le réservoir de la chasse d'eau, dans la cabine du fond.

–Ah, c'est toi, dit-elle en voyant Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, cette fois ?

–Te demander comment tu es morte, répondit Harry.

Mimi sembla alors changer du tout au tout, comme si elle était très flattée qu'on lui pose la question.

–Oh, c'était abominable, dit-elle avec délectation. C'est arrivé ici même. Je suis morte dans cette cabine, je m'en souviens très bien. J'étais venue me cacher ici parce qu'Olive Hornby s'était moquée de mes lunettes. La porte était fermée à clé et j'étais en train de pleurer quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un entrer. Quelqu'un qui parlait une drôle de langue. Mais c'est surtout la voix qui m'a frappée, parce que c'était un _garçon _qui parlait. Alors, j'ai ouvert la porte pour lui dire de filer et d'aller dans les toilettes des garçons et c'est à ce moment là - Mimi se gonfla d'importance, le visage rayonnant - que je suis morte.

–Comment ? demanda Harry.

–Aucune idée, répondit Mimi dans un murmure. Je me souviens seulement d'avoir vu deux grands yeux jaunes. Tout mon corps s'est engourdi et je me suis sentie partir dans les airs…

Elle posa sur Harry un regard rêveur.

–Et puis je suis revenue. J'étais décidée à hanter Olive Hornby. Elle a vraiment regretté de s'être moquée de mes lunettes.

–À quel endroit exactement as-tu vu ces yeux ? demanda Harry.

–Quelque part par là, dit Mimi en pointant le doigt vers le lavabo qui se trouvait en face de sa cabine.

Harry s'en approcha immédiatement. Au moins, il avait vu juste jusque-là. Maintenant, comment ouvrir l'entrée…

Le lavabo n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Il l'examina centimètre par centimètre, y compris les tuyaux qui se trouvaient au-dessous. Harry vit alors le dessin d'un minuscule serpent gravé sur l'un des robinets d'arrivée d'eau.

–Ce robinet n'a jamais marché, dit Mimi lorsqu'il essaya de le tourner.

_Un peu cliché,_ pensa Harry. Après quelques secondes, il comprit qu'il fallait probablement parler en Fourchelang pour faire apparaître l'entrée. Se tournant vers Mimie, il rassembla son courage avant de lui parler.

–Est-ce que tu peux me rendre un service Mimie, s'il te plaît ?

Le fantôme vira au gris foncé, et il réalisa qu'elle était en train de _rougir._ Il grogna mentalement. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de fangirls comme ça, il fallait que les fantômes s'y mettent aussi !

–Tout ce que tu veux, Harry, murmura Mimie en flottant pour s'approcher de lui.

–Est-ce que tu peux me dire si j'ai parlé anglais ou pas ? Demanda-t-il, la faisant cligner des yeux. Cette entrée ne s'ouvre probablement qu'avec le Fourchelang, et je ne sais pas quand je le parle. Tu peux confirmer ça pour moi s'il te plaît ?

–Bien sûr.

Harry se concentra. Les seules fois où il avait réussi à parler cette langue, c'était face à un vrai serpent. Il fixa des yeux le petit dessin en s'efforçant de croire qu'il était réel.

–Ouvre-toi, dit-il.

Il se tourna vers Mimie, qui secoua la tête.

–Non, tu as parlé normalement, dit-elle.

Harry regarda à nouveau le serpent en pensant de toutes ses forces qu'il était bien vivant. Quand il remuait la tête de droite à gauche, il avait l'impression que le serpent bougeait à la lueur des chandelles.

_§__Ouvre-toi__§_, dit-il.

Cette fois, ce fut un étrange sifflement qui sortit de sa bouche et aussitôt, le robinet se mit à briller d'une lueur blanche en tournant sur lui-même. Un instant plus tard, le lavabo bascula et disparut, laissant apparaître l'entrée d'un gros tuyau suffisamment large pour permettre à un homme de s'y glisser. Harry observa un instant le tuyau et prit sa décision :

–J'y vais. Merci pour ton aide, Mimie.

La fille fantôme rougit de nouveau.

–De rien Harry. Dis… si jamais tu viens à mourir… est-ce que ça te dirait de venir hanter ces toilettes avec moi ?

Le garçon la fixa avec de grands yeux choqués, puis, sans répondre, sauta sans hésiter dans le tuyau. Il avait l'impression de dévaler un toboggan sans fin, obscur et visqueux. Au passage, il aperçut d'autres tuyaux qui partaient dans toutes les directions mais aucun n'était aussi large. Harry était secoué en tous sens par les sinuosités du tuyau qui le précipitait dans des profondeurs insoupçonnées, bien loin au-dessous des cachots.

Puis soudain, le tuyau redevint horizontal et Harry fut projeté sur le sol humide d'un tunnel aux parois de pierre, juste assez haut pour s'y tenir debout.

Il se redressa prudemment, vérifiant qu'il était indemne, et résolut de s'excuser auprès de Mimie quand il remonterait… si, toutefois, il s'en sortait en vie. Mais il avait quelque peu paniqué quand elle lui avait dit ça. Les Dursleys ne l'avaient pas vraiment préparé à interagir avec des filles. Il renifla en pensant à ça. C'était l'euphémisme du siècle, ça. À part le préparer à entretenir une maison de manière si stérile qu'on aurait put effectuer une chirurgie, ils ne l'avaient préparer à rien.

Pas pour la première fois, il se prit à souhaiter que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui et le protège. Les Dursleys avaient fait de leur mieux pour détruire cet espoir, mais ils n'avaient jamais totalement réussit.

Un craquement le tira de ses pensées, et il leva la tête vers le plafond avec inquiétude. S'il se basait sur la distance qu'il avait parcourue dans ce tuyau, il était probablement sous le Lac Noir en ce moment même. Les parois couvertes de vase attestaient de la véracité de cette théorie.

–_Lumos ! _murmura Harry et sa baguette magique s'alluma.

Il s'enfonça alors dans le tunnel, pataugeant bruyamment dans les flaques d'eau qui recouvraient le sol. Le tunnel était si noir qu'il ne pouvait pas voir très loin. À la lueur de la baguette magique, l'ombre de sa silhouette paraissait monstrueuse.

Le tunnel paraissait aussi calme qu'un tombeau. Le premier bruit bizarre que Harry entendit fut un craquement sonore lorsqu'il marcha sur quelque chose qui se révéla être un crâne de rat. Il éclaira le sol de sa baguette et il vit qu'il était jonché d'os de petits animaux. En essayant de ne pas penser à l'état dans lequel il risquait de se retrouver s'il échouait, Harry reprit sa marche. Il finit par s'arrêter lorsque le tunnel forma un coude, et avala sa salive.

Il pouvait voir une forme juste derrière le coude, et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait décidé de descendre, son courage vacilla. Harry prit une profonde inspiration, puis, les genoux jouant des castagnettes, avança prudemment. Très lentement, les paupières à peine entrouvertes, Harry s'avança, en levant sa baguette. La lueur qui brillait à son extrémité éclaira la gigantesque peau vert vif d'un serpent qui avait mué. La peau vide était enroulée sur elle-même en travers du tunnel. Le soulagement qu'il ressentit en réalisant qu'il s'agissait juste d'une mue faillit lui couper les jambes, mais il se reprit.

Les Gryffindor étaient supposés incarner le courage, merde ! Pourtant, la simple taille de la peau morte était terrifiante : à l'époque où le Basilic avait mué, il devait déjà dépasser les 20 mètres. Harry n'osait même pas imaginer la taille qu'il faisait à présent.

Respirant profondément pour reprendre son calme (autant que possible dans ces circonstances), il repartit dans le tunnel. Après de longues minutes de marche silencieuse (si on ne comptait pas les craquements des os au sol), le tunnel ne cessant de tourner, Harry sentait qu'il avait les nerfs à vif. Il avait envie de voir la fin du tunnel mais il redoutait en même temps ce qu'il risquait d'y découvrir. Enfin, après une dernière courbe, Harry se retrouva devant un mur sur lequel étaient gravés deux serpents entrelacés. De grosses émeraudes étincelantes étaient serties à la place des yeux.

Harry s'approcha, la gorge sèche. Il n'eut aucun mal à imaginer que ces serpents-là étaient bien réels : leurs yeux brillaient avec une telle vivacité qu'ils paraissaient vivants.

Harry devina ce qu'il avait à faire. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et la lueur des yeux d'émeraudes sembla frémir.

_§__Ouvrez__§_, dit-il dans un sifflement rauque.

Les deux serpents se séparèrent aussitôt : les deux pans de mur sur lesquels ils étaient gravés venaient de s'écarter en silence. Quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient entièrement disparu, laissant la voie libre.

Harry, tremblant de tous ses membres, franchit alors l'ouverture. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se pisser dessus de terreur. Mais il était venu jusqu'ici. Pas question de renoncer.

.

oOo

.

Il se trouvait à l'entrée d'une longue salle faiblement éclairée. D'immenses piliers de pierre, autour desquels s'enroulaient des serpents sculptés, soutenaient un plafond noyé dans l'obscurité et projetaient leurs ombres noires dans une atmosphère étrange et verdâtre.

Le cœur battant, Harry s'immobilisa, l'oreille tendue dans le silence glacé. Le Basilic était-il tapi dans l'ombre d'un pilier ?

Il leva sa baguette magique et s'avança parmi les colonnes, chacun de ses pas répercuté en écho par les murailles obscures. Il gardait les paupières à peine entrouvertes, prêt à les fermer à la moindre alerte. À plusieurs reprises, il crut voir bouger l'un des serpents de pierre dont les orbites creuses semblaient suivre ses mouvements.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au niveau des deux derniers piliers, il se retrouva face à une statue, adossée au mur du fond, et qui faisait toute la hauteur de la Chambre.

Harry dut tendre le cou pour apercevoir la tête de la statue : elle représentait un sorcier simiesque avec une longue barbe mince qui tombait presque jusqu'au bas de sa robe où deux énormes pieds grisâtres reposaient sur le sol lisse.

Il était seul dans la caverne. Pas de trace du Basilic. Et maintenant ? Se raclant la gorge, il lança avec hésitation :

_§Hello ?§_

_§Tiens, un deux-pattes,§ _fit une voix sur sa gauche, le faisant sursauter. _§Que fais-tu ici, serpenteau ?§_

Harry crut qu'il allait avoir une attaque, et plus encore lorsqu'il tourna la tête dans la direction de la voix. Il se retrouva presque nez à nez avec un serpent gigantesque, dont les yeux dorés légèrement voilés le fixaient. Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser que la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas mort c'était que le Basilic avait des paupières translucides pour ne pas tuer d'un regard. S'il savait qu'elles existaient, c'était grâce à Hedwige. Les oiseau de proies avaient ce genre de paupières transparentes pour protéger leurs yeux quand ils chassaient. Il avait regardé cette information dans un livre à la bibliothèque du quartier avant de partir pour Hogwarts la première année.

_§Je suis désolée, petit serpenteau,§ _fit doucement le serpent géant devant lui. _§Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.§_

Harry se força à calmer son cœur affolé, ce qui lui prit un bon moment. Pour le moment, tout se passait bien mieux que ce qu'il avait craint, vu ce qu'il l'avait entendue dire dans les couloirs. Il était même surprit qu'elle soit aussi polie.

Sa tête était posée au sol, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage, ce qui aurait été difficile. Après tout, avec plus de 60 mètres de long, elle était assez imposante. Au moins, elle faisait un effort pour le mettre à l'aise. Et là, sa tendance Gryffindor à charger (ou, dans ce cas, parler) sans réfléchir se manifesta. À se demander comment Malfoy n'avait pas fini dans sa maison, vu qu'il avait plus les qualités d'un Gryffindor que d'un Slytherin.

_§T'es énorme… sans vouloir te vexer,§_ ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Évidemment, le stress lui avait causé de dire la première chose qui passait par la tête, et il se crispa, espérant qu'elle ne se vexerait pas. Il récolta un rire amusé en réponse, la Basilic levant légèrement la tête.

_§Je ne le suis pas, serpenteau. J'oserais même dire que beaucoup de choses doivent te paraître énormes. Et, après tout, la taille est une question de fierté pour un serpent, et plus encore pour un Basilic. Parce que nous n'arrêtons jamais vraiment de grandir, plus on est grand, plus on est vieux et donc respectable, d'après Sal.§_

_§Sal ?§ _Questionna Harry, intrigué.

_§Salazar Slytherin, un des quatre Fondateurs de l'école. Un spécialiste des potions, et aussi le premier à enseigner comment se défendre contre les Mages Noirs, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Il aimait parler de ce qu'il faisait, tu sais,§_ ajouta-t-elle tristement, comme s'il lui manquait.

Harry en cligna des yeux, surprit. Ce qu'elle était en train de lui expliquer contredisait totalement ce qu'il avait apprit dans _L'Histoire d'Hogwarts_. D'un côté, ça ne le surprenait qu'à moitié, vu le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la mort des Fondateurs. De l'autre, ça lui donnait envie d'en savoir plus.

Alors, il s'assit par terre, sur l'endroit le plus sec qu'il put trouver, et parla avec Esméralda, qui prit grand plaisir à discuter avec lui. Elle lui apprit tellement de choses sur les débuts de l'école qu'il ne vit même pas le temps passer. Elle était patiente et répondit à toutes ses questions, même s'il pouvait voir que certaines réponses l'attristaient, surtout quand on touchait au sujet de Salazar, qui était, assez littéralement son père. Harry en apprit plus sur lui que sur tous les autres Fondateurs confondus, et la grande majorité des mythes sur lui prirent plus qu'un sacré coup dans l'aile. Les seules choses de vraies sur lui, d'après Esméralda, étaient le fait qu'il était un Fourchelang et un Maître de Potions. D'après elle également, lorsqu'il lui parla de Snape et Malfoy, le premier aurait été viré avec pertes et fracas il y a des années si Salazar avait encore été de ce monde, son absence de professionnalisme et son biais envers Gryffindor et Slytherin plus que suffisants pour justifier son renvoi. Quant à Malfoy, sa bigoterie aurait été suffisante pour des avertissements dès le premier jour, voire même son expulsion et la perte de sa magie.

Et par Merlin, Harry avait été plus que surprit de savoir que Salazar était plus considéré comme un Sang-Mêlé selon les critères actuels que comme un Sang-Pur. En effet, sa propre mère était Née-Moldue, et son père un Moldu, bien que de noble naissance. Et sa femme avait été Née-Moldue aussi. Harry fut attristé d'apprendre qu'elle était morte en couches, et que le bébé lui-même n'avait pas survécu. Il apprit aussi que Salazar ne s'était jamais remarié, et son respect pour l'homme monta encore d'un cran.

Au final, Salazar Slytherin avait été un homme ordinaire, mais plus noble que bien d'autres de la même époque. La plus grosse surprise avait été de savoir que Slytherin était à l'origine considérée comme LA maison des Né-Moldus à Hogwarts, et qu'elle en avait compté plus que les trois autres combinées à l'époque. La tendance s'était lentement inversée avec le temps, les Répartitions et la montée des Sang-Purs. La « doctrine Sang-Pur » était aussi quelque chose qui datait de très peu de temps, selon le point de vue de Esméralda. Salazar aurait immédiatement mis un point d'honneur à écraser cette doctrine, qu'il aurait certainement trouvée absurde.

Étrangement, Harry avait finit par se sentir suffisamment à l'aise pour commencer à parler de sa vie. Il n'aurait même pas su dire _comment_ la conversation avait dérivé sur le sujet. Après une remarque de Esméralda sur sa taille et sa maigreur peut-être ? Et il avait craqué. Il avait déversé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, tout ce que son « aimante famille » lui avait fait. Les coups, le manque de nourriture, les abus aussi bien physiques que psychologiques, « la chambre » sous l'escalier, simple placard à balais, absolument tout. Une partie de lui était soulagée de tout déballer, principalement parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne pourrait en parler à personne, et l'expérience s'était avérée… cathartique. Il avait fini en larmes, mais étrangement soulagé.

Esméralda, elle, était furieuse d'entendre ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. Aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à subir ça ! Et pourquoi personne n'intervenait ? Ils ne voyaient rien ? Hé bien, même si elle ne pouvait pas les tuer elle-même (ils étaient trop loin pour ça), elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour Harry.

La bouche de la statue n'était que l'une des deux entrées vers la pièce secrète, uniquement pour son usage. Il y en avait une autre juste à côté de la statue, mais Tom Riddle, connu plus tard sous le nom de Voldemort, n'en avait jamais su l'existence. Il n'en avait jamais été digne. Si elle lui avait montré le cristal, il aurait certainement essayé de réveiller son dormeur. Et le cristal aurait disparut de nouveau, disparaissant pour une période indéterminée, pour réapparaître aléatoirement dans le monde. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait aider le pauvre enfant.

_§Suis-moi, serpenteau,§ _siffla-t-elle. _§Je veux te montrer quelque chose.§_

Harry, curieux, se leva. Il se dit brièvement que sa curiosité finirait certainement par lui causer des problèmes un jour, mais, pour le moment, Esméralda n'avait rien été d'autre que polie et gentille. Quand il avait soulevé le sujet, elle lui avait avoué qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu attaquer les enfants de l'école, mais qu'un Mage Noir (ses propres mots) l'y avait forcée. Et elle était désolée de la mort de Mimie. Elle n'avait jamais voulu la tuer, mais lorsque le Mage Noir la faisait sortir, il lui ordonnait de ne pas utiliser ses paupières protectrices, qui filtraient son regard mortel, le rendant inoffensif tout en lui permettant de voir.

S'arrêtant à côté du pied droit de la statue, Esméralda siffla _« Le Grand sommeil du Cauchemar »_, faisant coulisser une portion du mur assez grande pour lui accorder le passage. Harry fit un bond de surprise, et ne put s'empêcher de lui demander pourquoi.

_§Il y a une autre entrée,§ _expliqua-t-elle, _§mais elle se situe par la bouche de la statue, et je doute que tu aies envie de monter jusque-là sur ma tête,§_ gloussa-t-elle. _§Sal utilisait cette entrée, et il y a aussi installé son laboratoire de potions privé, ainsi qu'une petite bibliothèque personnelle. Je n'ai jamais pu lire les livres, bien sûr, mais ils sont là. Il y a même ses journaux je crois.§_

Harry eut un rire jaune en entendant ça. Effectivement, dit comme ça…

_§Et pour le mot de passe ?§_ Demanda-t-il, curieux.

_§Viens, et tu comprendras,§_ dit-elle doucement, ondulant pour avancer.

Harry la suivit. Il avait décidé que, au point où il en était, un animal magique « monstrueux » était plus digne de confiance que la plupart des humains de sa connaissance. Au moins, elle l'avait traité comme une personne normale, pas comme Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Merlin, comme il haïssait ce titre. Il était quasiment sûr que c'était plutôt sa mère qui avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans, mais vu qu'elle était Née-Moldue…

Son train de pensée connut une fin brutale quand son regard tomba sur la pièce cachée. Il pouvait voir deux portes sur les côtés, menant probablement aux fameux laboratoire et bibliothèque, mais ce qui avait réellement attiré son attention, c'était l'énorme cristal d'un vert pâle au fond de la pièce. À l'intérieur se trouvait un homme adulte aux longs cheveux argentés devant lui arriver aux genoux, tel un insecte dans l'ambre. Le cristal devait facilement faire dans les cinq à six mètres de haut, et deux à trois mètres de large. L'homme se situait à peu près au milieu, et paraissait presque dormir.

Harry se demanda brièvement s'il était seulement encore vivant, avant de se rappeler du mot de passe. Après tout, Esméralda avait parlé de _sommeil_, pas de mort. Comme hypnotisé, il s'approcha doucement, prêtant à peine attention à Esméralda qui le suivait de près, mais à une distance respectueuse tout de même. Il finit par s'arrêter devant le cristal, levant la tête pour regarder l'inconnu à l'intérieur.

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment _pourquoi_ elle avait parlé de Cauchemar (il avait senti la majuscule dans le mot) dans le mot de passe. Il n'avait pas l'air _si_ cauchemardesque pour lui. Assez grand (Harry l'estima à au moins 1m80), mince mais musclé de ce qu'il pouvait distinguer, il était vêtu d'un trench-coat et d'un pantalon noirs, sans t-shirt, dévoilant son torse, sur lequel s'entrecroisaient deux lanières. Des épaulettes plus claires (impossible de définir la couleur avec certitude à cause du cristal) se situaient sur chacune de ses épaules, et il se demanda à quoi elles servaient.

L'un dans l'autre, il était assez impressionnant, trouva Harry. Mais il n'avait pas l'air _si_ dangereux que ça pour l'enfant. Un sentiment étrange se mit à enfler en lui. Il était encore à vif de ses révélations, et son esprit était confus. Pourquoi Esméralda lui avait-elle montré cette homme ? Aucun adulte ne lui était jamais venu en aide. Pourtant, en regardant l'inconnu, il eut une impression bizarre. Son visage était paisible, pourtant, il y avait comme une nuance de tristesse. D'attente presque. Comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

Lentement, Harry leva la main, et la posa doucement sur la surface lisse du cristal. À son plus grand étonnement, celui-ci était presque tiède. La solitude s'abattit sur lui, presque suffocante, et il appuya son front sur le cristal, fermant les yeux, des larmes perlant à ses paupières.

–Je voudrais juste que quelqu'un me protège… murmura-t-il, presque comme une prière.

C'était le désir enfouit au plus profond de son cœur, celui que les Dursleys avaient essayés de détruire, sans jamais y arriver, second à celui de se trouver une famille qui viendrait le sauver.

_Crack !_

Harry fit un bond de surprise à ce son, reculant d'un pas en ouvrant de grands yeux surprit. Son regard se posa sur une fissure au niveau de là où il avait posé son front. Cette dernière s'agrandit tout en se multipliant, couvrant le cristal d'une véritable toile d'araignée, et il recula jusqu'à atteindre Esméralda, surprit et effrayé.

C'était quand même pas ses mots qui avaient provoqué ça, si ?

Juste au moment où il pensa que le cristal allait tomber en morceaux au sol, il se dissipa, disparaissant en un million de lucioles lumineuses d'un vert pâle comme le cristal, le laissant bouche bée. Son regard fut attiré par l'homme, qui flottait dans les airs, comme si la gravité n'avait pas encore de prise sur lui. Ses longs cheveux argentés flottaient autour de lui, comme soutenus par les lucioles, qui se dissipèrent presque simultanément, le laissant retomber au sol, où il atterrit un genou à terre.

Harry resta figé de stupeur et d'inquiétude, un peu réconforté par le fait que Esméralda avait légèrement bougé pour se rapprocher de lui, le dissimulant à moitié avec sa tête. Harry ressentit un léger frisson d'appréhension lorsque son vis-à-vis prit une longue inspiration, comme s'il avait retenu son souffle pendant une éternité, avant d'ouvrir lentement les paupières, les yeux d'un vert acide, aux pupilles verticales venant se fixer dans les siens, d'un vert émeraude semblable à celui du Sortilège de Mort.

Et ce fut ainsi que Harry Potter, le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, rencontra Sephiroth, le Cauchemar, le Fils de la Calamité.

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.

(1)Bois d'amourette : d'après le Wiki de Harry Potter, le bois de la baguette de Salazar Slytherin est appelé Snakewood en anglais, ou « bois de serpent ». Comme avec la Baguette de Sureau, le jeu de mot est perdu à la traduction.

_Le Cauchemar est de retour, et il est en colère :) Dumbles et Voldy feraient bien de surveiller leurs arrières, parce que ça va chauffer pour leur matricule !_

_Ma bêta-lectrice habituelle étant AWOL depuis des mois, c'est Dragonqueen909, auteure du prompt qui m'a poussé à écrire cette histoire, qui me sert à la fois de bêta-lectrice et de traductrice, ainsi que de mur pour faire rebondir mes idées ^^_


	2. Chapter 1 - Confrontation avec Riddle

Chapitre 1 : Confrontation avec Riddle

.

.

Le silence s'étira. Aucune des personnes présentes ne prononçait un mot, qu'il s'agisse des deux humains ou du serpent géant. Harry n'osait même pas bouger, cloué sur place par le regard félin de son opposant. Cependant… malgré le fait qu'il soit impressionnant de part son apparence… il n'avait pas l'air hostile. Plus intrigué et un peu perplexe. Sa tête légèrement penchée sur le côté lui fit vaguement penser à un chat qui évaluerait quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Finalement, il bougea, se remettant debout avec la grâce d'un prédateur. Harry avala sa salive avec appréhension. L'homme n'avait pas l'air hostile, mais il était un inconnu, et, à moins qu'il ne se trompe, un guerrier expérimenté. Lui n'avait qu'à peine deux ans d'instruction magique sous sa ceinture, et encore. Lockhart ne leur avait rien apprit d'utile.

Esméralda n'avait pas bougée de sa position à côté de lui, lui apportant un peu de réconfort. La situation lui donnait l'impression d'être entré dans la 4ème dimension, mais il avait cette sensation depuis qu'il était entré dans le monde magique de toute façon. Les lèvres de l'homme tressaillirent, formant un léger sourire amusé.

–Tu peux approcher, tu sais. Je ne vais pas te mordre.

Harry cligna des yeux de surprise en l'entendant. Sa voix grave était calme, comme le reste de son apparence, et contenait une assurance tranquille. Avec hésitation, il s'éloigna un peu d'Esméralda.

–Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il timidement. Esméralda vous as appelé « Le Cauchemar ». Pourquoi ?

Son interlocuteur soupira doucement.

–Je vois que mon histoire n'as pas été complètement oubliée, même si, visiblement, elle est probablement plus qu'incomplète. Mon nom est Sephiroth.

–Sephiroth ? Répéta Harry. Ça ressemble à un nom de la Bible ça, non ? Moi c'est Harry.

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil, visiblement perplexe.

–Je ne saurais te le dire, je ne me suis jamais intéressé à la religion. Je ne crois réellement que en Minerva, la Déesse.

Ce fut le tour de Harry de cligner des yeux d'un air perplexe.

–Minerva ? Comme le professeur McGonagall ?

Sephiroth eut l'air amusé.

–Je ne sais pas, mais je doute qu'il s'agisse de la même personne. Minerva est la conscience de la Rivière de la Vie. C'est de là que viennent les âmes, et où elles retournent à leur mort.

–Comment vous savez ça ? Demanda Harry avec curiosité, s'approchant un peu plus.

–C'est une longue histoire, soupira-t-il. Une très longue histoire. J'espère que tu as du temps devant toi ?

–C'est samedi, répondit Harry. J'ai du temps.

Alors Sephiroth invita Harry à s'asseoir par terre, et lui raconta son histoire. Comment il avait grandit dans un laboratoire, expérimenté depuis avant même sa naissance. Comment il avait été entraîné à l'art de la guerre dès qu'il avait sut marcher. Comment il avait été jeté, presque littéralement sur le champ de bataille à douze ans, bombardé général bien trop jeune. Comment il avait rencontré les deux personnes qui étaient devenus ses seuls amis. Comment leur amitié s'était effondrée lorsque Genesis avait été blessé dans un match d'entraînement, ce qui avait provoqué l'effondrement de ses cellules, appelé Dégradation, qui l'avait lentement rendu fou, le poussant à déserter avec Angeal. Comment ce dernier était mort, ayant forcé son apprenti, Zack, à le tuer. Ce qu'il s'était passé à Nibelheim, et qui lui avait valu son appellation de Cauchemar. Comment il avait tenté de détruire le monde sous l'influence de Jenova. Comment il était mort par trois fois, se tirant de la Rivière de la Vie contre le gré de cette dernière.

Et Harry était resté immobile, écoutant presque religieusement ce que disait Sephiroth. Même Esméralda était restée silencieuse pour l'écouter. Il demanda timidement qui était Jenova, un peu intimidé par le venin avec lequel Sephiroth avait prononcé le nom.

Alors, Sephiroth expliqua. Comment on lui avait injecté des cellules de cette dernière avant même sa naissance, alors qu'il était encore dans le ventre de sa mère, tout comme Angeal et Genesis, et la différence entre les cellules. Vivantes pour lui, mais pas pour les autres, ce qui avait provoqué les problèmes dont il avait parlé. Il expliqua aussi comment ses défenses avaient souffert de la désertion de Genesis, puis Angeal, et de la mort de ce dernier. Comment il avait bloqué la voix de Jenova, avant qu'il ne subisse un effondrement nerveux à Nibelheim, et mette le village à feu et à sang sous son contrôle. Il expliqua comment Jenova avait prit le contrôle de son esprit, profitant du fait qu'on lui avait prétendu qu'elle était sa mère. Comment Cloud avait put le tuer, profitant du fait qu'il avait complètement baissé sa garde. Comment son esprit avait volé en éclat lorsque Cloud avait réussi à le projeter au fond du Réacteur, directement dans la Rivière de la Vie. Comment Jenova l'avait lentement reconstitué au fil des cinq années qui avait suivies, avant qu'il ne lui arrache le contrôle… ou du moins, avait pensé le faire. Il avait récupéré un semblant de contrôle, oui, mais pas autant que ce qu'il avait cru à l'époque.

Il parla aussi du Météore. Il expliqua brièvement ce qu'étaient les Matérias, et surtout la Matéria Noire. Il expliqua son rôle, un dernier recours pour la Planète, une espèce de moyen de suicide, pour abréger ses souffrances. Il parla aussi des Armes, des créatures similaires à un système immunitaire à l'échelle du globe, créées pour contrer la Calamité. Il expliqua comment Cloud l'avait tué pour la deuxième fois à l'aide de ses amis.

–Peu importe tes prouesses martiales, dit-il doucement, un combat à huit contre un sera TOUJOURS déséquilibré et en ta défaveur. De plus, ils avaient un autre avantage sur moi.

–Lequel ? Questionna doucement l'enfant.

–Ils ne se battaient pas pour détruire le monde, mais pour le protéger. Et ils n'ont pas renoncé avant de me vaincre et de réussir à le protéger. Ils ont mit tout leur cœur dans la bataille.

Il parla ensuite du fait que Hojo l'avait cloné. Des Géostigmates, et de ce que ses Incarnés avaient fait pour le ramener. À ce dernier combat contre Cloud, où Jenova l'avait _finalement_ laissé en paix après cette dernière défaite. Son âme était finalement redevenue à peu près complète, et il avait été horrifié par ses actions. Il n'avait _jamais_ voulu faire ça. Ce n'était pas lui.

Mais Cloud et ses amis ne l'auraient jamais écoutés. Pas qu'il les blâme, franchement. Après ce qu'il avait fait… Il se rappelait encore de sa rencontre avec Elfé. Cette dernière lui avait demandé s'il avait une raison de combattre. À l'époque, il n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre.

Puis Minerva lui avait fait une offre, une nouvelle vie dans un autre monde, et il avait accepté. Angeal et Genesis avaient étés respectivement ramenés à la vie et sortis de leur sommeil, et, pendant un temps, il avait été… heureux, oui. Il avait apprit à vivre. Et puis tout lui avait été arraché de nouveau. Avec quelqu'un qui leur était devenu cher à tous les trois.

Et il était retourné sur Gaïa. Où il avait été scellé dans un cristal fait de Rivière de la Vie condensée, comme les Matérias, à sa propre demande. Attendant un jour de pouvoir expier ses crimes.

Et Sephiroth se tut finalement. Soulagé d'en avoir fini avec son histoire. Sachant que les légendes à son sujet auraient été bien loin de la vérité, il avait préféré tout raconter à Harry, afin que ce dernier sache la vérité. Comme ça, si quelqu'un tentait de l'éloigner de lui en lui racontant une version déformée, il serait capable de se faire son propre avis.

–Maintenant que je t'ai raconté mon histoire, déclara doucement Sephiroth, à toi de faire de même.

Harry tressaillit.

–Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il timidement. Vous êtes sûr ?

Il hocha la tête.

–Je t'ai raconté mon histoire, à toi de faire de même. Je ne te jugerais pas, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

Le garçon hésita. Il reconnaissait que son interlocuteur avait raison, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir honte. Il était supposé être le grand héros du monde sorcier, mais il ne pouvait même pas se protéger d'un Moldu obèse ! Pourtant, le regard de Sephiroth disait la vérité. Il ne le jugeait clairement pas, et il attendait patiemment que Harry se décide à parler.

Alors, lentement, de manière hachée, il commença à raconter sa vie. Minimisant inconsciemment ce que les Dursleys lui avaient fait, comme il l'avait fait en racontant à Esméralda. Il parla du placard sous l'escalier, dans lequel il avait dormi jusqu'à recevoir sa première lettre pour Hogwarts. Les coups, le manque de nourriture, les abus psychologiques, le fait qu'il n'avait sut son nom qu'en entrant à l'école, pensant jusque-là qu'il s'appelait Freak ou Garçon. Comment Marge prenait plaisir à envoyer Ripper, son bouledogue, l'attaquer. Le coinçant parfois en haut d'un arbre pendant des heures. Et les coups qu'il recevait en étant finalement autorisé à descendre, parce qu'il n'avait pas pu préparer le dîner.

Sephiroth l'écouta pratiquement sans dire un mot, ne l'interrompant que de temps à autres pour demander des précisions sur telle ou telle chose. Harry ne pouvait pas le voir, mais Sephiroth luttait pour garder son calme. Il n'avait qu'une envie, trouver ces… choses (ils ne méritaient même pas le titre d'animaux, et encore moins d'humains) et leur apprendre _pourquoi_ il était appelé Le Cauchemar. Les seules choses qui le retenaient étaient le fait que Harry avait vu assez d'horreurs comme ça, et qu'il ignorait où ils vivaient.

Harry expliqua également ce qu'il était apparemment arrivé à ses parents. Comme ils avaient été assassinés par un Dark Lord, Voldemort. Comment tout le monde était trop terrifié pour seulement prononcer son nom et comment il l'aurait apparemment vaincu à quinze mois. Sephiroth n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de renifler en entendant ça.

–Les sorciers sont vraiment des idiots, remarqua-t-il en réponse au regard perplexe de Harry.

–Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

–Simple logique. À quinze mois, un enfant n'as juste _pas_ les capacités cognitives pour comprendre ou contrôler sa magie, et encore moins la mort. Je pense plutôt que c'est ta mère qui a fait quelque chose pour te protéger.

Harry hocha timidement la tête.

–Je crois aussi.

Finalement, il toucha les deux années qui venaient de s'écouler. Ce qu'il s'était passé au cours de la première, avec Touffu le Cerbère, Quirrelmort, la Pierre Philosophale, etc. Sephiroth avait de sérieux soupçons envers le directeur en entendant ça. Ça puait les manipulations à plein nez. Trois enfants de 11 ans, capables de passer ces épreuves ? Il y avait quelque chose de particulièrement louche dans cette histoire. Il dut vraiment se faire violence pour ne pas exploser lorsque Harry lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé durant l'été entre les deux années.

_Ils avaient essayé de le tuer en l'affamant bordel de merde !_ Il était pratiquement sûr qu'avec un autre mois de ce régime, Hedwige serait morte depuis longtemps, et Harry n'aurait certainement pas tenu jusqu'à la rentrée. Et quant à cette année… Harry avait été traité comme un paria jusque parce qu'il pouvait parler aux serpents. Il n'y avait rien de maléfique là-dedans ! Ce n'est pas parce que certains avaient étaient mauvais alors qu'ils parlaient cette langue que _TOUS_ ceux qui la parlaient étaient mauvais !

Quant aux pétrifications… Harry expliqua que Esméralda avait été forcée d'attaquer les enfants Né-Moldus de l'école, alors qu'elle ne le voulait _pas_. Ce n'était pas son rôle. Il fut surprit de comprendre ce que disait Esméralda en confirmation, et il se pinça l'arête du nez avec un brin d'agacement. Apparemment, en plus de le garder à jour concernant la langue parlée/écrite du coin, la Rivière de la Vie lui avait _en plus_ offert le Fourchelang. Encore un point noir contre lui, comme s'il avait besoin de ça. Il envisagea un moment de changer son apparence en sortant de la Chambre des Secrets, comme Harry lui avait dit qu'elle était appelée, avant d'y renoncer. Dans tous les cas, son identité serait rapidement connue.

Esméralda leva soudain la tête, regardant en direction de la pièce principale, derrière elle et Harry.

_§IL est là,§_ siffla-t-elle, son ton un mélange de dégoût et de colère.

Alors comme ça, le fragment d'âme du Mage Noir était ici. Dans ce cas, il allait s'occuper de lui. Il se leva souplement, attirant l'attention d'un Harry inquiet.

–Puisqu'il est là, autant aller l'accueillir décemment, non ? Demanda-t-il à Harry, lui offrant un sourire rassurant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le laisserait pas faire plus de dégâts.

–Et la fille qu'il possède ? Osa Harry.

–S'il n'est pas trop tard pour elle, bien sûr que je la sauverais, déclara Sephiroth fermement, avançant en direction de la porte que Harry et Esméralda avaient empruntée.

Elle avait expliqué que le mot de passe servait seulement à entrer, mais qu'il suffirait de toucher la porte depuis l'intérieur pour sortir. Il fit comme elle avait dit, et vit la portion du mur coulisser pour dévoiler l'immense caverne. Harry juste derrière lui, il sortit, prêt à appeler Masamune s'il le fallait.

Son regard tomba sur une fillette rousse, qui devait avoir le même âge que Harry, à peu de choses près, et ce dernier laissa échapper un « Ginny ! » montrant qu'il la connaissait. Le garçon se précipita vers la fille, tandis qu'il scannait l'endroit du regard. Personne encore, pour l'instant. Elle était allongée aux pieds de la statue, apparemment inconsciente. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était toujours en vie, mais son état était clairement critique.

Harry la secouait, essayant désespérément de la réveiller, mais sa tête ballottait d'un côté et de l'autre comme une poupée de chiffons.

–Inutile, elle ne se réveillera pas, dit alors une voix douce.

.

oOo

Albus « trop de noms » Dumbledore ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Une heure plus tôt environ, une alarme avait résonné dans l'école alors qu'il descendait au repas. Le son strident avait retenti _absolument partout_, et impossible de l'arrêter. Il avait croisé des élèves affolés, en particulier les Né-Moldus, et de nombreux Sang-Purs qui ne comprenaient rien à ce qui se passait.

Les professeurs n'étaient pas d'une grande aide non plus, aucun ne savait ce qui se passait. Il avait ordonné que tous les élèves soient raccompagnés dans leurs Salles Communes, et un compte des têtes effectué. Après ça, il remonta dans son bureau, où il trouva le Choixpeau en train de passer un savon aux portraits des anciens directeurs.

–… Et si le crétin qui a enlevé les portraits des Fondateurs n'avait pas fait cette _connerie_, vous sauriez ce qui se passe !

–Les idées qu'ils proposaient était absurdes ! Protesta l'un d'entre eux. Et puis, c'est _impossible_ que Salazar Slytherin ait été l'avocat des Né-Moldus ! _Tout le monde_ sait qu'il était un Sang-Pur ! Et qu'il méprisait les Né-Moldus, qui sont inférieurs aux Sang-Purs ! Ça ne pouvait PAS être son portrait !

–Bla, bla, bla ! S'exclama le Choixpeau sur un ton sarcastique. Vous allez me dire que j'en sais moins que vous sur les Fondateurs ? Eux qui m'ont créé ? Et moi je suis une vieille casquette de baseball dans ce cas-là !

–Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Albus sur un ton autoritaire, un peu choqué tout de même du langage du vieux chapeau.

Phineas Black pointa le Choixpeau du doigt depuis l'intérieur de son portrait.

–Ce vieux Choixpeau a décidé de ne pas expliquer _pourquoi_ il a dit « Ooops, on dirait que le Cauchemar est réveillé » en gloussant lorsque l'alarme a commencé !

Albus cligna des yeux avec surprise, avant de froncer les sourcils pensivement, cherchant dans ses souvenirs via l'Occlumancie. Finalement, il trouva une référence. La très ancienne Légende du Météore. Il regarda le Choixpeau, fronçant les sourcils.

–Clarence, le Cauchemar est une légende. Il n'y a aucune preuve qu'il existe.

Le Choixpeau éclata de rire en entendant ça.

–Une légende ? Vraiment ? Et que sont les dragons, licornes et sphinx pour les Né-Moldus, Albus ? Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans le monde sorcier, ils ne sont que des mythes aussi.

Albus pâlit en entendant ça. Toutes les légendes que les sorciers se transmettaient de générations en générations au sujet du Cauchemar insistaient sur sa puissance et sa dangerosité. S'il était réellement aussi puissant et dangereux que les histoires le disaient… alors ils avaient un énorme problème sur les bras. Après tout… il avait faillit détruire le monde… et il aurait réussit sans un groupe de héros appelé Avalanche.

Et si vraiment il s'était réveillé… ça voudrait dire qu'il avait dormit pendant plusieurs milliers de millénaires. Sauf que vu les histoires au sujet de sa puissance, il doutait que ça ait émoussé sa force. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient un des plus puissants Mages Noirs ayant existé en liberté.

–Directeur, les Professeurs arrivent ! S'exclama le portrait d'une jeune femme, entrant en courant dans le paysage accroché à côté de la porte.

Immédiatement, les portraits des anciens directeurs se calmèrent et s'installèrent dans leurs cadres, faisant semblant de dormir. Albus lui-même se secoua mentalement, et s'assit à son bureau, se tournant vers le Choixpeau.

–Clarence, il n'y aurait pas moyen d'arrêter cette alarme ?

–Nope, répliqua joyeusement le Choixpeau. Elle s'arrêtera toute seule lorsque le danger sera passé. Et, juste pour votre information, le Cauchemar n'est _pas_ la chose la plus dangereuse se trouvant actuellement à l'intérieur de l'école. Et vous savez de quoi je parle, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement, réussissant à donner l'impression d'un regard noir malgré son absence d'yeux. Alors pourquoi vous ne faites rien ?

Albus choisit de ne pas répondre. Il avait ses raisons de ne rien faire lorsqu'il avait été averti de la présence du journal. Il avait l'espoir que Harry parvienne à le détruire, mais sans lui-même survivre à la rencontre.

Au moins, l'alarme n'était pas assourdissante. Elle était agaçante, mais supportable. Les membres du personnel entrèrent les uns après les autres dans le bureau, s'asseyant sur les chaises qu'il avait créé en prévision de ça. À part Lockhart, qui arborait son sourire idiot habituel, tous avaient la mine grave, la pire étant Minerva, qui avait l'air effondrée.

–Nous avons un problème Albus, dit-elle d'une voix sombre. Tous les élèves sont présents, à l'exception de deux : Miss Weasley et Mister Potter.

Albus cligna des yeux avec surprise. Il n'était pas surpris par la disparition de la jeune Weasley, sachant que c'était elle qui était en possession du journal maudit. Mais Harry ?

–Harry ? Demanda-t-il avec surprise. Avez-vous des détails, Minerva ?

–Mister Potter était allé rendre visite à Miss Granger, qui, comme vous le savez, est encore pétrifiée à l'infirmerie. Poppy l'a vu pour la dernière fois aux environs de 11h ce matin, avant qu'il ne sorte, en laissant son sac sous le lit de Miss Granger. Depuis, personne ne l'a vu dans la Salle Commune de Gryffindor, ou même le reste de l'école, rapporta-t-elle, les lèvres pincées d'inquiétude. Quand à Miss Weasley, un message a été peint au mur, juste en dessous du précédent : « _Son squelette reposera à jamais dans la Chambre._ »

Albus pinça les lèvres à son tour. La mort de Miss Weasley était un sacrifice inévitable. Même si Harry parvenait à détruire le Horcrux, Miss Weasley devait être aux portes de la mort, sa force vitale presque entièrement drainée. Il lui faudrait plus que certainement user de compulsions soigneusement choisies sur Molly, et peut-être de potions de loyautés plus fortes, afin qu'elle ne questionne pas son plan. Il n'avait rien contre le plan pour asservir Harry avec des philtres d'amour ciblés sur Ginevra, mais, au final, elle n'était pas indispensable. De toute façon, l'enfant était tellement obsédée par Harry qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné de savoir que Molly lui en donnait également. Les cheveux récupérés sur Harry au fil des années avaient eut leur utilité, mais si ce plan venait à tomber à l'eau, ce n'était pas très grave. Après tout, c'était pour le bien de tous.

Personne ne fit attention au trille attristé de Fawkes, sur sa perche, pensant qu'il était en lien avec les nouvelles que Minerva venait d'apporter. En réalité, c'étaient les pensées qui agitaient l'esprit d'Albus qui chagrinaient l'oiseau mythique. Si seulement il pouvait le laisser… mais il était enchaîné. Donnant l'illusion que Albus était du côté du Bien. Alors que ça n'avait rien à voir.

Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait détruire les chaînes qui le liaient à Albus… il l'abandonnerait sans hésiter un instant.

.

oOo

–Inutile, elle ne se réveillera pas, dit alors une voix douce.

Harry sursauta et se retourna, toujours à genoux.

Un jeune homme de grande taille, les cheveux noirs, l'observait, adossé contre un pilier. Ses contours étaient étrangement flous comme si Harry l'avait regardé à travers une fenêtre aux vitres givrées. Mais il était parfaitement reconnaissable.

–Tom… _Tom __Riddle__ !_

Riddle approuva d'un signe de tête sans quitter Harry des yeux.

–Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « Elle ne se réveillera pas ? » demanda Harry, désespéré. Elle n'est pas… Elle n'est pas…

–Elle est toujours vivante, répondit Riddle, mais c'est tout juste.

Harry l'observa. Tom Riddle avait été élève de Hogwarts cinquante ans auparavant et pourtant, il était là, devant lui, baigné d'une lueur brumeuse qui brillait autour de lui, avec le même visage qu'il avait à seize ans.

–Vous êtes un fantôme ? demanda Harry d'une voix hésitante.

–Disons plutôt un souvenir, répondit Riddle d'une voix paisible. Conservé pendant cinquante ans dans un journal intime.

Il pointa l'index vers les orteils géants de la statue. Le petit livre noir que Harry avait trouvé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde était ouvert sur le sol. Pendant un instant, Harry se demanda comment il était arrivé là, mais il avait d'autres soucis plus urgents.

–Il faut m'aider, Tom, dit Harry en soulevant à nouveau la tête de Ginny. Nous devons sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Ginny a besoin de soins d'urgence.

–Inutile, personne ne peut l'aider, répondit Riddle sur un ton négligeant.

–Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry, le regardant avec de grands yeux.

Riddle n'avait prêté aucune attention à Sephiroth pour le moment, qui se contentait de regarder la scène avec attention. Il pouvait voir les fils de magie autour de lui, tous sombres et montrant clairement leurs intentions mauvaise et néfastes. Il essayait encore de comprendre comment ils interagissaient les uns avec les autres, et surtout ce qu'ils faisaient. Certains étaient attachés au journal, d'autres s'étaient clairement accrochés à la fillette, et d'autres encore à cet ombre de l'adolescent nommé Riddle. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant toute cette histoire.

Sephiroth activa discrètement sa Matéria Scan, lui permettant de voir l'état de la fillette. Et il vit que sa force vitale était dangereusement et anormalement basse.

–Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ajouta Harry après quelques secondes.

–J'ai longtemps attendu ce moment, Harry Potter, dit Riddle. Le moment de te voir, de te parler.

–Écoutez, dit Harry en perdant patience, je crois que vous ne comprenez pas très bien la situation. Nous sommes dans la _Chambre des Secrets. _On parlera plus tard, quand nous serons sortis d'ici.

–Non, on va parler maintenant, répliqua Riddle en continuant d'afficher un large sourire.

Harry l'observa attentivement. Il ne comprenait pas _comment_ Riddle pouvait être aussi calme, considérant leur situation. Esméralda n'était peut-être pas méchante, pas naturellement, mais n'importe qui _serait_ inquiet en étant ici.

–Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Ginny ? demanda-t-il lentement.

–Voilà une intéressante question, répondit Riddle d'un ton aimable. C'est une longue histoire. La raison pour laquelle Ginny se trouve dans cet état, c'est qu'elle a ouvert son cœur et révélé tous ses secrets à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle ne pouvait même pas voir.

–De quoi parlez-vous ?

–Du journal intime, dit Riddle. Mon journal. La petite Ginny y a écrit ses confidences pendant des mois et des mois, en me racontant ses petites préoccupations dérisoires, ses frères qui se moquaient d'elle, son arrivée à Hogwarts avec des vêtements et des livres d'occasion, et aussi - une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Riddle - la grande question : le beau, le bon, le grand, le célèbre Harry Potter allait-il un jour l'aimer ?

Pendant tout ce temps, Riddle n'avait pas quitté Harry du regard. Il y avait presque de l'avidité dans ses yeux. Harry avala sa salive. Riddle commençait à sérieusement l'inquiéter. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne paniquait pas était la présence de Sephiroth derrière lui.

–C'est terriblement ennuyeux d'avoir à entendre toutes les petites idioties d'une fillette de onze ans, poursuivit-il. Mais j'ai fait preuve de patience. Je lui ai répondu, j'ai compati à ses malheurs, j'ai été gentil, très gentil. Ginny m'adorait. _Personne ne m'a jamais comprise comme toi, Tom, _m'écrivait-elle. _Je suis si heureuse de pouvoir me confier à ce journal… C'est comme si j'avais toujours un ami dans ma poche…_

Riddle éclata de rire, un rire aigu et froid qui ne lui allait pas et qui donna la chair de poule à Harry.

–Je dois reconnaître que j'ai toujours eu le don de séduire les gens dont j'avais besoin. Alors Ginny m'a ouvert son âme et il se trouve que son âme représentait exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Ses peurs les plus profondes, ses secrets les plus obscurs me donnaient de la force, de plus en plus de force. J'ai senti grandir en moi un pouvoir infiniment plus grand que celui de la petite Ginny. Un pouvoir suffisant pour commencer à confier à Miss Weasley mes propres secrets, pour déverser un peu de mon âme dans la _sienne…_

–Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda Harry, la gorge sèche.

–Tu n'as donc pas encore deviné, Harry Potter ? dit Riddle d'une voix douce. C'est Ginny Weasley qui a ouvert elle-même la Chambre des Secrets. C'est elle qui a tordu le cou des coqs, elle encore qui a tracé les terribles messages sur le mur. C'est elle enfin qui a lancé le monstre de Slytherin sur quatre Sang-de-Bourbe et sur la chatte d'un Cracmol.

–Non… murmura Harry.

–Mais si… dit Riddle sans se départir de son calme. Oh, bien sûr, au début, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. C'était très amusant. Si tu avais vu ce qu'elle écrivait dans le journal… C'était de plus en plus intéressant… _Cher Tom, _récita-t-il, les yeux fixés sur le visage horrifié de Harry, _je crois que je suis en train de perdre la mémoire. Il y a des plumes de coq sur ma robe et je ne sais pas du tout d'où elles viennent. Cher Tom, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce que j'ai fait le soir d'Halloween, mais un chat s'est fait attaquer et j'ai de la peinture sur moi. Cher Tom, Percy n'arrête pas de me dire que je suis toute pâle et qu'il ne me reconnaît plus. Je crois bien qu'il me soupçonne… Il y a eu une autre agression aujourd'hui et je ne sais pas du tout où j'étais. Tom, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de devenir folle… Tom, j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui attaque tout le monde !_

Harry serrait les poings, les ongles enfoncés dans ses paumes.

–Il a fallu longtemps pour que la stupide petite Ginny cesse de faire confiance à son journal, poursuivit Riddle. Mais elle a fini par avoir des soupçons et elle a essayé de s'en débarrasser. C'est à ce moment-là que tu es intervenu, Harry. Tu as trouvé le journal et rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir. N'importe qui d'autre aurait pu tomber dessus, mais c'est toi qui l'as trouvé, la personne que j'avais le plus envie de connaître…

–Et pourquoi vouliez-vous me connaître ? demanda Harry.

Il se sentait trembler de fureur et il avait du mal à parler d'une voix égale.

–Ginny m'a parlé de toi, Harry, répondit Riddle. Elle ne m'a rien caché de ta _passionnante _histoire.

Son regard, de plus en plus avide, s'attarda sur la cicatrice de Harry.

–Je voulais en apprendre davantage sur toi, te parler, te rencontrer si c'était possible. Alors, pour gagner ta confiance, j'ai décidé de te montrer la célèbre capture de ce grand benêt de Hagrid.

–Hagrid est mon ami, dit Harry qui ne pouvait, cette fois, empêcher la colère de faire trembler sa voix. Et vous lui avez tendu un piège, c'est ça ? Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une simple erreur, mais…

Riddle éclata à nouveau de son rire aigu.

–C'était ma parole contre la sienne, mon cher Harry. Je te laisse le soin d'imaginer la réaction du directeur, le vieil Armando Dippet. D'un côté, Tom Riddle, pauvre mais brillant, orphelin mais si _courageux, _préfet et élève modèle. De l'autre, ce gros balourd de Hagrid, qui ne perd jamais une occasion de s'attirer des ennuis en élevant des bébés loups-garous sous son lit ou en allant se battre avec des trolls dans la forêt interdite. Mais je dois dire que j'ai été surpris moi-même de voir mon plan marcher aussi facilement. Je pensais qu'il y aurait bien _quelqu'un _pour s'apercevoir que Hagrid ne pouvait pas être l'héritier de Slytherin. Il m'avait fallu cinq années entières pour réunir toutes les informations possibles sur la Chambre des Secrets et découvrir le passage secret qui permettait d'y accéder. Comme si Hagrid avait l'intelligence et le pouvoir d'y parvenir ! Seul Dumbledore, le professeur de métamorphose, paraissait croire que Hagrid était innocent. C'est lui qui a réussi à convaincre Dippet de garder Hagrid et d'en faire le garde-chasse de l'école. Je crois que Dumbledore avait deviné quelque chose. Il ne semblait pas avoir autant de sympathie pour moi que les autres professeurs…

–Dumbledore a compris à qui il avait affaire ! dit Harry, sans desserrer les dents.

–Après le renvoi de Hagrid, il m'a soumis à une surveillance quelque peu agaçante, dit Riddle d'un ton désinvolte. Je savais qu'il ne serait pas raisonnable d'ouvrir à nouveau la Chambre pendant que j'étais à l'école. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de perdre le bénéfice de mes longues années de recherche. J'ai donc décidé de laisser derrière moi un journal intime qui conserverait dans ses pages l'être que j'étais à seize ans, pour qu'un jour, avec un peu de chance, je puisse amener quelqu'un d'autre sur mes traces et achever ainsi la noble tâche de Salazar Slytherin.

–Vous n'avez rien achevé du tout, répliqua Harry d'un air triomphant. Personne n'est mort, cette fois-ci, même pas la chatte. Dans quelques heures le philtre de mandragore sera prêt et tous ceux qui ont été pétrifiés reviendront à la vie.

–Je ne t'ai pas encore dit, reprit Riddle d'une voix tranquille, que tuer des Sang-de-Bourbe ne m'intéresse plus. Depuis plusieurs mois, maintenant, ma nouvelle cible, c'est… _toi._

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

–Imagine ma fureur quand je me suis rendu compte que tu n'avais plus mon journal et que c'était Ginny qui l'avait repris. Elle l'avait vu dans tes mains et s'était mise à paniquer : si jamais le journal te répétait tout ce qu'elle lui avait confié ? Pire encore, s'il te révélait qui avait tordu le cou des coqs ? Alors, cette petite idiote a attendu que le dortoir soit vide et elle est venue te le voler. Mais je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Je me doutais bien que tu étais sur la trace de l'héritier de Slytherin. D'après tout ce que Ginny m'avait dit sur toi, je savais que tu serais prêt à tout pour résoudre le mystère, surtout si une de tes meilleures amies se faisait agresser à son tour. Et Ginny m'avait dit que toute l'école était en émoi depuis qu'on savait que tu parlais Fourchelang… Alors, j'ai fait écrire à Ginny son propre message d'adieu sur le mur et je l'ai amenée ici en t'attendant. Elle s'est débattue, elle a crié, elle est devenue insupportable, mais il ne reste plus beaucoup d'énergie vitale en elle : elle en a trop mis dans le journal, c'est-à-dire en moi. Suffisamment en tout cas pour me permettre de me détacher de ses pages et de reprendre une existence autonome. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, elle et moi, je t'ai attendu. Même si je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu arriver ici avant nous. Je savais que tu viendrais et j'ai beaucoup de questions à te poser, Harry Potter.

–Quoi, par exemple ? lança Harry, les poings serrés.

–Par exemple, dit Riddle avec un sourire engageant, comment se fait-il qu'un bébé sans talent magique particulier ait pu vaincre le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ? Comment as-tu réussi à t'en tirer avec une simple cicatrice, alors que les pouvoirs de Voldemort ont été détruits ?

Il y avait à présent une étrange lueur rougeâtre dans ses yeux avides.

–Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? dit lentement Harry. Voldemort a vécu après vous.

–Voldemort, dit Riddle d'une voix douce, est à la fois mon passé, mon présent et mon avenir, Harry Potter…

Il sortit de sa poche la baguette magique de Ginny, et écrivit dans l'air en lettres scintillantes :

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Puis il fit un mouvement avec la baguette et les lettres de son nom s'assemblèrent dans un ordre différent. À présent, on pouvait lire :

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

–Tu vois ? murmura-t-il. C'est un nom que j'utilisais déjà à Hogwarts, pour mes amis les plus proches. Tu crois donc que j'allais accepter « l'énigme » qui m'avait donné ce nom immonde de « Riddle », légué par mon Moldu de père ? Moi, l'héritier par ma mère du sang de Salazar Slytherin qui coule dans mes veines ? Moi, conserver le nom abject d'un misérable Moldu qui m'a abandonné avant même ma naissance, le jour où il a découvert que sa femme était une sorcière ? Non, Harry, je me suis forgé un nouveau nom, et je savais que le temps viendrait où les autres sorciers auraient peur de prononcer ce nom-là, lorsque je serais devenu le plus grand sorcier du monde !

Harry avait l'impression que son cerveau était comme engourdi. Ahuri, il contemplait Riddle, l'orphelin qui était devenu l'assassin de ses parents et de beaucoup d'autres…

Au bout d'un long moment, Sephiroth prit la parole, attirant l'attention sur lui.

–À ce que je vois, même à seize ans, tu étais déjà un idiot et un lâche, et ça ne s'est visiblement pas arrangé avec les années, dit posément Sephiroth, avançant tranquillement avec la grâce d'un prédateur, venant se placer à côté de Harry et Ginny.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il fixait Riddle/Voldemort avec un regard méprisant. Ce dernier le fixa avec arrogance.

–Un lâche ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton dangereux.

–Un lâche, confirma Sephiroth, toujours aussi calme. Rien que ton nom le prouve. Voldemort. « Vol de Mort » en anglais, traduisit-il calmement. Tu as si peur de la mort que tu as volontairement fracturé ton âme. Et surtout, tu es capable de t'en prendre à un bébé qui ne peut pas se défendre. Quant à ta défaite, je doute qu'elle soit due à Harry, mais plutôt à sa mère. Et si tu crois le contraire, tu es un idiot.

–Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Siffla Riddle avec colère.

–Je suis déjà mort trois fois, remarqua calmement Sephiroth. Et crois-moi, d'expérience, la mort n'est pas si terrible comparé à ce que j'ai déjà vécu.

–Il n'y a rien de pire que la mort ! Gronda Riddle.

–Vraiment ? Demanda Sephiroth en haussant un sourcil. Sais-tu seulement de quoi tu parle ? Moi oui. Est-ce que tu as déjà été plongé dans de la Mako pure ? Crois-moi, tu as l'impression d'être plongé dans un bain d'acide, qui ne détruirait pas ton corps, et donc ne mettrait pas fin à tes souffrances. Tu as déjà eut ton bras cassé à répétitions, pour voir le temps qu'il mettrait à se ressouder ? Sans anesthésie bien sûr, parce que ça fausserait les résultats. Ou encore, qu'on t'ait ouvert le corps avec un scalpel, pour voir l'effet qu'auraient certaines substances sur tes organes internes ? Qu'on t'enlève un morceau d'intestin, pour voir le temps qu'il mettrait à se reconstituer ? En comparaison, la mort est un _soulagement_.

Harry le regarda avec de grands yeux, horrifié par ce qu'il avait vécu. Quand il avait raconté son histoire, Sephiroth n'avait fait que survoler ce qu'on lui avait fait, sans entrer dans les détails. Harry comprenait mieux qu'il ait pété un câble, si ce qu'il venait de dire était représentatif de ce qu'il avait vécu.

Riddle le fixait avec les sourcils froncés.

–Tu es mort trois fois, tu dis ? Dans ce cas, la mort ne doit pas être si bien que ça, railla-t-il, si tu t'en es échappé à plusieurs reprises.

Sephiroth renifla, son regard contemplant Riddle avec mépris.

–Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je ne serais pas revenu à la vie. Mais comme mon âme ne pouvait pas réintégrer la Rivière de la Vie, fracturée comme elle l'était, je n'ai pas pu résister au monstre qui avait prit le contrôle de mes actes. Et le fait que mon âme ait été en pièce n'était pas de mon fait. Et, avant que tu ne fasse des suppositions erronées, non, je n'ai utilisé aucun rituel pour revenir à la vie.

La confusion apparut sur le visage de Riddle. Puis il posa une question qu'il n'avait pas demandée jusque-là.

–QUI es-tu exactement ? Comment as-tu pu revenir à la vie par trois fois, si tu n'as utilisé aucun rituel obscur ?

Sephiroth rit doucement, et Harry sentit un frisson glacial lui parcourir le dos. Il y avait quelque chose de flippant dans ce rire, et il fut rassuré de savoir que Sephiroth était de son côté, et pas de celui de Riddle. Le regard qu'il dardait sur Riddle était froid, dur et implacable. Oui, Harry était bien content de ne pas être son ennemi…

–Qui je suis ? As-tu _vraiment_ besoin de poser la question ? Tu n'as donc pas entendu parler de moi, dans les légendes racontées par les sorciers ? Pourtant, il s'agit certainement de l'une des plus anciennes et connues.

Riddle fronça les sourcils, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

–Ne me dis pas que… tu es LE Cauchemar ?

–Plus exactement, mon nom est Sephiroth, répondit négligemment ce dernier. Mais oui, il s'agit d'un de mes titres.

Riddle éclata de nouveau de ce rire glacial et dérangeant, et Harry frissonna. Décidément, il lui faisait peur. Il était au moins soulagé de savoir que Sephiroth était de son côté, et refuserait certainement d'aider Riddle.

–Oh, c'est tellement parfait Harry Potter ! LE fameux Cauchemar, celui qui a faillit détruire le monde, est de retour ! Ces Moldus inférieurs n'ont aucune chance contre toi ! Tu vas pouvoir tellement te faire plaisir en les détruisant et en les dominant !

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil, avant de lever son majeur en direction de Riddle et de lancer avec sarcasme :

–Assieds-toi là-dessus et fais l'hélicoptère, comme l'aurait dit quelqu'un qui m'était cher.

Riddle s'arrêta net de rire, le regardant d'un air choqué.

–Pardon ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton dangereux. Tu es en train de me dire quoi, que tu es un putain de pédé ?

Harry, sur le côté, regardait la conversation comme un match de tennis. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, il aurait éclaté de rire devant la tête de Tom quand Sephiroth avait dit ça. Ce dernier avait l'air presque amusé.

–Techniquement parlant, une fois que j'ai _enfin_ eut l'occasion d'explorer ma sexualité, j'ai découvert que j'étais plutôt bisexuel. Cependant, là n'est pas le sujet. La violence et la destruction, j'ai déjà donné. Et ça ne m'a apporté que plus de souffrance. C'est d'ailleurs une bonne chose que tu n'ai pas trouvé mon cristal avant.

–Pourquoi ? Demanda Tom sur un ton bas et dangereux.

–Parce que j'aurais refusé de me réveiller pour quelqu'un d'aussi mauvais que toi, répondit Sephiroth sur un ton calme et posé. Mon cristal aurait été déplacé ailleurs, et tu ne m'aurais jamais retrouvé. La violence et la destruction ne sont pas ce que je veux. Tu aurais pu crier autant que tu aurais voulu, tu ne m'aurais jamais atteint.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur Harry, et le garçon fut surprit de voir que son regard était chaleureux, contrairement à quand il regardait Tom. Sephiroth reporta son attention sur Riddle, ses yeux redevenant froids et durs.

–Une voix m'appelant pour mettre le monde à feu et à sang n'aurait eut aucun impact sur moi. Mais une petit voix faible d'enfant qui appelle au secours ? Qui supplie quelqu'un de le protéger ? _Ça_, oui, ça pouvait m'atteindre. Parce que c'est ça, ma vérité. C'est ça que j'attendais et espérais. C'est pour ça que je me suis réveillé.

Harry le regarda avec de grands yeux en entendant ça. Alors… c'était bien sa prière qui l'avait poussé à se réveiller ? Son regard repassa sur Riddle, et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Depuis tout à l'heure, la silhouette de Riddle était devenue moins floue, plus solide. Il se rappela alors ce qu'il avait dit un peu plus tôt. _Il drainait la force vitale de Ginny !_ Si ça continuait, il allait la tuer ! Heureusement, Sephiroth s'en était aussi rendu compte.

–Tu as eut ton temps, gamin. Je ne sais pas _exactement_ ce que tu as fait, mais je ne vais pas te laisser tuer ces enfants, dit-il posément.

Il referma sa main gauche sur le vide… ou plutôt sur une espèce de… flamme verte turquoise claire, comme les lucioles qui avaient constitué le cristal. Flamme qui disparut presque aussitôt pour laisser la place à une _longue_ épée. Harry la regarda avec de grands yeux. Okay, ça c'était bizarre. La longue lame fine ressemblait à une épée japonaise… qui aurait mesurée près de deux mètres. Elle devait être au moins aussi grande que Sephiroth, et ce sans compter la poignée. Comment il faisait pour la manier avec autant d'aisance ?

Tom recula d'un pas, visiblement surpris. Il eut ensuite un sourire mauvais.

–Très bien, si tu le prends comme ça. On va voir comment le légendaire Cauchemar tient le coup face au Basilic de Salazar Slytherin.

Il s'éloigna, se rapprochant de la statue géante. Tom leva la tête vers le visage en pierre de Slytherin, à demi noyé dans l'obscurité. Riddle ouvrit grand la bouche et se mit à siffler, mais Harry comprit ce qu'il disait.

_§Parle-moi, Slytherin, le plus grand des quatre de Hogwarts.§_

Harry cligna des yeux de surprise en entendant le mot de passe. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Esméralda, parce qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi Salazar avait mit cette phrase pour ouvrir cette entrée-là. Le visage géant de Slytherin se mit à bouger, le tirant de ses pensées. Frappé d'horreur, Harry vit la bouche de pierre s'ouvrir de plus en plus grand, en formant un immense trou noir.

Quelque chose remua alors à l'intérieur de la bouche béante, quelque chose qui sortait en rampant de ses profondeurs.

Harry recula jusqu'au mur et ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas se faire tuer accidentellement par Esméralda. Une lourde masse tomba sur le sol en le faisant trembler.

_§Esméralda, non !§ _Appela-t-il sur un ton suppliant._ §Ne l'écoute pas !§_

_§À qui tu parles, Potter ?§_ Demanda la voix moqueuse de Riddle. _§Tu ne sais donc pas que le Basilic n'obéit qu'à un descendant de Slytherin ? Parler Fourchelang ne te sauveras pas ici !§_

Le silence s'étira, terrifiant Harry. Pourquoi Sephiroth ne faisait rien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Riddle reprit la parole, sonnant énervé.

_§Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tue-le !§_

Esméralda prit alors la parole, surprenant Harry.

_§Je ne crois pas, petit Mage Noir,§_ siffla-t-elle. _§Tu n'es plus l'héritier de Sal.§_

_§Quoi ?!§_ S'exclama Riddle, manifestement choqué.

Surprit, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Esméralda se tenait devant lui, le protégeant de son corps. Il ne pouvait même pas voir Sephiroth, le corps de Esméralda étant presque aussi épais que lui était haut. Sa tête était levée haut dans les airs, culminant à au moins une dizaine de mètres.

_§Je SUIS l'héritier de Salazar Slytherin !§_ Siffla Riddle avec fureur. _§Tu es supposé m'obéir !§_

_§Pour ça, il faudrait que tu sois le _véritable_ héritier de Sal,§_ répondit Esméralda avec dédain. _§Et de plus, tu n'as visiblement PAS fait correctement tes recherches. Sinon, tu saurais que je suis une femelle.§_

_§QUOI ?§ _Cria Riddle, l'air furieux.

_§Sal avait inclut une clause dans sa magie familiale,§_ développa Esméralda. _§Si un de ses descendants utilisait un rituel aussi maléfique que celui que tu as utilisé avec ce journal, alors il était immédiatement déshérité. Tu n'es PLUS l'héritier de Sal depuis que tu as fait ça. Harry l'est. Et sa revendication est supérieure à la tienne. Je ne peux pas dire comment, mais elle l'est.§_

_§C'est impossible !§_ Hurla Tom, perdant visiblement le contrôle de ses émotions.

Esméralda rit en réponse.

_§Ça fait mal, hein, petit Mage Noir ? De savoir que tu n'es plus l'héritier de Sal ? Dommage pour toi ! Dans un conflit entre deux héritiers, c'est celui qui a la morale la plus proche de Sal qui gagnera à chaque fois. Entre obéir à toi ou à Harry, Harry vaincra à tous les coups. Il est bien plus digne d'être l'héritier de Sal que toi. Quant à ton journal… est-ce que tu savais que mon venin est l'une des choses pouvant le détruire ? Même s'il semblerait que je n'aie pas besoin de m'en occuper…§_

_§Laisse ce journal !§_ Cria soudain Tom, sonnant paniqué cette fois.

_§Je ne crois pas, non,§ _répondit calmement Sephiroth. _§J'ai finalement compris comment fonctionnait les sorts que tu as placés sur ce livre, et je vais te faire une confidence : je peux voir la magie. Et si je peux voir les filaments qui soutiennent l'existence de ton morceau d'âme, que penses-tu que je peux leur faire ?§_

_§NOOOOOOOOOOOOON !§_ Hurla Tom.

Son cri se changea soudain en un long hurlement suraigu, qui fit frissonner Harry, avant de se couper abruptement. Quelque chose tomba au sol, résonnant dans le soudain silence. Tout ce que Harry entendait désormais, c'était un curieux bruit de gouttes d'eau qui tombaient au sol. Au bout d'un moment, la voix de Sephiroth s'éleva dans le silence.

_§Tu peux sortir, Harry. Le danger est passé.§_

Harry contourna prudemment Esméralda, arrivant en vue de Sephiroth. Ce dernier tenait un petit livre noir entre deux doigts, son expression légèrement dégoûtée devant l'encre qui continuait à goutter des pages. Il lâcha le journal, tournant son attention vers Harry.

–C'est vraiment fini ? Demanda timidement le garçon.

Sephiroth hocha la tête, se tournant pour s'accroupir à côté de Ginny. Délicatement, il prit son pouls, hochant la tête avec soulagement en voyant qu'il s'arrangeait. Il était intervenu juste à temps. Il leva la tête en entendant Harry s'approcher, l'air inquiet.

–Ne t'en fais pas, elle va s'en sortir. Nous sommes intervenus juste à temps. Une heure de plus, par contre, et il aurait été trop tard.

Harry soupira de soulagement.

–Ron sera soulagé. Et surtout ses parents. Elle est leur seule fille, expliqua-t-il en voyant le regard intrigué de Sephiroth. Elle a six frères, y compris Ron.

Sephiroth renifla avec amusement.

–La pauvre enfant. Elle devrait émerger d'ici peu, mais je doute qu'elle soit en état de marcher avant plusieurs heures.

Un gémissement attira leur attention, et Harry s'accroupit devant Ginny, anxieux. Elle battit faiblement des paupières, ouvrant les yeux, et son regard tomba sur Esméralda. Son cri de panique strident fit grimacer Sephiroth, ses oreilles sensibles résonnant sous l'effet des décibels. Elle tomba ensuite dans les pommes, affolant brièvement Harry, avant que Sephiroth ne le calme.

–Du calme, elle est juste évanouie. Je crois qu'elle a paniqué en voyant Esméralda.

Cette dernière se plaqua au sol, chagrinée.

_§Je voudrais tellement pouvoir lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute,§_ siffla-t-elle.

_§On lui dira_,_§_ assura Sephiroth. _§En attendant, tu ne connaîtrais pas un moyen pour nous de sortir d'ici ?§_

Esméralda hocha la tête.

_§Sal avait prévu un escalier qui monte tout seul dans le tuyau menant aux toilettes par lesquelles le Mage Noir me faisait sortir. Même si ça n'a pas toujours été des toilettes,§_ gloussa-t-elle. _§À la base, c'était un lavoir. Je ne sais pas quelle est l'andouille qui a décidé d'en faire des toilettes pour femelles.§_

_§Je suppose qu'il suffit juste de demander des escaliers dans ce cas ?§_ Demanda Sephiroth sans cacher son amusement.

Esméralda opina.

_§Ça marchera avec Harry, puisqu'il est l'héritier de Sal. Tu devrais aller voir les Goblins pour faire un test d'héritage,§_ ajouta-t-elle en direction de l'enfant. _§Ils pourront te donner des précisions. Moi, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que tu es son héritier, et que ta revendication était plus forte que celle de ce Mage Noir.§_

Harry opina. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus en train de parler avec Sephiroth ou Esméralda, et que le danger était passé, il réalisa qu'il mourait de faim et de soif. Il avait déjà passé plus de temps que ça sans manger chez les Dursleys, mais avec toutes ces émotions, il était épuisé.

La main de Sephiroth se posa sur son épaule, le faisant tressaillir, et il leva les yeux, croisant le regard concerné de celui-ci.

–Viens, il faut sortir de là. Sauf si tu veux que je te porte aussi ? Demanda-t-il avec humour.

Harry rougit, un peu gêné. Il voyait bien que Sephiroth le taquinait, mais il n'était pas épuisé au point d'être porté ! Le guerrier rit doucement, amusé, et se remit debout, portant Ginny d'un bras, sans effort. La tête de cette dernière était calée sur son épaule, et il vérifia qu'elle ne risquait pas de glisser, avant de faire signe à Harry d'ouvrir la voie.

Celui-ci se dirigea vers l'immense porte fermant la salle, promettant à Esméralda qu'il reviendrait pour discuter avec elle. Ils reprirent le chemin qu'il avait parcourut seul à l'aller, et Harry réalisa que, finalement, il n'était pas _si_ long que ça. Le stress lui avait donné la sensation que le tunnel était sans fin, alors que finalement, il ne devait pas faire plus de 800 mètres, maximum.

Quand ils arrivèrent en bas du tuyau/toboggan, Harry se demanda comment il allait faire pour faire apparaître les escaliers. Puis il vit une petite sculpture de serpent sur le mur à côté, si détaillée qu'il en paraissait réel. Il n'eut qu'à bouger légèrement sa baguette, qui donnait toujours une faible lueur, pour avoir l'impression qu'il bougeait.

_§Est-ce que je peux avoir des escaliers s'il vous plaît ?§ _Siffla-t-il. _§Et est-ce que le tuyau pourrait se nettoyer aussi s'il vous plaît ?§_

Harry ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il avait demandé ça en Fourchelang, parce qu'il était l'héritier de Slytherin (et un meilleur que Tom/Voldemort), ou parce qu'il avait demandé poliment, mais presque instantanément, le tuyau se nettoya parfaitement et fit apparaître des marches. Il ne chercha même pas à se poser des questions, trop de choses étranges étaient arrivées par la suite, et il grimpa sur la première marche, Sephiroth juste derrière lui.

L'escalier se mit aussitôt en mouvement, et Harry fut soulagé de ne pas avoir à remonter tout ce qu'il avait descendu en glissant. Il allait un peu plus vite qu'un escalator moldu, des rares fois où Harry avait pu accompagner les Dursleys lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser enfermer dans le placard ou chez Madame Figg. Au bout d'un moment, Harry aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps exactement, l'escalier mobile les déposa dans les toilettes des filles hantées par Mimie Geignarde. Ils venaient juste d'en descendre, et le lavabo de se remettre en place, lorsque Mimie sortie de sa cabine. Elle jeta un seul regard à Sephiroth, et plongea aussi sec dans le tuyau de ses toilettes avec un hurlement strident de panique, qui ne réveilla même pas Ginny.

–Est-ce que je veux vraiment savoir ? Demanda Harry sur un ton fatigué.

–Ma légende, répondit Sephiroth sur un ton similaire. Maintenant, que fait-on ? Je serais d'avis d'aller faire examiner Ginny par un guérisseur compétent, sans vouloir insulter l'infirmière de l'école, mais je ne sais pas l'heure qu'il est.

Harry jeta un œil à sa montre, et grogna en voyant l'heure. 9 heures du soir passées, presque 10h. Ça voulait dire que le dîner était fini depuis longtemps, et que s'ils allaient maintenant à la Salle Commune, TOUT le monde allait leur sauter dessus et exiger des réponses. Et puis c'était quoi cette alarme qui braillait ?

Juste au moment où il se faisait cette réflexion, l'alarme se tut avec un couinement étranglé. Le guerrier et l'enfant échangèrent un regard perplexe, puis un autre fantôme passa à travers le mur. Harry était habitué au phénomène, et Sephiroth, lui, se contenta tout juste de tiquer. Il avait rarement vu des esprits, à part Zack et Aerith, mais les choses avaient bien changé depuis son époque. Le petit couple était au moins en couleurs, pas en nuances de gris. Et c'était quoi ces chaînes ?

–Bonsoir, monsieur le Baron Sanglant, fit timidement Harry.

Le fantôme un peu lugubre hocha la tête en réponse.

–Bonsoir, jeune Harry. Hogwarts m'a alertée de votre présence et de votre problème. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Sephiroth tiqua de nouveau, mais suivit le mouvement sans rien dire. Il eut plus de mal à rester impassible devant les tableaux qui parlaient. La Rivière de la Vie lui avait certes offert un certain nombre d'informations liées à l'époque autour de lui, le gardant plus ou moins à jour, mais c'était une chose de savoir au sujet de portraits parlants, et une autre de le voir de ses propres yeux.

Harry prit timidement la parole, le tirant de ses pensées :

–Baron, est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? Comment est-ce que vous vous appeliez avant ?

–Edmund, jeune Harry. Cependant, je préférerais que vous n'utilisiez mon ancien nom qu'en privé.

–D'accord. Baron Edmund, comment est-ce que Hogwarts a sut que nous avions un problème ?

Le fantômes eut un rire amusé, sonnant assez inquiétant malgré son amusement manifeste.

–Jeune Harry, pendant un millénaire, des sorciers se sont succédé entre ces murs. Tous, adultes comme enfants, ont utilisé la magie presque quotidiennement. Est-ce si étonnant que Hogwarts ait développé sa propre conscience ? Les escaliers ne se déplaçaient pas aussi aléatoirement au tout début. De plus, Hogwarts vous a toujours apprécié.

Plus timidement encore, Harry répondit :

–Esméralda, la Basilic de Salazar Slytherin, a dit que j'étais son héritier. Ce serait pour ça que l'école m'aime bien ?

Le Baron Sanglant s'arrêta net, prenant Sephiroth par surprise, distrait comme il l'était par son environnement, et ce dernier lui passa au travers, lui donnant l'impression de passer à travers une chute d'eau glaciale. Il fit immédiatement un pas sur le côté pour sortir du fantôme, lequel ne lui prêta même pas attention, occupé à étudier Harry. Finalement, il hocha la tête, reprenant sa route.

–Cela expliquerais bien des choses en effet. Je connaissait Salazar Slytherin de mon vivant, et je dois avouer que vous partagez des traits communs, même si vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour clamer la possession de l'école, en revanche. Hogwarts refuserait de garder le Professeur Dumbledore. Or, il est le seul que Riddle craigne. Le Directeur n'est pas réellement fiable, mais avec Riddle toujours vivant… d'une certaine façon, certes, mais qui n'est pas passé dans l'au-delà..

–Vous savez donc ce qui se passe dans l'école, dit Sephiroth, pensif.

–Oui, mais nous ne sommes plus écoutés depuis longtemps, soupira le fantôme lugubre. Autrefois, l'école possédait un Code de Conduite, qui aidait à la cohésion entre les maisons, et était appliqué par l'école même.

–Je vois… une chose à considérer, dit pensivement Sephiroth.

Heureusement, il n'y avait absolument personne dans les corridors, et ils atteignirent rapidement leur destination, pourtant située au Septième étage du château. Le Baron les guida jusqu'à une tapisserie particulièrement hideuse, représentant un sorcier… tentant d'apprendre à des trolls à danser ? Sephiroth fixa la tapisserie avec un mélange de perplexité et de dégoût, se posant de sérieuses questions sur la santé mentale des sorciers.

Le Baron Sanglant se tourna vers eux.

–Il vous suffit de parcourir le couloir par trois fois en pensant à ce dont vous avez besoin pour faire apparaître la Salle sur Demande. Probablement la plus grande création de Dame Ravenclaw. Elle ne peut cependant pas faire apparaître la nourriture, mais demandez un Elfe de Maison une fois à l'intérieur, et il vous apportera à manger. Bonne nuit.

Sur ce, il passa à travers le mur, les laissant seuls. Harry et Sephiroth échangèrent un regard, puis le garçon haussa les épaules, et commença à parcourir le couloir, pensant qu'il leur fallait une pièce où ils pourraient manger quelque chose et dormir jusqu'au matin sans être dérangés.

À son troisième aller-retour, il entendit Sephiroth émettre un sifflement admiratif, et il se retourna d'un bloc. Il vit qu'une porte était apparue dans le mur, en face de la tapisserie. Prudemment, il alla l'ouvrit, et passa la tête dans l'ouverture. Il vit une table pour trois sur un côté, et trois lits semblables à ceux des dortoirs de l'autre. Ouvrant la porte en grand, il laissa entrer Sephiroth, refermant derrière lui. Ce dernier alla immédiatement poser Ginny sur un des lits, et lui retira ses chaussures avant de la border sous les couvertures.

Harry le regarda faire, puis, timidement, se sentant un peu ridicule, appela dans le vide :

–Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un elfe de maison s'il vous plaît ?

*Pop*

–Qu'est-ce que Tippy peut faire pour maître Harry Potter ? Demanda un petit être qui ressemblait à Dobby, en moins maigre malgré tout.

Ce dernier, trop fatigué pour argumenter avec le titre, répondit doucement :

–Est-ce qu'il serait possible de nous apporter à manger s'il te plaît ? Je n'ai rien avalé depuis ce matin, et Sephiroth je ne sais pas depuis quand, mais au moins un bon millénaire.

–Essaie plutôt dix mille minimum, fut la réponse amusée. Et j'ai un métabolisme très élevé. Comparé à un humain normal, je consomme autant que trois personnes en un repas.

L'elfe couina de terreur en voyant l'argenté, et se cramponna à la jambe de Harry. Sephiroth n'eut pas vraiment l'air surprit par la réaction, mais Harry se douta qu'il était probablement blessé, même si habitué. Alors il prit la peine de s'accroupir devant l'elfe terrifié, et lui expliqua brièvement l'histoire de Sephiroth. Il ne sut pas vraiment si ça avait eut un effet, vu que le pauvre elfe continuait à trembler comme une feuille, mais il aurait au moins essayé.

L'elfe disparut quelques minutes plus tard, et revint poser de la nourriture sur la table, repartant immédiatement, ne voulant visiblement pas rester plus longtemps en présence du Cauchemar. Harry aurait été incapable de dire ce qu'il avait mangé, trop épuisé par ses émotions. Raconter son histoire deux fois de suite avait été dur, émotionnellement parlant, mais, quelque part, ça l'avait soulagé.

Une fois l'estomac plein, il se dirigea vers le lit, et fut vaguement surprit de voir son pyjama étendu dessus. Il ne se posa même pas de questions, et se changea rapidement, s'écroulant sur les couvertures, trop crevé pour se glisser dessous. Il fut surprit, par contre, de sentir Sephiroth le border, comme il l'avait fait avec Ginny. Il tourna vaguement la tête, et croisa le regard du guerrier. Celui-ci passa la main dans ses cheveux, un geste auquel il n'était pas habitué, mais qui le réconforta étrangement.

–Dors, fit doucement l'argenté. Ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerais sur vous.

Harry hocha faiblement la tête, et ferma les yeux. La seconde suivante, il était plongé dans le sommeil.

Sephiroth s'assit sur la chaise, et contempla les enfants en train de dormir. La première fois qu'il avait vu Harry, celui-ci lui avait vaguement rappelé un Zack enfant, physiquement parlant, en beaucoup plus maigre. Sa personnalité, par contre, lui rappelait plus Angeal. Moins porté sur l'honneur, mais assez similaire. Il se demanda s'il savait aussi cuisiner. En tout cas, il ne pourrait pas faire pire que Genesis. Il ricana en pensant à ça. Le rouquin avait été un véritable pyromane, y compris en cuisine. Il fallait aimer ce qui était brûlé, avec lui. Même Sephiroth était meilleur en cuisine. Après tout, il suffisait de suivre les instructions.

Il soupira. Ses amis lui manquaient. Même le _Chiot_ lui manquait, à ce stade. Et _elle_ aussi. Il ferma les yeux, frottant son visage pour essuyer ses larmes. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir son corps étendu au sol, morte. Secouant la tête, il s'obligea à penser à autre chose.

Les Dursleys seraient sa priorité en revenant de l'école. Avec un peu de chance, les Goblins pourraient l'aider à obtenir la garde de Harry. Il avait de sérieux doutes concernant les affaires de la famille de Harry, vu ce qu'il s'était passé jusque-là dans sa vie. De plus, _comment_ est-ce qu'ils pouvaient s'offrir autant de nourriture ? Même sans rien dépenser pour Harry, il y avait quelque chose de louche. Est-ce qu'ils touchaient quelque chose de la part de l'état ? Il grogna de frustration. La Rivière de la Vie ne lui avait pas donné beaucoup d'informations concernant les lois actuelles, il allait devoir faire des recherches là-dessus.

La nuit s'écoula ainsi, Sephiroth planifiant ses prochains mouvements, essayant de prévoir pour toutes les éventualités.

Pendant ce temps, à Privet Drive, les occupants du numéro 4 frissonnèrent dans leur sommeil, deux d'entre eux se réveillant même en sursaut, avec l'impression que quelqu'un avait marché sur leur tombe.

.

oOo

.

Le staff releva la tête avec surprise lorsque l'alarme s'interrompit soudainement dans un couinement étranglé. Même Lockhart se tut, visiblement surprit, s'interrompant au milieu de ses vantardises comme quoi il savait où se trouvait la Chambre des Secrets. Il y eut comme un frisson glacial dans le dos d'un certain nombre de personnes, notamment Dumbledore et Snape.

Le Choixpeau gloussa.

–Il semblerait que le danger soit passé… concernant l'objet de magie noire en tout cas. Albus, à votre place, je laisserais le jeune monsieur Potter tranquille. Je doute fort que son… garde du corps apprécie vos petites combines, dit-il sur un ton de mauvais augure. Après, vous faites comme vous voulez.

Albus le fusilla du regard, mais n'osa rien dire à voix haute. Trop de témoins. Heureusement, personne n'avait saisit ses allusions. Et il avait déjà ordonné il y a longtemps aux portraits et au Choixpeau de ne rien dire en présence d'autres personnes.

Il allait devoir accélérer le retour de Harry chez son oncle et sa tante, s'il voulait pouvoir garder le contrôle de ses plans.

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.

_Le Cauchemar est en train de comploter… Les Dursleys n'ont aucune chance *ricanement diabolique*_

_J'ai choisi de laisser les noms anglais, parce que certains noms français sont ridicules et que je ne les aime pas. De plus, certains jeux de mots sont perdus à la traduction. Suivant les cas, je donnerais la traduction si nécessaire._

_À la prochaine !_


	3. Chapter 2 - Qui sème le vent

_Réponses aux Review :_

_Lockinson Evan : merci beaucoup pour ta review enthousiaste ! Oui, j'ai pensé que se raconter leurs histoires respectives était une bonne chose, car ça posait les bases d'une relation plus saine que dans une autre situation. Et c'était aussi un risque calculé de la part de Sephiroth, stratégiquement parlant. Il sait très bien que son histoire a due être déformée, alors il préfère raconter la vérité. Pour ce qui est de ta question, non, Sephiroth ne s'est pas encore rendu compte de ça. Il voit la magie, mais pas les âmes. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce fragment connaîtra une fin bien méritée en temps et en heure *rire diabolique* et oui, le Choixpeau (Clarence) est un sadique XD en même temps, à part pour la Répartition, le pauvre doit s'ennuyer comme un rat mort dans le bureau de Dumbles, à l'écouter discourir tout seul sur ses grands plans pour le bien de tous_

_SuperNova : merci, ça fait plaisir :) prends ton temps pour laisser une bonne review ;) Les aventures de nos deux loustics, comme tu dis, ne font que commencer XD_

.

Chapitre 2 : Qui sème le vent…

.

.

Harry sentit une main le secouer pour le réveiller. Il grogna « 'core cinq minutes Ron… » et se retourna, prête à se rendormir. Sa couverture lui fut arrachée, et il protesta, toujours à moitié endormi. Levant la tête pour fusiller du regard celui qui l'avait privé de sa source de chaleur (plus probablement Dean ou Seamus), il fut instantanément réveillé en voyant qu'il s'agissait en fait de Sephiroth. Qui avait l'air franchement amusé cette fois.

Et tout lui revint. La feuille de papier dans la main d'Hermione, la descente dans la Chambre des Secrets, Esméralda, Sephiroth, son réveil suivit de leur discussion, et la confrontation avec Riddle/Voldemort.

–Debout Harry. Je t'ai déjà laissé dormir plus tard que prévu, tu avais vraiment l'air épuisé. Mais le Baron Sanglant est déjà passé pour dire qu'il était l'heure du petit déjeuner. Et les élèves ont déjà commencés à être laissés sortis de leurs Salles Communes, d'après lui.

Harry grogna en entendant ça. Ça s'annonçait folklo, tiens. Il avait disparu depuis le milieu de journée la veille, et si tous les élèves avaient été envoyés dans leurs Salles Communes, impossible de dissimuler sa disparition ou celle de Ginny. Avec l'alarme qui avait apparemment résonné la veille, impossible de manquer leurs disparitions.

–Ginny ! S'exclama-t-il, sautant hors de son lit.

La concernée était assise sur son propre lit, recroquevillée sur elle-même, des larmes ayant clairement coulé sur ses joues. Visiblement, les événements de la veille pesaient toujours sur elle. Sephiroth posa la main sur son épaule, lui faisant lever la tête.

–Habille-toi avant. Il va falloir descendre, et je doute que tu aies envie de t'exposer en pyjama, ajouta-t-il avec amusement.

Harry baissa les yeux sur sa tenue, et hocha la tête en rougissant. Il remonta sur le lit, tirant les draperies pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Son uniforme et sa robe avaient clairement été nettoyés par les elfes de maisons de l'école, et il les enfila avec soulagement. Il n'aurait pas aimé avoir à remettre un uniforme sale. Une fois habillé, il ressortit, et remarqua alors que le troisième lit n'avait apparemment pas servi. Surprit, il regarda Sephiroth.

–Vous n'avez pas dormi de la nuit ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

Sephiroth rit doucement.

–Harry, j'ai dormi pendant plus de dix mille ans minimum. Et je t'avais promis que je veillerais sur vous deux, non ? Une nuit de sommeil manqué ne me posera pas de problèmes. Dans le pire des cas, je peux tenir jusqu'à une semaine sans dormir, si les circonstances l'exigent. C'est rare, mais cela m'est déjà arrivé.

Harry le regarda avec de grands yeux. En entendant ça, il avait presque l'impression que Sephiroth n'était pas humain. Et pourtant, il était le premier adulte à avoir l'air de réellement se soucier de son bien-être. Mais surtout, son histoire lui avait montré qu'il était au final un homme presque normal. Et qu'à un moment donné, comme tout être humain normalement constitué, il avait craqué. Plus violemment que la moyenne, certes, mais c'était inévitable vu ce qu'il avait vécu. Harry était même surprit qu'il ait tenu aussi longtemps.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers Ginny, et posa la main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. Celle-ci sursauta violemment, visiblement surprise, et leva un regard terrifié sur Harry. En voyant que ce n'était que lui, elle se calma en partie, mais fondit en larmes.

–Je suis désolée Harry ! Sanglota-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas faire tout ça ! Mais je pouvais pas résister ! Harry… Oh, Harry, j'ai essayé de te dire… l'autre jour… mais je… je ne _pouvais _pas parler devant Percy. C'était moi, Harry… mais je jure… que je ne voulais pas faire ça… C'est Riddle qui m'a obligée à… Il m'a imposé son pouvoir et… Comment as-tu fait pour tuer cette… cette chose ? Où est Riddle ? La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est quand il est sorti de… de son journal… Et… qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle, parlant clairement de Sephiroth. On… on dirait le personnage de la Légende du Météore… mais… il…

–Du calme Ginny, tenta de la calmer Harry, mal à l'aise. Je sais que ce n'était pas de ta faute. Riddle a disparu, Sephiroth s'est occupé de lui. On est dans une salle du château, on a dormi là. Sephiroth a veillé sur nous cette nuit.

Ginny leva la tête, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues, déconcertée.

–Sephiroth ?

–Sephiroth Valentine, pour être précis, se présenta ce dernier.

Harry le regarda avec surprise, c'était bien la première fois qu'il l'entendait utiliser un nom de famille. Sephiroth lui lança un regard qui disait clairement « plus tard », et Harry n'insista pas. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Ginny, et lui donna la meilleure explication qu'il pouvait inventer en si peu de temps :

–Il va être mon garde du corps pour le moment. Avec tout ce qui m'arrive dans ma vie, j'en ai bien besoin, ajouta-t-il sur un ton déprimé.

En plus, c'était en grande partie la vérité. Légèrement déformée, mais la vérité. Après tout, Sephiroth avait dit qu'il s'était réveillé en entendant sa prière. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, mais c'était ce que le guerrier voulait entendre depuis son cristal. Ginny hocha faiblement la tête, avant d'ajouter timidement :

–On fait quoi maintenant ?

–On va descendre dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, répondit Harry. J'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire dévisager par l'école, grommela-t-il, mais on peut pas rester cachés éternellement. Et tes frères doivent s'inquiéter.

Ginny pâlit en entendant ça, mais elle hocha la tête et sortit du lit, remettant ses chaussures. Ses vêtements avaient manifestement été échangés pendant la nuit, probablement par un Elfe de Maison, alors ils étaient propres, bien qu'un peu froissés, vu qu'elle avait dormi dedans. Il devait y avoir un millénaire de crasse dans ce tuyau lorsqu'ils étaient passés dedans à l'aller.

En sortant de la Salle sur Demande, Harry regarda autour de lui, perdu. C'était la première fois qu'il venait dans cette zone du château, du coup, il était perdu. Il leva la tête vers Sephiroth, espérant que lui au moins se souviendrait du chemin jusqu'aux toilettes des filles. Une fois là, il pourrait retrouver le chemin vers la Grande Salle.

–Suivez-moi, ordonna doucement l'argenté, choisissant une direction avec assurance.

Harry fut surprit de voir le chemin qu'ils avaient parcourus la veille. Il ne se souvenait pas que c'était si loin ! Au bout d'un bon moment, ils arrivèrent aux toilettes de Mimie, et Harry prit quelques secondes pour s'orienter.

–Par ici, dit-il en commençant à marcher, les deux autres le suivant docilement.

Ginny était presque collée à lui, craignant visiblement Sephiroth, qui se contentait de regarder autour de lui, paraissant mémoriser le chemin. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle, et Harry prit une grande inspiration. Il _haïssait_ sa célébrité. Tout le monde allait encore le regarder, et le fait qu'il revienne avec Ginny allait faire crever le plafond à sa réputation. Alors que c'était Sephiroth qui avait fait presque tout le travail !

Il poussa les portes à contrecœur, et il put entendre le bruit des bavardages de l'autre côté. Ce dernier mourut lorsqu'il entra avec Sephiroth et Ginny, avant de se changer en hurlements de panique parmi une partie de la population étudiante. Principalement du côté des élèves plus âgés, et sans doute une majorité de Sang-Purs. Même les profs avaient l'air affolés, et Dumbledore fut le premier à agir, contournant la table des professeurs pour s'approcher d'eux, baguette sortie et prête à agir.

Son premier sort, cependant, produisit simplement un bruit d'explosion, comme un tir de canon, amenant le silence. Il reporta ensuite sa baguette vers Sephiroth, qui se tenait calmement immobile, les bras croisés sur son torse, un sourcil levé. Harry bougea discrètement pour aller se placer derrière le guerrier, son Directeur lui faisant peur. Il n'y avait aucune trace du grand-père un peu foufou dans l'attitude de Dumbledore, même ses yeux ne scintillaient pas comme ils le faisaient d'habitude. Harry comprenait mieux pourquoi il était le seul sorcier que Voldemort ait jamais craint, il était terrifiant comme ça.

–Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Dumbledore, complètement sérieux pour une fois.

–Sephiroth Valentine, fut la réponse calme. Et vous-même ?

Le vieux sorcier cligna des yeux, un peu surprit par le calme de son interlocuteur, et le fait qu'il ne le reconnaisse apparemment pas. C'était bien la première fois que ça arrivait.

–Professeur Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, directeur de Hogwarts, répondit-il, toujours sur ses gardes. Que faites-vous ici ?

–À vos souhaits, fit Sephiroth, sarcastique. Hé bien, j'ai été engagé par Harry Potter ici présent comme garde du corps. Et d'après ce que j'ai apprit, il en a bien besoin.

–Potter, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait comme conneries ? Feula Snape en s'approchant, les sourcils froncés, dans toute sa gloire sombre.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Sephiroth s'interposant entre lui et la « chauve-souris des cachots », comme le surnommaient les élèves. Il s'empara de son épaule, faisant se crisper le maître de potions sous la force de sa poigne. Snape sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos en réalisant que son interlocuteur se retenait. Et s'il avait raison… alors il était probablement capable de lui arracher le bras sans trop d'effort. Il le fusilla du regard, prêt à l'injurier de la façon la plus méprisante possible, mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge en croisant les yeux félins qui lui faisaient face.

Le regard était froid et dur, et il sentit un frisson d'effroi lui parcourir le dos en réalisant que Sephiroth pourrait certainement le tuer sans hésitation s'il poussait les choses. Il tenta d'user de Legilimancie pour savoir ce que son vis-à-vis avait dans la tête… mais se heurta à une barrière plus solide que tout ce qu'il avait déjà rencontré. Sephiroth étrécit les yeux, puis il se pencha et murmura à l'oreille du professeur :

–Si j'étais vous, j'arrêterais de faire ça tout de suite. Je vous laisse tranquille pour cette fois, mais le prochain coup, je ne serais pas aussi… indulgent.

Il se redressa et le lâcha, Snape reculant immédiatement en se massant l'épaule. Il allait certainement devoir sortir le baume contre les bleus, et il ne serait pas étonné de trouver la marque de la main de Sephiroth. Le Professeur de Potions était beaucoup de choses, mais un idiot, certainement pas. Il décida ici et maintenant que s'il pouvait éviter la confrontation avec Sephiroth, il le ferait. Et si ça impliquait de laisser Potter en paix, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Les élèves se mirent à murmurer devant la démonstration, surtout lorsque Snape se déplaça pour aller se mettre derrière Dumbledore, après lui avoir chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille. Le vieux sorcier fronça les sourcils à son tour en entendant ce que l'espion lui disait. Cet… individu était quelqu'un de dangereux. Beaucoup trop dangereux. Et s'il prenait Harry avec lui… ses plans risquaient de partir à l'eau. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

–Et pourquoi ressemblez-vous au légendaire Cauchemar ?

Sephiroth décida de s'amuser un peu avec eux, et aussi de les fourvoyer un brin. S'ils pensaient qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec le personnage de sa légende, ils se méfieraient moins. Il se mit à changer la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux, et joua également avec la longueur de sa chevelure. Les murmures reprirent autour d'eux, moins effrayés cette fois, et il vit des rouquins approcher du coin de l'œil. Sans doute les frères de Ginny. Des jumeaux, un frère apparemment plus vieux, et un autre du même âge que Harry, probablement le fameux Ron. Ginny semblait hésiter à aller les rejoindre, alors il la poussa gentiment dans le dos, la faisant tressaillir.

Il lui adressa un sourire doux quand elle leva la tête vers lui.

–Va les rejoindre.

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il disait, mais partit rejoindre ses frères en courant lorsque ses mots pénétrèrent son cerveau. Ceux-ci s'emparèrent d'elle, l'attirant dans une étreinte multiple, seul Ron hésitant, regardant en direction de Sephiroth et Harry. Le guerrier reporta son attention sur un Dumbledore manifestement déconcerté par ses changements d'apparence. Heureusement, Sephiroth avait aussi acquis des connaissances sur certaines particularités des sorciers, indépendamment du Fourchelang, et notamment les métamorphomages. S'ils pensaient qu'il en était un, ça lui donnerait plus de temps avant qu'ils ne réalisent qui il était réellement. Ça finirait forcément par arriver, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, mais au moins il gagnerait du temps.

–Disons que je prend son apparence pour faire fuir les abrutis. S'ils s'arrêtent uniquement à mon apparence et qu'ils ne cherchent pas à me connaître, alors ils ne valent pas la peine que je m'intéresse à eux.

–Je… vois, fit lentement Dumbledore. Dans tous les cas, votre… inquiétude est appréciée concernant Harry, mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Il ne risque rien.

–Et mon cul c'est du Chocobo, répliqua Sephiroth, son ton dégoulinant de sarcasme. Il est _hors de question_ qu'il retourne chez ces… animaux qui se font passer pour sa famille. Quant à ce qui se passe dans cette école…

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, avant de se figer alors qu'il allait argumenter. Il avait complètement oublié qu'ils étaient au milieu de la Grande Salle, avec une bonne partie du corps étudiant qui les observaient. La… démonstration de Sephiroth semblait leur avoir fait oublier qui il était (Albus était pratiquement certain qu'il _s'agissait_ bel et bien du légendaire Cauchemar, le timing était trop proche), mais s'ils continuaient ainsi, il y aurait des choses qui seraient révélées, et qu'il voulait garder cachées. Il était parfaitement au courant du traitement de Harry aux mains de son oncle et de sa tante, grâce aux objets qu'il avait liés à l'enfant. Son traitement faisait partie de son plan, il avait besoin que Harry reste faible et manipulable.

–Si vous le voulez bien, nous en reparlerons plus tard, dit Dumbledore, tentant de projeter sa personnalité de grand-père excentrique.

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil, méfiant.

–Je doute que je change d'avis. Maintenant, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je suggère d'arrêter ce spectacle. Harry a eut une journée stressante hier, de même que Ginny. J'espère d'ailleurs que vous organiserez un examen avec un guérisseur compétent, vu ce qui lui est arrivé cette année.

–J'y penserais, répondit Dumbledore sans trop s'avancer.

Si jamais elle était vue par un guérisseur… des informations sur le Horcrux risquaient de fuir par le bouche à oreilles. Et elles risquaient d'arriver aux oreilles de Tom, bien qu'il ne soit pas en Angleterre en ce moment même. Si c'était le cas, il risquait de déplacer les autres qu'il avait fait (il était quasiment certain qu'il en avait fait 6, Harry compris). Et de les rendre inaccessibles.

Sephiroth le regarda longuement avec attention, sentant son manque de sincérité. Il renifla ensuite, méfiant, et se tourna, plaçant sa main dans le dos de Harry pour le guider vers la table d'où provenaient les rouquins, qui s'étaient assis autour de leur sœur. Il put sentir Harry tressaillir sous sa main, et surtout il pouvait sentir sa maigreur sous son uniforme, malgré dix mois à pouvoir manger autant qu'il en avait besoin. Ses envies de meurtre refirent surface, et il eut de la peine à les contrôler. Oui, l'éloigner le plus possible de ces… animaux était définitivement une priorité.

Ils s'assirent à côté des rouquins, qui les regardèrent brièvement du coin de l'œil, plus préoccupés par leur petite sœur que lui. Ron était le seul à le regarder en fronçant les sourcils, apparemment pas ravi de sa présence. Mais s'il voulait rester assit à côté de Harry, ses options étaient limités, l'autre côté étant prit par Sephiroth. De l'autre côté de l'argenté, les élèves s'étaient poussés le plus possible, clairement pas à l'aise avec lui, malgré sa démonstration.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment les blâmer. Il avait toujours été impressionnant, et son manque de sociabilité n'avait pas aidé. Son éducation avait été uniquement centrée sur la guerre, et tout ce qui allait autour. Interagir avec les gens avait été jugé secondaire, et il avait dû apprendre ça sur le tas. Les faux-pas avaient été nombreux, surtout avant de rencontrer Genesis et Angeal. Comprendre ce que pensaient les autres lui avait toujours posé problème. Avec _elle_… il avait pu commencer à comprendre comment interagir de manière moins… rude. Utiliser les métaphores et les euphémismes, et ne pas toujours dire le fond de sa pensée comme elle lui venait. Enrober un peu ses mots. Certes, il y avait des moment où il était nécessaire de dire le fond de sa pensée, mais pas toujours.

Il soupira, se frottant le visage. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à ça. Peut-être qu'observer les enfants autour de lui l'aiderait. Même si Ron, d'après ce que Harry avait dit, manquait aussi de manières. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant le garçon. Il avait autant de manières à table qu'un Béhémoth, pour l'amour de Minerva !

Agacé, il se pencha au-dessus de Harry, et cogna légèrement sur la tête de Ron avec ses jointures, faisant se figer le garçon.

–Qu'est-ce que tu es, un animal ? Questionna Sephiroth sans cacher son agacement. Tu as des couverts, utilise-les. Et ferme la bouche quand tu mange.

Ron resta figé quelques secondes, un peu pâle, puis avala sa bouchée, avant de faire de plus petits morceaux. Il continua à manger sans s'interrompre, prenant juste le temps de couper un peu sa nourriture. Il garda également un peu plus la bouche fermée, et Sephiroth hocha la tête avec satisfaction en se redressant. Mieux. Pas encore parfait, mais mieux. Il remarqua le soulagement dans l'expression des enfants en face de Ron, et se demanda _pourquoi_, au nom de la Déesse, ses parents ne lui avaient pas inculqué les bonnes manières.

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant la nourriture en face de lui. Il n'était pas fan des nourritures grasses comme ça, mais un coup d'œil sur la longueur de la table lui apprit qu'il n'y avait rien plus à son goût. Enfin, vu son métabolisme, il ne risquait pas de prendre du poids de toute façon. Avec un soupir inaudible, il commença à manger, gardant un œil sur son environnement par habitude. Une bonne chose, sinon il aurait certainement eut un réflexe malheureux quand un missile châtain fonça sur Harry.

Il regarda avec un certain amusement les retrouvailles entre Harry et Hermione (le fameux missile châtain), qui manqua étouffer Harry dans son étreinte. Cependant, le garçon ne lui en voulait visiblement pas, s'il en jugeait par le large sourire qu'il arborait. Hermione était l'une de ses deux seuls amis, ce qui lui provoqua un pincement au cœur en lui rappelant sa propre situation. Il gloussa doucement en l'entendant parler à toute allure, et se demanda si Harry arrivait à suivre.

Ça lui rappelait cette fois où quelqu'un avait trouvé le moyen de faire boire un mug _entier_ d'expresso à Genesis. Et même pas un petit. Ce dernier avait été surexcité pendant presque une heure, avant de s'évanouir dans un coin lorsque l'effet avait cessé. Il avait récité Loveless à toute allure durant tout ce temps, et seule la force de l'habitude lui avait permit de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il soupçonnait Reno pour ce coup-là. Avant tout parce que le Turk roux avait été le premier à faire circuler les photos de Genesis en position compromettante.

Finalement, Hermione se calma assez longtemps pour que Harry puisse lui résumer ses aventures. Il n'en dit pas beaucoup plus qu'à Ginny, mais son amie se figea et regarda Sephiroth avec de grands yeux.

Hermione avait lut au sujet de Sephiroth bien sûr. Après tout, sa légende était encore plus ancienne que celle de Merlin, et tout aussi connue. Pourtant, elle ne parvint pas à paniquer en le voyant. Parce que son regard ne ressemblait pas à celui décrit dans les histoires, empli de haine, de malice et de folie. Non, le regard qu'il portait sur elle était calme et impassible, comportant à peine une pointe de curiosité. Et, étrangement, sa présence était rassurante. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il la faisait se sentir en sécurité. Comme si elle avait retrouvé quelque chose qui lui avait manqué. De plus, d'après Harry, c'était Voldemort qui avait lancé le Basilic sur les élèves. Et Sephiroth l'avait vaincu apparemment. Alors ça faisait de lui quelqu'un de bien, non ?

Finalement, le petit déjeuner se termina, et la plupart des élèves sortirent, certains allant dans leurs salles communes pour finir leurs devoirs, d'autres allant les faire dehors, profitant du soleil. Harry décida d'en profiter pour aller explorer le château avec Sephiroth, histoire de lui montrer un peu l'endroit. Avec un peu de chance, s'ils se perdaient, Sephiroth pourrait leur permettre de retrouver leur chemin. Et comme ça, il pourrait raconter son histoire à Hermione.

Sortant de la Grande Salle, il prit la direction de la Salle Commune de Gryffindor, racontant à Hermione ce qu'elle avait manqué durant le temps où elle avait été pétrifiée. Il venait juste d'arriver au moment où il avait trouvé la page dans sa main, lorsque Sephiroth leur fit signe de s'arrêter. Il fixait deux élèves un peu plus loin, l'un d'entre eux, plus âgé, s'en prenant clairement à un élève plus jeune, sans doute un premier année. Ce dernier était clairement terrifié, et paraissait au bord des larmes.

Sephiroth s'approcha à grands pas, Harry et Hermione restant prudemment en arrière. Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé de sa vie en temps que Général à Harry, mais il lui avait cependant expliqué qu'il n'avait jamais toléré le harcèlement. Chaque fois qu'il était tombé sur ce genre de situations, il avait toujours invité le harceleur pour une « aimable » discussion dans son bureau, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à recommencer. S'il le reprenait à faire ça, il se chargeait de le renvoyer avec déshonneur de l'armée, et de le barrer de toutes les listes possibles pour s'engager. Et il n'avait pas intérêt à tenter de revenir avec un faux nom.

Harry reconnut un des élèves lorsque Sephiroth posa la main sur son épaule, le tirant en arrière pour l'éloigner du première année terrifié. Il s'agissait d'un Gryffindor de troisième année, Conac… non, Cormac MacLaggen. Il était absolument imbuvable, persuadé d'être le Don de Merlin aux filles. Et il était vraiment arrogant, agressif, et moralisateur. Harry trouvait qu'il incarnait les pires traits de leur maison. Le première année, en revanche, était un pauvre Slytherin.

Contrairement à la croyance populaire, Harry n'avait rien de particulier contre la maison des serpents. C'était plus Ron ça. Le problème de Harry se résumait en un nom surtout : Malfoy. Lui et sa clique lui pourrissaient la vie depuis le premier jour. Sinon, Harry n'avait guère plus d'intérêt pour Slytherin que pour les autres maisons, Ravenclaw comme Hufflepuff.

Lui et Hermione aidèrent le pauvre garçon complètement perdu, ramassant ses livres et l'aidant à les remettre dans son sac, tandis que Sephiroth passait un savon monumental à un Cormac complètement ahuri. Le jeune Slytherin s'empressa ensuite de filer, plus que surprit que le Golden Boy de Gryffindor ait aidé un « serpent visqueux » comme Ron les appelait.

Cormac s'en prit alors à Harry, clairement furieux.

–Potter ! Pourquoi ton « garde du corps » m'a agressé comme ça ? On ne peut même plus apprendre leur place aux serpents maintenant ?

Harry tressaillit sous le volume de sa voix, qui lui rappela dangereusement Dudley, avant que Sephiroth, encore plus agacé, ne le tire à l'écart pour lui passer un _nouveau_ savon. À la fin de celui-ci, Cormac, agacé, s'éloigna en tapant des pieds, visiblement furieux que quelqu'un lui dire quoi faire dans l'école, sans pour autant être un préfet ou un prof. Harry soupira. L'histoire allait certainement faire le tour de l'école avant même le déjeuner, si ça prenait si longtemps.

Il regarda Sephiroth, qui se pinçait l'arête du nez, comme pour retenir une migraine ou un profond agacement. Il laissa ensuite échapper un soupir et regarda les enfants devant lui.

–Décidément, l'humanité ne s'arrange pas avec le temps. C'est à se demander _pourquoi_ Minerva a prit la peine de doter les humains d'un cerveau.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, prête à le mitrailler de questions, mais Harry posa la main sur son épaule pour la faire taire. Elle le fusilla du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'explique :

–Hermione, tu pourras lui poser autant de questions que tu veux tout à l'heure, promis. Pour l'instant, il y a trop de risque que quelqu'un nous tombe dessus.

Son amie ne put que reconnaître la justesse de ces arguments, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de s'emparer de la main de Harry pour le traîner derrière. Sephiroth les suivit en riant doucement devant l'empressement de Hermione à absorber un nouveau savoir. Une petite érudite en herbe, cette enfant. Elle lui rappelait un peu Genesis, l'obsession de Loveless en moins.

Ils passèrent rapidement devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui gardait l'entrée de la Salle Commune de Gryffindor. Sephiroth haussa un sourcil devant le nom, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils n'entrèrent pas, principalement parce qu'ils dormiraient là cette nuit, et que Harry ne voulait pas se faire dévisager/interroger par tout le monde.

Finalement, il atteignirent la Tour d'Astronomie, un des points les plus élevés de l'école. Harry pointa la Forêt Interdite, le Lac Noir, et quelques autres repères du paysage à Sephiroth.

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

–Dire à des enfants qu'il ne faut _pas_ aller quelque part revient à les encourager précisément à faire ça. Même moi je sais ça. Et c'est particulièrement flagrant concernant ta première année, Harry. Surtout en sachant qu'il suffisait d'un simple sortilège d'ouverture pour déverrouiller la porte.

Sa réflexion fit céder le barrage, et Hermione le bombarda de questions sur son histoire, pourquoi il était là, quand s'était passée sa légende, et ainsi de suite. Sephiroth, amusé, répondit à toutes ses questions. Heureusement, elle ne posa aucune question sur sa vie personnelle, ou plutôt sur le manque de vie privée qu'il avait eut. Il lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait dit à Harry, développant un peu plus ce qu'était Jenova devant sa curiosité sur ce sujet, insistant sur sa dangerosité. La Calamité venue du ciel avait presque anéantit les Cetras, ou Anciens, lorsqu'elle avait atterrit, et avait fini par provoquer leur extinction en tant que peuple propre. Il n'en était pas certain, mais pensait que les sorciers étaient peut-être descendants des Cetras qui s'étaient mélangés aux humains normaux.

Il n'hésita pas à expliquer comment il avait faillit détruire le monde sous l'influence de Jenova. Il ne cacha pas non plus son rôle dans la mort de la dernière Cetra ayant conscience de ses pouvoirs. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas répondre à beaucoup de questions sur les Cetras. Leur histoire avait été perdue bien avant sa propre naissance, et même Aerith, du peu qu'elle lui avait dit, n'avait jamais su plus que les bases. Même Ifalna, sa mère biologique, n'en avait su guère plus. Et presque toutes les autres âmes des Cetras avaient depuis longtemps été absorbées dans la Rivière de la Vie, se fondant dans le courant.

La magie avait beaucoup évoluée depuis son temps aussi. Les Matérias avaient été oubliées, ou le savoir à leur sujet avait été volontairement perdu.

Ça avait provoqué un nouveau barrage de questions, sur la magie de son époque, les Matérias, et qui était Minerva. Il avait répondu du mieux qu'il pouvait, expliquant qu'il n'était pas vraiment la meilleure personne pour parler des Matérias.

–À qui faut-il demander alors ? Demanda Hermione, boudant légèrement devant le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre aussi précisément qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

–Genesis était considéré comme l'expert en Matérias au sein de la Shinra, dit doucement Sephiroth, son regard se perdant vers la forêt. Si tu voulais savoir quelque chose sur les Matérias, c'était à lui qu'il fallait demander. Mais à moins qu'il ne se soit réincarné…

–Vous croyez qu'il l'est ? Demanda doucement Harry.

Sephiroth haussa les épaules.

–Tout dépend de si Angeal s'est réincarné aussi. Les connaissant, étant donné qu'ils avaient déjà refusés d'être promus séparément, je doute qu'ils se soient réincarnés très loin l'un de l'autre. Quelques mois de différence tout au plus. Et s'ils ne se sont pas réincarnés en femme, l'un ou l'autre, ajouta-t-il en riant.

–C'est possible ? Demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

–Bien sûr. Les Cetras, d'après ce que m'a dit Aerith, pensaient qu'aucune vie n'était supérieure aux autres, et donc qu'il était tout à fait possible qu'une personne se réincarne en animal, en monstre ou même en plante. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ils n'auraient pas pu se réincarner en femme. Par contre, je peux tout à fait imaginer Genesis insulter la Déesse si ses souvenirs lui reviennent et qu'il est une femme. Il a beau la vénérer, je doute qu'il prenne plaisir à se retrouver dans le corps d'une femme. Il avait, disons… une petite réputation de coureur de jupons avant sa désertion, ajouta-t-il, redevenant mélancolique sur la fin. Même s'il s'est calmé par la suite.

Hermione, curieuse, demanda des précisions avec un brin d'hésitation. Elle pouvait voir que c'était un sujet sensible. Sephiroth ne se montra pas très précis, parlant simplement du fait qu'ils avaient été envoyés dans d'autres mondes. Il connaissait un peu la théorie des mondes parallèles, grâce à une jeune femme, du coup, il lui expliqua que lui et Angeal avaient été ramenés à la vie, et qu'ils avaient eut droit à une autre chance dans un autre monde, et Genesis avait été sorti de son sommeil et envoyé là-bas lui aussi.

Il ne s'attarda pas sur ce qu'il s'était passé, expliquant simplement que ce monde était en pleine apocalypse zombie, et Hermione frissonna en entendant ça. La simple mention de zombie la terrifiait, à la plus grande perplexité de ses parents. Le genre commençait tout juste à prendre son essor, mais pas question pour elle de s'y intéresser. Elle était certes trop jeune pour regarder ça, mais chaque fois qu'on en parlant, ça la terrifiait sans raison.

Elle fut surprise d'apprendre que la jeune femme dont il parlait avait perdu la vue à cause d'une bombe nucléaire. Un avion avait bombardé une ville un peu plus loin. Juste assez loin pour qu'elle ne soit pas touchée par les radiations, mais assez près pour qu'elle voie l'explosion, et en perde la vue. Ils l'avaient alors protégée dans leurs voyages, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit tuée dans un autre monde encore.

Sous l'effet de la rage et du chagrin, Genesis avait utilisé une de ses Limites, une attaque particulière que les gens de leur époque pouvaient utiliser lorsqu'ils avaient prit suffisamment de coups, un peu semblable à un épisode de magie accidentelle, qui aurait toujours un effet précis. Malheureusement, les Limites avaient un lien avec la Rivière de la Vie, or, leur accès aux Matérias avait été bloqué, alors cette Limite, appelée Apocalypse, avait causé un contrecoup particulièrement violent sur son corps, ce qui avait fait qu'il en avait vomit du sang, avant de mourir.

Et Angeal avait été tué lui aussi, par un survivant de l'escadron qui les avait attaqués. Hélas, Sephiroth n'avait pu arriver qu'après les faits, et Angeal, bien qu'encore en vie, était agonisant. Il avait survécu juste assez longtemps pour lui transmettre le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, avant de mourir. Il avait faillit détruire un bon morceau de la zone sous l'effet de la colère et de la douleur, mais l'esprit de la jeune femme l'avait arrêté. Elle lui avait dit qu'ils n'en valaient pas la peine. Les tuer ne lui apporterait rien, si ce n'est une sensation de vide. Ça ne la ramènerait pas à la vie.

Le cœur brisé, il était revenu sur Gaïa avec leurs corps, suivant Aerith et Zack. Il avait ensuite demandé à ce qu'il soit scellé dans un cristal de Rivière de la Vie, dans l'espoir qu'un jour, il trouverait une raison de vivre. Et il avait dormi pendant plus de dix mille ans, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Harry supplier quelqu'un de le protéger. Il ne répéterait pas ce que le garçon lui avait dit, par respect pour lui, mais une chose était sûre, il ne le laisserait pas revenir chez ces… animaux.

Hermione hocha la tête avec satisfaction. Le peu que Harry lui avait dit sur sa vie chez les Dursleys peignait un tableau assez sombre, et le récit du sauvetage de Harry lors de l'été dernier indiquait qu'il y avait quelque chose de vraiment pas clair dans cette maison. Quel taré enfermait un enfant dans sa chambre comme un criminel, avec une demi-douzaine de serrures, et en ne lui donnant qu'un bol de soupe par jour ? Sans compter qu'ils ne le laissaient sortir que 10 minutes PAR JOUR, matin et soir, pour utiliser les toilettes et se laver, le laissant enfermé le reste du temps. Non, il y avait un truc pas net dans cette demeure. À se demander comment Harry pouvait la considérer comme sa maison.

Elle secoua la tête. D'où ça lui venait ça ? Pourquoi elle pensait à ça ?

Harry regarda sa montre, et soupira en voyant que c'était déjà l'heure du déjeuner. Le spectacle ne s'arrêtait jamais à Hogwarts, et, à son corps défendant, il en était souvent l'attraction principale. S'il avait pu rester caché jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité, il l'aurait fait. Il en avait marre d'être tantôt le sauveur du monde sorcier, tantôt le successeur de Voldemort. Il était juste Harry, merde ! Juste un gosse de 12 ans qui voulait être normal !

Peut-être que maintenant que Sephiroth était là, il pourrait souffler un peu. Avec de la chance, Sephiroth ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à attirer l'attention sur lui, et les gens l'oublieraient. Il renifla. Il pouvait toujours rêver.

Un peu à contrecœur, il prit le chemin de la Grande Salle. Hermione continuait à parler avec Sephiroth, mais sur le sujet des divers monstres qu'il y avait à son époque, et il les écouta distraitement d'une oreille. Bien sûr, son point de vue était celui de quelqu'un qui avait dû les tuer pour protéger les civils, mais certains nécessitaient de la stratégie pour les éliminer. Certes, étant donné sa puissance, il lui suffisait parfois de simplement les dominer par la force, mais même lui avait ses limites.

Et là où ses subordonnés pouvaient parfois se reposer (et comment il avait envié Genesis et Angeal lorsqu'ils prenaient des vacances, même si n'avait jamais formulé ça à voix haute), lui n'avait jamais de vacances. Il n'avait fait que travailler, et sa charge de travail avait encore empiré à la désertion de Lazard Deusericus, qui avait été le Directeur du SOLDAT jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse avec Angeal. On lui avait collé le poste sur les bras sans lui demander son avis, et il n'avait pas osé protesté, trop bien conditionné à obéir aux ordres, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.

–Parfois, dit-il doucement, il faut savoir dire non, et refuser lorsque ça devient trop dur. Faire confiance à l'autorité ne doit être fait qu'avec prudence, car le pouvoir corrompt, et certains sont prêts à tout pour le garder.

–Pourtant… voulut protester Hermione.

–Hermione, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as une telle confiance aveugle envers l'autorité, et je ne te le demanderais pas, mais tu devrait la modérer, ou un jour cela te causera des ennuis. Je ne dis pas que c'est mal, mais certains professeurs ne sont clairement pas dignes de cette confiance, comme Snape. Ce matin, il a essayé d'entrer dans mon esprit sans mon autorisation. Il sait désormais que s'il recommence, je ne me contenterais pas de lui refuser l'accès.

–Il peut faire ça ? S'exclama Hermione avec surprise.

Même Harry releva la tête en entendant ça. Certains sorciers pouvaient lire dans les pensées ? Le simple fait que ça soit possible lui donna des frissons. Son esprit était le dernier endroit auquel personne n'avait touché, et il n'avait pas envie qu'on viole ce sanctuaire sans son autorisation.

–Il peut, et, des rares informations que j'ai, l'a fait de manière illégale. Normalement, il faut une autorisation du Ministère pour ça.

–Comment peut-on contrer ça ? Demanda Harry avec détermination.

–Apprendre l'Occlumancie. Par contre, les avertit Sephiroth, c'est une discipline dure à maîtriser. Je ne serais pas étonné que Hermione ait certains boucliers naturels, mais tu dois malgré tout t'entraîner dur pour y arriver.

Harry hocha la tête, déterminé à apprendre à protéger son esprit contre les intrusions. Hermione, de son côté, était déjà en train de réfléchir aux livres à se procurer pour apprendre ça. Elle n'avait pas souvenir de les avoir vus dans la bibliothèque de l'école, ce qui était un peu suspect. Peut-être dans la Réserve ? Par contre, il lui faudrait un autre mot pour y accéder, en admettant qu'elle connaisse le titre du livre dont elle avait besoin. Elle allait devoir attendre de rentrer à la maison et de pouvoir aller à Diagon Alley pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle laissa échapper un grognement de frustration à cette pensée. Elle _détestait_ devoir attendre pour acquérir de nouvelles connaissances, qui pouvaient en plus lui être utile sur ce coup.

Sephiroth la regarda avec amusement devant son grognement de frustration. Oui, une vraie copie de Genesis, sans l'obsession de Loveless. Il soupira. Si seulement ses amis pouvaient se réincarner… Malheureusement, ce n'était pas une science exacte. Pour autant qu'il sache, ils n'était pas encore prêts de se réincarner.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, ils furent accostés par un Ron incrédule.

–Harry, Cormac n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre que tu l'aurais empêché d'apprendre sa place à un Slytherin. C'est vrai ?

–Ron, fit Harry avec exaspération, Cormac était en train _d'agresser_ un première année. J'ai pas vu qu'il s'agissait d'un Slytherin _avant_ que Sephiroth ait tiré Cormac en arrière. Et c'est lui qui a passé un savon à Cormac, moi j'ai rien fait.

–Mais… mais… c'était un Slytherin ! Bégaya Ron.

–Rien à foutre, ronchonna Harry. C'était un première année, point barre. Ça aurait été un Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw ou même un Gryffindor, je serais quand même intervenu. Enfin, j'aurais laissé Sephiroth faire.

Ron eut l'air sur le point de protester, jusqu'à ce que Sephiroth le soulève par le col, lui arrachant un couinement de surprise. Quoi qu'il ait pu vouloir dire, les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge en croisant le regard agacé du guerrier.

–Ronald Weasley. Depuis quand la Maison de quelqu'un devrait avoir une incidence sur le fait d'intervenir dans une agression ou non ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton glacial. Peu m'importe les Maisons de ceux qui se font agresser, comme Harry. Si je vois un enfant avoir des problèmes, j'interviendrai, un point c'est tout. Maintenant, je ne veux plus t'entendre sur le sujet, est-ce que je suis clair ?

Ron se contenta de le regarder avec de grands yeux, la bouche ouverte de stupeur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait un frisson qui lui parcourait le dos en le voyant comme ça ? Il ne le connaissait même pas ! Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Sephiroth qui le secouait légèrement pour attirer son attention, répétant sa question. Il hocha frénétiquement la tête, n'osant pas parler, et le guerrier le reposa au sol, satisfait.

La scène avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde, et les derniers sceptiques à Slytherin furent forcés de reconnaître que le premier année avait raison. Le reste de l'école était perplexe, mais, pour une fois, les rumeurs avaient raison. Ron se précipita vers la table, ne voulant pas se faire un peu plus humilier par Sephiroth. Lui, Harry et Hermione suivirent plus posément, et s'assirent à côté de lui, Sephiroth de l'autre côté de son protégé, pendant que Hermione s'asseyait en face de lui.

Le repas fut plus léger que les discussions de la matinée, tournant plus autour des cours. Sephiroth se résolut à garder un œil sur Lockhart, l'incapable lui donnant l'impression d'être un imposteur. Il faudrait qu'il emprunte les livres d'Hermione pour regarder ça, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Cet homme représentait une menace potentielle pour le futur, mais pas parce qu'il était doué au combat, plutôt le contraire. Apprendre aux élèves à retenir ses couleurs préférées ou ce qu'il avait soi-disant accompli ne leur apprendrait rien d'utile. Il était en train de représenter une menace pour leur éducation, et il était bien placé pour savoir à quel point celle-ci était importante pour le futur. Surtout avec Voldemort qui continuait à se promener dans la nature, même s'il était actuellement un spectre.

Soupirant, il se pinça l'arête du nez, une migraine commençant à se former. Il n'était pas réveillé depuis 24h qu'il avait l'impression d'être revenu à son poste de Général, avec les devoirs du Directeur du SOLDAT ajoutés par-dessus. Au moins il n'avait pas à gérer le Chiot. Son enthousiasme et son énergie sans fin étaient épuisants, même s'il n'aurait pas dit non là. Cette fois, il n'avait que deux personnes à gérer, trois s'il comptait Ron, étant donné qu'il doutait que Harry le laisse en arrière.

Et au moins il n'y avait pas les Turks. Il frissonna en y pensant. Une fois, Tseng lui avait dit qu'il avait l'impression de gérer une garderie géante. Sephiroth avait compatit. Parfois, il avait la même sensation. Ça s'était vaguement calmé après la désertion de Genesis, de son côté du moins.

Après le repas, ils repartirent à l'exploration du château. Sephiroth avait bien demandé s'il n'y avait pas une carte, mais les enfants avaient expliqué qu'explorer Hogwarts était considéré comme un rite de passage, selon les élèves plus âgés. Une autre chose à laquelle il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'assister était les matchs de Quidditch. Ce n'était pas vraiment son idée du fun, foncer à vive allure sur des balais volants tout en se faisant attaquer par des boulets de canon enchantés. Hermione partageait son avis, mais Harry s'amusait quand même en jouant, malgré le fait qu'un de ses matchs se soit soldé par un séjour à l'infirmerie à cause de Lockhart.

Il se résolut à regarder le sujet des Elfes de Maisons. S'il pouvait comprendre la raison pour laquelle Dobby restait au service de son maître, peut-être pourrait-il faire quelque chose.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Harry, qui tirait sur sa manche pour attirer son attention. Il regardait devant, et Sephiroth s'aperçut qu'il y avait une _autre_ situation de harcèlement en cours. Sérieusement, c'était trop demander aux professeurs que de faire leur travail ? Agacé, il avança à grands pas vers les enfants, des filles uniquement cette fois-ci. Les soulevant dans les airs, il remarqua que l'une d'entre elles était d'ascendance asiatique (Wutaïenne à son époque), tandis que l'autre, rousse, était probablement du pays. Il leur jeta un regard noir.

–Il me semblait pourtant avoir été clair au déjeuner. Vous voulez peut-être que nous allions voir votre Directeur ou Directrice de Maison ?

–Il s'agit du Professeur Flitwick, dit Hermione, jetant un regard noir aux deux filles.

–Non ! Protesta l'asiatique.

–Alors laissez-là en paix, ordonna Sephiroth en les reposant. Je veux bien passer l'éponge, _pour cette fois._

Les filles s'empressèrent de filer, terrifiées. Petit à petit, Hogwarts était en train de réaliser qu'il y avait désormais quelqu'un qui ne tolérerait pas le harcèlement dans ses couloirs. Cependant, les habitudes avaient la vie dure, et il faudrait du temps pour que le message rentre dans toutes les têtes.

Son regard se posa sur la fille la plus étrange qu'il ait vue. Ses longs cheveux blonds cendrés étaient attachés dans son dos par un ruban rose, atrocement familier. Ses yeux gris avaient une expression rêveuse, son étrangeté accentuée par les boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis qu'elle portait, et le collier de bouchons autour de son cou. Elle lui offrit un sourire rêveur.

–Merci pour votre aide.

–Il n'y a pas de quoi, Miss… ?

–Lovegood, Luna Lovegood, répondit-elle sur le même ton rêveur que le reste. C'est agréable de voir que les Épées et leur Fourreau marchent de nouveau pour la protection du monde.

Elle s'éloigna ensuite en sautillant joyeusement, pendant que les trois autres la regardaient avec divers degrés d'ahurissement. Le silence régna un long moment, avant que Harry ne résume la pensée générale :

–Bizarre.

–Tu m'en diras tant, murmura Sephiroth, perplexe. Tu la connais Harry ?

–Du tout. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'elles étaient toute à Ravenclaw. À part ça, rien. Et toi Hermione ?

–Pareil. Vous croyez qu'elle parlait de Genesis et Angeal ? Demanda Hermione, saisie d'un éclair d'inspiration.

Sephiroth marqua un temps d'arrêt en entendant ça, et se mit à réfléchir. Étrangement, ce que Hermione disait se tenait. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Zack aussi ? Dans ce cas… _elle_ s'était peut-être réincarnée aussi. La question, en qui ? Et les autres ? Il retint un fou rire en imaginant Zack réincarné en chien. _Nan, peut-être pas quand même. Mais le Chiot réincarné en chien, ce serait le pompon._

.

oOo

.

Très loin de là, dans une prison au milieu de la mer, un grand chien noir amaigri éternua violemment, avant de changer de position pour essayer d'avoir plus chaud. Pourvu qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Personne ne l'aiderait. Et s'il mourrait… il ne pourrait pas aider Harry.

.

oOo

.

Ils reprirent ensuite leur chemin, continuant à explorer. Le reste de l'après-midi fut sans histoires, et ils descendirent au dîner sans incidents. À table, ils retrouvèrent une Ginny qui avait reprit des couleurs. La présence de ses frères lui avait visiblement fait beaucoup de bien, mais quand Sephiroth les interrogea, il apprit que personne n'avait organisé d'examen avec un guérisseur. Il fronça les sourcils. D'accord, leur famille était peut-être pauvre, et ils rechignaient peut-être à accepter de l'aide, mais quand même !

Il soupira. Leur situation lui rappelait Angeal. Lui-même avait été pauvre, mais fier, parfois trop fier pour accepter de l'aide. Et ne parlons pas de Genesis, pensa-t-il en reniflant. Certes, il s'était peut-être calmé après leur premier voyage, mais il était resté trop fier pour son propre bien, de son point de vue. Sephiroth ne pouvait pas vraiment parler, mais lui, c'était son éducation le problème. _Elle _leur avait dit que c'était normal de pleurer ou d'accepter de l'aide quand on ne pouvait pas tout faire soi-même. Et que ça demandait bien plus de courage que le contraire.

Il ferma les yeux, le chagrin et le désespoir menaçant de le submerger. Il les refoula sans pitié, ce n'était pas le moment. Il n'était pas tête brûlé comme Genesis au point de courir au suicide à sa mort, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'en avait pas souffert. Il voulait honorer sa mémoire.

McGonagall passa, le tirant de ses pensées. Apparemment, Dumbledore voulait parler à Harry en privé, au sujet de ce qu'il s'était passé, et comment Ginny avait été sauvée. Sephiroth pinça les lèvres en entendant ça. Si le vieux fou s'imaginait qu'il allait laisser Harry hors de sa vue _juste_ parce qu'il était le directeur de l'école, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !

Harry fut rassuré de voir que Sephiroth se levait pour l'accompagner dans le bureau de Dumbledore, même si McGonagall n'eut pas l'air ravie.

–Monsieur Valentine, le directeur souhaite parler à Mr Potter en _privé_.

–Dommage pour lui, répliqua Sephiroth, mais il est hors de question que je laisse Harry seul avec qui que ce soit tant que je ne suis pas certain de leurs intentions, à l'exception d'Hermione. Cela vous inclut vous, le directeur, et à peu près tous les professeurs ici présents.

La professeur de Métamorphoses eut l'air quelque peu vexée, mais un regard à Sephiroth lui apprit que tenter d'argumenter revenait à essayer de passer la gargouille menant au bureau d'Albus sans mot de passe. Une entreprise vouée à l'échec. Elle partit donc à grands pas en direction du bureau d'Albus, le dos raidit par l'agacement.

Sephiroth se massa les tempes en suivant le mouvement. En remontant de la Chambre des Secrets, il avait dû arrêter sa capacité à voir la magie, sous peine de ne plus pouvoir fonctionner. L'école était tellement _saturée_ de magie pure et de sorts qui lui permettaient de fonctionner que la migraine avait menacée de le rendre inopérant. Heureusement, il n'avait pas eut besoin de beaucoup de temps pour faire ça.

Au cours de la journée, il avait fait des tests pour voir combien de temps il pouvait tenir. Verdict : cinq minutes grand max. Et encore, à peine. À la fin des cinq minutes, il avait déjà un mal de tête carabiné, qui s'était heureusement dissipé assez rapidement. Cette capacité serait donc à utiliser avec parcimonie, en cas de nécessité comme un combat ou ce genre de choses. Mais en l'activant à l'instant, il avait pu voir des sorts sur McGonagall. Impossible de dire lesquels exactement, il n'avait pas eut le temps. Cependant, quelque chose lui disait que c'était des compulsions, du peu qu'il avait pu voir.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait rapidement haïr le directeur, surtout s'il s'obstinait à vouloir renvoyer Harry chez ses tortionnaires. Ça lui rappelait trop Shinra père, mélangé à Hojo sur les bords (en moins sadique). Mais il n'avait _clairement pas_ le bien-être de Harry en tête. Si c'était le cas, il était un Chocobo.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la gargouille, et il haussa un sourcil devant le mot de passe. Il était peut-être accro au sucre, mais cette friandise ne lui donnait juste _pas_ envie d'essayer. Franchement, _qui_ voudrait manger une sucrerie portant le nom de _CAFARD _? Il frissonna de dégoût, avant de regarder l'escalier montant tout seul avec intérêt. Ça lui rappela celui qu'ils avaient empruntés pour sortir de la Chambre, au détail près que celui-là montait en spirale.

Minerva frappa à la porte avant de l'ouvrit, faisant signe à Harry et Sephiroth d'entrer. Albus leva la tête en les entendant, avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant le guerrier, le scintillement de ses yeux diminuant. Il avait espéré pouvoir parler à Harry en privé, et peut-être utiliser quelques compulsions pour le convaincre de laisser son garde du corps derrière. Manifestement, ce plan était déjà inutile. Cependant, il avait profité du fait qu'ils avaient exploré le château dans la journée pour placer quelques Portoloins sur les affaires de Harry, principalement ses vêtements moldus. Il les avait prudemment programmés pour qu'ils s'activent dans la matinée du jour du retour par le Hogwarts Express, mais _avant_ le départ.

De cette façon, s'il parvenait à retenir Sephiroth dans son bureau assez longtemps, Harry serait escamoté chez son oncle et sa tante sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, et même si l'homme aux cheveux d'argents savait transplaner, il ne devait jamais être allé à Privet Drive. Donc il ne pourrait pas y aller rapidement. S'il parvenait déjà à trouver l'endroit. Et la maison où Harry vivait l'été était si bardée de sortilèges qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à y accéder.

Snape fronça les sourcils en voyant le guerrier entrer. Fabuleux. Il venait à peine de prendre la décision de l'éviter qu'il se retrouvait déjà confronté à lui. Tant pis, Albus avait insisté pour qu'il soit présent, pas pour qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit. Il tenait à sa vie. Il frissonna lorsque Sephiroth croisa son regard, les yeux félins d'un vert acide rencontrant les siens, d'un noir d'encre. Non, tenter de lui tenir tête était voué à l'échec. Et il n'était pas suicidaire.

–Monsieur Valentine, soupira Albus sur le ton d'un grand-père désappointé, il me semblait pourtant avoir précisé que je désirais parler au jeune Harry en privé.

–Et comme je l'ai dit au Professeur McGonagall, répliqua sèchement Sephiroth, il est hors de question que je laisse Harry seul avec qui que ce soit tant que je ne suis pas certain de leurs intentions. Ça vous inclut vous, et _encore plus_ Snape. Vous voulez parler à Harry ? Ce sera _en ma présence_, un point c'est tout.

Albus soupira, continuant à projeter sa personnalité de vieux grand-père inoffensif. Intérieurement, en revanche, il fulminait de colère, et seule sa maîtrise de l'Occlumancie lui permettait de continuer. Ses plans étaient en train de tous tomber à l'eau les uns après les autres à cause de cet individu.

Il tenta d'interroger Harry sur le journal, mais sans succès. Le choc qu'il ressentit en apprenant que c'était _Sephiroth_ qui avait détruit le Horcrux le laissa sans voix pendant un moment. _Comment _? Normalement, il n'existait que deux moyens de détruire ces choses : le Feudeymon, et, comme l'avait dit le Basilic de Salazar Slytherin en personne, le venin du serpent mythique. Il ne voulait _pas_ croire que Salazar Slytherin n'était pas un Seigneur des Ténèbres comme Esméralda (le nom du Basilic) l'avait dit. Ça devait être un truc pour faire baisser la garde de Harry.

Pourtant… s'il disait vrai, les attaques ne devraient pas reprendre. Et il avait déjà interrogé Ginny, mais le fait qu'elle se soit évanouie en voyant le serpent géant ne lui avait pas permit d'obtenir beaucoup d'informations. Elle avait cependant confirmé la partie selon laquelle le journal avait été détruit, puisqu'elle avait survécu. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, elle serait morte.

Harry ne put rien lui apprendre sur la façon dont Sephiroth avait détruit le Horcrux, en partie parce qu'il n'avait pas vu ce qu'il avait fait. Et le guerrier aux cheveux d'argents refusa de dire _comment_ il avait fait.

Sephiroth était loin d'être stupide. S'il avait été en pleine possession de ses facultés lors du combat contre AVALANCHE, les choses se seraient terminées très différemment. Dévoiler un de ses atouts à quelqu'un qui avait toutes les chances d'être un ennemi ? Pas question. Il n'était pas devenu un Général en étant éduqué à être idiot. Ni à perdre son calme. Mais par Minerva, le Directeur était doucement en train de lui taper sur le système. Il avait apprit à contrôler ses émotions et à ne pas se mettre en colère, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de s'énerver contre le vieux sorcier.

Dumbledore refusait de laisser tomber, il était pire qu'un Loup de Nibel avec un os. Finalement, Sephiroth le coupa, agacé.

–Écoutez, je n'ai _PAS_ l'intention de vous dire comment faire. Alors cessez d'insister. Et à moins que vous ne me donniez une _EXCELLENTE_ raison pour qu'il retourne chez ces… animaux, et même là, il ne retournera JAMAIS là-bas. Nous ne feront qu'y passer s'il veut récupérer des affaires ayant une valeur sentimentale, et c'est _tout_.

Albus pinça les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas dévoiler tout de suite les raisons pour lesquelles il forçait Harry à retourner à Privet Drive, et s'il pouvait éviter de parler des Protections de Sang (il était persuadé que Sephiroth verrait tout de suite les failles dans ce raisonnement), il préférait le faire. Sachant que Sephiroth avait été un Général, il n'avait probablement pas atteint ce rang en étant idiot, loin de là. Et le raisonnement tactique étant important, il était sûr que le guerrier pourrait dévoiler toutes ses machinations sans problème majeur.

Aussi, lorsque Sephiroth se leva et poussa gentiment Harry à le suivre, il ne chercha pas à les retenir. Le garçon avait d'ailleurs évité son regard durant tout l'entretien, et Albus se demanda si Sephiroth lui avait parlé des bases de la Legilimancie. Il n'avait pas cherché à entrer dans l'esprit de l'argenté, prenant en compte les avertissements de Severus, aussi manquait-il d'informations.

Ce dernier avait étudié la situation avec attention. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'était pas intervenu qu'il était resté inactif. Et de ce qu'il avait pu observer, la relation entre les deux, bien qu'encore à ses balbutiements, était clairement du type protecteur/protégé, ou peut-être grand frère/petit frère. Dans tous les cas, Sephiroth était clairement décidé à protéger le rejeton Potter. Il frissonna en imagina le Seigneur des Ténèbres tenter de s'en prendre à Potter. Il n'avait aucune peine à visualiser le sang et les membres voler s'il arrivait à lever la main sur le morveux. Il résolut de Transplaner dès que possible si jamais la situation se produisait. Survivre à la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres était possible, surtout en sachant qu'il était le seul Maître de Potions de l'organisation. Survivre à la colère du Cauchemar ? Non. En tout cas il ne voyait pas de moyen. Si ce n'est sauver le morveux.

Pendant ce temps, Sephiroth redescendait avec Harry, se dirigeant vers la Salle Commune de Gryffindor. Harry était fatigué par toute la marche qu'il avait faite aujourd'hui, et il attendait avec impatience le moment de se mettre au lit. Ils venaient de tourner un coin, lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur la dernière personne que Harry aurait pensé voir ici : Malfoy père. Se dernier avançait avec l'arrogance de ceux qui se croient tout permis, et Dobby le suivait à petits pas précipités, le corps enveloppé de bandages, le visage ravagé par une terreur abjecte.

Harry se figea net, sous le choc. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Une ampoule s'alluma dans l'esprit de Sephiroth, connectant les différents événements. Dobby qui venait prévenir Harry d'un grand danger (le mettant accidentellement encore plus en danger), les tentatives de l'Elfe de Maison de forcer Harry en dehors de l'école, la « bataille » dans Flourish and Blotts entre Lucius Malfoy et Arthur Weasley, où Lucius avait dû glisser le journal intime dans les livres de Ginny. Dobby était allé contre le lien qui l'unissait à cet… individu, pour essayer de sauver Harry.

Ses yeux s'étrécirent. Lucius Malfoy lui rappelait horriblement Shinra Sr. La même tendance à se pavaner et à étaler son argent (selon Harry), et surtout, le même mépris pour la vie des autres. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Dobby, qui désignait Malfoy du doigt, avant de se donner de grands coups sur la tête. Apparemment, il essayait de lui faire passer un message, mais il le connaissait déjà. Son attention fut de nouveau attirée par le sorcier, qui lui offrait un sourire aussi faux que celui de Scarlet.

–Ainsi donc, vous êtes le fameux Sephiroth Valentine.

–Et vous êtes Lucius Malfoy, répondit Sephiroth sur un ton plat. Que voulez-vous ?

Son ton sec indiquait clairement qu'il n'appréciait guère son interlocuteur, et un éclair de colère passa dans le regard de celui-ci. Il se contrôla cependant, et Sephiroth fut légèrement impressionné par ça. Au moins, il était plus intelligent que son fils.

–J'ai entendu parler de vous. D'après ce que je sais, vous n'êtes pas un allié de ce vieux fou amoureux des Moldus, n'est-ce pas ?

–Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je pourrais pour autant avoir envie de m'associer à des criminels et des meurtriers dans votre genre ? Railla Sephiroth, le regardant froidement. Vous, qui soudoyez les gens avec de l'argent teinté du sang d'innocents ? Simplement parce qu'ils sont différents ?

Malfoy Sr ne parvint pas à retenir l'éclair de colère dans son expression cette fois, mais reprit rapidement le contrôle.

–Vous faites sans doute allusion à ces rumeurs comme quoi j'aurais été un Mangemort ? Voyons, ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Tout le monde sait que j'ai été sous le sortilège de l'Imperium. Je n'ai jamais été condamné pour ça. Je suis un membre respecté de la communauté.

–Mais bien sûr, répliqua Sephiroth, son ton dégoulinant de sarcasme. Et mon cul c'est quoi, du Chocobo ?

Harry releva la tête pour le regarder, surprit. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il l'entendait se montrer grossier, alors que d'habitude, il était toujours poli et utilisait plus un langage soutenu qu'autre chose. Il se demanda si c'était un signe que Sephiroth était en train de s'énerver, mais il n'avait pas été réellement grossier face au Directeur plus tôt.

Son regard repassa sur Dobby, qui continuait à désigner Lucius du doigt, avant de se cogner la tête, et de répéter ces actions en boucle. Soudain, Harry comprit. Il fit un signe de tête à Dobby et celui-ci recula dans un coin en se tordant les oreilles pour se punir de ce qu'il venait de faire.

–Vous ne savez pas comment Ginny est entrée en possession de ce journal intime, Mr Malfoy ? demanda Harry.

Lucius Malfoy se tourna vers lui.

–Pourquoi devrais-je savoir comment cette petite idiote s'y est prise pour dénicher ce journal ? dit-il.

–Parce que c'est vous qui le lui avez donné, répliqua Harry. Ça s'est passé chez Flourish and Blotts. Vous avez pris son vieux livre sur les métamorphoses et vous y avez glissé le journal, c'est bien cela ?

Il vit Mr Malfoy serrer les poings.

–Il faudrait le prouver, siffla-t-il.

Sephiroth lui offrit un sourire digne d'un requin, empli de dents et de malice, et Lucius recula d'un pas, un long frisson glacial lui passant dans le dos. Sephiroth était juste terrifiant comme ça, et il se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas réellement du légendaire Cauchemar.

–Oh, personne n'y arrivera, dit-il en lui adressant un sourire inquiétant. C'est impossible, maintenant que j'ai effacé Riddle du journal. Mais d'un autre côté, Lucius, je vous conseille de ne plus distribuer les vieilles fournitures scolaires de Lord Voldemort. Car si certaines d'entre elles tombaient à nouveau entre des mains innocentes, je pense qu'Arthur Weasley ferait tout pour prouver qu'elles vous appartenaient… Et je me ferais un plaisir de l'y aider, ronronna Sephiroth sur un ton dangereux.

Lucius Malfoy resta un instant immobile et Harry vit nettement sa main se contracter, comme si l'envie le démangeait de sortir sa baguette magique. Mais finalement, il se tourna vers son elfe de maison.

–On s'en va, Dobby !

La main de Sephiroth s'élança comme un serpent, se refermant sur la taie d'oreiller crasseuse que portait l'Elfe, lui arrachant un couinement terrifié, lorsque ce dernier passa près de lui. Dobby tremblait de terreur sous sa main, mais il l'ignora. Ses yeux brillaient légèrement, le rendant encore plus inquiétant, et il admira distraitement le courage de l'Elfe, qui parvenait à ne pas se pisser dessus. Cependant, sa concentration était entièrement sur le lien qui unissait Dobby et Lucius Malfoy, qui le regardait avec incrédulité, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait.

Finalement, il comprit comment le lien fonctionnait, et, de son autre main, _pinça_ le filament de magie qui soutenait le lien, le sectionnant net. Les yeux de Dobby s'agrandirent de façon presque impossible anatomiquement, avant qu'il ne le repose gentiment au sol.

Lucius le fusilla du regard, avant de se détourner.

–Viens, Dobby. J'ai dit _viens !_ Aboya-t-il lorsque ce dernier ne parut pas l'entendre.

Dobby, trop occupé à examiner ses mains, ne réagit pas. Finalement, il leva les yeux vers Sephiroth.

–Mister Cauchemar… a libéré Dobby ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton à mi-chemin entre l'émerveillement et la terreur.

Lucius se figea, avant d'afficher un air méprisant.

–Ridicule. Le seul moyen de libérer un Elfe est de lui donner un vêtement. Tout le monde le sait. Et vu que _je_ n'ai pas fait ça…

Sephiroth rit doucement, se tournant vers lui.

–Comme tout le monde _sait_ que vous n'êtes pas un Mangemort ? Vous ne connaissez _rien_ à la magie. Vous avez oublié qu'il y a certaines règles qu'il ne faut pas briser. Vous avez _maltraité_ votre Elfe de maison, endommageant ainsi l'un des termes du Pacte qui unit les Elfes et les Humains.

–Vraiment ? Siffla Lucius. Et lequel, selon vous ?

–Protéger l'Elfe. En le maltraitant, vous avez suffisamment endommagé le lien pour que je puisse le sectionner aisément. Si vous ne l'aviez pas fait… si vous aviez respecté votre part du contrat… Je n'aurais pas été en mesure de le briser pour lui. Même si Harry aurait certainement pu se débrouiller pour le libérer, en vous faisant lui donner un vêtement.

Lucius Malfoy se figea sur place, les yeux fixés sur l'elfe, puis sur lui, et retour à Dobby. Pendant un instant, Sephiroth crut qu'il allait se ruer sur lui. Il attendait presque ça avec impatience. Humilier cet… individu aurait été un plaisir, puisque, d'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, une fois privés de leurs baguettes, les sorciers devenaient inutiles. Il prit mentalement note d'apprendre le maniement de l'épée à Harry. Ça pourrait toujours lui servir.

Finalement, Lucius Malfoy lui jeta un regard de pure haine, avant de tourner les talons dans un grand tourbillon de cape hors de prix. Sephiroth se détendit, laissant se dissiper le sort qu'il avait discrètement préparé dans sa main droite. Il avait toujours aimé lancer des sorts de cette main, car ça lui permettait de se servir de sa main gauche pour utiliser Masamune. Avec un soupir, il coupa sa capacité à voir la magie… mais pas avant de voir Dobby recréer son lien, avec Harry cette fois.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, priant Minerva pour que sa vie soit _plus facile_. Au moins, si Dobby était lié à Harry, il ne prendrait peut-être pas des mesures aussi… _drastiques_ pour le sauver. Du moins, il l'espérait. Il remarqua que Dobby le regardait avec un mélange de respect et de crainte, et il soupira.

–Dobby, dit doucement Sephiroth, le faisant tressaillir. Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu veuille protéger Harry, mais, à l'avenir, si tu pense qu'il est en danger, _viens_ me voir d'abord, d'accord ? Je suis là pour le protéger désormais.

Dobby hocha frénétiquement la tête, l'air à peine soulagé. Harry, au contraire, avait l'air beaucoup plus soulagé que l'elfe, et il priait avec ferveur pour que Dobby obéisse à ça. Il pensa soudain à quelque chose.

–J'ai encore une question à te poser, Dobby, dit Harry, l'elfe reportant son attention sur lui. Tu m'as dit que toute cette histoire n'avait rien à voir avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, tu te souviens ? Alors…

–C'était un indice, Monsieur, répondit Dobby, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Dobby vous a donné un indice. On pouvait librement prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres avant que ce nom change. Vous comprenez ?

– C'est vrai, dit Harry d'une voix faible. Bon, il faut que je m'en aille, maintenant. La journée a été longue, et j'ai encore à faire…

Dobby hocha la tête avec beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme, et disparut dans une dernière détonation. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Sephiroth pouvait le comprendre. La dévotion de Dobby à Harry était remarquable, bien qu'exagérée. Il pouvait aussi comprendre que Dobby préfère servir Harry que quelqu'un comme Lucius. En parlant de ça… Sephiroth repensa à ce que le Baron Sanglant avait dit à Harry.

–Harry…

Le garçon le regarda avec curiosité.

–Oui, Sephiroth ?

–Je pense que tu devrais demander à Hogwarts de réactiver le Code de Conduite, fit pensivement l'argenté. À mon avis, cela devrait permettre de calmer les harceleurs qui semblent régner dans l'école. S'ils se rendent compte que leur comportement est la raison pour laquelle leur Maison perd des points… peut-être se calmeront-ils ?

Harry cligna des yeux, surprit, et réfléchit à ce que disait Sephiroth. Effectivement, il n'avait pas tort. Après, est-ce que ça suffirait avec Malfoy ? Regardant autour de lui et ne voyant personne, il décida de tenter le coup.

–Hogwarts, est-ce que tu pourrais réactiver le Code de Conduite s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-il, essayant de ne pas se sentir ridicule en s'adressant au vide.

Même en sachant que l'école avait développé une forme de conscience, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir assez ridicule en disant ça sans s'adresser à quelqu'un. À son plus grand étonnement, une cloche retentit quelque part dans l'école. Le son légèrement cristallin résonna brièvement, et un portrait non loin éclata de rire.

–Ah, voilà qui fait plaisir à entendre ! Ça fait _si longtemps_ que je n'ai pas pu retirer des points à ces andouilles de Slytherin ! Franchement, leur comportement mériterait des baffes depuis un bon _siècle_, minimum ! J'ai honte de ce que mon ancienne Maison est devenue ! Merci, mon garçon !

Toujours caquetant, le portrait partit sur le côté du cadre, et disparut, passant dans une autre peinture. Harry le regarda filer de portrait en portrait, un sentiment d'inquiétude le parcourant brièvement. Enfin, trop tard pour regretter ça. Il regarda en direction d'un autre portrait, laquelle se frottait les mains avec joie. Il demanda timidement :

–Le Directeur ne vas pas savoir que c'est moi qui ait fait ça au moins ?

Le portrait, une femme replète aux cheveux blonds cendrés, le regarda avec un brin de surprise, avant de lui offrir un sourire chaleureux.

–Ne t'inquiète pas mon chou, si tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle (Harry hocha furieusement la tête), alors aucun des portraits ne dira rien au directeur. La loyauté des portraits va avant tout à l'école, puis aux héritiers des Fondateurs, et ensuite seulement au Directeur en place. J'imagine que tu ne veux pas qu'il soit remplacé ?

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

–Tant que Riddle est dans la nature, dit-il sombrement, il vaut mieux qu'il reste. Une fois qu'il ne représentera plus une menace…

La femme hocha la tête avec un sourire carnassier, qui fit frissonner Harry.

–Très bien mon petit. Hogwarts le tolérera jusqu'à ce que ce petit parvenu de Riddle ait cassé sa pipe. Après ça… caqueta-t-elle. Veux-tu aussi que l'école disperse le Bureau des Gouverneurs ? Étant donné qu'il n'existait pas à la création de Hogwarts, elle ne le reconnaît pas comme valide.

Harry hésita un moment, puis regarda Sephiroth, espérant que son aîné aurait une idée. L'Ex-Général se frotta pensivement la mâchoire, réfléchissant, puis regarda son protégé.

–Je pense que, pour l'instant en tout cas, il vaudrait mieux ne pas y toucher. Cela risquerait trop de leur mettre la puce à l'oreille. En revanche, je serais d'avis de renvoyer Malfoy Sr. Ça calmera peut-être sa progéniture.

Harry opina, et regarda le portrait de la femme, qui riait d'un air sadique.

–Oh oui, ça, ça le calmerait ! Je crois d'ailleurs que ce petit serpent idiot va creuser le plus gros du trou dans lequel sa Maison va se retrouver. Franchement, il n'a pas le dixième de l'intelligence et de la ruse de son père, sans compter son charisme. Il se repose uniquement sur son nom et l'argent de sa famille. Il a de l'ambition, certes, mais c'est tout. Et quelle idée d'offrir UNIQUEMENT des Nimbus 2001 à l'équipe de Slytherin. Ce sont des balais conçus pour la vitesse ! Ils sont parfaits pour les Attrapeurs, mais pas pour les autres postes, soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête. Et ne parlons pas des balais utilisés pour les débutants, ajouta-t-elle avec exaspération. J'ignore par quel miracle il n'y a pas encore eut d'accident mortel !

Sephiroth hocha la tête en entendant ça. Il faudrait qu'il voit ça avec Harry dans le futur. Pour l'instant, décida-t-il en le voyant bâiller, il était temps qu'il aille dormir. Gentiment, il attira l'attention du garçon et le guida jusqu'à la Salle Commune. Il avait remarqué que Harry tressaillait de peur chaque fois qu'il le touchait ou que quelqu'un haussait la voix, et il avait bien conscience que c'étaient des conséquences de ce que les Dursleys lui avaient fait. Oh oui, s'il tombait sur eux, il doutait d'arriver à se retenir de les massacrer.

Arrivés dans la tour de Gryffindor, il chercha Hermione du regard. La voyant dans un coin, ses livres étalés autour d'elle, il se dirigea dans sa direction, Harry le suivant docilement comme un petit chien. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à la place d'Angeal. Au moins Harry n'était pas aussi hyperactif que Zack.

Attirant l'attention d'Hermione cette fois, il lui demanda s'il pouvait lui emprunter les livres de Lockhart. Cette dernière, visiblement surprise, accepta, et remonta dans son dortoir pour aller les chercher. Il la remercia, lui assurant qu'il les lui rendrait le lendemain matin. Sephiroth s'installa à une table, Harry à côté de lui, et emprunta une plume et de l'encre au garçon, pendant que ce dernier s'installait pour faire ses devoirs.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne fut dérangé du reste de la soirée, et Sephiroth aida Harry à ranger ses affaires avant de remonter dans le dortoir, les livres dans une main et ses notes dans l'autre. Au moment même où Harry se demandait où Sephiroth allait dormir, ouvrant la porte du dortoir, il vit qu'un lit supplémentaire avait été ajouté dans le dortoir… et c'était lui, ou est-ce que la pièce s'était agrandie légèrement ?

Il cligna des yeux, fatigué, puis haussa les épaules, décidant de ne pas se poser de questions. Il se prépara pour la nuit comme d'habitude, et se glissa sous les couvertures, tirant les draperies. Comme Dean et Seamus, après avoir réalisé que Ron et Neville ronflaient comme des bûcherons, il avait recherché un sortilège de Silence, pour le placer sur les rideaux. Trop fatigué par son week-end, il en oublia d'en parler à Sephiroth, s'endormant comme une masse.

Ce dernier s'était installé contre la tête de son propre lit, ses notes à côté de lui, et il continua à lire les livres, s'arrêtant de temps à autres pour écrire. Jusqu'à présent, il avait déjà trouvé deux occurrences où il aurait été à deux endroits différents au même moment. Et trop loin l'un de l'autre pour qu'il les atteigne en transplanant, même en faisant plusieurs arrêts. Ça, plus le soit-disant sortilège qui permettrait de rendre forme humaine à un loup-garou… et lui il était un Chocobo.

Au bout d'un moment, il finit quand même par remarquer les ronflements sonores de Ron et Neville. Un brin ennuyé, il leva la main droite sans interrompre sa lecture, et lança un Silence dans leurs directions. Le silence revenu, il continua comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il continua à travailler toute la nuit, alternant entre les différents livres. Oui, clairement, entre ce que lui avait dit Harry et ce qu'il pouvait lire, Lockhart était un crétin incapable. Il commençait à sérieusement soupçonner que d'autres personnes avaient fait ces exploits, et que Lockhart se les était appropriés.

Ce fut aux environs de l'aube qu'il eut finit, et il posa ses conclusions sur ses genoux, s'appuyant contre le bois en se pinçant l'arête du nez. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait craint. De plus, si personne n'était venu l'attaquer en procès (ou équivalent), ça voulait dire qu'il avait probablement effacé la mémoire des véritables auteurs de ces actes. Sa dangerosité était inférieure à ce qu'il pensait, en termes de combat en tout cas, mais concernant l'éducation… c'était encore pire que ce qu'il imaginait.

Avec un soupir, il prit ses notes et relut ses conclusions avec soin. Il hocha la tête lorsqu'il eut finit. Si avec ça il ne poussait pas les élèves à se débarrasser de cet incompétent… Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que Hogwarts l'aiderait. Levant la tête, il appela doucement le seul elfe de l'école dont il connaissait le nom :

–Tippy, est-ce que tu peux venir ? Je ne te ferais pas de mal. J'ai besoin que tu fasse quelque chose pour moi.

Au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'il pensait qu'il devrait se débrouiller seul ou demander à Harry d'appeler Dobby, un *pop* résonna doucement, Tippy apparaissant sur son lit. L'elfe tremblait comme une feuille, mais il était quand même venu. Sephiroth lui offrit un sourire rassurant, qui sembla le calmer très légèrement.

–Qu'est-ce que Tippy peut faire pour Mister Cauchemar ? Demanda bravement l'elfe.

–Est-ce que tu pourrait copier ceci et le poster dans toutes les Salles communes s'il te plaît ? Demanda doucement Sephiroth, parlant à voix basse pour éviter de réveiller les enfants autour de lui. Je voudrais aussi savoir si Hogwarts peut faire en sorte que personne ne puisse les décrocher ou les abîmer.

Tippy cligna des yeux, surprit, et prit les feuilles avec hésitation, les regardant. Il regarda ensuite Sephiroth, visiblement perplexe.

–Pourquoi Mister Cauchemar fait ça ?

–Parce qu'il représente une menace pour l'avenir des enfants, dit doucement Sephiroth, ses yeux brillant dans l'obscurité du dortoir sous l'effet de sa colère contenue. S'il continue comme ça, il risque de présenter une menace en particulier pour Harry. Avec Voldemort en liberté, s'il ne sait pas se battre…

Tippy opina.

–Hogwarts aidera. Maître Harry est le seul Héritier actuellement. Les autres ne savent pas.

–Est-ce que Hogwarts sait de qui il s'agit ?

–Non, Mister Cauchemar. Hogwarts ne sait qu'il y a un Héritier que si l'Héritier vient à l'école. Maître Harry est le seul pour le moment. Est-ce que Mister Cauchemar les protégera s'ils viennent à l'école ?

Sephiroth hocha la tête.

–La gestion de l'école me cause de sérieuses inquiétudes, honnêtement. Je ne sais pas à quoi le Directeur joue, mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait la sécurité des enfants en tête, ni même leur éducation. Dans tous les cas… peux-tu faire ça rapidement ?

Tippy acquiesça.

–Tippy aura ça prêt avant que les élèves se lèvent. Tippy… veut remercier Mister Cauchemar pour protéger Maître Harry.

Sephiroth secoua la tête avec un léger amusement.

–Si je me suis réveillé, Tippy, c'est parce que Harry a supplié que quelqu'un le protège. Si ses ennemis veulent lever la main sur lui, ils devront me passer sur le corps avant.

L'elfe repartit avec un air soulagé, et Sephiroth poussa un soupir. Se massant le front, il se laissa aller pensivement contre la tête du lit. Il était trop tard (ou trop tôt, selon le point de vue) pour essayer de dormir un peu. Enfin, maintenant qu'il savait que Harry était à peu près en sécurité, il pourrait dormir la nuit prochaine. Il continua à réfléchir sur ce qu'il allait faire dans le futur proche en attendant qu'il soit l'heure pour les enfants de se lever.

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.

_*caquètement démoniaque*_

_Oui, ils ont semés le vent, et maintenant, ils vont récolter l'ouragan !_


	4. Chapitre 3 - Récolte la tempête

_Réponses aux Review :_

_Bloodynirvana : __*caquètement démoniaque* oui, il est là. La réponse à ta question se trouve dans ce chapitre, ne t'inquiète pas ;)_

_Polskabi : __merci :) la réponse à ta question se trouve vers la fin du chapitre, si tu es attentif(ve)_

_Lockinson Evan : __sans tout te dévoiler, tu as à moitié raison *caquette*. Oui, cette phrase « et mon cul c'est du Chocobo » me fait toujours rire aussi. On continue dans le côté sombre dans ce chapitre, mais c'est indispensable. __Les anciens compagnons de Sephiroth se sont effectivement réincarnés, mais en qui… surprise ! __Tu as juste raison pour un seul ;) __En ce qui concerne Luna, non, elle ne faisait pas référence à la relation Seph/Harry. Mais ça, ce sera dévoilé plus tard ^^_

.

Chapitre 3 : Récolte la tempête

.

.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, ils furent accueillis par un brouhaha impressionnant. Le plus gros du bruit venait de la table des Slytherin, qui avait l'air paniquée. Harry regarda Percy, perplexe.

–Percy ? Il se passe quoi ?

Ce dernier secoua la tête, visiblement choqué.

–Slytherin aurait perdu plus d'une centaine de points entre hier soir et ce matin. Personne ne comprends comment ou pourquoi, et Snape est d'une humeur massacrante. Il n'arrive pas à faire remonter les points. Ravenclaw aussi a prit une claque dans le classement, et même nous avons perdu des points. Les seuls qui n'ont quasiment pas bougé, c'est les Hufflepuff.

Harry échangea un regard surprit avec Sephiroth, choqué devant l'efficacité du Code de Conduite. Il pensait que Slytherin perdrait des points, oui, mais à ce point-là ? La situation était encore plus grave que ce que Sephiroth pensait. Visiblement, les punitions n'avait jamais été appliquées, et les élèves avaient fini par penser qu'ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient dans l'école, sans subir la moindre conséquence. Un léger sourire amusé ourla les lèvres de Sephiroth, faisant frissonner ceux qui le virent. Les choses avaient changés dans l'école, et les enfants commençaient à peine à le réaliser.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un grognement de Harry.

–Et c'est repartit pour un tour, marmonna Harry en voyant Malfoy approcher, l'air furieux.

–Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour que mon père soit renvoyé du conseil d'administration ? S'exclama le blond avec fureur, postillonnant sur Harry.

–Rien ! Protesta Harry.

–Tu pense que je vais te croire Potter ? Mon père vient ici hier, et dans la soirée, il reçoit un hibou pour lui dire qu'il est viré du conseil d'administration !

–Et en quoi c'est _forcément_ ma faute ? Protesta le garçon, reculant pour se rapprocher de Sephiroth. J'ai pas le pouvoir de faire ça !

Malfoy le regarda en plissant les yeux, fulminant, oubliant la présence de Sephiroth à côté.

–Fait gaffe Potter, gronda Malfoy. Un de ces jours, tu finiras comme ta Sang-de-Bourbe de mère. Dommage que ton père se soit abaissé avec une immondice pareil, la lignée des Potters était…

–Ce sera encore 20 points de Slytherin, intervint une voix lugubre, coupant la parole au blond, et faisant sursauter tout le monde autour. Il semblerait que vous n'ayez _toujours pas_ compris, Mister Malfoy, que certains termes ne sont _plus_ tolérés dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Les gens se tournèrent en direction du Baron Sanglant, le regardant avec des yeux ronds. Même les professeurs étaient sans voix. De mémoire de vivant, rares étaient ceux qui l'avaient entendu s'exprimer, et c'était généralement pour contrôler Peeves. L'entendre retirer des points de sa propre maison était un événement encore jamais vu, tout comme ses propos.

–Je serais également volontiers allé voir votre Directeur de Maison, pour une détention, mais comme il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas décidé à vous punir comme il le faut, je me contenterais de vous retirer des points _à chaque fois_ que vous insulterez les autres. Le Code de Conduite existait pour une raison autrefois, c'était pour que les élèves se respectent les uns les autres, au moins en surface. Personne ne peut vous empêcher de penser ce que vous voulez, mais ne _l'exprimez pas_. Maintenant, allez vous asseoir, ou dois-je _encore_ vous retirer des points pour votre comportement inacceptable ? À ce rythme, vous serez le seul responsable du fait que votre maison se retrouve dans un compte négatif.

Pendant un instant, Harry crut que Malfoy allait effectivement protester, et faire encore perdre des points à sa maison. Nott et un autre élève de Slytherin arrivèrent à ce moment-là (Harry était à peu près certain qu'il s'agissait de Zabini), et ils s'emparèrent de l'albinos, le traînant jusqu'à leur table.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Peut-être que maintenant, il pourrait avoir un peu la paix du côté de Malfoy. Un regard à la table des professeurs lui montra une discussion animée, probablement sous sortilège de silence pour ne pas être entendu des élèves. Dumbledore semblait partagé entre la colère et une autre émotion indéfinissable (peur ? Panique ? Quelque chose dans le genre en tout cas). Snape était clairement enragé, Flitwick furieux pour il ne savait quelle raison (le harcèlement de Luna peut-être?) et McGonagall semblait prête à cracher du feu. Seule Sprout était calme, et même un peu fière apparemment. Ce qui était normal, sa maison était la seule à ne presque pas avoir perdu de points.

Haussant les épaules, Harry se dirigea vers la table des Gryffindor pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Si Sephiroth n'était pas apparut, il se serait peut-être gavé pour profiter au maximum des repas de l'école avant d'être enfermé de nouveau chez les Dursleys. Là, il pouvait se détendre, sachant qu'il ne retournerait jamais là-bas.

Sephiroth remarqua que personne, dans trois des maisons, ne semblait encore avoir réagit à ce qu'il avait fait poster dans les salles communes. Ravenclaw était la plus calme des maisons, tous les élèves ou presque étant penchés sur des parchemins, notant furieusement quelque chose. Régulièrement, il pouvait les voir échanger leurs parchemins, comparant clairement leurs notes. Il sourit avec amusement. Visiblement, la maison des lettrés était clairement à la hauteur de leur réputation.

Un regard à côté de lui montra que Hermione était dans le même état, griffonnant furieusement sur un parchemin, sortant parfois un livre pour comparer quelque chose. Elle semblait à la fois furieuse et au bord des larmes, comme si elle se sentait trahie. Secouant la tête, il posa gentiment la main sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Il croisa son regard surprit et lui adressa doucement la parole :

–Les livres sont écris par des humains, Hermione. Et comme tous les humains, les auteurs ne sont pas infaillibles. Ils peuvent mentir.

La fillette hocha la tête, toujours clairement au bord des larmes, et se remit à écrire furieusement. Sephiroth secoua de nouveau la tête en se redressant. Il avait presque l'impression de voir Genesis qui aurait découvert que Loveless était un faux. Il soupira. Ses amis lui manquaient vraiment. Les tirades de Genesis sur Loveless, celles d'Angeal sur l'honneur, et même l'enthousiasme de Zack. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute, mais malgré le côté fatiguant du Chiot, voir son enthousiasme permanent lui avait parfois fait du bien quand il n'avait pas le moral. Sa joie de vivre avait été un baume pour son cœur blessé.

.

oOo

.

Harry n'aurait jamais cru voir ça. Hermione qui avait traité un professeur d'incapable incompétent, et d'imposteur ! Et elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule. La totalité de Ravenclaw l'avait suivie de peu pour exiger le départ de Lockhart de l'école, et le remboursement des livres qu'ils avaient achetés. Les autres Maisons avaient finalement suivies le mouvement, écrivant à leurs parents pour appuyer leurs demandes.

Des hiboux avaient littéralement envahit la Grande Salle aux repas, tous se dirigeant vers un Lockhart qui avait très vite perdu son air ravi devant le flot d'invectives qu'il recevait manifestement. Et ce sans compter les Beuglantes éventuelles, réclamant le remboursement des livres achetés. Quelques-unes l'avaient même défié en duel pour avoir usurpé les exploits de leurs proches !

Finalement, le soit-disant expert dans les forces du mal avait prit la fuite, ne voulant visiblement pas être confronté aux parents/proches des victimes en colère, qui savaient tous qu'il était actuellement à Hogwarts.

Harry en avait été soulagé. L'attention de Lockhart commençait vraiment à lui donner de mauvaises vibrations, et il était quasiment certain que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Sephiroth lui fasse quelque chose de définitif comme le tuer ou le mutiler à vie. Et il commençait lui-même à ne plus être dérangé par l'idée.

Le cours qu'il « assurait » avait reçu la pire note de tous les examens apparemment, et la plupart des élèves avaient été invités à le repasser dans l'été s'ils voulaient obtenir une meilleure note. Harry avait signé pour ça, se disant que Sephiroth serait plus fier de lui que s'il faisait comme Ron et décidait de ne rien faire.

Vérifiant qu'il avait tout dans sa valise, Harry enfila un set de ses vêtements moldus sous sa robe de sorcier, choisissant soigneusement ceux qui étaient dans le meilleur état. Ils étaient tous trop grands pour lui d'au moins cinq tailles, si ce n'est plus, et usés jusqu'à la corde pour certains. Il sentait d'ici le regard désapprobateur de Sephiroth devant ses affaires, mais son uniforme ne passerait pas dans le monde moldu. Il savait bien que la désapprobation serait dirigée sur les Dursleys, mais ça le mettait quand même mal à l'aise.

Il soupira, avant de mettre la main sur ce qu'il cherchait : sa bourse contenant son argent sorcier. Il en restait encore pas mal dedans, mais il prit sa décision. Il espérait juste que Sephiroth ne lui en voudrait pas dans l'avenir. Maintenant, convaincre Ron d'accepter.

–Harry, je peux pas accepter ! Protesta son ami.

–Ron, pour la dernière fois, ce n'est PAS de la charité, fit Harry, exaspéré. Je SAIS que tant que ta baguette n'explosera pas, tes parents ne t'en achèteront même pas une neuve. Et même si c'est le cas, ils auront du mal à te la payer. Je me fiche que tu me rende l'argent demain, dans un mois, ou même jamais. Je le fais en tant qu'AMI. Rien de plus !

–Mais… hésita Ron. Et si ma mère dit quelque chose ?

–Si elle dit quelque chose, dis-lui que c'est ma façon de me faire pardonner pour le fait qu'elle ait été abîmée en premier lieu. Vu que c'est pour m'empêcher d'aller à Hogwarts que Dobby a fermé la barrière, c'est un peu ma faute. Alors _accepte_, bon sang !

Harry regretta d'être un peu sec avec Ron, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être stressé.

Au cours du dernier mois, il s'était habitué à la présence quasi constante de Sephiroth. Ce dernier le laissait seul uniquement quand il allait à la salle de bains, ou qu'il dormait, et même là, il était toujours dans les environs. Harry avait été mal à l'aise au début, pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un soit toujours présent, puis, à sa grande surprise, il s'y était vite habitué. Il se sentait rassuré quand l'argenté était là, parce qu'il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait lui arriver tant qu'il était présent. Mais là, il était _encore_ allé parler au Directeur. Ce dernier semblait se faire un malin plaisir à l'appeler de manière aléatoire, et Harry était quasiment persuadé que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il craque et se mette en colère contre le Directeur. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être présent à cet instant, il était presque sûr qu'il y aurait du sang partout si ça arrivait.

Harry venait juste de mettre sa bourse dans les mains de Ron de force, utilisant l'effet de surprise et insistant pour que son ami achète une baguette neuve, quand il eut l'impression qu'on avait enfoncé un crochet juste derrière son nombril, et qu'on s'en servait pour le faire tourner comme une toupie. Il filait droit devant dans un tourbillon de couleurs et un sifflement semblable à celui du vent. Et soudain…

Ses pieds retombèrent brutalement sur le sol. Il s'écroula sur quelque chose de dur, complètement prit au dépourvu, et sentit quelque chose se briser sous lui. Des cris résonnèrent autour de lui, et il sentit son estomac chuter. Oh non… ne lui dites pas qu'il était…

\- FREAK ! Rugit la voix de son oncle, et il se mit à trembler. QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ICI ?

À Privet Drive, dans la maison de son oncle et sa tante. Lentement, il leva la tête, et aperçut le visage violacé de son oncle. Une partie de lui avait toujours espéré qu'il mourrait d'une attaque quand il était comme ça, mais ça n'était jamais arrivé. Du coin de l'œil, il vit sa tante Pétunia et Marge, qui avaient toutes les deux l'air aussi furieuses que Vernon, Marge presque de la même couleur que lui. Un grondement lui apprit que Ripper était là aussi, même s'il ne l'avait pas encore attaqué.

Un violent coup de pied ramena son attention à son oncle, lui coupant le souffle. Vernon commença à le frapper à coup de poings et de pieds, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de répondre. Marge lança également Ripper sur lui, et Harry compta comme une bénédiction le fait que Dudley ne soit pas là. Il n'aurait pas été surprit qu'il joigne les réjouissances pour le frapper.

Des larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement sur ses joues. Sephiroth ne savait même pas où il habitait l'été, il ne pourrait pas venir le sauver. Il avait pourtant promis qu'il veillerait sur lui…

.

oOo

.

Sephiroth était juste _furieux_. Dumbledore commençait vraiment à lui porter sur les nerfs avec ses entretiens aléatoires pour le convaincre de laisser Harry retourner chez son oncle et sa tante. L'envie de meurtre commençait sérieusement à monter, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à y résister. Voldemort était peut-être sans corps, mais si la nouvelle du trépas du vieux sorcier se répandait, il doutait que le spectre résiste à l'envie de revenir en Angleterre et se débrouille pour retrouver un corps.

Il s'immobilisa dans le corridor avec un soupir exaspéré, et se massa le visage pour essayer de retrouver son calme. Il ne voulait pas effrayer Harry en le retrouvant alors qu'il était toujours en colère. Le pauvre enfant avait déjà vécu assez de souffrance comme ça. Sephiroth ignora les chuchotements des portraits, qui le regardaient avec un peu de crainte, travaillant à regagner son calme. Il sentait que Dumbledore mijotait quelque chose, c'était flagrant. La question était, quoi ?

Il était encore en train de réfléchir là-dessus, perdu dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il aperçut un missile châtain se diriger vers lui. Une alarme se déclencha dans son esprit en voyant Hermione en larmes, et il sut que quelque chose était arrivé à Harry. Il rattrapa Hermione lorsqu'elle le percuta, et remarqua distraitement qu'elle avait une force impressionnante pour son âge. Les sanglots l'empêchaient de parler, alors il desserra doucement son étreinte, avant de se baisser et de la secouer gentiment par les épaules.

–Hermione, prends une grande inspiration et essaie de te calmer pour m'expliquer ce qui se passe.

La fillette essaya de se calmer, hoquetant, mais elle ne parvint pas à s'arrêter de pleurer.

–C'est Harry… il a… il a _disparu _! Ron…

–Il a vu ce qui se passait ? Demanda Sephiroth, sentant la fureur remonter à son niveau précédent.

Hermione hocha frénétiquement la tête.

–Je… je suis montée… dans le dortoir des garçons, dit-elle en reniflant. Je… voulais donner mon numéro de téléphone à Harry… pour qu'il puisse m'appeler… Et Ron a dit… qu'il avait disparut… probablement… à cause d'un Portoloin.

Sephiroth sentit son aura échapper à tout contrôle. Si Harry avait une seule égratignure, il allait _répandre_ les entrailles de Dumbledore dans son bureau. Il ne remarqua même pas que les portraits fuyaient leur cadre devant sa fureur, ni que les armures suivaient le mouvement. Il sursauta cependant lorsque les bras d'Hermione se refermèrent autour de son cou, le surprenant. Il se serait plutôt attendu à ce qu'elle prenne la fuite. Par réflexe, il referma ses bras autour d'elle, et ferma les yeux, respirant profondément. _Elle_ aussi avait toujours eut le don de le calmer quand il commençait à perdre son sang-froid. Ses émotions étaient en vrac, et il s'obligea à reprendre ses esprits.

Utilisant rapidement une technique de méditation Wutaïenne pour se recentrer, il reprit le contrôle de ses émotions. Un esprit calme était toujours plus affûté et dangereux qu'un esprit en colère, qui était en plus prompt à faire des erreurs. Avec une dernière inspiration, il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte d'Hermione, à peu près calme. Gardant ses mains sur ses épaules, il lui offrit un léger sourire.

–Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais aller le sauver.

–Comment ? Demanda Hermione, partagée entre l'espoir et l'angoisse. Vous ne savez même pas où il vit !

–Moi non, Dobby, par contre…

Comme invoqué à la mention de son nom, l'elfe de maison surgit avec une violente détonation, se tordant les mains.

–Dobby n'arrive pas à sentir Harry Potter, Mister Cauchemar. Dobby ne sait pas où il a été envoyé…

–Dobby, le coupa doucement Sephiroth. Même si tu ne peux pas le sentir, tu te souviens où se trouve sa maison, n'est-ce pas ?

Dobby se figea, puis ses oreilles tombèrent, exprimant clairement sa gêne et sa honte de ne pas avoir pensé à ça.

–Mais les protections autour de la maison vont empêcher Dobby d'y amener Mister Cauchemar, protesta l'elfe.

Sephiroth se redressa doucement avec une grâce prédatrice, son aura continuant à fluctuer doucement autour de lui.

–Laisse-moi m'occuper des protections, Dobby. Je doute qu'elles soient en très bon état de toute façon. Tu n'as qu'à m'amener à l'extérieur d'elles.

Il sentit Hermione tirer doucement sur sa manche, et la regarda. Elle lui tendit un bout de papier, sur lequel était noté une suite de chiffres, et il reconnut un numéro de téléphone. Il s'empara gentiment du papier, et lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

–Ne t'inquiète pas pour Harry, je m'occupe de le protéger.

Des larmes coulant sur ses joues, Hermione hocha la tête.

–Vous m'appellerez quand il sera en sécurité ? Ou même mes parents ?

Sephiroth hocha la tête à son tour.

–Tu as ma parole. Maintenant, allons-y Dobby.

Dobby prit sa main tendue, et Sephiroth la saisit sans hésiter. Tout devint alors complètement noir une très forte pression s'exerça sur toute la surface de son corps il n'arrivait plus à respirer, on aurait dit que des cercles d'acier lui enserraient la poitrine ses yeux s'enfonçaient dans leurs orbites et ses tympans semblaient s'étirer de plus en plus profondément à l'intérieur de son crâne. Puis, soudain…

Il prit une profonde inspiration, luttant contre le vertige et la nausée. Il préférait encore sa propre téléportation. Ignorant son propre malaise, il regarda rapidement autour de lui, vérifiant les alentours.

Personne ne les avait apparemment entendus arriver. Parfait. Il fit signe à Dobby de repartir, tandis qu'il activait sa vision de la magie. Et il jura copieusement entre ses dents. La maison était littéralement _saturée_ de sortilèges, qui s'alimentaient clairement tous à la même source, et il soupçonnait qu'il s'agissait de Harry. Il décida de se concentrer sur ceux qui lui poseraient un problème immédiat, comme une Protection de Sang qui était à deux doigts de s'effondrer. Se mettant au travail, il se mit à sectionner les filaments de magie qui supportaient les sorts, s'occupant d'abord de ceux qui empêchaient les gens sans magie de se souvenir des abus commis sous ce toit. C'était d'ailleurs une bonne chose qu'il ait besoin de toute sa concentration pour analyser les sorts, sinon il aurait perdu son calme depuis longtemps.

Il venait juste de démanteler un sortilège empêchant d'entendre ce qu'il se passait dans la maison lorsqu'il entendit un cri de douleur poussé par un enfant. La fureur l'envahit, teintant sa vision d'un vert maladif, semblable à celui de la Mako. Ignorant le reste des sortilèges, qui s'effondreraient tous seuls une fois qu'ils seraient partis, il se téléporta dans la maison dans un nuage de fumée noire, se focalisant sur les présences qu'il pouvait détecter grâce à sa Matéria Scan.

Il intercepta immédiatement le bras d'un homme énorme, encore plus gros que ne l'avait été Palmer. Et pas beaucoup plus malin, pensa-t-il en roulant des yeux lorsque son « opposant » essaya de se libérer en tirant son bras en arrière. La couleur violette du visage de l'homme lui rappelait furieusement l'ancien exécutant de la compagnie. En pire, dans tous les sens du terme. Sephiroth n'était même pas déséquilibré par les tentatives de l'homme pour se dégager. Et il le tenait de sa main droite, qui n'était même pas sa main dominante.

–QUI ÊTES-VOUS ? Postillonna Vernon, le visage encore plus violacé. COMMENT ÊTES-VOUS ENTRÉ DANS MA MAISON ?! VOUS ÊTES UN DE CES FREAKS C'EST ÇA ?!

–QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT À MON ADORABLE RIPPER ?! Glapit Marge, le frappant.

Sephiroth ignora royalement Marge, ne sentant même pas les coups qu'elle lui donnait. Masamune était plantée dans le cou du chien, qui mordait Harry au moment où il était arrivé. Les yeux étrécis, il fixa Vernon avec attention, débattant intérieurement sur le fait de le tuer ou non. Un gémissement provenant de Harry lui fit réaliser que celui-ci souffrait, et l'odeur de sang était trop prenante pour qu'il ignore la détresse de son protégé. Il serra le poing, brisant aisément le poignet de son opposant, le faisant hurler de douleur et lâcher la batte de baseball qu'il tenait. Il le frappa ensuite au visage sans hésiter, lâchant Masamune, qui disparut automatiquement quelques secondes plus tard. Le laissant s'écrouler au sol, il pivota dans un mouvement fluide, et frappa Marge à son tour. Le choc de la fratrie obèse tombant par terre fit brièvement trembler le sol, et il se tourna vers Pétunia, Masamune se matérialisant de nouveau dans sa main.

Celle-ci se figea devant la pointe de l'épée, qui frôlait sa joue, et les yeux félins qui la regardaient avec une fureur froide. Les yeux de Sephiroth brillaient assez fort pour que ce soit visible en pleine journée, et elle avala sa salive, soudain terrifiée. Elle avait toujours traité les sorciers de Freaks, même en ne parlant pas de son propre neveu, mais, pour la première fois, elle réalisa qu'elle faisait face à quelqu'un qui _pouvait_ méritait ce nom. Sephiroth pointa le canapé de sa main libre, sa voix aussi glaciale que son aura.

–Mettez-vous là _et ne bougez pas_. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne suis _pas_ d'humeur indulgente. Un geste mal placé de votre part, et je vous jure qu'au mieux, vous allez les rejoindre par terre. Est-ce que je suis clair ?

Pétunia hocha frénétiquement la tête, terrifiée. Pour la première fois depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Snape, elle faisait face à quelqu'un capable de tuer, et surtout qui n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à le faire. Tremblant comme une feuille, elle s'exécuta sous le regard polaire de Sephiroth. Elle vit que le thé répandu au sol était en train de geler, et se rendit compte que la baisse de température n'était pas _juste_ le fruit de son imagination.

Sephiroth se détourna d'elle lorsqu'elle se fut placée derrière le canapé, n'osant pas se mettre plus près, bannissant Masamune. Il craignait de faire un massacre s'il restait trop longtemps à les regarder, et Harry avait besoin de soins d'urgence.

Le garçon avait été surprit lorsque son oncle s'était mit à crier sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Et le fait qu'il avait parlé de Freak… est-ce que ça voulait dire… que Sephiroth était là ? Qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de venir ? Levant son bras valide qu'il avait mit sur sa tête pour se protéger, il risqua un coup d'œil devant lui. Son regard tomba sur un long trench-coat en cuir noir, masquant en partie des bottes qui semblaient être de la même matière. Par-dessus, de longs cheveux argentés tombaient jusqu'aux genoux. Harry se serait presque mit à pleurer de soulagement, mais ne put que laisser échapper un gémissement en voulant bouger un peu, ses côtes et son bras le lançant atrocement. Il entendit un craquement sec, comme des os qui se brisaient, avant qu'un coup de poing n'assomme manifestement son oncle, ainsi que sa tante Marge, s'il en jugeait par le tremblement du sol qui suivit.

Il prêta à peine attention à la voix polaire de Sephiroth, la douleur devenant de plus en plus intense. Il avait mal à peu près partout, mais le pire restaient vraiment son bras droit et ses côtes. En comparaison, il n'avait quasiment pas mal au ventre. Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant tressaillir, et il eut malgré lui un mouvement de recul. La main ne quitta cependant pas son épaule, et il entendit la voix de son protecteur, douce et apaisante quand il s'adressait à lui :

–Tout va bien Harry, je suis là maintenant. Tu ne risque plus rien.

Harry se mit à pleurer en entendant ça. Pour la première fois de sa vie, ses prières d'être secouru avaient reçues une réponse. Il sentit Sephiroth le soulever délicatement, et se cramponna à son long manteau sans réfléchir. L'argenté lui caressa gentiment le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit calmé, et, doucement, le posa sur un fauteuil. Une partie de son esprit paniqua à l'idée de mettre du sang sur les fournitures des Dursleys, le reste lui disant d'aller se faire voir. Il avait passé assez de temps comme ça à être l'esclave des Dursleys, et c'était désormais fini. Il leva la tête vers Sephiroth, voyant flou à cause du fait que ses lunettes étaient cassées. Harry remarqua quand même qu'il semblait partagé entre la colère et l'inquiétude. Il finit par fermer les yeux avec un soupir, avant de rouvrir les paupières et de le regarder.

–Je vais devoir retirer ta robe de sorcier, Harry. Je devrais appeler la police, et si tu la porte, cela risque de soulever des questions malvenues.

Le garçon hocha bravement la tête. Sephiroth sentit la fureur monter lorsqu'il aida aussi délicatement que possible Harry à retirer sa robe de sorcier. Le garçon n'avait même pas émit un son, se contentant simplement de pleurer silencieusement lorsqu'il dut bouger son bras blessé à travers la manche. Quelle sorte de monstre apprenait à un enfant à pleurer en silence ? Il devait lutter contre ses envies de meurtre en voyant l'état de Harry. Il n'avait pas mit si longtemps que ça à le secourir, peut-être un quart d'heure au plus, mais ils avaient réussis à le battre sérieusement pendant ce temps.

Il regarda la robe avec un froncement de sourcil, se demandant ce qu'il allait en faire. Dobby apparut à ce moment-là, tirant un cri aigu à Pétunia. Sephiroth l'ignora, et tendit la robe à Dobby, lui demandant de la nettoyer et de ramener ses affaires dès que possible. Mais d'attendre qu'ils puissent les récupérer sans être vus.

Il palpa ensuite Harry avec précaution, essayant de gagner une idée de ses blessures. Le garçon resta bravement silencieux, tressaillant à peine lorsque les mains de Sephiroth touchèrent ses fractures. Ce dernier trouva au moins trois côtes cassées, et presque certainement deux de plus qui étaient fêlées. Le bras était clairement cassé, même pas besoin de l'examiner pour ça. Une fois son examen achevé, il activa sa Matéria Scan pour vérifier que Harry n'avait pas de blessures internes. Il ne trouva que quelques hématomes, rien de dangereux, même à moyen terme.

Rassuré, il autorisa ses épaules à se détendre. Un coup d'œil dans son dos lui apprit que Marge et Vernon étaient toujours KO, et que Pétunia n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Il fallait qu'il bande la jambe de Harry avant de pouvoir appeler la police, ou il risquerait de perdre trop de sang. Il posa gentiment sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

–Je vais aller chercher de quoi bander ta blessure Harry, je reviens tout de suite.

Harry hocha la tête, et le suivit du regard lorsqu'il se dirigea ver la cuisine, évitant de regarder sa tante Pétunia, qui semblait partagée entre la terreur et la furie. Il pouvait presque sentir son regard haineux sur lui, mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, son futur ne le concernait même plus. De son point de vue, Sephiroth ferait un bien meilleur gardien qu'elle.

L'argenté revint à ce moment-là, et shoota presque distraitement dans la tête de Vernon, qui commençait à remuer. Le morse obèse de retour au pays de l'inconscience, il s'accroupit de nouveau devant Harry, posant les torchons qu'il avait prit à côté de lui. Délicatement, il déchira aisément la jambe de pantalon du garçon, dévoilant la plaie. Épongeant le sang avec l'un des torchons, il sentit la colère brûler en voyant d'anciennes cicatrices de morsures. Harry avait beau lui en avoir parlé, c'était une autre de le voir. Il déchira plusieurs torchons en longues bandes, et les enroula autour de la plaie, veillant à ne pas trop serrer.

Une fois la plaie bandée, il prit une serviette et en fit une écharpe, aidant Harry à y installer son bras cassé, pour soulager la pression. L'expression reconnaissante du garçon lui fit mal au cœur. Visiblement, c'était bien la _première_ fois que quelqu'un le soignait dans sa « famille » après qu'il ait été blessé. Sephiroth se demanda comment il s'était débrouillé jusque-là. Il ferma les yeux avec un soupir, se pinçant l'arête du nez. Une brève méditation plus tard, à peu près en contrôle de ses émotions, il se releva et chercha le téléphone du regard.

Remerciant la Rivière de la Vie pour savoir comment il fonctionnait, il s'empara du combiné, avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt en réalisant qu'il ne connaissait pas le numéro de la police. Tournant son attention vers Harry, il demanda doucement :

–Harry, est-ce que tu peux me donner le numéro de la police s'il te plaît ?

Le garçon cligna des yeux, surprit, puis réalisa que si Sephiroth connaissait au moins la technologie actuelle, les numéros d'urgence ne devaient pas faire partie du package. Timidement, il répondit :

–C'est le 999 ou le 112. Les deux sont faciles à retenir.

Sephiroth le remercia d'un signe de tête, composant le numéro d'une main assurée.

–Police secours, quelle est votre urgence ? Demanda une voix masculine au bout du fil, sonnant ennuyée malgré son côté professionnel.

–J'aurais besoin d'une ambulance au… numéro 4, Privet Drive, fit Sephiroth, répétant l'adresse que lui donnait Harry, qui avait reprit quelques couleurs. Il me faudrait aussi des voitures de polices pour arrêter la famille qui vit ici.

Il y eut un blanc à l'autre bout du fil, puis un clavier retentit, l'opérateur martelant les touches à toute vitesse.

–L'ambulance est en route, ainsi que les voitures. Pouvez-vous développer la situation ?

–J'ai un enfant de 12 ans, presque 13, qui a faillit être battu à mort par son oncle, gronda Sephiroth, donnant un coup de pied dans la tête de Marge cette fois-ci. Une autre personne, probablement la sœur de son oncle, avait lancé son chien sur lui. J'ai pansé la plaie du mieux que je pouvais, mais je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'il aura besoin de points de sutures.

–Vous êtes médecin ? Demanda l'opérateur sans s'interrompre, son ton incrédule.

–Non, ancien SOLDAT, mais j'ai déjà dû me débrouiller seul sur le champ de bataille lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de médecins sous la main. J'ai quelques bases de premiers secours.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Sephiroth était allé chercher un long couteau dans la cuisine, et, en revenant dans le salon, le planta sans hésiter dans la nuque de Ripper, veillant à bien camoufler la plaie créée par Masamune. Il ignora les gémissements de dégoût mêlés de terreur de Pétunia, se redressant pour revenir se placer à côté de Harry.

–Je… vois, fit l'opérateur sur un ton hésitant. Les secours sont en route, ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

–Dites-leur de se dépêcher, répondit Sephiroth en regardant froidement Pétunia, sa voix d'un calme surnaturel. Parce que je ne sais pas combien de temps j'arriverais à résister à l'envie de les _tuer_.

Il raccrocha avant que l'opérateur puisse dire quoi que ce soit, regardant froidement Pétunia, qui se tortilla sous son regard méprisant.

–Que vous ne vouliez pas de Harry, je peux le concevoir, intellectuellement parlant. Que nous ne l'aimiez pas… passe encore. Mais que vous le maltraitiez ? Que vous l'affamiez pour tenter de le tuer ? Là, _non_, je ne comprends ni n'accepte plus.

Pétunia ouvrit la bouche, furieuse.

–Nous ne voulions _pas_ de lui ! Mais ce… ce directeur nous l'a _imposé_ sans même nous demander notre avis ! Il était une pierre à notre cou !

–Bien sûr, répondit Sephiroth avec sarcasme. Une maison de cette taille, vous avez dû vous endetter jusqu'au cou pour l'obtenir. Je suppose que votre mari touche le chômage, et vous des aides, pour avoir pu la payer ?

Pétunia pâlit.

–Juste pour votre information, j'ai été un Général il y a bien longtemps. Malgré le fait que la totalité de mon éducation ait été centrée sur la guerre, je n'ai pas été promu à ce rang à DOUZE ANS en étant idiot.

Pétunia ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Finalement, les mots sortirent.

–Douze ans ? Mais aucun pays civilisé ne promeut des _enfants_ au rang de général !

Sephiroth rit doucement, la faisant frissonner.

–À ce que je vois, votre sœur a hérité de la plus grande partie de l'intelligence. Elle ne vous a pas parlé de moi ? Demanda-t-il calmement, penchant la tête sur le côté comme un prédateur. Je pense pourtant qu'elle a dû trouver les légendes à mon sujet.

–Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Pétunia, tremblante.

Sephiroth se pencha simplement en réponse, et saisit Vernon de sa main droite, le soulevant sans effort. Il le lâcha sur le canapé, répétant l'opération avec Marge. Les deux commençaient à se réveiller, mais il décida contre le fait de les frapper pour les renvoyer dans l'inconscience. Il avait besoin qu'ils soient réveillés pour qu'ils creusent leur propre tombe. Levant le regard sur Pétunia, il lui offrit un sourire digne d'un requin, tout en dents et malice.

–Je ne suis pas aussi… jeune que je le parais, Pétunia Dursley. Si votre sœur vous a parlé de moi, avant que vous ne la rejetiez stupidement pour quelque chose sur lequel elle a autant de contrôle que la couleur de ses cheveux, vous sauriez qui je suis.

–_Qui_ êtes-vous ? Demanda Pétunia, terrifiée.

Une partie d'elle connaissait déjà la réponse, en effet. Lily avait parlé à sa famille d'une légende si ancienne que même les sorciers étaient incertains de son origine, contrairement à Merlin ou Morgana. Une légende murmurée dans les maisons, et dont la simple mention faisait frissonner même les plus puissants. Une légende parlant d'un Démon aux cheveux d'argents, qui maniait une longue épée, et qui avait tenté de détruire le monde il y a très longtemps. Elle était quasiment sûre qu'il s'agissait de lui, mais une partie d'elle voulait continuer à nier l'évidence, qui se trouvait pourtant devant elle.

–_Qui_ je suis ? Répéta Sephiroth avec un amusement presque malsain. Je suis Sephiroth Valentine. Je suis le Fils de la Calamité, le Démon de Wutaï. Mais surtout, je suis le Cauchemar.

–C'est impossible ! Glapit Pétunia, partagé entre l'horreur et la terreur. Ce n'est qu'une légende, trop vieille pour être vraie ! Vous ne pouvez pas être lui ! Même si elle était vraie, il a vécu il y a…

–Il y a près de dix mille ans, je suis au courant, répondit Sephiroth calmement. Il y a différentes formes d'immortalité en ce monde, Pétunia Dursley. Certaines sont naturelles, comme les phénix. D'autres, comme les vampires, sont le résultat d'une malédiction. En ce qui me concerne… non, je ne suis pas immortel. Un fou m'a injecté des cellules d'un alien tombé du ciel avant même ma naissance. Ce monstre était encore en vie après 2 000 ans passés dans la glace, scellé par une race d'humains appelés Cetras. Malheureusement, les gens qui l'ont exhumé l'ont prit pour l'une d'entre eux, et l'ont étudiés. Ils voulaient s'en servir pour dominer le monde qu'ils connaissaient, ignorant qu'il ne s'agissait que de trois îles, minuscules par rapport au reste de la planète.

Pétunia resta figée, l'écoutant sans pouvoir bouger. Elle osait à peine respirer sous son regard froid et impassible. L'aisance avec laquelle il avait mit à terre Vernon, et surtout celle avec laquelle il l'avait soulevé ensuite, montrait qu'il disait la vérité. Son mari était encore trop sonné pour réagir, et la partie d'elle-même obsédée par la propreté espérait qu'il resterait immobile jusqu'à ce que la police arrive. Elle ne voulait pas que son salon finisse couvert de sang.

–Il m'a injecté ces cellules alors que j'étais encore dans le ventre de ma mère, continua Sephiroth, ignorant presque Pétunia. Ensuite, à la naissance, ils m'ont séparés d'elle, et m'ont éduqué pour être un SOLDAT. À douze ans, ils m'ont jeté sur le champ de bataille. Pendant les années qui suivirent, je n'ai connu que la guerre. La simple idée de paix m'était étrangère. Puis j'ai perdu mes seuls amis. Le fou qui m'avait injecté ces cellules m'a envoyé en mission là où le monstre était enfermé. Cette… chose, qu'on m'avait présenté comme ma mère, a prit le contrôle de mon esprit. Et elle m'a fait massacrer le village entier. Il n'y a eut que trois survivants au total. Et c'est l'un d'entre eux qui a réussi à me tuer pour la première fois.

–Pour la première fois ? Répéta Pétunia sur un ton strident. Mais…

–Les cellules de ce monstre sont… résistantes, répondit Sephiroth avec une certaine amertume. Et surtout, elles portent une forme de conscience. Lorsque je suis mort cette fois-là, mon esprit s'est fracturé. Les cinq années qui ont suivit ne sont pas très claires dans ma mémoire. Je sais que cette chose… Jenova, a reconstitué mon esprit. Cependant, elle n'a même pas prit la peine de me reconstituer entièrement. Si elle l'avait fait… je ne pense pas que j'aurais voulu revenir à la vie. Le peu qu'elle a reconstitué de moi, en revanche… voulait détruire le monde pour se venger de tout ce que j'avais souffert. Parce que je n'étais qu'un rat de laboratoire pour eux. Même pas assez humain pour être traité décemment.

Il s'interrompit brièvement lorsqu'il sentit la main de Harry prendre la sienne. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, un peu surprit, pour voir que le garçon le fixait avec tristesse. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait raconter son histoire, mais à chaque fois, ça lui faisait mal pour lui. Sephiroth lui adressa un sourire rassurant, bien qu'attristé. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Pétunia, toujours à la même place.

–Elle a fait en sorte que je veuille prendre le contrôle de la Rivière de la Vie, là où les âmes reviennent à leur mort. Je suis mort deux fois de plus à cause d'elle. L'une, dans un combat au cœur de la Planète, littéralement, et l'autre, dans les ruines de Midgar, détruite par un Météore que j'avais invoqué sous _son_ contrôle. Et c'est seulement à ma troisième mort qu'elle m'a laissé en paix. Son esprit s'est dissout dans le flot des âmes, et j'ai _enfin_ été libre. Un de mes amis qui était mort a prit la peine de partir à la recherche des fragments de mon âme, pour la reconstituer. Vous ne méritez pas de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite, aussi vous dirais-je seulement que j'ai à nouveau perdu mes amis, ainsi que quelqu'un qui nous était cher. À ma demande, j'ai été scellé dans un cristal constitué de Rivière de la Vie solidifiée, et j'ai dormi.

–Jusqu'à maintenant ? Demanda Pétunia sur un ton craintif.

–Jusqu'à maintenant, confirma Sephiroth. Et vous savez pourquoi je me suis réveillé ? Demanda-t-il doucement, son aura s'étendant lentement autour de lui, faisant se figer Vernon et Marge, qui s'étaient réveillés.

Pétunia secoua la tête, n'osant pas répondre. Le sourire que lui adressa Sephiroth manqua lui faire perdre le contrôle de certaines fonctions corporelles très importantes, et elle se colla contre le mur derrière elle.

–Je me suis réveillé parce que Harry a supplié que quelqu'un le protège. Avez-vous une idée de ce qui peut _pousser_ un enfant à supplier un inconnu de le protéger ? Beaucoup de choses. Dans tous les cas, il est clair que vous n'avez pas hérité de beaucoup d'intelligence, comparé à votre sœur.

Pétunia ouvrit la bouche pour protester, furieuse, seulement pour réaliser qu'elle avait beau s'époumoner, aucun son ne sortait de ses lèvres. Sephiroth lui offrit un sourire mauvais.

–Avant que vous ne disiez une bêtise concernant le fait que je n'ai pas le droit de faire de la magie… il s'agit d'une forme de magie si ancienne que le Ministère des Idiots n'a aucun moyen de la détecter. Pour en revenir à ce que je disais juste avant… vous avez commis une grave erreur en maltraitant Harry. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment les gens comme vous pouvaient ignorer les abus commis envers Harry ? Comment vous pouviez le maltraiter en toute impunité ?

Pétunia en oublia son mutisme, surprise. Elle s'était en effet posé la question, lorsque Harry avait commencé l'école. L'assistante sociale qui était venue à la maison n'avait jamais donné de suite à la plainte de Harry, qui n'avait plus tenté d'alerter les autorités après la troisième ou quatrième fois, réalisant que c'était inutile et que ça ne lui rapporterait que des coups. Même Vernon ne s'était jamais posé la question. Sephiroth secoua la tête, dégoûté.

–Vous ne vous êtes jamais posé la question, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez juste profité de la situation, ou alors vous vouliez éviter de penser que la _magie_ en était la cause ?

Le simple mot fit virer Vernon au violet, mais Masamune apparut dans la main de Sephiroth, le poussant à rester immobile. Ce dernier ne l'avait même pas regardé, ses yeux félins fixant froidement Pétunia.

–La _magie_ est responsable de ça. Un sortilège était apposé sur les protections qui couvraient cette maison, faisant oublier aux non-sorciers ce qu'il se passait sous votre toit. Et selon vous, qu'est-ce qui _alimentait_ la protection principale de cette maison ?

Pétunia pâlit de nouveau, son regard passant brièvement sur Harry, avant de revenir sur l'argenté. Le garçon se retrouva à peine surprit par les révélations de son protecteur. Furieux, oui, mais pas surprit. Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses, en effet.

–Oui, confirma Sephiroth, _Harry_ les alimentait. Si vous l'aviez traité _correctement_, j'aurais eut du mal à démanteler la Protection de Sang sur cette maison. À l'allure où allaient les choses, je n'aurais pas été surprit qu'elle s'effondre toute seule dans les prochains mois. La _seule_ chose qui lui permettait de tenir debout était la magie de Harry. _Tous_ les sortilèges apposés sur cette maison s'y alimentaient. Si vous n'aviez pas commis l'erreur monumentale de le battre, vous ne l'auriez pas revu, seulement pour signer les papiers me confiant sa garde.

Pétunia renifla d'un air méprisant, avant de pointer sa gorge. Sephiroth lança un Esuna d'un geste languide, son regard l'avertissant clairement qu'elle avait intérêt à faire attention à ses propos. Pétunia tressaillit devant la lueur verte qui l'entoura brièvement, avant de le fusiller du regard.

–Vous croyez que nous n'avons pas essayé de nous débarrasser de lui ? _Il_ l'a toujours ramené ici !

Sephiroth ricana doucement.

–Vous n'avez pas de magie. En ce qui me concerne… j'ai _détruit_ la Protection de Sang, qui était probablement la raison pour laquelle il le ramenait ici. Il ne pourra jamais lui refaire prendre racine. Si vous n'aviez pas battu Harry, vous ne nous auriez vu qu'une seule fois. Il aurait récupéré les objets ayant une valeur sentimentale pour lui, s'il y en a, et nous serions définitivement partis. Mais il est trop tard pour ça, déclara-t-il, entendant les sirènes résonner au loin. Vous avez semé le vent, et ce n'est pas la tempête que vous avez récolté, mais l'ouragan.

.

oOo

.

Les policiers fixaient la scène devant eux avec incrédulité. D'un côté, ils avaient un gamin ensanglanté, qui était plus ou moins recroquevillé derrière un homme grand et mince, aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en catogan. À côté d'eux, il y avait un chien embroché avec un couteau de cuisine. De l'autre, une femme maigre et osseuse était collée au mur, tandis qu'une paire de morses obèses était debout devant le canapé, et criaient des propos incohérents aux policiers. Incohérents dans le sens qu'ils n'avaient aucune logique.

–CE FREAK AUX CHEVEUX ARGENTÉS S'EST INTRODUIT DANS NOTRE MAISON ET M'A ATTAQUÉ SANS RAISON ! Beugla l'homme.

–IL A TUÉ MON ADORABLE RIPPER AVEC UNE ÉPÉE DE PRESQUE DEUX MÈTRES DE LONG ! Cria la femme en même temps. ET IL NOUS MENACE AVEC !

–Des cheveux d'argents ? Répéta, sceptique, un des policiers. Ils sont noirs.

–Une épée de deux mètres ? C'est un couteau de cuisine, objecta son collègue. Et vous pouvez me dire où il l'aurait cachée ? Ou comment il l'aurait transportée ?

Il y eut un blanc, et les deux personnes regardèrent l'homme, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, son expression méprisante. Le gamin, derrière lui, tremblait comme une feuille. Ils se remirent ensuite à crier en cœur sur les policiers :

–IL A CHANGÉ D'APPARENCE ! IL AVAIT LES CHEVEUX ARGENTÉS JUSTE AVANT QUE VOUS ENTRIEZ !

–Mais oui, c'est ça, fit le premier policier, sarcastique. Fred, on les arrête, ils sont clairement psychotiques.

–Avec joie, Sebastian, grogna le second. Les gars, on vous laisse aider le gamin, nous on s'occupe des deux tarés.

–Bon courage avec eux, marmonna un des urgentistes. Zallez avoir du mal à les foutre dans votre voiture.

–Heureusement qu'on est venu avec deux voitures, on aurait bousillé les essieux sinon, grommela Sebastian.

–Si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main, je serais ravi de vous aider, dit l'homme sans décroiser les bras, continuant à surveiller les deux personnes comme un aigle.

–On devrait y arriver, répondit Fred, sortant les menottes, avant de froncer les sourcils, regardant l'homme. Ça va être trop court, marmonna-t-il, et il en sortit une autre paire.

Les attachant rapidement les unes aux autres, il menotta ensuite l'homme obèse, lui servant le discours habituel quand il arrêtait quelqu'un. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en réalisant que l'homme avait le poignet cassé, puis décida qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre. D'après l'opérateur, le gosse aurait douze ans, bientôt treize. Sauf qu'il avait le physique d'un gamin maigrichon de 11 ans environ. Un coup d'œil autour de lui montra de nombreuses photos d'un gamin obèse, qui ressemblait beaucoup au morse. Mais aucune trace du gamin terrifié devant lui. Okay, il y avait vraiment quelque chose de pas normal dans cette baraque.

–Dan, tu peux prendre la déposition du mec s'il te plaît ? Lança Sebastian tout en poussant la sœur obèse devant lui, qui protestait furieusement contre son traitement.

Personne ne faisait attention à ce qu'elle disait, de toute façon. Il envisagea un moment de la taser, mais après, il faudrait la traîner jusque dans la voiture. Deux autres policiers vinrent leur prêter main-forte, et ils finirent par réussir à les caser dans les véhicules. Heureusement, la femme maigre (probablement l'épouse) vint sans résister, semblant réaliser qu'ils étaient à bout de patience.

Dan secoua la tête en voyant ça, écœuré. Il tourna ensuite son attention vers l'homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais, qui avait abandonné sa posture vigilante et s'était accroupit à côté du gamin. Ce dernier s'était finalement calmé lorsque la fratrie des morses avait été menée hors de la maison, et, s'il semblait mal à l'aise devant l'attention des médecins, avait l'air beaucoup moins stressé maintenant. Il frissonna en croisant les yeux étranges du gars qui semblait vouloir protéger le garçon. Ses yeux ressemblaient vaguement à ceux d'un chat ou d'un serpent, avec leur étrange pupille verticale. Ça expliquerait pourquoi ils l'avaient traité de Freak en tout cas. Il s'agissait probablement d'une malformation de naissance, pensa-t-il. Dan décida de ne pas commenter dessus, le pauvre gars devait en avoir entendu des vertes et des pas mûres à ce sujet, et ça n'avait guère de rapport avec leur affaire.

–Avant tout, vous devriez jeter un œil dans le placard sous l'escalier, et dans les chambres à l'étage, dit l'homme, le tirant de ses pensées. Vous pourriez trouver vos découvertes… instructives.

Dan fut surprit par ses propos comme sa voix, grave et calme. Il y avait quelque chose, dans son ton, qui le poussait à écouter. Une assurance tranquille, et une colère sourde, contrastant avec son apparence professionnelle, presque froide. Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils avaient de la chance qu'il semble avoir un tel contrôle sur lui-même, ou ils auraient dû appeler les croques-morts.

Intrigué, il s'exécuta, décidant qu'il pouvait attendre un peu pour l'interroger.

Quand son regard se posa sur le placard en question, il se posa de sérieuses question sur la santé mentale des occupants de la maison. _Qui_ met trois verrous sur un placard destiné à des produits ménagers ? À moins qu'il ne s'agisse pas de protéger ce qu'il se trouve à l'intérieur… mais à l'empêcher de sortir. Fronçant les sourcils, il ouvrit les verrous… et resta sans voix devant ce qu'il découvrit à l'intérieur.

Un lit de camp, avec un fin matelas en mousse sale, portant des traces ressemblant suspicieusement à du sang, sur lequel était posé une couverture élimée. D'autres signes montraient qu'une personne avait vécu pendant longtemps dans ce placard, comme les mots griffonnés avec des crayons de couleurs sur les marches : _« la chambre de Harry »_. Il sentit une colère froide l'envahir, et referma la porte, avec peut-être plus de force que nécessaire. Se relevant, il emprunta l'escalier pour aller jeter un œil aux chambres. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait y trouver non plus.

Il marqua un arrêt devant la porte de ce qui était sûrement la première chambre. Il cligna des yeux, son regard passant de cette porte à la suivante. La deuxième porte de l'étage, du même côté, comportait au moins SIX verrous. Il se sentit de nouveau malade en voyant ça. Sortant un calepin de sa poche, il se mit à noter ce qu'il avait déjà vu jusque-là. Entre l'état du gosse, les multiples photos de ce qui devait être son cousin, et le placard sous l'escalier qui avait clairement servit de chambre jusqu'à une époque récente… il y avait déjà de sacrées charges contre sa « famille ».

Ouvrant la porte de la chambre, il resta coi devant l'état de la pièce. Il y avait des jouets partout, certains clairement hors de prix. Aucun livre, par contre. Il regarda longuement la chambre, notant que le gosse dedans devait être pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Laissant la porte ouverte, il passa à la chambre suivante. Il se serait attendu à tout, mais pas ça. En plus des verrous sur la porte, il y avait une trappe en bas. À quoi elle pouvait servir ? On aurait presque dit une trappe pour passer de la nourriture à un prisonnier.

Ouvrant cette porte, il cligna des yeux, incrédule. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à la première chambre, dans le sens où il y régnait un foutoir innommable, mais c'était le seul point commun entre les deux. Dans cette deuxième chambres, tous les jouets étaient au mieux en piteux état, au pire complètement défoncés. Il aperçut même une télévision éventrée dans un coin, à côté d'une grande cage à oiseau, et un caméscope hors d'usage sur un char d'assaut à pédales. Une carabine toute tordue se trouvait sur une étagère. Les seuls objets qui avaient l'air en bon état étaient les livres sur les étagères.

Le lit était aussi en piteux état. Contrairement à celui de la chambre d'à côté, il était clairement bon marché, et ne parlons pas de la couverture, à peine en meilleur état que celle du placard. Le bureau contre le mur n'était pas en reste, un des pieds de la chaise avait même été remplacé par une batte de baseball cassée !

Il ferma les yeux, se pinçant l'arrête du nez. C'était encore pire que ce à quoi il s'était attendu en recevant cet appel du central. _Comment_ est-ce qu'il était possible de traiter deux enfants aussi différemment ? Il n'osait pas imaginer le gamin blond. Il devait être horrible, et, s'il se fiait aux photos, il devait être à peine plus vieux que le gosse en bas ! Il respira à fond. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas aimer non plus ce que le garçon allait lui dire.

Descendant, il remarqua que le gars qui protégeait le gamin avait le téléphone à l'oreille et parlait à quelqu'un.

–Monsieur Granger ? Non, nous ne nous sommes jamais parlé, mais votre fille a dû vous écrire à mon sujet. Oui, mon nom est Sephiroth Valentine. Hermione espérait que je l'appellerait pour l'informer de l'état de Harry. _« Bien »_ est exagéré. Il a été renvoyé à la maison de son oncle par des moyens que ceux-ci n'apprécient pas, et ils l'ont battu. Je suis actuellement chez lui, la police a emmené son oncle et sa tante en garde à vue. Oh, je doute qu'ils s'en sortent. Et si jamais c'est le cas, j'en ferais mon affaire. Oui, dans le genre _définitif_. Il y a des limites à ma tolérance. Dans tous les cas, je vous appelais pour savoir si vous pouviez m'aider. Disons que… Harry n'a pas d'argent sur lui, et malheureusement, moi non plus. Non, il a les moyens, d'après ce que je sais. Sa famille est vieille et riche, d'après ce que j'ai compris, mais il n'a actuellement pas accès à l'argent.

L'homme marqua un temps d'arrêt, hochant la tête.

–Je pense que Harry insistera quand même pour rembourser vos dépenses. Il est comme ça, oui. Très bien. Oui, je vous rappellerais quand nous seront à l'hôpital pour vous dire le nom. Merci.

Dan remarqua que le garçon (Harry donc) avait l'air extrêmement gêné par ce qu'il se passait, mais il ne disait rien. L'un des urgentistes se releva au même moment.

–Bon, on a fait tout ce qu'on pouvait sur place, on va l'emmener à l'hôpital. Je suppose que vous resterez avec lui ?

Sephiroth, qui avait raccroché, posa le combiné sur son socle, se tournant vers l'homme.

–Je suis son garde du corps. Tant qu'il n'est pas avec des gens que je considère fiable, je ne le laisserais _pas_ disparaître hors de ma vue.

La manière dont il avait dit ça fit courir un frisson glacé dans le dos de toutes les personnes présentes, sauf Harry, qui eut l'air rassuré. Sephiroth aida gentiment le garçon à se relever, le soutenant pour marcher. Dan remarqua à quel point Harry semblait dépendre de Sephiroth. S'il en jugeait par l'état de l'enfant, il avait été maltraité jusqu'à une période récente. Il avait probablement rencontré l'ancien soldat il y a peu, et celui-ci avait probablement accepté de lui servir de garde du corps en voyant son état.

Le policier secoua la tête avec pitié. Il aurait presque prit la famille qui vivait ici en pitié, mais ceux-ci avaient clairement creusé leur propre tombe. Un geste mal placé, et ils y finiraient, littéralement.

Et il réalisa qu'il en avait littéralement rien à foutre. S'il y a une chose qu'il détestait, c'était les gens qui abusaient les enfants sans défense. C'était en plus encore pire lorsqu'il s'agissait de leurs propres enfants. Un sourire sadique lui échappa. Même en prison, les criminels avaient certains standards. Les abuseurs et violeurs d'enfants avaient généralement une espérance de vie très courte. Quelque chose lui disait que les deux obèses risquaient d'avoir une peine courte… et pas parce que les juges seraient indulgents.

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.

_*caquètement démoniaque*_

_Héhéhéhé… les Dursleys ont finalement eut ce qu'ils méritaient ! Il était temps !_

_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Vernon, ses codétenus se chargeront de son cas *rire sadique*_


	5. Chapter 4 - Secrets provenant du passé

_Réponses aux Review :_

_Bloodynirvana : Yep, Seph va prendre soin de lui ^^ Par contre, ça faisait un peu pervers dit comme ça XD_

_Polskabi : Oui, Dudley sera envoyé dans un centre de redressement pour mineurs, avec un soutien psychologique. Je ne pense pas qu'on ne le reverra dans l'histoire, si ce n'est en étant mentionné. Et pour ta dernière question, réponse dans le chapitre :)_

_Ange : oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Dumby aura ce qu'il mérite *rire sadique*. Par contre, il va encore souffrir un peu. Perdu pour Genesis et Hermione, mais tu le sauras plus tard. Angeal c'est la surprise ;) Je me demande si tu devineras. Bien deviné pour Zack/Sirius, mais celle-là était évidente XD Et évidemment qu'on reverra Luna ^^_

_Lockinson Evan : merci, ils le méritaient amplement et depuis longtemps. Réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ;)_

_Lala : pas forcément, mais c'est une surprise ^^_

.

Chapitre 4 : Secrets provenant du passé

.

.

Hogwarts retenait son souffle, métaphoriquement parlant. Est-ce que Dumbledore mordrait à l'hameçon ? C'était un fait peu connu que Peeves était l'incarnation de l'espièglerie des enfants. La plupart des gens le prenaient pour un poltergeist ou un esprit frappeur. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient deviné sa vraie nature. Le chaos qu'il créait dans l'école était presque un ordre naturel des choses, avec autant d'enfants présents.

Bien sûr, par moments, il pouvait être légitimement dangereux. Faire éclater des ballons remplis d'eau sur un sol de marbre par exemple, ou bien planifier la chute d'un buste en pierre sur quelqu'un. Cependant… il était lié à l'école. Et si Hogwarts lui demandait de faire quelque chose, il s'exécutait joyeusement.

Alors il avait commencé à mettre le chaos dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avait prit Sephiroth, et le Baron Sanglant, accompagné des autres fantômes, avait fait mine de n'être au courant de rien, et était allé dans les donjons. Contraignant Albus à aller s'occuper de lui, et donc à quitter son office, peu de temps après Sephiroth.

Le Choixpeau gloussa doucement, imité par certains portraits.

–Franchement, Albus n'est pas très malin, fit le portrait d'une femme aux longs cheveux noirs, visiblement amusée. Pas étonnant qu'il ait atterrit chez toi, Godric.

–HEY ! Protesta le portrait d'un homme avec une épaisse crinière de longs cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, lui donnant l'apparence d'un lion. Tout le monde n'a pas l'intelligence nécessaire pour se retrouver dans ta maison, Rowena ! Et puis, pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais dit que tu étais la réincarnation d'une Cetra ?

La dénommée Rowena roula des yeux.

–Je ne m'en suis souvenue que très tard, Godric. Et puis ça aurait servit à quoi, franchement ? Certes, nous autres sorciers descendons pour la plus grande partie des survivants de la Terre Sacrée de Gaïa, qui ont fuit lorsque Minerva l'a submergée. Mais quel intérêt ? Mon seul rôle dans cette vie était d'assurer la protection de Sephiroth. C'était la tâche que la Déesse m'avait confiée.

Un autre portrait rit doucement.

–Certes, Rowena, mais je trouve ironique que ta réincarnation actuelle marche dans l'école. NON, PAS ÇA !

–Alors évite d'ouvrir la bouche, Sal, fit Rowena en lui jetant un regard noir, baissant sa baguette qu'elle avait levée. Si jamais Albus nous entends parler ainsi, il réalisera que l'école ne lui est pas aussi loyale qu'il le croit. Et, pour le moment, il est _crucial_ qu'il reste ignorant.

Une femme replète aux cheveux blonds cendrés entra à ce moment-là dans le portrait se trouvant à côté de la porte, frissonnant.

–Tu m'en diras tant, Rowena. Le pauvre Harry vient d'être expédié par Portoloin, et son amie Hermione a fuit le dortoir, paniquée. Elle est à la recherche de Sephiroth. J'ai donné l'ordre aux portraits de la guider, pour gagner du temps.

Rowena grimaça.

–Merci, Helga. Hogwarts, prévient les portraits qu'ils risquent de devoir partir du corridor dans lequel il se trouve quand elle l'aura trouvé. Pareil pour les armures.

–À ce point-là ? Demanda Godric, fronçant les sourcils tout en caressant sa barbe.

–Crois-moi Godric, un Sephiroth en colère _et_ en pleine possession de ses facultés est _extrêmement_ dangereux, répondit Rowena en secouant la tête. J'ai pu le voir à l'œuvre, et il n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

Salazar hocha pensivement la tête.

–De ce que tu m'as dit autrefois, rien que pour tuer le Chiot, il a fallu une armée entière, et encore, pour réussir à le tuer.

Rowena hocha la tête.

–Un SOLDAT 1ère Classe est extrêmement résistant. Zack avait un bon niveau, et il a fallu plus de 200 hommes pour venir à bout de lui. Pourtant, il n'était pas le plus fort. À la fin, c'est l'obstination qui lui permettait de rester debout et de continuer. Il y aurait eut ne serait-ce qu'une trentaine d'hommes de moins, il s'en serait peut-être sorti.

Godric laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif.

–Et comparé à Sephiroth ? Ou même son Mentor et le Mage Écarlate ?

Rowena rit doucement.

–Sans la Dégradation ? Tu peux au moins multiplier ce chiffre par 3 ou 4 pour les deux autres. Sephiroth, par contre… multiplie-le par 10, au minimum.

Salazar frissonna.

–À ce point ?

Elle hocha la tête.

–Il était le SOLDAT le plus fort existant. Aucun ne pouvait lui arriver à la cheville. Si Cloud a put le tuer, c'était avant tout parce qu'il avait complètement baissé sa garde la première fois.

–Et les suivantes ? Demanda doucement Helga, venant se placer dans le même cadre que Godric.

–La suivante, ils étaient à 8 contre lui. Le simple nombre, calme et concentré face à un fou, était suffisant. Quant à la dernière… Rowena soupira. La dernière, je crois qu'une partie de lui ne voulait tout simplement plus se battre. Et qu'il a profité de l'occasion.

Helga hocha la tête. À cet instant, le Choixpeau frissonna.

–Holà. Il est _vraiment_ furieux, Dame Ravenclaw. Est-ce une si bonne idée ?

Elle hocha la tête.

–Ne t'en fait pas, Clarence, dit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux. Hermione saura le calmer.

Ses co-Fondateurs la regardèrent avec scepticisme.

–Toi, tu sais quelque chose, l'accusa Salazar, la pointant du doigt. Tu es _beaucoup_ trop calme pour que ce soit le contraire.

Rowena rit doucement.

–C'est un secret, mon cher. Dans tous les cas… est-ce que tu es prêt, Clarence ?

La pointe du Choixpeau bougea comme pour acquiescer, et il répondit :

–Hogwarts prendra toujours soins des Héritiers, Dame Ravenclaw. Ah, Dobby vient de l'emmener.

Salazar hocha la tête.

–Albus ?

–En train d'essayer de réparer les dégâts de Peeves, gloussa le Choixpeau. Flitwick essaie de l'aider, mais… bref, Peeves continue à créer le chaos un peu partout dans la zone. Oho, ils ont appelé McGonagall en renfort !

Godric éclata de rire.

–La pauvre n'a pas mérité ça. Flitwick non plus, d'ailleurs. Il n'a peut-être rien vu du harcèlement de Luna jusqu'ici, mais ce n'est pas complètement sa faute.

Un des instruments argentés sur l'étagère en face du Choixpeau choisit cet instant précis pour s'arrêter avec un couinement étranglé, laissant échapper un petit nuage de fumée noire, au lieu de l'argent habituel. Helga laissa échapper un sourire carnassier.

–Ça a commencé. Clarence ?

Le Choixpeau gloussa.

–Avec plaisir, Dame Hufflepuff.

Il pencha sa pointe en direction de l'instrument, qui se mit lentement à tourner de nouveau, laissant même échapper sa fumée comme si rien ne s'était passé. Un second s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard, et Clarence répéta le mouvement. Finalement, tous les instruments furent remis en mouvement, mais fonctionnant uniquement grâce à l'énergie que leur apportait l'école, imitant leurs rythme normal, mais n'étant plus liés à rien. Salazar rit doucement en voyant ça.

–Ton idée de faire en sorte que nous puissions nous déplacer dans n'importe quel tableau de l'école était du pur génie, Rowena. Par contre, après ce qui vient de se passer, je ne sais pas si Sephiroth va accepter de laisser Harry revenir.

Rowena renifla.

–Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Sal. Le Destin ne peut pas être modifié trop, ou les choses seront bien pire. Minerva le sait également. Elle se chargera de lui expliquer les choses.

–Et il l'écoutera ? Demanda Godric, sceptique.

–Oh, crois-moi, après ce que Minerva a fait pour lui, il _l'écoutera_. Sans compter qu'à mon avis, elle lui présentera probablement une carotte pour le convaincre.

–Et de quel genre, la carotte ? Demanda Godric, haussant un sourcil. Parce que je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait le convaincre de laisser Harry revenir ici, avec ce qui vient de se passer.

Rowena rit doucement en réponse.

–À ton avis, Godric ?

–Les personnes qui lui étaient chères ? Demanda Salazar, intrigué.

–Banco, Sal. Et une personne en particulier. Elles ne sont pas encore prêtes à se réveiller, en revanche. Je doute que Minerva autorise ma réincarnation à les réveiller avant au moins la fin de la prochaine année scolaire, au minimum.

–Il y a une raison à ça ? Demanda Helga, fronçant les sourcils.

–Des événements _doivent_ se produire. Et ils doivent se produire d'une certaine façon. Pas d'une autre. Pour pouvoir se débarrasser définitivement de Riddle, les choses doivent se dérouler d'une façon précise.

Salazar soupira, se frottant le visage.

–À propos de Riddle, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça.

Helga renifla.

–Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Sal. Mais j'avoue que tes descendants ont fait fort. Se croiser entre membres de la même famille, au point d'être limite des Cracmols… sans compter que s'il a réussit à mettre la main sur ton médaillon… il l'a probablement corrompu.

Salazar se prit la figure dans la main avec un grognement.

–Le pire, c'est que tu as probablement raison, Helga. Après ce qu'il a fait au Diadème de Rowena… je suis d'ailleurs désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à Héléna, Rowena. Je ne pensais pas que Edmund avait le sang chaud à ce point…

Sa co-Fondatrice secoua tristement la tête.

–Je savais qu'il y avait une chance sur deux que ça arrive, Sal. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je regrette que Héléna n'ait pas compris ce que j'ai essayé de lui enseigner, surtout. Mais le passé est le passé. On ne peut plus le changer.

Salazar laissa échapper un lourd soupir.

–Au moins, le futur n'est pas gravé dans la pierre. J'aurais vraiment regretté que Harry soit obligé de tuer Esméralda. J'imagine que s'il n'avait pas trouvé Sephiroth, c'est ce qui se serait passé ?

Rowena hocha tristement la tête.

–Fawkes l'aurait soigné, certes, mais…

–Mais ça aurait laissé des conséquences, soupira Helga. Surtout avec la petite Weasley.

Salazar pinça les lèvres avec colère.

–Elle présente tous les symptômes de quelqu'un sous Philtre d'Amour. C'est vraiment _uniquement_ grâce aux compulsions de Albus que l'infirmière n'a rien vu.

Rowena eut un sourire mystérieux.

–Ne t'inquiète pas Sal, son frère se chargera de l'aider.

–Rowena, _arrête_ de nous rendre fous avec tes indices ! Protesta Godric. Donne-nous de vraies explications, par les couilles de Merlin !

–Nope ! Gloussa Rowena, avant de filer hors de son portrait.

–ROWENA ! REVIENS ICI ET EXPLIQUE-TOI ! Rugit Godric, partant à sa poursuite.

Les deux autres laissèrent échapper un long et lourd soupir.

–On avait quel âge, déjà, quand on est morts ? Demanda Salazar avec un ton fatigué.

–Presque 70 ans, répondit Helga sur le même ton. Mais je me demande si ces deux-là ont jamais grandit au-delà de l'adolescence.

Le Choixpeau éclata de rire.

–Je n'en ai pas l'impression, Dame Hufflepuff. Je n'en ai pas l'impression.

Les deux Fondateurs restant laissèrent échapper un soupir las. Même à l'état de portraits, leurs amis continuaient à les fatiguer. Il retournèrent à leur vigile discrète, esquivant Albus, sur le chemin du retour.

.

oOo

!.

Sephiroth reposa le combiné avec un soupir las. Au moins, le policier avait eut l'amabilité de lui prêter un peu d'argent pour qu'il puisse passer son appel. Et de veiller sur Harry le temps qu'il contacte les Grangers. Au moins, il savait d'où Hermione avait tiré son sens de la loyauté et son intelligence.

Les nerfs toujours tendus, il décida de retourner voir comment Harry tenait le coup. Le pauvre était plus habitué à ce que l'attention portée sur lui soit négative, aussi était-il assez stressé. En ce qui concernait Sephiroth, il craignait encore que Harry soit kidnappé sous son nez. Il savait que les chances que ça arrive étaient extrêmement basses maintenant, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter. Heureusement, il allait bientôt pouvoir s'occuper des sorts restants sur Harry. Il avait déjà brisé celui qui empêchait de se rendre compte des blessures qui n'étaient pas subies à l'école, et ô combien il avait eut envie d'aller _étriper_ Dumbledore en voyant ça.

Sephiroth fut rassuré de voir que Harry était toujours là à son retour, et que ses blessures avaient été soignées. L'œil au beurre noir que le garçon arborait fit remonter ses envies de meurtre par contre, tout comme son bras en écharpe. Il ferma les yeux et respira à fond. Il s'occuperait des Dursleys si jamais ils parvenaient à esquiver une peine de prison, ce qui, selon le policier qui les avait accompagnés, était peu probable.

Dan lui posa encore quelques questions, mais entre ce qu'il avait pu constater dans la maison, l'état de Harry, et la réaction des Dursleys, il avait pratiquement tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Impossible d'obtenir un renseignement personnel sur Sephiroth en revanche, le gars était fermé comme une huître au sujet de sa vie privée. Tout ce qu'il put apprendre, c'est qu'il avait été un général, avant de faire un burn-out particulièrement violent et tout plaquer. Il refusa de dire ce qu'il avait pu faire dans l'intervalle, et Dan suspecta qu'il avait probablement vécu dans la rue, jusqu'à rencontrer Harry à son école. Le garçon lui avait probablement acheté des vêtements neufs, sa tenue était en trop bon état pour suggérer le contraire. Ils étaient en tout cas d'assez bonne facture pour confirmer le fait que Harry devait avoir de l'argent. Mais alors, pourquoi il portait ces haillons ?

Quand il posa la question, Harry parut se replier sur lui-même, et seule la main de Sephiroth sur son épaule sembla lui donner le courage d'expliquer. Comment sa « famille » refusait de dépenser un penny pour lui, allant même jusqu'à lui acheter des lunettes dans une charité pour dépenser le moins possible. Dan pinça les lèvres en entendant ça. Encore une autre forme d'abus. Parce qu'à l'entendre, s'ils avaient pu éviter de lui donner les vieux vêtements de son cousin, ils l'auraient fait. De ce qu'il entendait, ils lui avaient fait subir à peu près tous les abus possibles, à l'exception des abus sexuels. Même le punir pour avoir de meilleures notes que son idiot de cousin. Ils ne lui avaient jamais laissé la possibilité de faire ses devoirs correctement, que ce soit en temps ou en matériel.

Il espérait vraiment qu'ils mourraient en prison. Quelque chose lui disait que Sephiroth n'hésiterait pas à les tuer si jamais ils sortaient avant la fin de leur peine. Et il doutait de vouloir l'arrêter si jamais les preuves menaient à lui… s'il en laissait. Dan nota le numéro des Grangers, pour avoir un moyen de le contacter. Il n'était pas certain que ça soit nécessaire, cependant. Vu toutes les preuves qu'ils avaient accumulés, la nécessité que Harry témoigne contre son oncle et sa sœur (qui, à l'entendre, avaient fait le plus gros des abus physiques, sa tante se « chargeant » des abus émotionnels) était assez basse. Le garçon eut l'air soulagé d'entendre ça.

Sephiroth hocha la tête avec une sombre satisfaction. Harry les avait assez vus comme ça. S'il pouvait ne plus jamais les revoir de sa vie, ce serait parfait. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il attendait, c'était que les parents de Hermione arrivent. Il se contrôlait, mais les odeurs de l'hôpital faisaient remonter tous ses mauvais souvenirs d'enfance, lorsqu'il vivait exclusivement dans le laboratoire, à la merci d'Hojo. Il avait les nerfs à vifs à cause de ça, et il craignait d'avoir un réflexe malheureux si ça durait trop longtemps. Il _haïssait_ les hôpitaux avec passion à cause de ce fou furieux qui se prétendait scientifique. Plus il pouvait les éviter, et mieux il se portait.

Il passa inconsciemment un bras autour des épaules de Harry lorsque celui-ci se colla contre lui, apparemment tout aussi nerveux. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il faillit faire un bond et invoquer Masamune par réflexe lorsque quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière lui. Il réprima fermement le réflexe, sa main gauche tressaillant à peine. Il se leva doucement, réveillant Harry qui semblait à deux doigts de s'endormir (probablement à cause des anti-douleurs). Se tournant vers la porte, il vit un couple dans l'ouverture, et n'eut guère de peine à comprendre qu'il s'agissait des parents de Hermione. La femme, surtout, lui ressemblait. Il les salua d'un signe de la tête.

–Monsieur et madame Granger je suppose ?

L'homme acquiesça.

–Vous êtes monsieur Valentine je suppose ?

Sephiroth ignora le vague malaise en entendant ça. Il n'avait jamais eut de nom de famille en grandissant, aussi n'était-il pas habitué à entendre quelqu'un l'appeler comme ça. Il ne pouvait rien dire cependant, en tout cas pas avant d'être chez eux.

–Appelez-moi Sephiroth, s'il vous plaît.

–Dans ce cas, j'insiste pour que vous nous appeliez Emma et Nathan, déclara fermement la mère d'Hermione.

Sephiroth accepta d'un hochement de tête. Emma le regardait avec un certain intérêt, mais plus parce qu'elle semblait intriguée par son apparence que parce qu'elle le dévisageait avec désir. Genesis et Angeal avaient dû lui apprendre à se rendre compte lorsque les femmes le dévisageaient avec désir, parce que lui ne s'était jamais rendu compte de rien. Et vu que _elle_ était aveugle, elle n'avait jamais pu le dévisager comme ça (et elle avait admit elle-même qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais fait, par respect). C'était également une chose qu'il appréciait à propos de cette période, c'était qu'il n'avait pas à surveiller ses arrières pour éviter les hordes de fangirls en furie. Même si les femmes continuaient à le regarder avec intérêt. À Hogwarts, les filles les plus âges avaient essayé de saisir le moindre prétexte pour lui parler. Et pour une fois, il n'avait pas hésité à leur faire savoir le fond de sa pensée. Ça en avait calmées certaines, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il devrait recommencer régulièrement.

Heureusement, Harry pouvait marcher seul, bien que lentement. Sephiroth ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle tout au long des procédures de sortie, gardant en permanence un œil sur les alentours. Par chance, les Grangers connaissaient visiblement ces dernières par cœur, et semblaient assez connus pour que les éventuels accrocs ne posent pas de problème. Il reçut l'explication peut après : les Grangers travaillaient régulièrement pour cet hôpital. Ça expliquait en tout cas pourquoi ils étaient arrivés aussi rapidement, se dit-il. Dan les laissa au milieu de la procédure, devant aller faire son rapport à ses supérieurs.

Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en sortant, qui se transforma presque en une quinte de toux devant la pollution. Pouah, ça sentait presque aussi mauvais que Midgar. Il manquait juste l'odeur de la Mako. Et ça sentait bien pire dans les Taudis, se dit-il tout en aidant Harry à avancer. Il étudia avec attention le véhicule des Grangers en l'atteignant. Il ne s'était jamais trop intéressé aux voitures, mais il pouvait voir que la famille d'Hermione était assez aisée. Il avait dû coûter assez cher.

Il aida Harry à monter à l'arrière, le laissant boucler sa ceinture seul. Il monta de l'autre côté, s'attachant à son tour. Sephiroth n'avait jamais été très bavard, et il pouvait voir que la circulation était encore pire que Midgar aux heures de pointes, aussi laissa-t-il Nathan se concentrer sur sa conduite. Il se força quand même à répondre à Emma, pour éviter de laisser s'installer un silence inconfortable. À côté de lui, Harry dormait à moitié, assommé par les anti-douleurs, plus le stress qui le laissait. Il finit par s'endormir pour de bon aux environs du trois-quart du trajet, s'appuyant contre Sephiroth, qui secoua la tête avec amusement. Emma sourit en voyant ça. S'ils ne comptaient pas le fait que Harry avait été battu par son oncle, elle trouvait ça adorable.

Sephiroth releva la tête en sentant qu'ils ralentissaient. Il remarqua avec intérêt que si les Grangers vivaient aussi dans un lotissement, il faisait moins… aseptisé que celui des Dursleys. Plus chaleureux. Leur maison aussi était très différente. Similaire en taille, mais on sentait qu'elle avait une personnalité.

Descendant de voiture, il prit gentiment Harry dans ses bras, faisant attention à le pas le réveiller, suivant Nathan dans la maison. Il hocha la tête en voyant que sa première impression était confirmée. L'intérieur était aussi chaleureux que l'extérieur, et n'avait pas cette horrible odeur de désinfectant qu'avait eut celle des Dursleys. De plus, là où les Dursleys semblaient avoir exposé des objets coûteux et sans âme, les Grangers préféraient des objets fait mains, ou qui semblaient avoir une importance pour eux.

Il rit doucement dans sa tête en voyant les bibliothèques dans le salon. Étrangement, ça ne le surprenait pas. Suivant Emma, il monta à l'étage jusqu'à une chambre qui était clairement utilisée comme une chambre d'amis. Il attendit que Emma fasse le lit, et posa Harry sur le matelas avec précaution. Les médecins avait averti qu'il devrait dormir sur le dos jusqu'à ce que ses côtes soient guéries. Sephiroth aurait aimé utiliser Guéri sur Harry, mais s'il le faisait, il risquait de dévoiler la magie aux Moldus. Pour cette fois, il laisserait la nature faire son œuvre.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez avec un soupir ennuyé, et, d'une pensée, rendit à ses cheveux leur couleur et leur longueur normale, faisant sursauter Emma de surprise. Cette dernière cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, interloquée, avant de décider que non, elle ne rêvait pas, les cheveux de Sephiroth étaient bien argentés et longs jusqu'aux genoux. Elle remarqua qu'il semblait assez amusé devant sa réaction, et s'excusa, gênée. Sephiroth se contenta de rire.

–Hermione ne vous a pas dit que je pouvais changer mon apparence ? Ou elle n'a pas assisté à ça ?

–Je crois qu'elle n'a pas dû y assister, ou elle en aurait parlé dans ses lettres, répondit Emma, retrouvant l'usage normal de la parole. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous aviez les cheveux noirs, alors que Hermione les avait décris comme argentés. Pourquoi avez-vous changé votre apparence par contre ?

Sephiroth renifla.

–Même parmi les sorciers, l'argent n'est pas une couleur de cheveux commune à mon âge physique. Et une longueur pareille non plus. Alors parmi les gens sans magie…

Emma ne put qu'acquiescer devant cette logique.

–De plus, poursuivit Sephiroth, je savais qu'en changeant ma couleur de cheveux, cela ferait paraître les Dursleys encore plus déséquilibrés qu'ils ne le sont naturellement. Avec eux, je préfère ne pas prendre de risques.

Emma pinça les lèvres avec colère en pensant à ces gens.

–Je m'étais toujours douté qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal avec Harry depuis que je l'avais rencontré l'année dernière, mais dès que j'essayais de mettre le doigt dessus, ça m'échappait. Magie ?

Sephiroth acquiesça.

–Il y a de nombreux sorts sur Harry, dont certains étaient connectés à la maison de son oncle et de sa tante. Je me suis occupé de ceux sur la maison, mais il y en a encore beaucoup sur Harry.

–Vous allez vous en occuper j'espère ? Demanda Emma, inquiète.

–Bien sûr, mais concernant certains d'entre eux, il nous faudra aller voir un guérisseur, dit Sephiroth, pinçant les lèvres. Je ne sais pas quelles seront les conséquences si je brise le blocage sur sa magie moi-même.

–Il y a un blocage sur sa magie ? S'exclama, horrifiée, Emma.

Attirant l'attention de son mari, qui dut regarder Sephiroth à deux fois avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de la même personne. L'argenté hocha la tête, furieux.

–Je ne suis pas certain de l'étendue du blocage, mais je pense qu'il doit au moins bloquer pratiquement la moitié de sa magie. Concernant le reste, les trois-quarts étaient utilisés pour alimenter les protections sur sa maison.

Emma fut encore plus horrifiée en entendant ça. Ça voulait dire que Harry n'avait qu'une partie infime de sa magie à disposition. Et pourtant… selon Hermione, il ne se débrouillait pas si mal en sortilèges. Elle n'osa même pas imaginer sa puissance maintenant qu'il était libéré du fardeau de tous ces sorts. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Sephiroth poursuivit :

–Je ne pense pas, cependant, que l'on ira voir un guérisseur immédiatement pour le blocage sur sa magie. Maintenant qu'il est libéré du fardeau que représentaient ces sorts, il va devoir s'habituer à l'afflux de puissance. Et donc, s'entraîner à la maîtriser.

Emma hocha la tête, Nathan se mêlant à la conversation.

–Ça paraît logique, c'est comme s'il devait suivre une rééducation après s'être blessé, mais dans la courbe inverse. Au lieu de rebâtir sa force, il doit apprendre à la modérer. Vous pensez pouvoir l'aider ?

Sephiroth se passa la main dans les cheveux avec un soupir.

–Je ferais de mon mieux, dans tous les cas. Malheureusement, ma propre force a toujours été supérieure à la normale. Je n'ai donc pas réellement de point de référence de ce côté-là. Genesis ou Angeal auraient été plus adaptés… surtout Angeal d'ailleurs.

–Pourquoi ? Demanda Nathan, intrigué.

Sephiroth ricana doucement, essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Harry avait besoin de repos.

–Genesis était, disons… réputé pour deux choses. Son côté coureur de jupons, même si son problème était plus de faire le tri dans ses admiratrices, et aussi mais surtout pour son caractère… explosif.

–Explosif ? Répéta Emma, surprise et un peu inquiète.

Sephiroth hocha la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

–D'après Angeal, Genesis a toujours eut un caractère très… extraverti. Malheureusement, cette tendance ne s'est pas calmée avec les années. Et le jour où il a mit la main sur une Matéria Feu a été maudit par beaucoup de monde, selon les rumeurs. Le problème avec Genesis, c'est qu'il a toujours eut une patience très… limitée. Du coup, les cadets savaient qu'il valait mieux faire ce qu'il disait au moment où il le disait, sous peine de devoir esquiver des boules de feu. D'un autre côté, le taux d'esquive chez les cadets grimpait en flèche dès que Genesis était au tableau pour s'occuper de leur entraînement.

–Il était haut placé ? Demanda Nathan, se posant des questions sur la santé mentale des gens capables de laisser un pyromane pareil en charge de cadets.

Sephiroth renifla avec amusement.

–Lui et Angeal étaient mes subordonnés direct, juste en dessous de moi. Tous les deux avaient le grade de Commandants, et Zack, même après avoir été promu 1ère Classe, n'était que Lieutenant.

–Le jeune homme hyperactif, d'après Hermione, c'est ça ?

–C'est ça. Angeal l'avait surnommé Le Chiot justement à cause de ça, et aussi de son attention limitée. Pour en revenir à Genesis, il n'a tout de même pas atteint ce rang pour rien. Malgré son caractère explosif et sa tendance à balancer des boules de feu à la moindre contrariété, il était un bon supérieur. Il savait comment commander efficacement ses troupes, et il était un expert en Matéria. On ne le surnommait pas le Mage Écarlate pour rien. Même moi, je n'étais pas à son niveau.

–Vraiment ? Fit Emma, curieuse. Pourtant, d'après ce que vous avez dit à Hermione, vous vous débrouillez bien dans le domaine.

Sephiroth secoua la tête.

–Nos forces respectives dans le domaine étaient très différentes. Genesis était comme un laser, pour vous donner un point de comparaison. Focalisé et précis, avec une puissance correcte. Me concernant… je serais plus une bombe nucléaire. Je n'ai pas sa finesse dans l'utilisation des Matérias, et lui n'avait pas ma puissance brute.

Nathan laissa échapper un sifflement à voix basse.

–Et Angeal ?

Sephiroth ricana.

–Angeal… n'était pas particulièrement doué avec les Matérias, au grand désespoir de Genesis. Il parvenait à s'en servir plus ou moins, mais il avait du mal. Sur ce point, ils se complétaient à merveille tous les deux. Genesis était le Mage du duo, attaquant autant avec la magie que l'épée, domaine dans lequel il était également très bon. Angeal préférait attaquer au corps à corps, voire à l'épée suivant la situation. Quand ils les voyaient ensemble sur le champ de bataille, il n'était pas rare que les ennemis renoncent au combat.

–Et vous ?

Sephiroth soupira.

–Moi… les ennemis me craignaient et me haïssaient à la fois. Un de mes surnoms à l'époque, avant que je ne perde la raison, était Le Démon. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer… nos ennemis n'appréciaient guère mes prouesses sur le champ de bataille.

Emma secoua la tête avec tristesse en entendant ça. Sephiroth lui donnait l'impression d'avoir mené une vie très isolée, entre ce qu'il avait dit à Hermione et ce qu'il venait de leur expliquer. Gentiment, elle le prit par le bras.

–Venez, laissons Harry se reposer. De toute manière, il ne risque plus rien maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Sephiroth hésita une seconde, avant de hocher la tête.

–Laissez-moi simplement le temps de vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'autre mauvaise surprise sur ses vêtements.

Emma hocha la tête, le laissant partir. Sephiroth alla s'agenouiller à côté de Harry, qui ne s'était pas réveillé. Activant sa vue de la magie, il étudia avec attention les sorts restants sur le garçon. Il remarqua un autre sort de transport sur les vêtements de son protégé, heureusement inactif. Il avait dû être programmé pour emmener Harry si les autres échouaient, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas. Pinçant délicatement les filaments de magie, il s'occupa du sort. Il restait de nombreux sorts pour surveiller Harry, mais il décida de s'occuper de ceux-là durant la nuit, lorsqu'il serait certain que Dumbledore dormait. Sephiroth ignorait jusqu'à quel point Hogwarts pouvait aider, et il ne voulait pas se reposer uniquement sur l'école.

Une fois satisfait de son examen, il se releva, et suivit le couple au rez-de-chaussée. Arrivant devant le salon, il leur fit signe d'attendre.

–Dobby ? Appela-t-il doucement.

L'Elfe de Maison apparut dans un *crac* sonore, faisant sursauter Emma et Nathan. Réalisant que ça devait plus ou moins être normal, à en juger par la quasi-absence de réaction de l'argenté, ils se calmèrent. Le petit être semblait passablement nerveux, mais relativement calme en même temps. Emma cligna des yeux avec surprise en voyant qu'il était apparut avec une grosse malle, du même genre que celle de leur fille, et réalisa qu'elle devait probablement appartenir à Harry. Sephiroth hocha la tête en voyant ça.

–Tu as pu récupérer toutes les affaires de Harry, Dobby ?

–Oui, Mister Cauchemar, répondit bravement l'elfe. Dobby s'est aussi occupé des Portoloins que le Directeur Moustache avait placé sur les affaires de Harry Potter. Dobby est désolé de ne pas avoir vu avant que le Directeur Moustache avait placé ces sorts… Dobby se pincera les oreilles dans le four pour se punir.

Sephiroth se pinça l'arête du nez avec un soupir légèrement exaspéré. Il n'avait pas encore eut le temps de parler au couple des Elfes de Maisons, et il avait espéré que Dobby ne laisserait rien échapper de ce genre. Bah, trop tard maintenant.

–Dobby, _même moi_ je ne me suis rendu compte de rien. Merci d'avoir éliminé ceux qui se trouvaient sur ses affaires, même si je pense qu'elles finiront à la poubelle. Pour ce qui est de ta punition… je doute que même Harry t'en veuille. Si tu pense _vraiment_ que tu mérite une punition, on en parlera avec Harry demain, d'accord ? Mais le connaissant, je doute qu'il accepte.

Dobby hocha presque timidement la tête, avant d'ajouter :

–Harry Potter a également donné sa bourse avec son argent à son ami. Dobby n'a pas osé la récupérer, est-ce que Dobby doit le faire ?

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil perplexe, avant de comprendre.

–Je crois que je sais la raison pour laquelle Harry a fait ça. Je lui en parlerais plus tard, pour confirmer, d'accord ? Merci pour avoir amené ses affaires. Où est Hedwige par contre ?

–Miss Granger a dit qu'elle prendrait la chouette de Harry Potter avec elle, répondit l'elfe. Les familiers n'aiment pas le transport par elfe. Ils ne l'acceptent que en début d'année.

Le guerrier hocha la tête.

–Merci Dobby. Tu peux y aller.

L'elfe disparut avec un nouveau craquement, et Sephiroth se tourna avec un soupir. Emma avait l'air horrifiée.

–C'était Dobby ? L'elfe qui a essayé de sauver Harry avec ses méthodes extrêmes ?

L'argenté hocha la tête.

–Oui. La situation est cependant beaucoup plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît, et il va me falloir un peu de temps pour tout expliquer. Quand devez-vous partir pour aller chercher Hermione d'ailleurs ?

Nathan jeta un œil à la pendule, et grimaça.

–Étant donné la situation, il vaudrait mieux que je parte maintenant. Il faut non seulement braver la circulation, mais _en plus_ trouver un endroit où se garer. Et je ne veux pas faire attendre Hermione plus que nécessaire.

–Je comprends. Dans ce cas, je vous ferais un résumé ce soir, lorsque elle et Harry seront couchés, si cela vous convient ?

Nathan accepta d'un signe de tête, s'emparant déjà de ses clés de voiture, et il se dirigea vers la porte sans attendre. Sephiroth laissa échapper un soupir en regardant la malle.

–Je sens que la majorité des affaires de Harry vont finir à la déchetterie, si l'état des habits qu'il a sur lui est représentatif. Il va falloir que l'on aille voir les Goblins, pour qu'il puisse retirer de l'argent.

Emma fronça les sourcils.

–Vous êtes sûr ?

–Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi Harry a donné sa bourse contenant son argent à Ron, mais de ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il doit vouloir lui permettre de racheter une baguette. D'après ce que je sais, la baguette de Ron a été endommagée lorsqu'ils se sont écrasés contre le Saule Cogneur du parc en voiture.

Emma marqua un temps d'arrêt en sortant le matériel pour faire un thé, interloquée.

–Pardon ? Écrasés ? En _voiture _?

Sephiroth ne put s'empêcher de rire.

–Pour être exacts, en voyant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas passer à travers la barrière, Ron a eut la _lumineuse_ idée d'emprunter la voiture volante de son père. S'il avait réfléchit deux secondes, il lui aurait simplement suffit d'attendre que celui-ci ressorte de la Plateforme et les emmène. Apparemment, la voiture n'était pas très compliquée à conduire, mais l'atterrissage était une autre histoire. De plus, la voiture a apparemment décidé de partir à l'état sauvage par la suite.

Emma le regarda un long moment, bouche bée. Plus elle entendait parler de la magie, moins elle trouvait que celle-ci avait de logique. Et ne parlons pas des sorciers eux-mêmes. Mais une voiture volante ? Qui en plus décidait de devenir sauvage ? C'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Sephiroth avait l'air très amusé devant son expression, et elle se reprit. Il ne manquait plus qu'il lui annonce que sa fille était la réincarnation d'une guerrière d'il y a dix mille ans, et ce serait le pompon !

Avec un soupir, elle s'affaira à faire du thé, tirant du réconfort de ces actions familières. Elle offrit une tasse à Sephiroth avec un faible sourire.

–Je ne sais pas s'il rencontrera vos attentes, mais c'est le meilleur que j'ai à la maison.

Sephiroth prit la tasse, la remerciant d'un signe de tête.

–Très honnêtement, je suis plus café, particulièrement le matin. Mais je ne dédaignais pas du thé le reste du temps. Cependant… en trouver un correct était particulièrement difficile à Midgar, sans compter qu'il coûtait généralement cher, car pour en trouver du bon, il fallait l'importer depuis Wutaï.

–Et le café ? Demanda Emma avec curiosité, s'installant en face de lui.

Sephiroth prit une gorgée de thé, remarquant que, s'il n'était pas le meilleur qu'il ait goûté, il était tout de même plus que correct.

–Concernant le café, c'était malheureusement le même problème, soupira l'ex-général. Je ne me suis pas autant préoccupé de la qualité du café, par contre. Ce qui m'intéressait le plus, c'était la quantité de caféine qu'il contenait.

–À ce point ? Demanda Emma, consternée.

Sephiroth renifla.

–Mes journées commençaient généralement vers l'aube, et se finissaient très tard le soir. Et vu mon métabolisme, les quantités de café que j'ingérais étaient assez… conséquentes. Un humain normal aurait probablement eut des problèmes cardiaques depuis longtemps.

Son interlocutrice secoua la tête avec chagrin.

–Et après, ils vous reprochent d'avoir craqué. Avec tout ce qu'ils vous ont collés sur le dos, pourquoi ils s'étonnent que vous ayez fait un burn-out ?

Sephiroth renifla une nouvelle fois, désabusé.

–Le bien-être de leurs employés était tout en bas de leurs préoccupations, j'en ai peur. Même partir du SOLDAT était un combat de tous les instants, et ils continuaient à vous surveiller jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. Les Turks… avaient en général une espérance de vie relativement courte. Du peu que j'ai vu… il n'y en a guère qu'un seul qui ait survécu au-delà de la quarantaine. La plupart de leurs missions… pouvaient être qualifiées de missions-suicides. Malgré leur entraînement, seuls les meilleurs survivaient.

–Les Turks ? Demanda Emma.

–C'était le département du secteur d'Investigation du département des affaires générales (ou Département des recherches administratives). Les Turks agissaient de la même manière qu'une agence de renseignements ou un bureau d'investigation, faisant de la reconnaissance et de l'espionnage, ou dans des opérations plus sombres, comme des enlèvements ou des assassinats au nom de la société. Leur réputation est qu'ils étaient de véritables professionnels, effectuant leur mission quelle qu'elle soit. Même s'ils devaient tuer leur famille, ils iraient jusqu'au bout de leur mission. À cause de la nature de leur travail, les Turks étaient au courant de nombreux secrets de l'entreprise, ainsi que des risques qu'ils encourraient s'ils venaient à la quitter. C'est-à-dire qu'ils ne pouvaient en réalité quitter l'entreprise que morts. La Shinra avait beaucoup de squelettes dans son placard, soupira Sephiroth, secouant la tête. Je n'ai sut la plupart de ces secrets qu'après ma troisième mort.

Emma était écœurée.

–Visiblement, cette… Shinra se comportait plus comme une mafia qu'autre chose. Pourquoi êtes-vous resté ?

Sephiroth mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre la référence, et il laissa échapper un rire amer.

–Une bonne analogie, surtout concernant Shinra Père. Pour répondre à votre question… je n'ai jamais rien connu d'autre, soupira-t-il. Et je pense qu'ils l'ont fait exprès. Après tout, comment comparer, quand c'est tout ce que vous avez jamais connu ? Même ce que me racontaient Angeal et Genesis n'avait guère de sens. Malgré tout, le pire individu dans la Shinra était Hojo.

Emma frissonna devant le venin avec lequel Sephiroth prononçait le nom. Il y avait clairement du mauvais sang entre eux.

–Qui était-ce ? Demanda-t-elle bravement malgré tout.

Sephiroth ferma les yeux, reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions.

–Tout dépend de la personne à qui vous posiez la question. Pour le Président, il s'agissait d'un grand scientifique. Pour les SOLDATS… un savant fou qui se complaisait dans la torture des êtres vivants. Même les Turks partageaient cette opinion. C'est à cause de lui que je hais les hôpitaux. Ils font remonter trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il s'était toujours présenté comme étant mon géniteur dans ses notes… dont je sais maintenant qu'il s'agissait plus d'un ramassis de mensonges délirants qu'autre chose. Il y avait quelques noyaux de vérité à l'intérieur, mais dans l'état mental où j'étais à ce moment-là… plus ce… monstre qui cognait plus ou moins littéralement à la porte de mon esprit… je ne les ait pas vues.

Le guerrier aux cheveux d'argents se passa la main sur la figure avec un soupir las.

–Une chose dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir vu le nom de ma mère biologique au cours de ma lecture, accompagné de noms d'oiseaux de la part d'Hojo. D'après quelqu'un que j'ai connu, malgré le fait que ma mère ait été mariée à Hojo, il y aurait de grandes chances qu'une autre personne soit mon père.

–Ce qui expliquerait les insultes en effet, confirma Emma. Vous avez une idée de qui il s'agit ?

–L'une des personnes qui m'a arrêté la deuxième fois, confirma Sephiroth.

–En vous tuant, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Emma avec amertume.

Sephiroth renifla avec un amusement mêlé d'amertume.

–Dans l'état où j'étais, ils n'avaient guère le choix. Toute tentative de me raisonner aurait été vouée à l'échec. De ce fait… je ne leur en veux pas. Si j'avais pu, une fois mon esprit de nouveau en un seul morceau, je les aurait probablement remerciés je pense. Mais ils ne m'auraient pas écoutés. Et je ne peux pas les en blâmer.

Emma fronça les sourcils.

–Pourtant, vous n'étiez pas entièrement responsable, de ce que vous avez dit à Hermione.

–Pas complètement, non, reconnut Sephiroth. Mais ni Cloud ni Tifa ne m'auraient écouté. Tous deux ont tout perdu lorsque je me suis effondré nerveusement. J'ai mit leur village natal à feu et à sang, tuant leurs proches. J'étais un héros pour le peuple de Midgar et du continent… ma chute de ce piédestal fut aussi brutale que spectaculaire. Que je n'ai pas entièrement été responsable de mes actes n'avait aucune importance. Et vu l'acharnement que j'ai mit à tenter de détruire le monde… la rancœur était ancrée trop profondément. Je ne leur en veux pas, pour ma part. Je m'en veux plus à moi-même pour avoir écouté ce monstre. J'ai tout perdu à cause d'elle… jusqu'à ma vie.

Emma le regarda avec chagrin. Elle pouvait entrapercevoir l'homme brisé derrière la façade neutre et distante qu'il montrait au monde. Elle se doutait que Harry devait apercevoir une autre facette de cette homme, le protecteur attentif/grand frère. Elle se demanda s'il avait seulement abaissé une seule fois sa garde… si quelqu'un avait pu toucher son cœur. Cependant… même s'ils avaient décidé avec Nathan de les accueillir dans leur maison jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un endroit pour se loger… c'était une question bien trop personnelle pour qu'elle la pose. Elle décida de réorienter la discussion sur un sujet qui lui remonterait peut-être le moral

–Et vos amis ? D'après une autre élève de l'école, il serait plus que probable qu'ils se soient réincarnés, selon les lettres d'Hermione.

Cela sembla faire l'affaire, car le sourire qui apparut sur les lèvres de Sephiroth était manifestement plus heureux. Il n'atteignait pas complètement ses yeux, mais elle put voir que la question le sortait malgré tout de ses idées noires.

–L'élève en question s'appelle Luna Lovegood apparemment, et je suis quasiment certain qu'il s'agit de la réincarnation d'une personne que j'ai connue… et que j'ai tuée de mes mains sous le contrôle de Jenova, admit-il. Il s'agit cependant de l'âme la plus compatissante que j'aie jamais vue. Elle est probablement la seule personne qui a dû pleurer _pour_ moi, avec son petit ami, et non _à cause_ de moi.

–Vous n'avez pas dit son nom à Hermione, remarqua Emma, à la fois curieuse et attristée.

Sephiroth laissa échapper un soupir.

–Je dois admettre… que même si elle m'a pardonné… je ne me suis pas pardonné à moi-même. Même si je n'étais pas entièrement en contrôle… c'est en partie ma faute si Aerith est morte. Et qu'elle a passé des années de son après-vie à essayer de contrer les dégâts que j'ai provoqués dans la Rivière de la Vie.

–Plus celle de ce monstre, de ce que vous avez dit, objecta Emma. Et vos amis ?

Sephiroth ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

–Genesis… était à ce moment-là soit en train de courir après Zack, dans l'espoir que ses cellules pourraient le soigner, soit, après que le Chiot lui ait remit les idées en places à coup d'épée dans la figure, en train de dormir.

–Pardon ? Fit Emma, peu sûre d'avoir comprise.

Sephiroth expira profondément.

–Hermione vous a sans doute dit que Genesis souffrait de Dégradation, n'est-ce pas ?

–Oui, mais elle n'a pas pu m'expliquer ce que c'était, répondit Emma, fronçant les sourcils en se levant pour resservir du thé. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'une forme de Progéria ?

Sephiroth cligna des yeux, perplexe, avant de froncer les sourcils, cherchant dans les connaissances apportées par la Rivière de la Vie. Malheureusement, les connaissances médicales étaient rares et éclectiques, et il dut rapidement s'avouer vaincu.

–Je suis désolé, mais le nom de cette maladie ne me dit rien. Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ?

Emma laissa échapper un soupir attristé en se rasseyant, prenant une gorgée de thé.

–Les enfants atteints de la maladie souffrent de pertes de cheveux, ressentent des douleurs articulaires, ont une peau très fine et sans poils, souffrent de troubles cardiovasculaires. Ils donnent l'impression d'un vieillissement accéléré, et leur stature connaît une croissance lente mais leurs capacités cognitives ne sont nullement altérées. La maladie se déclare généralement entre 18 et 24 mois, et les patients qui en souffrent dépassent rarement 15 ans. Le décès est la conséquence d'un vieillissement prématuré dans tous les cas.

Sephiroth secoua la tête.

–Alors non, il ne s'agit pas de cette maladie. Similaire, cependant, mais différente. Genesis comme Angeal avaient reçus des injections de cellules mortes de Jenova, même si la manière dont elles ont été intégrées dans leurs corps diffère. Angeal les a absorbées naturellement pendant qu'il était dans le ventre de sa mère, tandis qu'elles ont été injectées à Genesis alors qu'il était un fœtus. De ce fait, la structure physique d'Angeal était plus stable que celle de Genesis.

Emma le regarda, perplexe.

–Des cellules mortes ? Mais alors… comment se sont-elles intégrées à leurs organismes ?

Sephiroth haussa les épaules.

–Là est la question. Je ne suis cependant pas un scientifique, et je ne sais pas grand-chose au sujet de ces cellules, si ce n'est que même « mortes », elles conféraient des capacités de régénération importantes à leur hôte… jusqu'à un certain point.

–Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda doucement Emma, voyant un éclair de chagrin traverser brièvement ses traits.

Le regard de Sephiroth se perdit dans sa tasse, les souvenirs doux-amers remontant à la surface.

–Nous avions… l'habitude de nous faufiler dans une salle de réalité virtuelle utilisée pour les entraînements lorsque les 2nd Classes n'étaient pas là, pour nous entraîner entre nous. Un jour… une de nos séances a… dégénérée. Genesis… a toujours désiré ma réputation en temps que Héros. Personnellement… je lui aurait volontiers donnée si j'avais pu. Ce jour-là… il m'a défié en duel en un contre un. Malheureusement… il semblerait que Jenova ait… embrouillé son esprit, et ça a gravement dégénéré. Genesis… s'en est même prit à Angeal, qui a dû interférer en voyant que ça partait hors de contrôle. Hélas, en s'interposant, l'épée qu'il utilisait s'est brisée, et la pointe s'est enfoncée dans l'épaule de Genesis.

Emma fronça les sourcils, perdue.

–À vous entendre, il s'agissait d'une blessure mineure. Pourquoi a-t-elle causée autant de problème ?

–En elle-même, la blessure était effectivement mineure, confirma Sephiroth. Le problème… c'est qu'elle ne s'est pas arrangée, et a continuée à empirer. Genesis n'a cessé de prétendre que tout allait bien… alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Quand j'ai sut qu'il avait besoin d'une transfusion, je me suis immédiatement proposé pour être le donneur. Cependant… on m'a prétendu que je n'étais pas compatible. Ne sachant pas nos groupes sanguins respectifs… je les ait crus sur parole, admit-il avec amertume. Mais maintenant, connaissant la vérité au sujet de Hollander, qui était à l'origine du projet ayant donné naissance à mes deux amis… et qui était en concurrence avec Hojo… j'ai de sérieux doutes sur le sujet. Je pense plutôt qu'ils ont préférés… observer la Dégradation de Genesis et Angeal, plutôt que les soigner.

Emma fut écœurée.

–Vous n'exagériez pas en les qualifiant de savants fous. Nous parlons d'_êtres humains_, pour l'amour du ciel !

Le rire de Sephiroth la surprit par son cynisme et son amertume.

–Pour Hojo, _tout_ était des sujets d'expérimentation… y compris lui-même. Si j'avais su… à l'époque… j'aurais insisté. Pour en revenir à notre sujet… comme je l'ai expliqué à Hermione, Genesis a finit par déserter, sur les ordres de Hollander, qui avait prétendu pouvoir le soigner. Cependant… il considérait Genesis comme une expérience ratée, contrairement à Angeal… qui serait possiblement son fils, apparemment. Il considérait que Angeal était une réussite… même si j'ignore ce qu'il a pensé du fait qu'il s'était suicidé.

Sephiroth prit une nouvelle gorgée de thé, son esprit cependant bien loin de là.

–J'ai reçu de nombreuses fois l'ordre d'arrêter mes amis, par tous les moyens possibles.

–Et qu'avez-vous fait ? Demanda doucement Emma, respectant son humeur mélancolique.

Sephiroth laissa échapper un sourire faiblement amusé.

–Oh, j'ai juste… égaré les ordres au milieu de toute la paperasse dont je devais m'occuper. Parfois, je les ait… _accidentellement_ placés dans mon destructeur de documents… ou « oubliés » lorsqu'ils m'étaient donnés de vive voix. Après tout, j'étais un homme très… _occupé_. Et vous savez le plus drôle ? C'est que _personne_ ne m'a jamais fait de remarque là-dessus.

Emma renifla avec ironie.

–Sinon, ils auraient dû admettre qu'ils vous surmenaient. Et visiblement, ils ne le voulaient pas.

–Ça aurait fait trop de mauvaise publicité, reconnut Sephiroth avec un sombre amusement. Leur poster boy, surmené ? Le peuple de Midgar se serait certainement révolté. Hélas… si je pouvais me débrouiller pour ignorer ces ordres… Zack n'était pas comme moi. Pour lui… faire partie de la Shinra équivalait à être un héros. Il s'est même enfuit de chez lui pour poursuivre ce rêve. Je crois qu'il a fallu qu'il passe entre les mains d'Hojo pour qu'il réalise à quel point l'entreprise était pourrie de l'intérieur. Une chose qui m'a toujours amusé concernant Hojo, en revanche, c'est que _personne_ ne l'appelait par son nom s'il n'était pas présent.

–Jamais ? S'étonna Emma.

–Jamais. À part le Président et quelques rares personnes, _tout le monde_ l'appelait Dr Creepy. Ou Mr Sadique, tout dépendait de la situation. La majorité du personnel scientifique l'admirait d'ailleurs, soupira Sephiroth. Les gens qui… avaient encore leur humanité dans ce service étaient rares, et beaucoup perdaient ce qui leur restait, ou bien étaient renvoyés… quand ils ne démissionnaient pas, ou, pire, finissaient comme cobaye.

Emma resta sans voix, horrifiée. Elle le supplia du regard de lui dire qu'il plaisantait (même si elle aurait trouvé ça de très mauvais goût). Malheureusement, elle pouvait voir qu'il était extrêmement sérieux. Elle ferma les yeux avec un soupir.

–Et qu'est-il arrivé à Zack ? Il est mort, d'après ce que vous m'avez expliqué.

Sephiroth soupira, acquiesçant.

–Pour que vous compreniez, je dois encore parler un peu de Genesis et Angeal. Comme je vous l'ai dit, après qu'ils aient désertés, j'ai reçu de nombreuses fois l'ordre de les arrêter. Ordre auquel j'ai toujours refusé d'obéir. Au bout d'un moment, ils ont changé de tactique. Au lieu de me les envoyer, ils les ont envoyés directement à Zack. Et Zack… n'avait pas la mentalité de désobéir. Il était un bon élément, ceci dit. Malgré son côté surexcité, il était tout de même capable d'exécuter ses missions de manière correcte. Il a fait de son mieux pour essayer d'aider Angeal… qui avait refusé de prendre parti, malgré tout. Il ne s'est jamais totalement mit du côté de Genesis, malgré qu'il ait tenté de l'aider, mais son honneur refusait de le laisser totalement abandonner la Shinra. Jusqu'au bout, il a gardé un pied dans les deux camps, jusqu'à ce qu'il force Zack à le tuer.

Sephiroth se passa la main sur la figure à ce souvenir, acceptant une nouvelle tasse avec un hochement de tête.

–Je me rappelle encore de l'état de Zack lorsqu'il a fait son rapport. Il est parvenu à le faire d'une traite en restant impassible… et il s'est effondré en larmes sur sa chaise lorsqu'il eut fini. Angeal… n'était pas juste un mentor pour lui. Il était aussi devenu une figure paternelle ou un grand frère, je ne sais pas exactement. Mais ils étaient proches, et sa mort l'a dévasté. Surtout à cause du fait que Zack ait été obligé de le tuer. J'ai… encaissé sa mort du mieux que j'ai pu, mais… il était l'un de mes deux seuls amis. Je me rappelle aussi de la destruction de Banora… la ville natale de Angeal et Genesis, précisa-t-il en voyant l'expression perplexe de Emma. La ville était envahie de copies de Genesis, et, plutôt que de perdre du temps et de l'argent à la reprendre, surtout qu'il y avait de nombreux robots volés qui la patrouillaient, ils ont préférés la détruire. Pour autant que je sache, à part Genesis et Angeal, il n'y a pas eut de survivants.

–Des copies de Genesis ? Demanda Emma perplexe. Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

–Les cellules de Jenova ont la propriété de… conférer les pouvoirs de leurs porteurs aux personnes auxquelles elles sont injectées. Suivant les personnes… elles gardent plus ou moins leurs volontés et leur personnalités. Les copies de Genesis… n'étaient que des marionnettes sans volonté. J'ignore s'il s'agit des conséquences du traitement de Hollander ou de la volonté de Genesis. Probablement un peu des deux, admit Sephiroth, étant donné que Hollander avait apparemment conservé une partie de sa propre personnalité après s'être injecté des cellules de Genesis pour survivre, étant donné que celui-ci le considérait comme inutile après avoir échoué à le soigner.

–Et Angeal ? Questionna doucement Emma. A-t-il également créé des copies, ou est-ce que seul Genesis l'a fait ?

–D'après ce que Zack m'a dit… non, il n'a pas activement créé de copie. Pas avec les humains en tout cas. Les monstres, c'était une autre histoire. Cependant… Lazard Deusericus s'est injecté des cellules d'Angeal pour une raison qui m'échappe. À la base, il voulait se venger de la Shinra.

–Pourquoi ? Il avait pourtant un poste haut placé, objecta Emma. Pour quelles raison aurait-il voulu se venger de son employeur ?

Sephiroth ricana doucement.

–Il était l'un des fils illégitimes du Président. Rufus Shinra, son héritier, était son fils légitime, et j'ai apprit qu'il avait aussi un troisième fils, également illégitime. De plus, Lazard était né et avait grandit dans les Taudis de Midgar. Il s'est hissé à sa position de Directeur du SOLDAT par un mélange de pur acharnement et de népotisme, Shinra Père l'ayant placé à cette position… probablement pour éviter un scandale. Malgré tous ses défauts, Genesis était _toujours_ prudent lorsqu'il flirtait. Pour autant que je sache, il n'a jamais conçu d'enfant avec aucune de ses conquêtes. Même pour les coups d'un soir, il ne sortait _jamais_ sans protection.

Emma roula des yeux.

–Au moins il était responsable. Donc, Lazard est devenu une copie d'Angeal ? Et que lui est-il arrivé ?

–Il est mort, répondit doucement Sephiroth. Bien après moi, en revanche, et après Angeal. Même si Angeal ne se Dégradait apparemment pas, Lazard oui. Il y avait aussi une… copie canine ? Une espèce de loup recouvert d'une armure en tout cas. Pour autant que je sache… il est resté avec Aerith jusqu'à la dernière rencontre entre Zack et Genesis. Après que j'ai perdu la raison… Zack et Cloud ont fini entre les mains d'Hojo. Ils y ont passés 4 années, jusqu'à ce que le Chiot parvienne à s'enfuir de son bain de Mako. Cloud… était dans un état comateux. Ils sont tombés sur Lazard aux cours de leurs pérégrinations, et celui-ci les a accompagnés jusqu'à Banora, poussé par la volonté d'Angeal, là où il y a eut le dernier combat entre Zack et Genesis.

–Et il lui a _vraiment_ remit les idées en place à coup d'épée ? Demanda Emma, sceptique.

Décidément, qu'est-ce que les hommes avaient à vouloir absolument régler leurs problèmes par la violence ? Certes, eux avaient une excuse, dans le sens où ils avaient un alien qui mettait le foutoir dans leurs esprits. Mais quand même ! Sephiroth avait l'air presque amusé, comme s'il devinait ses pensées.

–Jenova a posé énormément de problèmes. Angeal fut libéré de son influence à sa mort, probablement parce qu'elle l'a sans doute jugé inutile. Genesis… fut purifié par Minerva elle-même. Malheureusement… il fut utilisé comme « donneur » par Deepground, une branche secrète du SOLDAT, après qu'il ait refusé de les rejoindre. Il s'est ensuite scellé dans une grotte sous Midgar, attendant d'être un jour nécessaire, d'après ce qu'il m'a expliqué.

Emma rit doucement.

–J'imagine qu'il n'a pas dû apprécier d'être déplacé dans un autre monde, j'imagine ?

Sephiroth la joignit dans son amusement.

–C'est un euphémisme. Il a râlé, gémit et juré pendant un petit moment lorsque je l'ai réveillé et qu'il a réalisé que nous avions changé de monde. Je lui ait dit de voir ça avec Angeal, étant que c'était lui qui était en partie responsable. Une chose est sûre, soupira doucement l'argenté. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais un jour rembourser ma dette envers lui.

–Votre dette ? Questionna Emma. Que voulez-vous dire ?

–Après nos morts respectives… et pendant que je tentais de détruire le monde… Angeal a passé des mois, peut-être même un an, à rechercher les fragments de mon âme pour la reconstituer. Il est également celui qui a immobilisé le noyau reconstitué par Jenova le temps que Aerith et Zack la reconstruisent complètement. Je lui serais éternellement reconnaissant. Et je n'ai pas pu les sauver, soupira Sephiroth.

Emma tendit la main et tapota gentiment son avant-bras, lui faisant lever les yeux. Elle lui offrit un sourire triste mais compatissant.

–D'après ce que vous avez dit à Hermione, vous n'auriez rien pu faire. Leurs agresseurs avaient littéralement bloqué votre accès à la magie. Genesis… n'a pu vaincre la plupart d'entre eux qu'au prix de sa propre vie, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'auriez pas pu faire mieux, non ?

Sephiroth ne put qu'acquiescer.

–Mes propres capacités restent dérivées de la Rivière de la Vie également. Elles sont plus puissantes que les leurs, parce que j'ai reçu des cellules vivantes, mais elles restent similaires. Cependant, je n'ai plus réellement besoin de Matérias pour faire de la magie. Elles me permettent d'économiser de l'énergie, mais vu mes réserves… ce n'est pas réellement nécessaire, à moins que nous ne soyons dans un monde où elles n'arrivent pas à se connecter correctement à la Rivière de la Vie locale, ou qu'il s'agisse de magie de soin ou de protection. Détruire est facile, développa-t-il devant l'expression perplexe d'Emma. Protéger ou soigner, en revanche…

Emma acquiesça. Elle leva ensuite le regard pour consulter l'horloge, et sursauta en voyant l'heure. Ils avaient tellement parlé qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, et il fallait qu'elle commence le dîner. Cependant… Hermione, dans ses lettres, avait décrit l'appétit de Sephiroth comme pire que celui de Ron. Au moins, l'ex-général avait des manières à table, contrairement au garçon. Cependant… ils allaient certainement devoir aller faire des courses de manière plus régulière s'il restait longtemps chez eux.

Elle se remit debout, attirant l'attention du guerrier, qui la regarda, intrigué.

–Vu l'heure, il est temps que je commence à préparer le dîner. Est-ce que vous voyez un inconvénient à m'aider ?

L'argent rit, amusé, en l'imitant.

–Je ne suis pas Genesis, Emma. Je ne suis peut-être pas un aussi bon cuisinier qu'Angeal, mais je suis capable de suivre une recette. Laissez-moi simplement le temps de ranger la malle de Harry dans la chambre où il est, et je vous aiderait.

Emma hocha la tête avec amusement, et le laissa faire. Elle cligna quand même des yeux en le voyant soulever la malle d'Harry comme si elle ne pesait rien du tout. La malle ne pesait peut-être pas aussi lourd que celle d'Hermione, mais elle ne devait pas être légère pour autant ! Secouant la tête, elle revint à la préparation du dîner. Elle avait déjà décidé de faire quelque chose de différent de ce qu'ils servaient à Hogwarts, Hermione n'étant pas vraiment fan des nourritures qu'ils servaient à l'école. Elle espérait juste que ça plairait également à Sephiroth. Par contre, elle allait devoir revoir les quantités à la hausse, si ce que sa fille avait dit était juste. Au moins, leurs invités n'allaient pas faire les fines bouches, apparemment. C'était déjà ça.

Pendant ce temps, l'argenté déposa silencieusement la malle au pied du lit où dormait Harry. Le garçon ne s'était même pas réveillé, et Sephiroth secoua la tête avec un brin d'amusement. Enfin, le pauvre garçon avait vécu une journée horrible. Ça, plus les anti-douleurs, pas étonnant qu'il soit toujours KO. Il décida de laisser le garçon continuer à dormir, il le réveillerait au moment du repas. Refermant la porte derrière lui, il redescendit doucement les escaliers, allant rejoindre Emma dans la cuisine.

Marquant un temps d'arrêt dans l'encadrement de la porte, il attendit que Emma le remarque. Celle-ci finit par le voir, et lui offrit un sourire.

–Venez, vous allez pouvoir m'aider à préparer la salade. J'espère que vous n'avez rien contre les crudités ?

–Au contraire, répondit l'argenté en la rejoignant près du plan de travail. Je dois avouer que j'ai une préférence pour les légumes verts, et la cuisine de Hogwarts en manquait cruellement dans les repas. Je peux remercier mon métabolisme élevé d'ailleurs, ou je crois que vu les quantités que je dois avaler quotidiennement, j'aurais probablement prit quelques kilos.

Emma renifla avec amusement en entendant ça.

–Je suppose que vous serez content de savoir que Hermione n'en est pas fan non plus, et j'en fais rarement quand elle est là. Par contre, que vouliez-vous dire à propos du fait que vous n'étiez pas Genesis ?

Sephiroth éclata de rire en découpant avec dextérité les tomates.

–Vous avez déjà entendu l'expression « brûler de l'eau » Emma ? Ça résume parfaitement Genesis en cuisine. Il n'était pas _uniquement_ un pyromane en combat. Résultat, Angeal lui interdisait de toucher à la cuisinière. Genesis était un expert quand il s'agissait de faire brûler les choses, mais cuisiner…

–Comment faisait-il lorsqu'il était seul ? Questionna Emma, amusée.

Sephiroth fit glisser les tomates dans le saladier, avant de s'emparer de ce qui était apparemment un fromage. _Mozzarella_, lut-il distraitement avant de répondre à la question d'Emma, coupant le fromage en dés suivant ses instructions.

–Genesis était rarement seul, mais si Angeal était déployé en combat sans lui, il venait s'incruster chez moi pour manger… ou il commandait des repas à emporter, répondit Sephiroth en roulant des yeux. Après que Lazard et son prédécesseur lui aient passés un savon, _et_ le coût des réparations déduit de sa paie les rares fois où il a tenté de cuisiner lui-même… il a renoncé complètement à toute forme de cuisine.

Emma éclata de rire.

–Il a mit le feu à son propre appartement ?

Sephiroth acquiesça avec amusement.

–Au moins trois fois au début, lorsqu'il a été promut assez haut pour avoir son propre logement. Deux de plus lorsqu'il a tenté « d'aider » en cuisine chez moi ou Angeal.

Emma secoua la tête avec amusement.

–Et pendant vos voyages ? J'imagine que la seule participation que vous lui autorisiez, c'était d'allumer le feu, n'est-ce pas ?

–Exactement, répondit Sephiroth, riant sous cape. Une… amie commune le surnommait « Commandant Pyromane ».

Emma faillit demander de qui il s'agissait, pensant que c'était peut-être Aerith. Mais l'expression de chagrin et de douleur pure qui traversa furtivement le visage de Sephiroth lui fit réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait probablement pas d'elle. Détournant la conversation, elle lui demanda s'il pouvait râper les carottes. Tiré de ses pensées noires, l'ex-général s'exécuta, Emma parlant délibérément de Harry et Hermione, l'aidant à s'ancrer dans le présent et arrêter de ruminer le passé.

Ils continuèrent à parler des enfants durant la préparation du repas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et des bruits de pas précipités. Sephiroth posa les ingrédients et le couteau qu'il avait en mains, avant de se téléporter juste derrière Hermione au moment où elle allait grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre, l'attrapant gentiment par le col. Nathan en resta bouche bée, clignant des yeux avec stupeur. Okay, quoi ?

Hermione releva la tête en se sentant décoller du sol, surprise, et croisa le regard mi-amusé mi-sévère de Sephiroth.

–Hermione, je suppose que ton père a dû te dire que Harry allait relativement bien, non ? Et qu'il avait besoin de repos ?

La fillette rougit.

–Je sais, mais…

Le guerrier la reposa gentiment au sol, voyant qu'il avait au moins eut son attention.

–Je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu aille le voir, mais sans faire de bruit, d'accord ? Laisse-le se reposer pour le moment.

Hermione hocha la tête, et reprit le chemin des chambres, marchant normalement cette fois-ci. Satisfait, Sephiroth retourna en cuisine, riant intérieurement devant l'expression choquée de Nathan et Emma, qui l'avait vu disparaître dans un nuage de fumée noire. Sa question amusée sur ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse maintenant reboota son cerveau, et elle lui demanda ce qu'il venait de faire.

–La téléportation des sorciers est appelée Transplanage, et, honnêtement, des informations transmises par la Rivière de la Vie, n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec la mienne, expliqua-t-il calmement, reprenant ce qu'il faisait au moment de l'arrivée d'Hermione et de son père.

–C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Nathan, qui était venu les rejoindre, se servant un verre de jus de fruit.

Il n'aurait pas été contre un peu d'alcool, mais il était encore trop tôt pour ça.

–Le Transplanage nécessite de se concentrer sur trois choses pratiquement simultanément, répondit Sephiroth, mélangeant la vinaigrette avec précaution. Elles sont surnommées les 3 D, du fait de la première lettre commune à chaque chose : Destination, Détermination, et Décision. Le problème, c'est le danger inhérent à ce mode de transport.

–Quel danger ? Demanda Emma, plaçant le rôti au four.

–Le… désartibulement, répondit Sephiroth, butant légèrement sur le nom étrange, sans qu'ils le remarquent. En gros, la personne laisse des morceaux de son corps derrière elle si elle n'est pas assez déterminée. Pour cette raison, il faut… passer un permis ? Pour Transplaner. De plus, les sensations sont apparemment très désagréables, si j'en juge par mon expérience avec Dobby. Ma propre téléportation est différente, comme vous pouvez le constater.

Emma hocha la tête, essuyant ses mains et commençant à sortir les assiettes.

–Oui, vous avez… disparu dans une espèce de nuage de fumée noire. Je suppose que les sensations sont différentes ?

–Le jour et la nuit, confirma Sephiroth, s'appuyant contre le comptoir. Cependant… les décrire ne sont pas facile. Avec Dobby, ce fut… comme être compressé dans un tuyau très étroit. Ma propre téléportation… est difficile à définir. Comment vous expliquer ça… J'ai comme… l'impression de… me désassembler, avant de me réassembler à ma destination. La sensation est… étrange, mais pas réellement désagréable. En revanche, je n'ai jamais cherché à découvrir ma portée maximale, ajouta-t-il pensivement.

–Il y a une portée maximale à la téléportation ? Demanda Nathan, curieux.

–Pour le Transplanage, oui. Plus la distance est élevée, plus c'est dangereux et plus les risques de Désartibulement sont élevés. Et c'est encore pire au-dessus de l'eau. Concernant ma propre téléportation, à part pour entrer dans la maison des Dursleys, je ne m'en suis jamais servi plus que pour faire des esquives à courte distance, admit pensivement Sephiroth. De plus, j'étais en plein accès de folie. Mes souvenirs de ce jour-là… sont à la fois confus et clairs comme du cristal.

Nathan et Emma échangèrent un regard, et décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne pas pousser. _Ce_ jour semblait être un point sensible pour l'argenté, et qui ravivait clairement des souvenirs douloureux. Nathan reprit la parole, attirant l'attention de Sephiroth :

–Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne feriez-vous pas des tests cet été ? Nous pouvons très bien veiller sur Harry pendant ce temps, et vous ne serez même pas obligé de vous absenter forcément longtemps. Il y a d'autre prérequis pour votre téléportation ?

Sephiroth soupesa brièvement la suggestion. Nathan n'avait pas tort, en effet. Définir une portée pouvait être utile, juste au cas où. De plus, il n'avait pas cherché à la tester dans Hogwarts, là où il en aurait probablement le plus besoin. Réalisant que Nathan attendait une réponse, il hocha la tête dans sa direction.

–Vous avez raison pour les tests, Nathan. Merci. Et pour répondre à votre dernière question, même si contrairement au Transplanage, je peux le faire à l'aveugle, il est toujours mieux d'avoir une image claire de votre destination. Je ne tenterais pas forcément de le faire à l'aveuglette, par contre. Trop risqué.

–Et comment vous avez fait dans la maison de Harry ? Demanda Emma, curieuse.

–Matéria Scan, expliqua Sephiroth, retirant la Matéria en question de son bracelet, leur montrant. Elle vous permet avant tout de savoir l'état de santé de votre opposant, ses réserves de magie, et ainsi de suite. Cela demande un peu d'entraînement, mais s'en servir pour détecter les présences autour de soi est parfaitement possible. Évaluer la taille d'une pièce est un peu plus délicat, mais possible.

Emma la prit dans ses mains avec curiosité. La Matéria était douce au toucher, d'un jaune pâle qui brillait presque. Elle releva la tête en entendant la voix amusée du guerrier.

–Vous pouvez essayer de l'activer, Emma. Elle n'est pas dangereuse.

–L'activer ? S'étonna Emma, surprise. Mais je n'ai pas de magie !

Le rire de Sephiroth était sincèrement amusé, sans trace d'amertume ou de cynisme.

–Emma, que _sont_ les Matérias ?

Cette dernière dut réfléchir pour se souvenir de la réponse. Hermione leur en avait parlé, et, avec hésitation, elle répondit :

–Des fragments cristallisés de Mako, c'est-à-dire la Rivière de la Vie, pourquoi ?

–La Mako est de la magie à l'état _brut_, Emma. Que vous en possédiez naturellement comme Hermione ou Harry ou pas, cela n'a aucune importance. Les Matérias vous donnent un accès direct à la source de la magie, en un sens. Les baguettes… sont une forme plus diluée de magie, qui nécessitent un cœur magique. Je sais pas exactement pourquoi Angeal avait autant de mal avec les Matérias. Il avait de la volonté par contre, mais peut-être pas la bonne ? Questionna doucement Sephiroth, presque pour lui-même.

Emma le regarda avec perplexité, puis haussa les épaules. Décidant de tenter le coup, elle se concentra sur la sphère cristalline. Sephiroth reprit doucement la parole, la guidant :

–Essayez d'envoyer votre énergie dans la Matéria, Emma. Essayez de sentir sa présence.

Emma perdit la notion du temps très rapidement. La Matéria ne chauffait même pas, alors qu'elle était à peu près certaine de suivre ses instructions correctement. Elle sentait qu'elle commençait à fatiguer, et la frustration était également en train de monter. Soudain, ce fut comme si quelque chose cédait, et elle fut submergée par les informations en provenance de Sephiroth, et de la Matéria… avant que tout ne soit brusquement coupé lorsque la Matéria lui fut soudainement ôtée des mains.

Elle vacilla, et sentit qu'on la rattrapait. Faiblement, elle entendit Nathan s'inquiéter au loin, presque comme si elle était sous l'eau. La réponse de Sephiroth lui parut un peu trop calme à son goût, malgré son esprit quelque peu cotonneux.

–Emma est juste épuisée magiquement. Je dois admettre que c'est en grande partie ma faute pour à la fois ne pas avoir réalisé plus tôt qu'elle était en train de dépenser trop d'énergie, mais surtout pour lui avoir donné une Matéria au niveau Maître.

Emma sentit que Nathan venait la soutenir de l'autre côté, et les deux hommes l'aidèrent à s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils, dans lequel elle se laissa tomber avec gratitude. Un verre d'eau apparut devant ses yeux, et elle le prit avec reconnaissance… ou du moins essaya. Par chance, Sephiroth était visiblement préparé à ça, et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne quitte ses doigts. Le tendant à Nathan, il laissa l'époux s'occuper d'Emma.

–Il y a quelque chose de spécial avec les Matérias au niveau Maître ? Demanda Nathan en aidant sa femme à boire, son ton quelque peu fâché.

–La puissance, avant tout. Il y a aussi le nombre de sorts auquel vous avez accès suivant la Matéria, qui va de deux à trois en moyenne, au niveau maître. Dans le cas de Scan, il s'agit plus de la quantité d'informations que vous pouvez obtenir avec. Et ici, j'imagine que Emma a dû être quelque peu… submergée par les informations qu'elle a obtenue.

Cette dernière commençait à retrouver ses esprits, et elle remercia distraitement le ciel dans un coin de son esprit pour le fait qu'elle venait juste de mettre le rôti au four. Au moins, il ne risquait pas de brûler. Elle hocha la tête en direction de Sephiroth.

–Les informations étaient également quelque peu… incompréhensibles, dit Emma, sa voix légèrement pâteuse, comme si elle était épuisée. Je n'ai pas compris grand-chose, sans doute parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude des Matérias, mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez… particulièrement puissant.

Sephiroth hocha la tête.

–Exact. De plus, vous avez apparemment réussi à l'activer presque au maximum de sa puissance. C'est une bonne chose que je vous ait donné une Matéria qui ne risquait pas de faire de dégâts dans la maison, ajouta-t-il, non sans humour. Je n'ose pas imaginer les dégâts avec une Matéria Feu ou Glace. Vous auriez pu rivaliser avec Genesis.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de renifler.

–Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flattée d'être comparée à ce pyromane. Y a-t-il un risque s'il se réincarne ?

Sephiroth rit.

–Qu'il vous drague, ou qu'il balance des boules de feu dans votre maison ?

–Les deux, grommela Nathan.

–La réponse est non, dit Sephiroth, sans cacher son amusement. Malgré son côté coureur de jupons, dès que Genesis savait que sa… « cible » était mariée, il renonçait immédiatement. Et pourtant, j'ai parfois vu des femmes mariées insister. Mais à moins qu'elles n'arrivent à divorcer de leur mari pour de _bonnes_ raisons, il a toujours refusé. Il avait quand même certains principes.

–Et pour les boules de feux ? Demanda Emma.

–Genesis a été éduqué par une famille assez riche. Les manières… sont quelque chose sur lesquelles ses précepteurs ont insisté. S'il était invité chez quelqu'un, il rangeait ses Matérias Feu dans une de ses poches et n'y touchait pas de tout son séjour chez cette personne.

Nathan hocha la tête.

–Il avait donc de bonnes manières, malgré son tempérament explosif, remarqua le dentiste.

Sephiroth confirma d'un signe de tête.

–Avant qu'il ne déserte à cause de la Dégradation… il était intelligent, charismatique, charmeur, avait de très bonne manières, était cultivé, même si obsédé par ce satané Poème, et il mettait toute son âme dans ce qu'il faisait. Et par-dessus tout, il était loyal à ses amis. Un des meilleurs alliés que vous pouviez espérer sur le champ de bataille… et l'un des pires ennemis si vous aviez le malheur d'être dans le camp opposé.

–Du moment qu'il n'essayait pas de cuisiner, dit Emma, amusée, ayant presque récupéré.

Elle n'était pas encore en état de danser le jerk, selon l'expression consacrée, mais elle était au moins à peu près sûre qu'elle pourrait s'occuper du repas sans faire d'erreur. Et au pire des cas, Nathan était là. Ce dernier alla d'ailleurs vérifier l'état du rôti, il ne manquerait plus qu'il soit trop cuit. Heureusement, la cuisson progressait gentiment, et le rôti n'était pas encore prêt.

Sephiroth ricana.

–Je dois avouer que c'était une plaisanterie récurrente entre nous, Emma. Bien sûr, étant donnée sa nature dramatique, c'était toujours très amusant de le voir protester avec des fioritures exagérées. Je suis pratiquement certain qu'il le faisait exprès, d'ailleurs. C'était parfois un peu trop appuyé pour être crédible, même pour moi.

Nathan choisit cet instant pour revenir dans le salon.

–Bon, le rôti n'est pas encore tout à fait prêt, mais le temps de manger l'entrée, il devrait l'être. En revanche, la prochaine fois, est-ce que je peux vous demander d'éviter les Matérias de trop haut niveau, Sephiroth ?

L'argenté acquiesça avec amusement.

–J'ai un exemplaire d'à peu près toutes mes Matérias au niveau 1 également. Quelques-unes de mes Matérias sont d'ailleurs sur le point d'atteindre le niveau Maître, je pourrais utiliser les bébés pour apprendre la Magie à Emma ou Hermione si elles le désirent. Pas d'Invocations par contre, à moins qu'elles ne soient prêtes à aller au beau milieu de la forêt.

–Bébés ? Répéta Emma.

–La forêt ? Demanda Nathan au même moment. Pourquoi ?

–La plupart des invocations sont… assez imposantes. Seule une minorité est de taille humaine. Une Invocation a également tendance à être très flashy, alors si vous les invoquez, vous pouvez oublier la discrétion. Pour couronner le tout, elles vous demandent énormément de magie, comparée aux autres Matérias.

Nathan jeta un œil à l'horloge et vit qu'il était presque l'heure du dîner.

–Pourquoi ne pas en discuter autour du repas ? Suggéra-t-il. Cela sonne comme un sujet qui intéresserait Hermione.

Sephiroth hocha la tête.

–Voyez-vous un inconvénient à ce que j'aille les chercher ?

Nathan secoua négativement la tête.

–Non, et puis il semblerait que Harry soit votre responsabilité maintenant, d'après Hermione, n'est-ce pas ?

Sephiroth laissa échapper un soupir.

–J'ai choisit de le prendre sous mon aile… aussi figurativement que littéralement, dit-il, non sans un humour un peu sombre, parce qu'il en avait besoin. Je suppose… qu'il faudra que je vois avec les Goblins pour avoir des papiers qui pourront passer l'examen des autorités. Les miens… sont quelque peu… _périmés._

Emma ricana en se remettant debout.

–Après dix millénaires, le contraire serait étonnant. Nathan, où est Hedwige au fait ?

–Je crois… qu'elle a dû entrer dans la chambre où dort Harry, admit Nathan. Hermione l'a relâchée en arrivant à la maison, et elle s'est dirigée directement vers la chambre qu'on a attribué à Harry. En parlant de ça, est-ce que la deuxième chambre d'amis est prête ?

Emma secoua la tête.

–Non, je n'ai rien eut le temps de faire, admit-elle, un peu gênée. Nous avons… beaucoup parlé après que tu sois reparti.

–Si vous n'avez rien préparé du tout, dit Sephiroth, auriez-vous un lit de camp ? Je préférerais rester avec Harry. Au moins pour le moment.

Nathan et Emma échangèrent un bref regard, et décidèrent d'un commun accord d'accepter. Pour le moment… Harry avait besoin que Sephiroth soit près de lui. Le garçon semblait dépendant de Sephiroth, et, si ça pouvait être un problème à long terme, à court terme, c'était probablement ce dont l'enfant avait besoin. De plus, le couple doutait que Sephiroth laisse Harry dépendre trop de lui. Stratégiquement parlant, c'était dangereux.

–Nous n'avons pas de lit de camp, admit Nathan, par contre, je dois avoir un matelas gonflable quelque part dans le grenier. J'irais le chercher après le repas.

–Dans le pire des cas, je m'en passerais, dit Sephiroth, assez amusé. J'ai déjà dû dormir dans des circonstances bien pires, je peux vous l'assurer.

–Pas sous notre toit, dit fermement Emma. Et puis, vous avez fait votre possible pour protéger Harry. Je suppose que dans le futur, vous examinerez les affaires de Harry pour éviter les surprises de ce genre-là ?

–Absolument, dit Sephiroth fermement. Même si je doute de laisser Harry retourner à Hogwarts, à moins que _Minerva elle-même_ ne me l'ordonne.

Nathan marqua un temps d'arrêt à ça, surprit.

–Minerva elle-même ? Vous voulez dire… la conscience même de la planète ? Pourquoi interviendrait-elle ?

–Allez savoir, répondit Sephiroth, haussant les épaules tout en se dirigeant vers les chambres. Mais après ce qu'elle a fait pour moi… Je l'écouterais sans doute. Pas de gaieté de cœur, mais je l'écouterais quand même.

Et personne ne refuse les ordres d'une déesse dans tous les cas… fut la phrase qui resta sous silence. Parce qu'elle allait sans dire. Sephiroth monta les escaliers en silence, et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Un sourire lui échappa devant la scène qui s'offrait à son regard. Hermione était assise sur le bord du lit, et caressait les cheveux de Harry, qui dormait encore.

Elle releva la tête lorsqu'il entra, et il vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

–Comment est-ce que quelqu'un peut se montrer aussi cruel envers un membre de sa propre famille ? Chuchota-t-elle doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Harry.

Sephiroth secoua doucement la tête.

–Malheureusement, tu demandes ça à la mauvaise personne, Hermione, dit-il tristement. J'ai été « éduqué », si l'on peut dire, par un homme qui prétendait être mon père, mais qui a passé mon enfance à me torturer au nom de la science. Ce genre de relation est tout ce que j'ai connu. En un sens, je suis bien placé pour aider Harry. La souffrance… je connais.

Hermione se leva et, à sa plus grande surprise, l'entoura de ses bras. Il n'avait jamais connu qu'une seule personne capable d'entrer ainsi en contact physique avec lui. La plupart des gens… n'osaient pas l'approcher. Même avec Genesis et Angeal… le contact physique était resté limité à certaines circonstances bien précises. Hermione prit la parole, le tirant de ses pensées :

–_Personne_ ne devrait avoir à souffrir comme ça, renifla-t-elle.

Sephiroth lui caressa gentiment le dos.

–Une personne que j'ai connue disait également ça. Elle disait aussi que ce n'était pas parce qu'on pouvait supporter la douleur qu'on _méritait_ de souffrir, même à la place d'un autre.

Hermione hocha la tête, relâchant son emprise pour le regarder avec de grands yeux tristes. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais les paroles de Sephiroth lui paraissaient presque… familières. Comme si elle les avait entendues quelque part. Et, de son point de vue, elles avaient du sens. Une partie d'elle ne voulait pas quitter son étreinte. Elle était à la fois familière et rassurante. Même à Hogwarts, elle s'était sentie en sécurité dans ses bras. Et rien que ses mots avaient suffit à la rassurer. Pourquoi ?

Son train de pensées fut gentiment interrompu par Sephiroth, qui la relâcha. Presque à regrets, lui sembla-t-il. Ce dernier aurait aimé la garder dans ses bras, mais il savait qu'elle était encore une enfant, au moins physiquement. Et même si elle lui rappelait des personnes, tant qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée et que ses soupçons étaient confirmés, ou qu'elle n'avait pas atteint sa majorité, il ne tenterait rien. Ce ne serait pas… moral. Et si on pouvait lui reprocher beaucoup de choses, être attiré par des enfants n'en faisait pas partie.

–Le repas est prêt, Hermione, dit-il doucement à la place. Je suppose que tu dois aller te changer, non ?

Hermione acquiesça avec un soupir. Elle jeta un dernier regard inquiet à Harry, avant de sortir de sa chambre. Depuis que Harry lui avait sauvé la vie lors de leur première année, elle était devenue amie avec lui et Ron, mais surtout lui. Elle tolérait Ron plus qu'autre chose. Après tout, c'était sa faute si elle avait fini dans ces toilettes. Harry était rapidement devenu un meilleur ami/petit frère pour elle, qui était fille unique. Elle savait que ses parents avaient essayé d'avoir un autre enfant, mais leurs espoirs n'avaient jamais portés leurs fruits. La solitude avait parfois été éprouvante à l'école, son intelligence l'ayant très vite mise à l'écart des autres, et elle n'avait jamais réellement eut de véritable amis. Harry avait été le premier. Ron… était plus une sangsue qu'autre chose. Au moins Harry lui demandait poliment de l'aide pour ses devoirs. Et d'après Madame Pomfresh, Harry était venu la voir presque tous les jours, contrairement à Ron.

Sephiroth la regarda sortir avec une pointe de tristesse. Mais il y avait aussi de la reconnaissance dans son cœur. Hermione lui faisait l'effet d'être quelqu'un de loyal, qui resterait avec ses amis jusqu'au bout, comme Angeal. Ron… il n'était pas aussi sûr. Le garçon avait du potentiel, c'était certain… du moins, s'il décidait à se sortir la tête du cul, comme _elle_ l'aurait dit. La pensée lui arracha un sourire. La confiance qu'_elle_ lui avait accordé l'avait parfois surprit… mais même à la fin, elle avait dit qu'elle ne regrettait rien.

Secouant doucement la tête, il décida de réveiller Harry. Le garçon risquait probablement de faire une nuit assez courte, même avec les anti-douleurs. Mais bon. Il n'allait pas lui refuser un peu de repos, particulièrement après ce que lui-même avait vécu. Gentiment, il secoua Harry pour le réveiller. Le pauvre se réveilla en sursaut, effrayé, avant de se calmer en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Sephiroth. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

–Bien dormi ?

Harry acquiesça en se frottant les yeux.

–Quelle heure il est ? Demanda-t-il, encore à moitié endormi.

–L'heure du dîner, répondit l'argenté, l'aidant à se redresser en voyant que Harry avait le réflexe d'essayer d'utiliser son bras blessé. Harry, tant que les médecins n'auront pas donné le feu vert, je ne veux _pas_ te voir utiliser ton bras droit, est-ce je suis clair ? Demanda-t-il doucement mais fermement.

Harry rougit.

–Mais je vais bien, protesta-t-il, avant de rougir encore plus devant le regard plat de son protecteur.

–Harry. Tu parles à quelqu'un qui a été utilisé comme cobaye humain pendant la plus grande partie de sa vie, dit doucement Sephiroth, mais sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucun argument. Je connais ce « aller bien ». Tu ne vas clairement _pas_ « bien ». Je peux comprendre qu'avec « eux », tu étais forcé de ravaler ta douleur et de continuer à tenir debout, même lorsque tu souffrais le martyr. Mais je ne suis pas eux, ajouta-t-il, son ton s'adoucissant. Tu n'auras jamais à jouer la comédie avec moi, ni avec Hermione et sa famille.

Harry le regarda pendant quelques secondes, incapable de répondre, puis il sentit les larmes se mettre à couler. Il eut vaguement conscience que Sephiroth le prenait dans ses bras, l'étreinte ferme mais douce, tenant visiblement compte de ses blessures. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un se préoccupait de sa santé. Qu'on lui disait d'arrêter de forcer. En même temps, Sephiroth avait vécu bien pire. Il savait de quoi il parlait.

Finalement, il parvint à s'arrêter de pleurer. Il réalisa que Sephiroth lui caressait le dos, et, même si une partie de lui était paniquée à cause du contact, le reste ressentait du réconfort dans l'étreinte. Parce qu'il sentait que s'il le voulait vraiment, il pouvait se dégager. Au final, ce fut Sephiroth lui-même qui mit fin à l'étreinte. Sachant qu'il devrait aider Harry à se changer.

Le garçon était un peu mal à l'aise devant l'aide, mais Sephiroth avait été clair. Avec ses blessures, il ne voulait pas le voir se forcer. Ouvrant la malle, il laissa échapper un claquement de langue devant les affaires qui s'y trouvaient. Oui, une séance de shopping s'imposait clairement au plus vite. Avec un peu de chances, Emma ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à les accompagner jusqu'à Londres. Il espérait juste que ça ne poserait pas de problème avec son travail. Secouant la tête, il sélectionna les meilleurs vêtements qu'il trouva, et soupira. S'il avait eut le talent de Genesis avec les Matérias, il aurait essayé d'utiliser Mini pour que les vêtements aillent un peu mieux à Harry. Malheureusement… il n'avait pas cette précision. Il allait devoir regarder pour se procurer une baguette et étudier la théorie sur la magie des sorciers pendant son temps libre. Oh, et sculpter une épée en bois pour Harry, afin d'au moins lui en apprendre les rudiments quand il serait guéri.

Sortant les affaires de la malle, il aida Harry à se changer, vérifiant au passage qu'il n'avait pas trop forcé sur sa jambe. Il faudrait changer les bandages, mais il décida qu'il ferait ça après le repas, quand Harry irait se coucher. Une fois le garçon dans des vêtements propres, il l'aida à se remettre debout et à descendre les escaliers.

En bas, ils retrouvèrent une Hermione qui sourit à Harry, le prenant dans ses bras avec précaution. Harry réalisa que les étreintes où Hermione le serrait très fort dans ses bras lui manquaient, mais que celles-ci aussi était agréables. Il salua de nouveau Emma et Nathan en arrivant dans la salle à manger, un peu gêné d'avoir été trop shooté à l'hôpital pour les saluer proprement. Ces derniers écartèrent ses excuses en riant, lui assurant que ce n'était pas un problème, et qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas. Ils comprenaient.

Le repas surprit Harry par sa convivialité. Chez les Dursleys, même quand il mangeait avec eux, il était généralement ignoré, dans le meilleur des cas. Dans le pire, il était rabaissé, voire frappé s'il osait dire quelque chose qui ne leur convenait pas. Et tenter de parler de la magie était le genre de sujet qui lui valait la colère instantanée de son oncle.

Ici, non seulement il pouvait parler, mais son avis était même recherché. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant les mésaventures d'Emma avec une Matéria. Il rit encore plus fort en imaginant la tête des sorciers si leurs baguettes se comportaient comme les Matérias, et produisaient une autre baguette en atteignant leur niveau maximum. L'expression d'Emma en entendant que les Matérias se « reproduisaient » avait été hilarante, et même Hermione et Nathan avaient éclaté de rire. Au moins, Emma comprenait mieux pourquoi l'ex-général avait parlé de bébés. Sephiroth lui-même avait admit de pas comprendre la logique selon laquelle les Matérias se « reproduisaient », et ce n'était pas une question qu'il avait posée à Minerva.

Emma avait posé quelques questions sur Minerva, mais Sephiroth ne pouvait pas vraiment lui dire grand-chose. Il ne l'avait jamais réellement rencontrée en personne, seulement ses intermédiaires, Zack et Aerith. Genesis était le seul à l'avoir vue directement, et il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir entendue parler. Sephiroth avait raconté son histoire à Harry et Hermione, mais il était resté à l'écart des passages les plus sombres. Ou sensibles.

À un moment, presque timidement, Emma lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait parlé de prendre littéralement Harry sous son aile. Alors Sephiroth expliqua cette particularité des cellules de Jenova. L'aile qu'ils avaient développés… ou ailes dans le cas d'Angeal. Tout doucement, Hermione avait timidement demandé s'ils pouvaient la voir.

À une époque, Sephiroth aurait certainement mal prit la demande. Avant de _la_ rencontrer, c'était même sûr. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait dans leur regard, c'était une curiosité presque enfantine. Même Harry le regardait ainsi. Alors il accepta. Le salon était heureusement assez grand pour qu'il la déploie, alors, le repas fini, ils se déplacèrent dans cette pièce. Évaluant rapidement la taille du salon d'un regard, il se posta là où il pourrait sortir son aile sans rien toucher.

Fermant les yeux, il se concentra sur son aile. Il laissa échapper un sifflement inaudible à l'oreille humaine lorsqu'elle se déploya. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il faisait ça, c'était toujours aussi douloureux lorsqu'elle sortait ou rentrait. Et pourtant, avec ce qu'il avait subi enfant, il était désensibilisé à la plupart des douleurs. Il entendit les exclamations de surprise de son « public », même si elles avaient clairement été étouffées.

Il rouvrit lentement les paupières, et rencontra le regard des Grangers. Aucun d'eux ne semblait terrifié ou dégoûté. Au contraire, presque. Les enfants, en tout cas, avaient un regard émerveillé. Il sentit un poids quitter son cœur en voyant qu'ils ne le rejetaient pas. _Elle_ lui avait dit que certains pourraient l'accepter. Cependant… sa vie avait tellement été remplie de méfiance et de rejet qu'il peinait à la croire. Pourtant… jamais elle ne lui avait menti. Elle avait toujours été aussi honnête que possible. Si elle ne savait pas quelque chose, ou qu'elle n'était pas sûre, elle le lui disait.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Harry, qui s'était timidement approché.

–Je peux la toucher ? Osa-t-il demander, ses grands yeux verts émeraude le regardant d'un air implorant, ressemblant pour une fois à l'enfant qu'il était supposé être.

Et comment est-ce qu'il pouvait dire non à un regard pareil ? Gentiment, il abaissa son aile pour que Harry puisse la toucher sans avoir à s'étirer. La main gauche du garçon passa timidement dans les plumes, le chatouillant légèrement. Hermione s'approcha à son tour, et il lui donna son accord d'un sourire. Le regard émerveillé des enfants lui mit le baume au cœur. Tous les deux étaient bien trop matures et sérieux pour leur âge. Mais là, pour une fois, ils avaient finalement l'air d'enfants normaux.

Un bâillement de Harry attira son attention, et il réalisa que le pauvre commençait à fatiguer. Il rétracta son aile, faisant voler des plumes de partout, et Emma étouffa un ricanement. Il lui offrit un sourire amusé, riant doucement en voyant l'air déçu de Hermione.

–Désolé Hermione, mais Harry a clairement besoin d'aller se coucher. Et toi aussi je pense, ajouta-t-il en la voyant bâiller à son tour. De toute façon, nous n'irons nulle part sans l'un d'entre vous dans les prochains jours. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Hermione acquiesça d'une signe de tête, et, après un dernier câlin à Harry, partit se coucher. Nathan donna un sac contenant le nécessaire pour prendre soin des blessures de Harry à Sephiroth, qui le remercia doucement. Suivant Hermione, il aida Harry à remonter les escaliers. Il n'avait pas menti aux policiers quand il disait qu'il avait des bases de premiers secours. Parfois, l'organisme saturait avec la magie, et il fallait laisser la nature prendre le relais. Surtout avec les SOLDATS, dont l'organisme était généralement saturé de Mako. Alors oui, elle accélérait la guérison, mais même elle avait ses limites.

Aidant Harry à se mettre en pyjama, il remonta la jambe de pantalon trop large. Oui, Harry avait définitivement besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe. Et lui aussi, tant qu'à faire. Retirant le bandage tâché de sang, il hocha la tête avec satisfaction en voyant que la plaie n'avait pas un mauvais aspect. Il la nettoya rapidement, et remit un bandage propre, avant de faire avaler les médicaments à Harry.

Le garçon se laissa faire presque docilement, remarquant avec humour qu'au moins, les cachets n'avaient pas aussi mauvais goût que les potions qu'il avait dû avaler. Sephiroth rit doucement en entendant ça.

–Je peux t'assurer que même à mon époque, elles avaient un goût immonde. Les Ethers étaient à peu près les seuls ayant un goût passable, et encore. Je crois que c'est une règle des guérisseurs, de faire des potions immondes.

Harry rit faiblement, s'allongeant sur le matelas. Il sentit Sephiroth le border, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il pourrait s'y habituer, pensa-t-il distraitement comme le sommeil l'emportait. Il espéra que Sephiroth continuerait ce rituel dans le futur. C'était rassurant. Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, rassuré.

Sephiroth le regarda quelques minutes, s'assurant qu'il dormait bien, avant de ressortir silencieusement et de refermer la porte sans un bruit. Il avait promis des explications à Nathan et Emma, après tout.

Ces derniers l'attendaient devant la table de la cuisine, des verres d'alcool devant eux. Quelque chose leur disait que la discussion allait les mériter.

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.

_Et voilà, chapitre fini !_

_Harry est désormais à l'abri chez Hermione, et il passera l'été là. Je ne sais pas encore si je les ferais partir à la recherche d'une maison immédiatement, mais la visite chez les Goblins sera en tout cas dans le prochain chapitre._

_Encore un chapitre lourd en explications, mais le prochain sera un peu plus léger._

_Gardez l'œil ouvert pour les indices ! ;)_


	6. Chapter 5 - Secrets provenant du présent

_Réponses aux Review :_

_Bloodynirvana : ça faisait quand même bizarre XD Oui, on en apprendra beaucoup sur Seph dans le futur._

_Ange : je peux pas vraiment répondre ^^ Ne t'en fais pas, on va revoir les trois autres :D Et Aerith est déjà là ^^ Pour les Matérias, c'était juste un début, on en verra plus dans le futur ;)_

_Polskabi : aha, merci ! Oui, Dumbledore va avoir des soupçons, mais Seph va vite lui montrer qu'il ne peut rien faire pour reprendre le contrôle. Pour Hermione et les Matérias, peut-être ^^_

_Morgan93 : merci ^^ C'est un peu le problème des crossovers, mais les deux univers sont assez connus ^^ Donc c'est facile de trouver des infos. Après, j'essaie de rendre l'histoire accessible, d'où les explications en pagaille. Ça devrait se calmer là-dessus assez rapidement (enfin j'espère XD)_

.

Chapitre 5 : Secrets provenant du présent

.

.

Sephiroth laissa échapper un sourire en voyant le couple devant leurs verres d'alcool. Un troisième verre était même là pour lui. Il s'assit en face d'eux, regardant Nathan.

–Est-ce que Emma vous a parlé de ce que je lui ait raconté ?

–Non, répondit Nathan en secouant la tête. Elle m'expliquera plus tard. Je pense que la priorité reste le sujet dont nous avions parlé juste avant que j'aille chercher Hermione.

–Les elfes de maison, soupira Sephiroth. Avant tout, il faut que vous reteniez une chose : la magie n'a _pas_ forcément de logique. Ou plutôt, elle a sa propre logique. Et surtout, il y a un prix à payer pour l'utiliser. Vous avez pu vous en rendre compte, Emma.

Cette dernière hocha la tête.

–Mon énergie, c'est ça ?

–Entre autre, confirma Sephiroth. Pour nous autres humains… c'est notre énergie magique, que tous peuvent utiliser sans baguette, différente de la magie avec baguette, et que les sorciers semblent avoir oubliée Soit ça, soit elle a été volontairement perdue.

–Une idée de pourquoi ? Demanda Emma, prenant une gorgée de Whisky.

Ils n'avaient rien de plus fort à la maison, et une partie d'elle le regrettait. Mais ils n'avaient jamais réellement eut besoin d'un alcool fort. Et ils buvaient rarement de toute façon. Sephiroth posa les coudes sur la table, croisant les doigts devant son visage, les appuyant contre son menton. Il réfléchit brièvement à la question, la retournant dans son esprit.

–Peut-être, concéda-t-il. Je ne sais pas avec certitude ce qu'il s'est passé après que j'ai été scellé, et même la Rivière de la Vie ne m'a pas offert beaucoup d'informations. Ce que je sais… c'est que les Matérias Noires et Blanches représentaient une grave menace, chacune à leur manière. Surtout la Noire. Et du peu que j'ai pu apprendre… Minerva a submergé les continents de Gaïa, là où la Rivière de la Vie affleurait librement, se concentrant en Mako.

–Submergé ? Répéta Nathan, effaré. Comme Atlantis ?

Devant l'expression perplexe de Sephiroth, Emma lui expliqua la fameuse légende. Sephiroth l'analysa rapidement, et soupira.

–Emma… je crois qu'il y a des chances que cette légende parle en fait de Midgar. Visiblement… les survivants de Gaïa ont transmit cette légende à leurs descendants.

Emma se massa le front.

–Et au fil des millénaires, l'histoire a été déformée, soupira-t-elle. Jusque dans les noms.

–Oui. Et, apparemment, mon propre nom a été perdu, dit doucement Sephiroth, pensif. En un sens, ce n'est pas plus mal. Il faudra que je demande à Hermione si elle peut me raconter ma propre légende, dit-il avec humour. Je me demande si les noms de Genesis et Angeal ont été transmis, par contre. Ça ferait plaisir à cette diva, gloussa-t-il. De savoir que son nom a été transmit par les légendes.

Emma laissa échapper un faible rire. Ce dont ils parlaient n'avaient pas forcément de côté drôle, mais la manière dont il décrivait Genesis était amusante.

–Tous ces morts, cependant… ajouta-t-elle tristement. Je peux comprendre qu'elle ne veuille plus que ces deux Matérias tombent entre de mauvaises mains… mais de mon point de vue… la méthode utilisée reste trop radicale.

Sephiroth secoua doucement la tête.

–Vous pensez comme un être humain, Emma. Les dieux ne vivent pas de la même façon que nous, ou au même rythme. Leurs règles sont au-delà de notre compréhension mortelle. Ils se déplacent selon leur propre rythme et leurs propres lois, qui dictent quand ils interviennent et n'interviennent pas dans les affaires des mortels. Et, semble-t-il… ils obéissent tous à une même autorité. Qui est encore moins conventionnelle que les autres.

–Dans quel sens ? Demanda Nathan, déconcerté.

Sephiroth ricana doucement.

–Dans le sens où elle s'amuse parfois à se promener sous forme de loup sur les planètes, apparemment. C'est vous dire à quel point ils sont différents de nous. Pour nous… la perte de ces continents est une tragédie sans nom. Pour Minerva… sans doute un mal nécessaire. De mon point de vue… la mort n'est pas si terrible, surtout en sachant qu'un jour on se réincarne. Cependant… mon éducation n'a pas été normale, et les choses comme la famille me sont quelque peu étrangères. Je peux comprendre le principe, mais…

–Mais vous ne savez pas vraiment ce dont il s'agit, dit doucement Emma.

Sephiroth secoua doucement la tête.

–Pas vraiment, non. Angeal et Genesis ont partagés leurs expériences avec moi, mais même comme ça… je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Et en un sens… cela me fait peur.

–Vous n'avez jamais voulu fonder une famille ? Demanda Nathan avec hésitation.

Sephiroth laissa échapper un soupir.

–Avec Hojo ? J'avais trop peur que la personne avec qui je me serais mit en couple finisse comme cobaye humain… et croyez-moi, avec Hojo, c'était parfaitement possible. Après ça… il y avait bien une personne… mais elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant.

–Pourquoi ? Demanda Emma, son ton doux et respectueux.

–Avant que son monde ne s'effondre… elle s'était fait stériliser. Mais d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, ce fut le parcours du combattant. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas avoir d'enfants, pas plus que son petit ami.

–Et que lui est-il arrivé ?

–Mort, répondit doucement l'ancien guerrier. Dévoré par les morts-vivants pour lui permettre de s'échapper. Elle m'a dit elle-même… que la seule chose qui lui avait permit de tenir avait été l'espoir de retrouver son père et son oncle. Ainsi que sa sœur.

–Il leur était arrivé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Emma, son ton attristé.

Sephiroth acquiesça.

–Tués par des survivants. Tout ça pour s'emparer de leur maison. Tout ce que Angeal a put faire… c'est leur offrir une sépulture décente. Quant à sa sœur… ils n'ont trouvé aucune trace d'elle.

Un silence empli de recueillement pour les morts s'étira, avant que Sephiroth ne secoue la tête.

–Je crois que nous avons quelque peu dévié du sujet initial, déclara l'ex-général avec un peu d'humour.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de renifler.

–C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. À la base, vous deviez nous expliquer la raison pour laquelle Dobby servait son ancien maître.

Sephiroth acquiesça, et prit quelques secondes pour réorganiser ses pensées.

–Comme je le disais, il y a un prix à payer pour utiliser la magie. Pour différencier la magie avec les Matérias de la magie avec baguette, à partir de maintenant, j'appellerais la première Mana pour les réserves de magie, sommes-nous d'accord ?

Nathan comme Emma confirmèrent d'un signe de tête, et Sephiroth reprit ses explications.

–Chaque espèce doit payer son propre prix pour utiliser la magie. Pour certaines… c'est au prix de leur intelligence, ou d'autres capacités. En ce qui concerne les Elfes… le prix à payer est de servir.

–Servir ? Répéta Emma, déconcertée.

–Servir, confirma Sephiroth. Mais pas dans le sens esclave, comme les sorciers se plaisent à le penser. Plutôt dans le sens d'une relation symbiotique, en tout cas du côté des Elfes.

–C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Emma, son sens de l'équité quelque peu offensé par les sorciers, qui se croyaient au-dessus des lois.

Sephiroth s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise avec un soupir.

–Les Elfes… ne produisent pas leur propre magie, car ils n'ont pas le cœur magique des sorciers. Cependant… toute forme de vie a besoin de la magie, la Rivière de la Vie plus exactement, pour vivre. Les êtres magiques comme les elfes en ont une conscience plus aiguë que les humains, mais, dans le cas des Elfes de Maison, ils ne peuvent pas survivre seuls. Je ne sais pas les raisons exactes, mais s'ils ne se lient pas à un sorcier, leur espérance de vie ne dépasse pas deux ou trois ans. Et c'est une mort horrible, ajouta-t-il doucement.

–Dans quelle sens ? Questionna Emma, horrifiée en entendant ça.

–Ils dépérissent lentement, littéralement rongés de l'intérieur par une souffrance impossible à apaiser, s'ils sont relâchés contre leur gré par leur maître. Les liens magiques ont différents niveaux de fonctionnement, mais dans leur cas, si leur maître leur donne un vêtement avec l'intention de se séparer d'eux… le lien est brutalement coupé. Mais Malfoy… avait commit une grave erreur avec Dobby.

–Quelle erreur ? Dit Nathan en se resservant.

–Le lien… ou plutôt, le Pacte entre les Elfes et les sorciers, est à double sens. En échange du service des elfes, qui s'occupent de la maison, c'est à dire tout ce qui est ménage, cuisine, etc, les sorciers ont l'obligation, non, le _devoir_ de prendre soin des elfes en leur apportant nourriture et protection contre les éléments, et en les soignant s'ils sont malades ou blessés. La plupart des sorciers respectent plus ou moins leur côté du Pacte, même s'ils en ont oublié les raisons depuis des millénaires. Cependant… vous connaissez la nature humaine.

Emma opina avec chagrin.

–Le pouvoir corrompt, et le pouvoir absolu corrompt absolument. Donnez du pouvoir aux mauvaises personnes… et celles-ci en abuseront pour commettre les pires horreurs.

–Malfoy fait partie de cette catégorie. Il pense clairement que son argent lui permet de faire ce qu'il veut. Abuser son propre serviteur en fait partie… et le pire, c'est que pour la plupart des sorciers, cela paraîtra presque… normal. Cependant… en maltraitant Dobby… en lui ordonnant de se punir pour des choses mineures… il a endommagé son côté du Pacte. De ce fait, Dobby a put lui désobéir, et essayer d'aider Harry… avec des moyens extrêmes, mais l'intention était là.

–Les Elfes ne peuvent pas désobéir à un ordre de leur maître ? Demanda Nathan, écœuré par ce qu'il percevait comme une injustice.

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Sephiroth.

–Désobéir, non. Interpréter de façon… créative les ordres, par contre… ça oui.

–Comment ça ? Demanda Nathan, frissonnant légèrement devant le sourire de Sephiroth.

–Imaginons qu'un sorcier maltraitant ses elfes leur demande un bain chaud. S'il ne fait pas attention à ses mots… l'elfe se fera un plaisir de remplir la baignoire d'eau bouillante. Assez chaude pour le faire cuire. Ou par exemple s'il leur demande de préparer le repas, les elfes le prépareront tellement à l'avance que le temps qu'il soit l'heure de manger… les plats seront complètement froid s'il ne leur demande pas de les garder au chaud. Et ainsi de suite.

Emma renifla avec un sombre amusement.

–Et j'imagine qu'au lieu de mieux traiter leurs elfes, ils préfèrent prendre la peine de leur donner des ordres précis ?

Sephiroth ricana doucement.

–Ce serait leur demander de penser à faire ce qui est juste, au lieu de ce qui est facile, Emma. Les sorciers ont développé un cas aigu de paresse, qui ne s'est jamais arrangé je crois. Après tout… pourquoi prendre la peine de faire les choses avec vos propres mains, alors qu'il suffit d'agiter votre baguette pour obtenir le résultat que vous imaginez instantanément ?

Nathan secoua la tête avec chagrin.

–Quels idiots… par paresse, ils se privent de la possibilité d'apprendre de leurs erreurs… du moins, en grande partie, j'imagine ?

–Une fois qu'ils ont maîtrisé les sorts dont ils ont besoin… oui, confirma l'argenté. Leur imagination reste leur limite, mais comme ils ne s'en servent quasiment pas… leur capacité d'innovation s'est gravement atrophiée. Le fait qu'ils soient restés coincés à l'époque victorienne n'aide pas, je dois le dire. Leur résistance au changement est assez impressionnante, d'ailleurs. Pire encore que celle des Wutaïens de mon époque.

–Wutaïens ?

–Pensez un mélange de Chine et de Japon, et vous aurez une idée de leur culture, développa Sephiroth. Shinra Père… a fait beaucoup de dégât chez eux, soupira-t-il. Ils me haïssaient, oui, mais ils me respectaient également. Et croyez-moi, gagner leur respect n'est pas chose aisée.

–Je vois, soupira Emma à son tour. Pour en revenir aux Elfes de maison… que va-t-il arriver à Dobby maintenant qu'il est libre ? D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, sans un sorcier auquel se lier… son espérance de vie s'annonce très courte, non ?

Sephiroth gloussa doucement.

–Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Emma. Pour commencer, c'est moi, et non Malfoy, qui ait sectionné le lien. De plus, Dobby _voulait_ être libéré de son maître. La chose a donc été bien moins traumatisante pour lui que s'il était resté fidèle à Malfoy.

Emma renifla avec mépris en entendant ça.

–Bien fait pour lui. Et Dobby ?

–Avant toute chose, je veux que vous me promettiez de garder ça secret, dit Sephiroth, leur jetant un regard sévère. Il s'agit de sa décision, et j'ai bien l'intention de la respecter.

Emma et Nathan échangèrent un regard perplexe, se demandant où il voulait en venir. Cependant… ils se doutaient que c'était suffisamment important pour qu'il estime nécessaire de leur demander cette promesse. Pas forcément grave, du moins ils l'espéraient, mais clairement important. Ils donnèrent donc leur parole à l'argenté, sachant qu'il ne leur cacherait rien d'important, ou en lien avec la sécurité des enfants.

Satisfait, Sephiroth reprit la parole.

–Dobby s'est lié à Harry dans les instants qui ont suivit sa libération. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, ajouta-t-il en levant la main pour couper court à leurs objections, mais vous admettrez que n'importe qui serait mieux que Malfoy.

–Certes, concéda Nathan. Est-ce à cause de Malfoy qu'il avait l'air si mal en point ?

–En partie, confirma Sephiroth. De plus, de ce que j'ai pu grappiller dans la Rivière de la Vie, l'état de santé d'un Elfe reflète la puissance de son sorcier. Plus il est puissant, plus l'Elfe sera en meilleure santé et puissant aussi.

Nathan ricana doucement.

–J'imagine donc que Malfoy est relativement faible dans ce cas ?

–La plupart des Sang-Purs le sont, confirma Sephiroth avec amusement. Ces idiots pensent qu'en évitant les Né-Moldus, qu'ils considèrent inférieurs, et en ne se mariant qu'entre Sangs-Purs, ils renforcent la puissance le leur magie.

Emma faillit avaler de travers.

–Quoi ?! Mais c'est absurde ! Plus le pool génétique est réduit, et plus c'est problématique ! Ne serait-ce qu'en terme de résistances aux maladies ! Et si jamais une maladie contre laquelle ils n'ont aucune résistance se répand ? Ils n'auront aucune défense contre elle !

Sephiroth ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

–Victoriens, Emma, Victoriens. Vous oubliez qu'ils ont plus d'un siècle de retard sur vous… tout en étant persuadés qu'ils sont bien supérieurs aux non-sorciers. Ils refusent de le voir, et leur Ministère fait tout pour renforcer cette idée, mais la grande majorité des Né-Moldus est de loin supérieure magiquement à ceux qui s'appellent Sang-Purs. Sans compter que la dernière guerre a provoqué l'extinction de nombreuses familles, simplement parce qu'elles n'étaient pas d'accord avec Voldemort.

Nathan secoua la tête avec dégoût.

–Je me demande bien pourquoi McGonagall a tellement insisté pour que Hermione entre dans ce monde, dans ce cas. Surtout vu comment les « Sang-Purs » se comportent envers ceux qu'ils considèrent comme inférieurs.

Sephiroth appuya de nouveau ses coudes sur la table, croisant les doigts et appuyant son menton sur ceux-ci, réfléchissant.

–Probablement la plus vieille raison du monde, Nathan : l'argent. Les Sang-Purs souffrent aussi d'un autre problème, qui, étrangement, reste spécifique à leurs lignées : les Cracmols.

–Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Emma, perplexe, le resservant.

–Des personnes nées quasiment sans magie dans une famille de sorciers, expliqua Sephiroth. Étrangement, des recherches que j'ai faites sur mon temps libre pendant que je veillais sur Harry à Hogwarts, le problème ne se retrouve jamais dans des familles qui apportent régulièrement du sang neuf dans leurs lignées, sous la forme de Né-Moldus, ou de sorciers et sorcières ayant des Moldus dans leur ascendance immédiate. Mais non, vous ne trouverez pas ça dans les textes d'histoire. Il faudra d'ailleurs que je trouve un moyen de me débarrasser de Binns, ajouta-t-il pensivement. Ce fantôme représente une menace presque aussi grave pour l'éducation des enfants que cet incapable de Lockhart. En parlant de cet imposteur, j'imagine que vous n'avez pas été remboursé ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Nathan secoua la tête, écœuré.

–Pas le plus petit penny… ou Noise, comme le diraient les sorciers. Charlatan jusqu'au bout !

Sephiroth renifla.

–Je ne serais pas surprit qu'il ait tout dépensé en robes hors de prix ou produits pour cheveux… qui m'avaient plus l'air de ressembler à une perruque, d'ailleurs. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas avec sa crinière.

Emma se mit à ricaner, manquant avaler de travers. C'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'elle manquait s'étouffer à cause de ce que disait l'ex-général, mais elle préférait encore cette raison. Une fois qu'elle eut reprit son souffle, elle soupira.

–Avec tout ce que vous m'avez dit… je ne sais pas si je laisserais Hermione retourner à Hogwarts, Sephiroth. Le problème, c'est où l'inscrire ?

L'argenté secoua la tête.

–Il y a d'autres écoles Emma, cependant, elles n'offriront pas la même qualité d'éducation. Et, même sans connaître Hermione aussi bien que vous… je doute qu'elle arrive à prospérer aussi bien ailleurs… et ne pensez pas à la retirer complètement des écoles magiques, avertit Sephiroth. Pas à moins que vous ne vouliez tout oublier de ce monde. Les sorciers sont paranoïaques au sujet de faire en sorte que leur monde reste un secret, ajouta-t-il, levant la main pour tenir Emma au silence. Ils n'hésiteront pas un instant à vous effacer la mémoire et totalement bloquer le cœur magique d'Hermione. Ce serait la priver d'un de ses membres. Même si elle ne se souvient pas d'avoir fait la magie, elle ressentira toujours une sensation de manque.

Nathan le regarda avec perplexité.

–Comment pouvez-vous savoir ça ? Vous n'avez pas pu le vivre vous-même, non ?

Sephiroth secoua la tête, un peu amusé en réalisant qu'il s'était mal exprimé.

–Pas personnellement, non. Mais comme je l'ai dit à Hermione et Emma, j'étais scellé dans un cristal fait de Rivière de la Vie. Apparemment, chaque fois que j'étais déplacé, la matière même du cristal était renouvelée. Et comme vous le savez, la Rivière de la Vie est constituée des âmes des morts. Alors…

–À chaque fois que votre cristal était renouvelé, de nouvelles informations étaient placées, dit doucement Emma, hochant pensivement la tête. C'est ainsi que vous êtes plus ou moins resté à jour, c'est ça ?

Sephiroth acquiesça.

–C'est aussi pour ça que les informations dont je dispose sont aussi disparates, surtout que la dernière fois que j'ai été déplacé remonte à près d'un millénaire. Je suppose que Zack et Aerith ont dû tout de même veiller à ce qu'il soit renouvelé de temps à autres, mais je dois avouer avoir évité autant que possible les connaissances médicales.

–Trop de mauvais souvenirs ? Demanda Emma avec compassion.

Sephiroth acquiesça doucement, son regard voilé par ses expériences douloureuses dans les laboratoires.

–J'ai grandit dans un laboratoire, Emma. La première fois que j'ai vu le ciel, le vrai ciel bleu, c'était aux environs de mes douze ans. Jusque-là, je vivais soit en intérieur, soit j'étais à Midgar, où voir le ciel bleu relevait du miracle. La pollution était telle que la ville était en permanence recouverte d'un voile gris de pollution. Les étoiles en étaient également invisible, et je me rappelle mon émerveillement lorsque je les ait vues pour la première fois. Malgré les horreurs de la guerre… ce souvenir reste mon meilleur.

Nathan secoua la tête.

–Ce… Hojo se serait bien entendu avec Josef Mengele. Aussi tordus l'un que l'autre.

Sephiroth releva la tête, surprit.

–Josef Mengele ?

–Un scientifique fou, qui travaillait pour un régime totalitaire, qui ressemblait beaucoup à la Shinra, expliqua Emma.

–Les Nazis, acquiesça Sephiroth, avant de développer devant leurs regards surpris. Cette… personne qui nous était chère venait d'un monde très similaire à celui qu'est le notre actuellement. Le régime Nazi en faisait partie. De ce que je peux déduire des informations de la Rivière de la Vie et ce que j'ai vu moi-même… son monde s'est développé bien plus vite que le notre… et pourtant, sur certains points, il était pratiquement identique. Je pense que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que j'aie du mal à les distinguer.

–Quelle année était-il chez elle ? Demanda doucement Emma, respectant le désir de Sephiroth de taire le nom de cette personne, au moins pour le moment.

–2019, répondit lentement Sephiroth. En tout cas, lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés là-bas. Nous y sommes restés environ un an, avant d'être déplacés vers un autre monde. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle nous accompagne, en revanche. Pas que je lui aurais refusé dans tous les cas, si elle avait demandé.

–Parce qu'elle était aveugle ? Questionna Nathan, regardant Sephiroth d'un air impressionné en voyant que l'alcool ne semblait pas lui faire effet.

L'ex-général confirma d'un signe de tête.

–Je crois que nous étions parmi les rares hommes à ne pas vouloir abuser d'elle, dit-il doucement. La guerre et ce genre d'apocalypse fait vraiment ressortir le pire de l'être humain… comme le meilleur, d'ailleurs. Mais là-bas, je n'ai vraiment vu que le pire.

–Vous avez dû la sauver souvent ? Demanda respectueusement Emma.

–Trop à mon goût, admit Sephiroth avec une certaine colère. C'en était arrivé au point où soit l'un d'entre nous était toujours avec elle lorsque nous devions nous réapprovisionner en nourriture, soit je laissais des Shadow Creepers dans la zone, et au moins trois avec elle, pour m'assurer qu'elle serait en sécurité.

–Des quoi ? Demanda Nathan, ne comprenant pas.

Sephiroth ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

–Si vous voulez _vraiment_ les voir, Nathan, je vous conseille d'attendre une excursion en forêt. Ils sont un peu trop imposants pour tenir dans votre salon. Sans compter qu'ils sont assez… effrayants.

–Charmant, ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper Emma, commençant à être passablement pompette. Et vous les contrôlez bien au moins ?

–Parfaitement, confirma Sephiroth, assez amusé. Je pense cependant que l'on devrait s'arrêter ici concernant l'alcool, déclara-t-il, cueillant aisément la bouteille des mains de Nathan, qui cligna des yeux avec surprise en voyant la bouteille se volatiliser alors qu'il allait se resservir un verre.

Le dentiste releva la tête, et regarda Sephiroth finir son verre d'une traite, avant de refermer la bouteille, la reposant sur la table. Il pointa un doigt accusateur vers ce dernier.

–Vous tenez bien l'alcool à ce que je vois. Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenus ?

Sephiroth secoua la tête, assez amusé.

–Ce n'est pas tant une question de résistance que de Mako, répondit-il, assez amusé. Elle brûle l'alcool plus vite que je ne peux l'ingérer. Pour être _réellement_ ivre, il me faudrait probablement pouvoir être capable d'avaler des douzaines de bouteilles d'alcool fort en moins de cinq minutes, pour contrer l'effet de la Mako.

–Vous n'avez jamais été ivre alors ? Demanda Emma, assez envieuse, se rappelant des fêtes étudiantes.

–Une fois, admit Sephiroth. Genesis… avait voulu fêter quelque chose, je ne me rappelle plus quoi exactement. Je me demande encore _comment_ il a réussit à me convaincre de venir. Il avait découvert un bar appelé le Septième Ciel, et le propriétaire était membre de son fan-club sur Loveless. Il faisait également une boisson portant le même nom que le bar, et, croyez-moi, un verre suffisait à la majorité des gens. Même les Wutaïens, pourtant réputés pour leur résistance à l'alcool, étaient rarement capables d'en boire plus d'un sans finir par terre.

–À ce point ? Demanda Nathan, incrédule.

–Cette boisson n'était pas vraiment composée d'alcool, expliqua Sephiroth. C'était plus un cocktail chimique qu'autre chose, même s'il y avait de l'alcool dedans, conçu pour _assommer_ ceux qui le buvaient.

–Et vous vous êtes enivré avec, remarqua Emma. Combien de verres ?

Sephiroth dut réfléchir pour pouvoir lui répondre. Ses souvenirs de cette soirée n'étaient pas très clairs dans son esprit… contrairement à la gueule de bois qu'il avait eut le lendemain. Ah ça, il s'en souvenait !

–Huit ou neuf ? Répondit-il avec hésitation. Je sais que Genesis a perdu connaissance après son sixième, et Angeal a tenu un de plus. Je peux vous assurer que le retour n'a pas été facile.

Le couple pouffa en voyant son expression un peu pincée.

–Vous ne pouviez plus marcher ? Demanda Emma, amusée.

–Si, mais pas seul, avoua Sephiroth. Et ne parlons pas de Genesis et Angeal. J'aurais pu porter Genesis, mais pour porter également Angeal, c'était impossible. Pour vous dire, il approchait des deux mètres et avait la carrure d'un bodybuildeur. J'ai la force de porter quelqu'un comme ça, mais pas avec une autre personne en même temps.

–Vous avez appelé à l'aide j'imagine ? Demanda Nathan, ricanant sous cape.

–Après avoir utilisé Transformation pour changer ces deux idiots en Grenouille, gloussa Sephiroth. J'ai appelé Tseng, le chef des Turks et un ami de longue date, si on peut dire, à la rescousse pour rentrer, Genesis et Angeal dans la poche. Reno, un autre Turk, était également présent, et il ne leur a pas laissé oublier. Il les a taquinés avec ça pendant des mois, et même après, il leur rappelait encore. Zack était le seul à ne pas vraiment rire là-dessus, mais lui c'était parce qu'il a grandit dans un village entouré d'une jungle, où vivaient des monstres qui vous changeaient en grenouille. Ils s'appelaient des… Touche-moi, si je me rappelle bien.

–Des quoi ? Demanda Emma, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu. Des Touche-moi ? Mais _qui_, au nom du ciel, donnait des noms à ces monstres ?

Sephiroth haussa les épaules.

–Aucune idée. Toujours est-il qu'il avait une sainte horreur des grenouilles à cause de ça, car ces monstres ont en plus l'apparence d'une grenouille.

Le couple éclata de rire, l'ironie était trop importante pour faire autrement. Des monstres à l'apparence de grenouille qui vous changeaient en grenouilles ! L'image était hilarante, même si Emma ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être désolée pour Zack. Le pauvre devait avoir horreur de tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une grenouille en plus. Elle se demanda si c'était transmit dans les réincarnations.

–Et comment peut-on reprendre forme humaine si l'on est transformé en grenouille ? Gloussa Nathan.

–Soit en étant de nouveau touché par Grenouille, soit en utilisant un Baiser de Demoiselle, une fleur qui était aussi native de Gongaga, développa Sephiroth, ou alors en utilisant le sort Esuna, via la Matéria Guérir. Cependant… elle est éteinte elle aussi. Beaucoup de plantes ou de créatures vivaient uniquement sur ces continents, et ont disparues avec eux.

Emma réfléchit un moment, avant de poser une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis les premières lettres de sa fille.

–Est-il possible que les Goblins fassent partie des survivants de ces continents ?

Sephiroth cligna des yeux avec surprise, avant de froncer les sourcils, en pleine réflexion.

–Ce serait plus que probable, admit-il. Je dois avouer que la Shinra n'avait pas vraiment d'informations sur eux, à part le fait qu'il s'agissait de monstres avec une fâcheuse tendance au vol. Je ne doute pas, cependant, qu'ils aient eut une civilisation, et aussi la capacité à construire des bateaux. Après tout, ils ont forcément trouvé un moyen d'atteindre leur île.

Le couple acquiesça.

–Souvent, les civilisations différentes de nous sont rabaissées pour donner l'impression que nous sommes meilleurs, dit Emma, secouant la tête avec chagrin. Les civilisations amérindiennes en sont un parfait exemple, d'ailleurs, et aujourd'hui, ils luttent pour conserver le peu d'identité qu'il leur reste. Ça ne m'étonne pas que Shinra ait fait la même chose.

–L'humanité répète les erreurs du passé, ajouta doucement Nathan. Et, si ce que dit Hermione est juste au sujet de leurs cours d'histoire… les sorciers sont dangereusement près de refaire de même. Quel intérêt de rabâcher toujours les mêmes choses ? Surtout qu'il ne parle _que_ des guerres contre les Goblins. Et, étrangement, _pourquoi_ est-ce que les sorciers auraient laissé le contrôle de leur argent aux perdants ?

Sephiroth renifla avec mépris.

–Pour ma part, je pense plus qu'ils ont _perdu_ toutes ces soit-disant « rébellions Goblins ». Sinon, pourquoi auraient-ils cédé le contrôle de leur argent ? Mais leur éducation les _encourage_ à accepter ce qui se dit dans la presse ou par leurs professeurs sans réfléchir par eux-même. Même Hermione commence à souffrir de ce problème. Harry… moins. Ce qu'il a vécu le pousse à se montrer méfiant envers ce qu'on lui dit, surtout après les mensonges des Dursleys. Pourquoi Hermione a-t-elle une telle foi aveugle envers l'autorité d'ailleurs ? Ajouta-t-il avec irritation. C'est dangereux pour elle.

Nathan soupira.

–Hé bien… vous avez pu remarquer que Hermione est extrêmement intelligente ? Malheureusement, les enfants peuvent se montrer particulièrement cruels envers ceux qui sont différents. Hermione… a longtemps été harcelée à l'école. Et quand elle n'était pas harcelée, les autres se servaient d'elle pour faire leurs devoirs. Les professeurs étaient souvent les seuls à la défendre. Je pense que vous pouvez voir où je veux en venir.

Ce fut au tour de Sephiroth de soupirer.

–Je pense. Il faudrait arriver à lui faire perdre cette habitude, en revanche. Ce n'est ni sain ni sûr pour elle. Je crains pour son futur, à ce rythme.

Les parents ne purent que hocher la tête avec chagrin. L'ex-général avait malheureusement raison. Ils n'avaient jamais cherché à corriger cette tendance chez leur fille, parce que cela n'avait jamais été nécessaire jusqu'ici. Cependant… avec tous les problèmes qu'il avait pointé dans le monde sorcier… il devenait urgent d'apprendre un peu de méfiance à leur fille. Elle était certes plus mature que la moyenne pour son âge… mais émotionnellement, elle était retardée par rapport aux autres, du fait de son isolement au milieu des livres, et à cause du harcèlement. Emma espéra qu'avec Harry à la maison, leur fille s'isolerait moins dans son univers de papier et tenterait de lui faire découvrir des choses. Peut-être pourraient-ils aussi aider Sephiroth à s'ouvrir.

Cependant, elle soupçonnait que seule une personne pourrait réellement le pousser à s'ouvrir. Et la manière dont il disait qu'elle leur avait été chère à _tous les trois…_ Elle soupçonnait que, s'ils n'avaient pas forcément dissimulé leur relations au monde, ils ne l'avaient probablement pas affichée non plus. Elle secoua la tête. Elle avait toujours pensé que le sexe était un peu comme la religion : chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait derrière les portes closes, du moment que personne ne souffrait et que tout le monde était d'accord. Ceux qui cherchaient à imposer leurs vues aux autres étaient à éviter absolument.

Elle ne voyait pas Sephiroth comme quelqu'un qui imposerait sa volonté aux autres. Être en contrôle, oui, après ce qu'il avait vécu, mais sûrement pas imposer des choses aux autres. Pas à moins que leur vie soit en jeu, et encore. Il n'empêcherait probablement pas quelqu'un d'apprendre de ses erreurs, mais s'il mourait, ça invalidait un peu le but.

Elle se leva, attirant l'attention des hommes, et s'empara de la bouteille, la rangeant. Elle les regarda ensuite.

–Je crois que nous avons eut assez de discussions déprimantes pour la journée. Sephiroth, je suppose que vous voulez aller voir les Goblins au plus vite, afin de retirer de l'argent pour que Harry puisse avoir une garde-robe décente ?

Ce dernier acquiesça avec un soupir.

–Harry insistera sûrement pour vous rembourser vos dépenses à l'hôpital. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on pourra le détourner de ce but, ajouta-t-il non sans humour. Si on peut le distraire assez longtemps… peut-être arriverons-nous à lui faire oublier ?

Emma gloussa.

–Je n'en suis pas sûre, Sephiroth. On peut toujours essayer, en revanche. J'imagine que vous voudrez aussi une garde-robe complète ?

Le guerrier aux cheveux d'argents se leva avec une grimace.

–J'ai peur que ce soit indispensable, malheureusement. Toutes mes affaires ont disparues depuis des millénaires, probablement juste après que j'ai perdu la raison. Je ne suis pas certain que les humains d'aujourd'hui aient des vêtements comme ceux-ci… à part peut-être dans les boutiques gothiques, dit-il avec humour. Cependant, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit votre tasse de thé, Emma.

Emma roula des yeux.

–Vous devriez essayer de porter autre chose que du noir, Sephiroth. Surtout avec le fait que vous changez votre couleur de cheveux pour du noir. Pourquoi autant de fascination pour cette couleur, d'ailleurs ?

–Parce que je ne voyais que du blanc, ou presque, quand j'étais enfant, Emma, soupira l'argenté. À la fin, je n'en pouvais plus. C'est également une des raisons qui font que j'ai apprécié Genesis, malgré son obsession avec Loveless. Angeal fut un peu le seul qui n'a quasiment rien changé à son uniforme de SOLDAT 1ère Classe. La teinte était plus un bleu nuit sombre, mais d'autres préféraient le noir.

–Vous étiez autorisés à personnaliser votre uniforme ? Demanda Nathan, surprit, se levant à son tour.

Sephiroth acquiesça.

–Les 2èmes et 3èmes Classes ne pouvaient pas y toucher, mais les 1ères Classes pouvaient personnaliser leur uniforme s'ils le souhaitaient. Peu choisissaient de le faire, cependant. Mais dans notre cas à Genesis et moi… nous attirions facilement l'attention de nos subordonnés, moi avec ma chevelure, et Genesis avec son manteau écarlate et son épée de la même couleur. Nous étions facilement localisables de cette façon sur le champ de bataille.

Nathan hocha lentement la tête.

–Ça se tient. Cependant… je ne doute pas que vous ayez toujours autant de succès auprès des femmes, même si vous deviez vous habiller comme un sac à patates, déclara-t-il avec humour.

Sephiroth grogna de désespoir.

–Ne m'en parlez pas, Nathan. Je me rappelle encore de ces hordes de fangirls qui nous couraient après. Même Angeal souffrait de ce problème. Pourtant, il était connu pour son sens de l'honneur. Genesis s'en donnait à cœur joie avec ses admiratrices par contre, surtout si elles étaient célibataires. Je crois qu'une fois, il est même parvenu à convaincre une de _mes_ admiratrices à venir dans son lit. Ne me demandez pas comment, elle était particulièrement obsédée par moi. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris _pourquoi_ les gens sont aussi obsédés par le physique, déclara doucement Sephiroth en secouant la tête. S'il n'y a rien dans le cœur… pourquoi se limiter au physique ? De plus… la beauté ne dure qu'un temps. Si vous ne pensez qu'à l'apparence… le couple ne tiendra pas longtemps.

Nathan comme Emma hochèrent la tête.

–Dans tous les cas, déclara Nathan, que diriez-vous d'aller faire du shopping demain ? Même si vous ne voulez pas que je vous prête des vêtements pour ça, il vous faudra au moins une garde-robe, et Hermione ne peut pas prêter ses affaires à Harry, dit-il avec humour.

Sephiroth ne put s'empêcher de rire.

–Et je doute que vous ayez gardé des vêtements aussi vieux, Nathan. Je suppose que vous nous accompagnerez ?

Le dentiste leva les mains en signe de reddition.

–Je déteste les séances shopping, Sephiroth. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes déjà allé faire du shopping avec une femme, mais vous serez parti pour la journée. Vous allez souffrir, déclara-t-il avec humour.

Sephiroth ricana.

–Je ne serais pas dépaysé dans ce cas. Honnêtement, si je ne savais pas avec _certitude_ que Genesis était un homme, vous vous y seriez trompé. Il passait autant de temps dans les magasins qu'une femme, concernant le shopping. Et il était particulièrement difficile, même lorsqu'ils avaient des vêtements en stock avec sa couleur favorite.

Emma renifla avec ironie.

–Une vraie drama queen, à vous entendre.

Sephiroth éclata de rire.

–Vous n'avez pas idée, Emma. Vous n'avez pas idée. Dans tous les cas, mieux vaut aller nous coucher. Je dois aussi m'occuper des sorts laissés sur Harry pour l'espionner. Avec un peu de chance, Dumbledore est endormit.

–Et s'il ne l'est pas ? Demanda Nathan, avant de frissonner devant l'expression de Sephiroth.

Okay, clairement, il ne valait mieux _pas_ être son ennemi… ou sur sa liste de personnes à éliminer.

–Disons que s'il tente de faire quelque chose… le monde sorcier se retrouve avec un sorcier de moins.

Emma ne put que hocher la tête. Après ce qu'il était manifestement arrivé à Harry… Elle approuvait de tout cœur les actions de Sephiroth. Elle voyait bien qu'il ne toucherait pas aux innocents… mais les coupables étaient une autre histoire. Nathan l'informa qu'il avait laissé le matelas dans la seconde chambre d'amis, et qu'il n'aurait qu'à le gonfler. Il avait aussi sorti des couvertures et un oreiller pour faire le lit, l'argenté n'aurait qu'à se servir.

Elle et Nathan lui souhaitèrent ensuite une bonne nuit, et ils se retirèrent dans leur chambre, située au rez-de-chaussée. Une brève discussion suffit à Nathan pour décider qu'il atteindrait que Emma ait le temps de tout lui raconter ce que Sephiroth lui avait confié. Il avait aussi l'impression qu'il aurait besoin d'un bon verre pour ça.

Pendant ce temps, l'argenté était remonté voir Harry. Voyant qu'il dormait toujours, il hocha la tête avec satisfaction. Levant le regard, il croisa les yeux dorés d'Hedwig, qui tenait toujours une vigile attentive sur la tête du lit. La chouette harfang laissa échapper un _« prek »_ à voix basse, comme consciente que Harry avait besoin de sommeil, et Sephiroth lui adressa un signe de tête approbateur. Il était à peu près certain que la chouette était le familier de Harry, et le lien de magie les unissant en était la preuve. Il fronça cependant les sourcils en voyant le nombre de sorts destinés à la localiser sur Hedwig. Il allait devoir s'occuper de ceux-là aussi.

Sortant de la chambre, il entra dans la dernière pièce qui avait une porte ouverte. Le matelas gonflable se trouvait bien au sol, encore empaqueté, et il hocha la tête avec satisfaction. Doucement, il appela Dobby. Ce dernier se matérialisa avec un craquement sonore, et il fit la grimace. Les Elfes de Hogwarts étaient capables de Transplaner quasiment sans bruit, et il se demanda si c'était une conséquence de la faible magie de Malfoy. Dans tous les cas, il lui en parlerait plus tard. Étudiant Dobby d'un œil critique, il put quand même voir qu'il semblait déjà en meilleure santé. Voyant que l'elfe se tortillait sous son regard, il décida de mettre fin à ses souffrances.

–Dobby, est-ce que Dumbledore est endormit ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

L'elfe hocha furieusement la tête, ses oreilles s'agitant frénétiquement.

–Oui, Mister Cauchemar. Hogwarts a dit aux Elfes de dire à Dobby que Hogwarts se charge de faire en sorte que Directeur Moustache ne puisse pas entendre les alarmes lorsque les sorts seront coupés. Hogwarts prend soin des Héritiers, a-t-elle dit.

Sephiroth secoua la tête, mais remercia quand même l'école en son fort intérieur. Ça lui ôtait au moins un poids du cœur, de savoir que Dumbledore resterait ignorant des changements dans la vie de Harry, en tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne à l'école. Au moins, il était sûr de ne pas être dérangé. S'accroupissant à côté du matelas gonflable, il hocha la tête en voyant que c'était le genre qui avait besoin d'être gonflé à l'aide d'une pompe à vélo, ou équivalent. Dobby pourrait s'en charger pendant qu'il s'occupait des sorts sur Harry.

Se relevant, il expliqua à Dobby ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse. Une fois sûr que l'elfe ne risquait pas de faire de bêtise irrattrapable, il retourna voir Harry. Avec un froncement de sourcil, il débattit pour savoir s'il commençait par Hedwig ou Harry. Avec un soupir, il se décida pour Harry d'abord. Au plus, Dumbledore avait probablement supposé que Harry avait envoyé une lettre à Hermione en arrivant… ou dès qu'il avait pu, pensa-t-il en pinçant les lèvres avec colère.

S'accroupissant à côté de Harry, il entama la longue et pénible tâche consistant à couper _tous_ les sortilèges apposés sur Harry, à l'exception du blocage sur sa magique. Il préférait _vraiment_ aller voir un guérisseur concernant ce dernier. Ne serait-ce parce qu'il préférait au moins savoir les conséquences de la destruction de ce dernier. Il se perdit rapidement dans la tâche, prêtant à peine attention à l'apparition du matelas gonflable dans la chambre, le lit déjà fait avec des draps, une couverture et un oreiller.

Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua en voyant des sorts désignés pour _bloquer_ les communications provenant des hiboux et chouettes autres que quelques sources bien précises. Il eut besoin de plusieurs minutes pour analyser complètement le sort, et jura doucement entre ses dents en voyant que ce sort précis bloquait _complètement_ les communications ne provenant pas du Ministère des Idiots, comme il se le plaisait à l'appeler, Hogwarts, ou d'un hiboux appelé… Errol ? Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi un nom aussi spécifique était tissé dans le sort. Sephiroth réalisa qu'il devrait en parler avec Harry… ne serait-ce que parce qu'il avait besoin de savoir pour ces sorts.

Un autre sort qui lui fit pincer les lèvres fut celui désigné pour _bloquer_ le lien avec les Elfes de Maisons de sa famille. Ça expliquait en tout cas _pourquoi_ Dobby n'avait pas pu le localiser après s'être lié à lui. Par contre, _comment_ il avait pu le localiser la première fois ? Il prit mentalement note de poser la question à l'elfe à la première occasion.

Finalement, il arriva au bout des sorts sur Harry. Il se redressa avec un soupir, se massant la nuque avec une grimace. Enfin fini. Pour le garçon, en tout cas. Il se massa les temps avec un soupir. Il faudrait qu'il en parle avec lui, mais il ne voyait pas le garçon retourner à Hogwarts. Pas avec ce qu'il avait trouvé. Fronçant les sourcils, il étudia les liens de magie qui unissait Harry et Dobby, ainsi que Hedwig.

S'il se fiait à ce qu'il avait apprit dans la Rivière de la Vie, Harry aurait dû avoir de nombreux autres liens avec les Elfes de Maisons de sa famille. Hélas… il n'y avait rien. Sephiroth espérait juste qu'ils s'étaient soit liés à Hogwarts… ce qui rendrait leur recherche plus facile, même s'il en doutait… soit ils avaient trouvé une autre famille à laquelle se liait. Il espérait vraiment que c'était la deuxième réponse, car sinon… c'étaient encore des morts qu'on pouvait attribuer à Dumbledore.

Avec un soupir, il leva la tête, croisant le regard féroce d'Hedwig. La chouette soutint son regard sans ciller, et il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de tressaillir avec amusement. Un vrai familier. Gentiment, il tendit le bras en direction de l'oiseau, qui cligna des yeux avec perplexité.

–Viens, Hedwig, dit doucement Sephiroth. Tu as aussi de nombreux sorts destinés à te surveiller. Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant son regard mauvais, je ne toucherais pas à ton lien avec Harry. Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire.

La chouette harfang cligna ses yeux dorés, puis, sans hésiter, sauta sur son bras tendu. Sephiroth la récompensa d'un sourire, et leva le bras, la mettant à hauteur de son visage. L'étudiant avec attention, il remarqua de nombreux sorts similaires à ceux qui étaient sur Harry, à l'exception du blocage de magie, puisqu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Délicatement, il pinça les filaments de magie, à l'exception de celui commun à toutes les chouettes et hiboux postaux. Comme il leur permettait de trouver leur destinataire où qu'il soit, et s'il n'était pas dissimulé par des sorts comme ceux qu'il avait brisé sur Harry.

Il avait d'ailleurs remarqué qu'il y avait des variations de certains sorts sur le garçon, probablement en cas que certains soient coupés par un épisode de magie accidentelle. Décidément, ce vieux manipulateur avait essayé de parer à toutes les éventualités. Sephiroth ricana doucement en pensant à ça. Sa présence avait été un grain de sable majeur dans l'engrenage des plans bien huilés du sorcier… ou plutôt un rocher de bonne taille. Quels que soient les plans de Dumbledore… ce dernier pouvait tout simplement les jeter à l'eau désormais. Sephiroth ne ferait jamais combattre un enfant… pas après avoir été lui-même un enfant-soldat. Il pouvait voir ce que ça avait donné.

Finalement, il baissa la main avec un soupir, et rapprocha son autre bras de la tête de lit, laissant Hedwig reprendre sa vigile. Se frottant le visage, il alla s'allonger sur le matelas avec un soupir. Il s'était concentré pendant si longtemps avec sa vision de la magie qu'il en avait mal à la tête. Pas autant qu'à l'intérieur d'Hogwarts, certes, mais c'était hautement désagréable. Il laissa retomber sa main contre le matelas, se tournant sur le côté pour dormir, mais gardant une oreille attentive pour Harry. Il n'aurait pas été surprit de l'entendre se lever très tôt pour préparer le petit déjeuner pour leurs hôtes.

Sephiroth s'endormit rapidement, son éducation l'ayant poussé à être capable de s'endormir quasi instantanément où qu'il soit. Hedwig continua à le regarder un moment. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à elle, jamais elle ne lui aurait fait confiance. Mais le vert avait chuchoté qu'il était un homme bon, au fond de lui. Qu'il prendrait soin de son poussin. Et, pour le moment, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre. Elle émit un léger son ressemblant à un rire. Elle plaignait presque ceux qui voudraient faire du mal à son poussin ou ses amis. Mais ils n'auraient que ce qu'ils méritaient.

.

oOo

!.

Sephiroth se réveilla doucement, regardant instinctivement autour de lui. C'était une habitude dont il n'avait jamais pu se défaire lorsqu'il dormait seul dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas encore vraiment. Il se détendit en voyant que Harry dormait encore. Un coup d'œil en direction de la fenêtre lui permit de voir qu'il faisait probablement encore nuit, et il retint un grognement. Il avait toujours été un petit dormeur, comparé à la plupart des gens, et c'était devenu encore pire avec la guerre. Il avait apprit un maximum de techniques pour maximiser son sommeil, et dormir le moins possible.

L'ex-général se leva avec un soupir las. De toute façon, il savait d'expérience qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Pas comme Genesis, qui pouvait être une vraie marmotte quand il le décidait. Même Angeal arrivait à dormir plus longtemps que lui-même. Mais eux avaient eut une vie normale. Pourtant… il n'arrivait pas à les envier. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien de comparer leurs vies. Chacun vivait du mieux qu'il pouvait, et si certains pouvaient affirmer avoir eut une vie de merde… ça ne servait à rien de vouloir de la pitié. Lui n'en voulait pas en tout cas. Il avait toujours gardé la tête haute, et refusé de se soumettre à qui que ce soit… excepté Minerva. Refuser de se soumettre à une déesse… pouvait amener toute sorte de désagrément. Il préférait éviter d'y penser.

Tendant l'oreille, il remarqua que tout était encore calme dans la maison, ce qui ne l'étonnait guère, vu l'heure probable. Soupirant de nouveau, Sephiroth s'assit en tailleur, et commença à méditer pour passer le temps. Une montre ne serait pas de trop, pensa-t-il distraitement. Il faudrait qu'il pense à en acheter une… en plus de celle pour Harry. La sienne avait clairement vécu des jours meilleurs. C'était même étonnant qu'elle marche toujours… et en totale contradiction avec le « les objets moldus ne marchent pas à Hogwarts » rabâché par les sorciers. Sephiroth avait envie de faire des tests, juste pour voir. Il était un peu sceptique sur le fait que rien ne marchait, particulièrement des objets aussi simples que les stylos.

Un réveil qui sonnait le tira de ses pensées, et il rouvrit les yeux, un peu surpris malgré lui de ne pas avoir perçu le passage du temps. Un regard à la fenêtre lui montra le jour qui filtrait autour des volets, et il soupira. Au moins, c'était maintenant une heure assez décente pour se lever. Sephiroth remarqua que Harry dormait toujours, et fronça les sourcils devant ça. Est-ce que la magie du garçon le poussait à dormir pour réparer les dommages qu'il avait subit ?

Il renifla devant cette pensée. Si Dumbledore avait espérer le tuer ou faire de lui un Cracmol… il s'était lourdement trompé. Contrairement à ce que les Sangs-Purs pensaient… la magie était comme un muscle. Plus on s'en servait, plus elle était puissante. Et vu le fait que la magie de Harry ait été constamment drainée pour alimenter les protections sur la maison, surtout considérant qu'il n'y avait aucun amour entre lui et sa famille… Harry serait l'un des sorciers les plus puissants qui soit lorsque le blocage sur sa magie serait relâché. Ça, plus le fait qu'il était arrivé à faire de la magie de manière plus que correcte… il devait déjà être puissant à la base.

Sephiroth secoua la tête avec amusement. Il n'était peut-être pas un expert dans le domaine, contrairement à Genesis, mais il voyait bien Harry finir juste en-dessous de lui en terme de puissance brute. Maintenant, si Genesis s'était réincarné, et qu'il acceptait d'enseigner à Harry comment être aussi précis que lui en lançant des sorts… Sephiroth le voyait bien devenir encore plus dangereux que lui-même.

Il rit doucement. Oui, Harry avait beaucoup de potentiel. Tout le problème serait de l'aider à surmonter son éducation. Il pinça les lèvres en pensant à ça. Ça lui rappelait Cloud. Oh, il se souvenait de lui, bien avant sa plongée dans la folie. Le blond avait été l'un des rares cadets à attirer son œil. Avant tout parce qu'il avait vu le potentiel du Chocobo. Il avait remarqué qu'il était plus jeune que les autres candidats… mais n'avait rien dit là-dessus. Aujourd'hui encore, il se demandait si c'était une bonne chose. Cloud n'avait peut-être pas été le meilleur dans toutes ses classes, mais quand il avait une épée en main… même les longues épées des candidats… il montrait une maîtrise instinctive de la lame. Un talent inné, qu'on ne trouvait qu'une fois sur mille, et encore. Le seul autre candidat qui avait eut autant de potentiel avait été Zack… et jusqu'à ce que Angeal le prenne sous son aile, les instructeurs avaient sérieusement considéré le fait de renoncer au Chiot. Il se demanda si Zack aurait prit Cloud sous son aile à son tour. Si c'était le cas… il aurait plaint le pauvre Chocobo. Même lui était exténué par l'énergie du Chiot.

Sephiroth se leva avec un soupir, et s'étira, retombant instinctivement dans la vieille routine des katas qu'il faisait au réveil. Il fronça les sourcils, trouvant qu'il était un peu rouillé. En même temps, à Hogwarts, il pouvait difficilement faire ça devant des enfants. Ces derniers auraient pu vouloir l'imiter, et il ne tenait pas à ce que ces techniques tombent entre de mauvaises mains. Les rumeurs couraient déjà sur lui à Hogwarts, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'il s'en rajoute. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un endroit où inscrire Harry, si possible à l'étranger. Plus il était loin de l'école, et mieux ça serait. Il n'était pas sûr que le Daily Prophet accepte de publier l'histoire de Harry dans ses pages, et même si c'était le cas… il répugnait à étaler la vie de Harry dans les journaux. Lui-même avait détesté ça lorsque ça lui arrivait, et il n'avait guère envie de faire subir ça à quelqu'un. Même à un ennemi.

L'odeur du café commença à infiltrer la maison, même s'il devait être le seul à la sentir de si loin. Avec un nouveau soupir, il décida de descendre. Harry dormait encore, et il ne serait pas étonné qu'il continue encore un moment. Autant le laisser dormir. Hedwig entrouvrit un œil vitreux, et souffla lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Sephiroth secoua la tête avec amusement.

–Si tu veux chasser, je t'ouvrirais la fenêtre lorsque Harry se réveillera, d'accord ? En attendant, je le laisse dormir.

Hedwig souffla de nouveau, et gonfla les plumes, se repositionnant pour se rendormir. Sephiroth descendit doucement, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Emma releva la tête lorsqu'il entra, et cligna des yeux avec surprise.

–Déjà debout, Sephiroth ? On ne part pas avant au moins deux heures.

Il secoua la tête en réponse.

–Je suis un petit dormeur, Emma. Je connais de nombreuses techniques pour maximiser le peu de sommeil que j'avais. Et à cause de mon éducation… je n'arrive pas à dormir plus de six heures. Ou rarement. Dormir peu était nécessaire. Voire vital dans les laboratoires, comme être capable de fonctionner à 100% dès le réveil. Échouer… était puni. Durement.

Emma le regarda avec chagrin devant cette réponse. Elle doutait qu'il l'aurait dit aux enfants. Peut-être avait-il survolé ce qui lui était arrivé avec Harry, pour l'aider à comprendre, mais elle doutait qu'il en parle à Hermione. Emma refusait cependant de le regarder avec pitié. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Il n'était pas assez fier pour refuser de faire certaines choses, comme s'occuper d'un enfant blessé, mais de la pitié ? Non, il était juste assez fier pour la refuser.

Elle lui offrit une tasse, et Sephiroth la remercia d'un sourire. Il semblait en forme, mais elle se doutait que c'était grâce à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Une autre personne n'aurait pas été aussi réveillée avec aussi peu de sommeil. Au moins, il n'avait plus le stress de son travail pour aggraver les choses.

Hermione descendit peu de temps après, se frottant les yeux, et tomba sur le spectacle surprenant de Sephiroth cuisinant sous les ordres de sa mère. Elle cligna des yeux avec surprise, se demandant pourquoi, pendant une seconde, elle avait eut l'impression d'entrer dans la 4ème dimension. Celle-ci passa aussi vite qu'elle était venue, et Hermione haussa les épaules, l'attribuant à son état encore endormi. Sephiroth lui adressa un sourire, qu'elle lui rendit avec plaisir. Elle l'avait rarement vu sourire à Hogwarts, son expression restant généralement impassible ou, plus rarement, énervée, comme lorsque Harry avait été kidnappé.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par l'apparition d'une assiette devant sa chaise, sur laquelle elle s'était assise sans s'en rendre compte. Sephiroth en posa une seconde à côté d'elle, probablement pour Harry, si elle se fiait à la portion légèrement plus importante. Elle cligna des yeux avec stupeur, cependant, en voyant la portion qui ne pouvait qu'être attribuée à Sephiroth. Elle était _énorme _! Elle n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention aux portions de Sephiroth à Hogwarts, et même la veille elle n'avait pas regardé ce qu'il mangeait. Il y avait au moins la quantité de toutes les autres portions réunies dedans !

Après avoir déposé les assiettes, Sephiroth alla réveiller Harry, riant intérieurement devant l'expression de Hermione. Il aurait pourtant pensé qu'elle avait prit l'habitude, avec Hogwarts. Apparemment pas. En même temps, elle s'asseyait généralement en face de lui, Harry et Ron. Et même si ce dernier avait fait des progrès, il suffisait d'une seconde d'inattention de la part de Sephiroth pour que le naturel revienne au galop. Même Zack n'avait pas eut d'aussi mauvaises manières.

Sephiroth ouvrit les volets, et se décala pour laisser sortir Hedwig, qui lui adressa un aboiement d'avertissement avant de prendre son envol. Laissant la fenêtre ouverte, il s'approcha du lit, où Harry avait couvert ses yeux de son bras valide. Il pouvait voir que Harry était encore en train de se détendre, et il estima que ça pourrait prendre des années pour qu'il cesse de paniquer quand quelqu'un le réveillait.

Sephiroth le rassura gentiment, et l'aida à se préparer pour la journée qui les attendait. La plaie à sa jambe cicatrisait bien, plus vite qu'elle n'aurait dû normalement, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment empêcher la magie d'agir, pas sans avoir l'impression de ressembler à Dumbledore. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne progresserait pas trop vite. Il _voulait_ voir les Dursleys atterrir en prison, au moins les adultes. Le fils… il espérait que quelqu'un ferait en sorte qu'il atterrisse dans un centre de redressement. Il en avait clairement cruellement besoin.

Harry fut surprit de voir que le petit déjeuner se passait pratiquement dans la même veine que le dîner de la veille. Lentement, il commençait à réaliser que ce qu'il avait vu chez les Dursleys n'était _pas_ la norme. En voyant comment les Grangers agissaient, il avait l'impression que sa soit-disant famille… surjouait leurs relations. Pas tant Dudley, qui n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre, mais son oncle et sa tante oui. Il y avait quelque chose qui sonnait faux chez eux, et il se demanda doucement, au fond de son esprit, _pourquoi_ ils s'étaient mariés.

Nathan les rejoignit au milieu du petit déjeuner, participant tranquillement à la vie de sa famille. Lui comme Emma pouvaient voir que Sephiroth et Harry observaient d'un œil avide leurs interactions, et aucun des deux n'en était dérangé, sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement vécu une enfance normale. Bien sûr, Sephiroth était plus discret que Harry, mais Nathan pouvait apercevoir le regard aiguisé de l'ancien Général. Il lui rappelait celui de son frère… qu'il devrait d'ailleurs contacter pour avoir une idée de sa prochaine permission. Les choses s'annonçaient… pour le moins intéressantes. Il espérait juste qu'ils s'entendraient bien.

Le petit déjeune fini, Nathan chassa gentiment Harry de la cuisine lorsque celui-ci voulu aider à faire la vaisselle, lui rappelant qu'il avait un bras cassé et donc interdiction de s'en servir pour le moment. Emma guida tout ce petit monde jusqu'à la voiture, et démarra une fois que toutes les ceintures furent bouclées. Malgré le départ assez matinal, la circulation était déjà dense dans le centre-ville, et, en accord avec Sephiroth, se gara près d'une station de métro. L'ex-général voulait éviter de trop forcer sur la jambe de Harry, mais reconnaissait que la circulation était beaucoup trop dense, et les places de parking trop rares en centre-ville, pour s'y risquer avec la voiture. Il rassura Emma sur la question des paquets, assurant qu'avec Mini, il pourrait réduire les achats en taille, et tout caser dans le sac de cours de Hermione, qu'il avait convaincu de le prendre. Et le Ministère des Idiots ne serait pas au courant, comme ils n'avaient aucun moyen de détecter la magie via Matérias.

.

oOo

!.

Sephiroth plissa le nez de dégoût en entrant dans le Leaky Cauldron. Ça lui rappelait vaguement certains endroits des Taudis, et pas les meilleurs. Plutôt ceux dans lesquels il devait parfois récupérer ses subordonnés quand ils étaient ivres. Il pouvait sentir Harry se coller à lui dans son dos, visiblement inquiet à l'idée d'être reconnu. Sephiroth avait changé la couleur de ses cheveux avant de partir, histoire de ne pas être reconnu dans le monde moldu, mais ça marchait aussi dans le monde sorcier. Il s'était entendu avec Emma sur le chemin pour se faire passer pour leur cousin, si jamais on leur posait la question. Et vu l'âge apparent d'Harry à cause de la malnutrition subie par ce dernier, ainsi que le sien, ils pouvaient se faire passer pour un grand frère qui accompagnait son petit frère acheter ses fournitures scolaires.

Fusillant du regard les sorciers qui les regardaient avec curiosité, il les convainquit rapidement de retourner à leurs boisson et de les ignorer. Il regarda avec curiosité Hermione qui ouvrait le passage vers Diagon Alley, mais coupa rapidement sa vue de la magie devant la quantité de magie pure qui saturait l'allée. C'était presque aussi mauvais que Hogwarts, minus la ribambelle de sorts qui saturait l'école. Dommage, il aurait adoré étudié les sorts qui permettaient au passage de fonctionner.

Il jeta un œil derrière lui, regardant le passage se refermer, avant de reporter son attention sur la rue marchande. Harry lui avait raconté ses mésaventures l'été précédent, lorsqu'il avait atterrit totalement au mauvais endroit à cause de la Poudre de Cheminette. Sephiroth avait rit doucement, mais il avait rassuré Harry sur le fait qu'on ne pouvait pas forcément tout réussir du premier coup. Même lui avait eut du mal lorsqu'il avait commencé à apprendre à manier l'épée. Il n'avait pas eut le droit à l'échec, c'est vrai, mais il n'avait pas forcément été bon du premier coup en tout.

L'ex-général étudia la rue du coin des yeux tout en avançant, remarquant de nombreuses choses très différentes de son époque. Pour commencer, pas une seule arme en vue. Des chaudrons, des robes de sorciers, des apothicaires, une librairie, des plumes en pagaille (avec de l'encre à côté bien sûr), une boutique appelée Au Royaume du Hibou, probablement là où Hagrid avait acheté Hedwig, et ainsi de suite. Sephiroth était pratiquement certain que c'était après que Dumbledore avait placé tous les sorts sur la chouette, quand il était arrivé à Hogwarts.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment d'une blancheur de neige, qui dominait les boutiques alentour. Debout à côté du portail en bronze étincelant, vêtu d'un uniforme écarlate, se tenait un Goblin. Le Goblin avait environ une tête de moins que Harry. Il avait le teint sombre, un visage intelligent, une barbe en pointe, des pieds et des doigts longs et fins. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, le gobelin s'inclina sur leur passage. Ils se retrouvèrent devant une autre porte, en argent cette fois, sur laquelle étaient gravés ces mots :

_Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_

_Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_

_Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_

_De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._

_Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_

_D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_

_Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_

_Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil devant le poème, mais ne fit pas de réflexion. Comme les Grangers et Harry, il s'était poliment incliné devant les Goblins gardant les portes, leur faisant cligner des yeux. Deux autres gobelins s'inclinèrent devant eux et ils entrèrent dans un vaste hall tout en marbre. Derrière un long comptoir, une centaine de gobelins étaient assis sur de hauts tabourets, écrivant dans des registres, pesant des pièces de monnaie sur des balances en cuivre, examinant des pierres précieuses à la loupe.

Il y avait tant de portes aménagées dans le hall qu'il était inutile d'essayer de les compter. Étrangement, la banque était vide. Sephiroth aurait pensé qu'il y avait des clients n'importe quel jour de la semaine, mais ils avaient dû tirer le gros lot, et choisir accidentellement un jour et une heure où aucun sorcier n'allait retirer de l'argent. D'un côté, cela l'arrangeait bien. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment au sujet des finances de Harry, et son instinct ne l'avait encore jamais trompé. Il préférait ne pas causer de scène publique.

Choisissant un Goblin au hasard, il se dirigea dans cette direction avec assurance, Harry le suivant de près. Il attendit poliment et calmement que le Goblin le remarque, Emma lui ayant assuré qu'ils n'étaient pas pressés. Nathan regarderait probablement la télévision en attendant, donc aucun risque qu'il s'ennuie. Finalement, leur interlocuteur releva la tête, un peu étonné de ne pas avoir été interpellé rudement. Un changement bienvenu.

–Qu'est-ce que vous désirez ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton bourru, mais poli.

Sephiroth poussa gentiment Harry devant, qui hésita avant de prendre timidement la parole :

–Je souhaiterais retirer de l'argent dans mon coffre, s'il vous plaît.

–Vous avez une clé ? Demanda le Goblin, fronçant les sourcils.

La tête du gamin lui rappelait quelqu'un. Trop jeune pour être lui, par contre. Harry secoua la tête.

–Non, admit-il doucement. C'est Madame Weasley qui la gardait pour moi.

Le Goblin roula des yeux.

–Dans ce cas, il faudra en refaire une, jeune homme. Votre nom ?

–Harry James Potter, dit doucement le garçon, faisant tiquer le Goblin.

–Mr Potter ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais répondu aux courriers de Gringotts ? Demanda le Goblin sur un ton sévère, retenant un mouvement de surprise devant la réaction effrayée du garçon.

–Des courriers ? Demanda timidement Harry. Je n'ai jamais rien reçu de la part de Gringotts.

Le froncement de sourcil du Goblin s'accentua.

–Pourtant, des courriers ont été envoyés à votre gardien magique, Mr Potter. Il nous as assuré qu'il vous les transmettait.

Sephiroth renifla, attirant l'attention du Goblin, qui frissonna devant les yeux verts turquoise qui le fixaient.

–Cela ne me surprend guère. Il y avait plusieurs sorts sur Harry destinés à le dissimuler aux hiboux non approuvés. Seuls le Ministère, Hogwarts et un hibou appelé Errol pouvaient lui apporter des lettres.

Harry le regarda avec stupeur. Ça expliquait pourquoi il n'avait jamais reçu de cadeau de ses « admirateurs », mais pourquoi Errol était dans cette liste ? Pourquoi quelqu'un aurait laissé Errol lui apporter des lettres, mais pas d'autres hiboux ? Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Sephiroth, qui reprenait la parole, le choquant :

–Je suppose que son gardien magique est Albus Dumbledore ?

Devant la confirmation non verbale du Goblin, Sephiroth développa :

–Je suis quasiment certain que c'est lui qui a placé de nombreux sorts de surveillance sur Harry, et pas juste ceux destinés à le dissimuler aux hiboux non autorisés. Il y avait également un sort destiné à le dissimuler aux elfes de maisons de sa famille. Cependant, nous ne sommes pas venus pour cela. Est-ce possible de faire rapidement une nouvelle clé ?

Le Goblin cligna des yeux, à peine choqué par les révélations de son interlocuteur. Ça expliquait pourquoi l'héritier Potter n'avait jamais répondu aux convocations de la banque. Il se secoua mentalement pour lui répondre, son instinct lui soufflant que son interlocuteur n'était pas à contrarier.

–Cela demandera 10 Mornilles, mais je peux la faire immédiatement.

–Faites-la, s'il vous plaît, demanda doucement Harry. Je voudrais aussi savoir s'il est possible de transférer de l'argent sur un compte électronique d'une banque Moldue. Je ne pense pas que ce soit discret si les Grangers déposent une grosse somme d'argent sur leur compte.

–Harry, tu n'es pas obligé, objecta Emma.

Harry la regarda, son regard bien trop sérieux pour son âge.

–Je veux le faire, ce n'est pas juste que vous ayez payé les dépenses à l'hôpital pour moi parce que je ne pouvais pas retirer de l'argent. Et puis vous nous hébergez avec Sephiroth. Je ne veux pas être un poids mort, dit-il doucement, mais avec conviction.

L'ex-général en question secoua la tête avec un mélange d'amusement et d'exaspération. Autant pour leur plan de distraire Harry pour qu'il oublie ça. Il allait vraiment devoir travailler sur ce manque d'estime de soi dont souffrait le garçon. Il fut distrait par la réponse du Goblin.

–Bien sûr que c'est possible, Mr Potter. Vous devriez déjà le savoir. Il y a déjà un virement mensuel de cent Gallions sur le compte de la banque Barclays appartenant aux Dursleys, converti en Livres Sterling, pour votre nourriture, soin, et éducation.

Sephiroth se raidit, tout comme Harry. Les Dursleys… étaient _payés_ pour s'occuper de Harry ? Sérieusement ? Avec la manière dont ils l'avaient traité ? Jusqu'à quel point étaient-ils payés ? Et surtout… étaient-ils payés pour le maltraiter ? Le regard du guerrier se posa sur un Harry tremblant, les larmes aux yeux. Son propre regard revint sur le Goblin, qui déglutit en voyant les prunelles froides et dures qui le fixaient.

–Je suppose que Albus Dumbledore est celui qui a autorisé cela ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton glacial, avant de poursuivre devant le hochement de tête du guichetier. Selon vous, est-ce que les Dursleys ont prit _soin_ de lui, exception faite de le maltraiter ?

Le Goblin ne put que secouer la tête devant la fureur froide de Sephiroth. Le garçon était effectivement beaucoup trop petit et malingre pour son âge, sans compter le coquard aussi évident que son bras en écharpe. Non, quelque chose était anormal avec l'enfant. Sephiroth reprit la parole, le faisant déglutir.

–Je pense qu'il serait une bonne chose que je prenne un rendez-vous avec le chargé de comptes des finances de Harry. Quelque chose me dit qu'il y a d'autres choses particulièrement louches avec ces dernières. Je veux également savoir si vous êtes en mesure de me dire s'il y a eut d'autres retraits ou virements depuis les coffres de la famille Potter depuis qu'il a été placé chez ces… animaux.

Normalement, le Goblin aurait prit offense devant le ton de Sephiroth. Cependant… deux choses l'en empêchaient. Premièrement… son instinct lui hurlait que la personne en face de lui était infiniment plus dangereuse qu'un dragon. Les dragons, Gringotts les dressait depuis des siècles. Ils savaient comment les prendre. Cet individu… était une énigme. Deuxièmement… il partageait sa colère devant l'état de l'héritier de la fortune Potter. Et aucun enfant ne méritait d'être traité comme l'avait clairement été celui-ci. Pour les Goblins, les enfants étaient sacrés. Ceux qui les maltraitaient étaient durement punis.

Pour cette raison, il confirma qu'il en était capable, et tira un livre épais de sous son guichet. L'épais registre était relié magiquement au Master Ledger, qui contenait absolument _toutes_ les informations au sujet de tous les comptes de la banque. La famille Potter avait droit à au moins trois pages à elle seule, il s'agissait de l'un des plus anciens clients de la banque. Fronçant les sourcils, il étudia le livre.

–Qu'est-ce que…

–Un problème ? Demanda Sephiroth, à peine surprit.

–Il semblerait que l'accès aux comptes de Mr Potter soit restreint, grommela le Goblin, de plus en plus énervé. C'est étrange… ça ne devrait pas être le cas… aucun ordre n'a été donné par nos supérieurs… et… il s'agit de magie Goblin… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire…

Tout en parlant, il passait sa main au-dessus du livre, tentant d'accéder aux informations qu'il contenait. Sephiroth était sur ses gardes, cependant, et étudiait ses alentours avec attention. La plupart des guichetiers les fixaient désormais, leur attention attirée par la scène qui se déroulait dans l'entrée de la banque, même s'ils n'avaient pas haussé la voix. L'un d'entre eux en particulier attira l'attention de Sephiroth. L'ex-général pouvait voir qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent dans son attitude, et qu'il les étudiait avec une attention aiguë. Trop aiguë d'ailleurs. Son attitude était suffisante pour déclencher des alarmes dans son esprit, et il modifia subtilement sa posture, prêt à réagir.

Le Goblin jura copieusement, attirant de nouveau son attention. Le Goblin tenait son livre à bout de bras, son expression de fureur pure.

–Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ! _Personne_, à part les échelons supérieurs, n'a le droit de restreindre l'accès aux registres des guichetiers ! Et pas sans une excellente raison ! Le client _doit_ pouvoir demander à tout moment à avoir les informations relatives à son compte ! Mais je suis _certain_ qu'aucun ordre n'a été émit à ce sujet !

–Demandez-lui, dans ce cas, dit Sephiroth, désignant le Goblin qui avait attiré son attention.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent sur lui, et même Emma put voir qu'il était surprit.

–Moi ? S'exclama le Goblin, sur la défensive. Comment est-ce que je pourrais savoir quelque chose à ce sujet, _Sorcier_ ?

La manière dont il avait prononcé le mot « sorcier » sonnait clairement comme étant méprisante, comme la manière dont les Sang-Purs parlaient des Né-Moldus, mais Sephiroth l'ignora. Il se contrefichait de l'avis de ce Goblin comme de sa première couche-culotte. Cependant… il voyait clairement que quelque chose clochait avec ce Goblin.

–À vous de me le dire, déclara Sephiroth calmement. Mais vous savez quelque chose, ajouta-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté, le fixant tel un faucon.

Le Goblin renifla avec mépris, mais même Emma pouvait voir que sa réaction sonnait faux.

–Vous pensez réellement que je sais quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton méprisant.

Sephiroth lui offrit son fameux sourire de requin, tout en dents et malice, et le Goblin auquel ils s'étaient adressé en premier frissonna. Il appuya discrètement sur un bouton situé sous son guichet, alertant les gardes qu'il y avait un problème dans l'entrée de la banque. Il espérait juste ne pas les condamner à mort. L'alerte remonterait également dans les échelons de la banque, alertant les Goblins plus hauts placés. Normalement, il n'y avait pas de réunion aujourd'hui. Personne ne devrait être en colère contre lui pour avoir interrompu une réunion importante.

–Mon éducation m'a apprit à lire les gens qui avaient quelque chose à se reprocher. Peu importe que vous soyez humains, Goblin, ou autre. Certains signes ne trompent pas. Et vous, vous _avez_ quelque chose à vous reprocher. Est-il possible que vous ayez quelque chose à voir avec le blocage sur les comptes de Harry ? La question est _pourquoi_ dans ce cas…

Sephiroth n'eut pas la possibilité de continuer sa phrase, l'expression du Goblin s'étant déformé en quelque chose d'hideux… juste avant qu'il ne saute sur son comptoir, puis sur Sephiroth, plongeant droit en direction de son cœur, une dague surgissant dans sa main tendue. L'ex-général voulut rouler les yeux devant tant de stupidité. Le Goblin ne savait même pas qui il était, et il attaquait sans réelle provocation ? L'argenté aurait aisément put le tuer, mais il décida de ne pas le faire. C'était à ses dirigeants de le punir.

Le guerrier rattrapa le Goblin avec une facilité déconcertante pour ses spectateurs, le saisissant par la main qui tenait la dague. Un silence choqué s'abattit sur la banque, les guichetiers comme les gardes se taisant, surpris par la rapidité de réaction de Sephiroth. Ce dernier n'avait pas perdu son sourire perturbant, et celui-ci s'agrandit même alors que son apparence changeait.

La couleur parut se drainer de ses cheveux, rapidement imitée par le visage des spectateurs autour d'eux, à l'exception d'Emma et Hermione, qui étaient déjà au courant. Son sourire plein de dents terrifia le Goblin qu'il tenait, surtout lorsque ses pupilles changèrent de forme pour redevenir verticales.

–LE…_ LE CAUCHEMAR _! Bégaya sa victime, se faisant dessus sous l'effet de la terreur.

Emma fut surprise de voir la terreur se propager aussi vite autour d'eux. Tous les Goblins semblaient soit avoir imité la victime de Sephiroth, soit être à deux doigts de le faire. Manifestement, elle avait sous-estimé le pouvoir terrifiant de Sephiroth. Sa légende continuait à inspirer la terreur à sa seule vue, même des millénaires après. Sephiroth, au contraire, était parfaitement calme, et même amusé. Il détestait sa mauvaise réputation, mais il n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas l'exploiter quand il en avait besoin.

Calmement, doucement, il s'adressa aux Goblins :

–À votre place, je ne bougerais pas, dit-il, faisant se figer les gardes. Si un seul d'entre vous lève son arme sur les personnes qui sont avec moi, je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y aura pas de survivant de votre côté.

–Vous semblez bien sûr de votre fait, Démon de Wutaï, fit une voix sur le côté, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

Sephiroth tourna les yeux dans cette direction, ignorant apparemment les Goblins autour de lui. Cependant… si quelqu'un avait tenté de profiter de l'opportunité qu'il semblait leur offrir… il se serait lourdement trompé. Sephiroth n'avait pas baissé sa garde, et surtout, il tenait le Goblin de sa main droite. Quiconque connaissant sa légende savait qu'il maniait son épée de la main gauche. Et sa position faisait qu'il pouvait invoquer Masamune avec aisance, sans risquer de toucher qui que ce soit… en tout cas, pas Harry, Hermione et Emma. Les gardes étaient une autre histoire, mais ils ne pouvaient pas dire qu'ils n'avaient pas été prévenus.

Son regard se posa sur un Goblin différent des autres. Plus grand déjà, presque aussi grand que Harry, ses longs cheveux gris acier étaient attachés en un catogan sur sa nuque, il arborait une armure qui, malgré le côté ornementé, était clairement fonctionnelle et bien entretenue. Son œil attentif pouvait voir les runes gravées sur le col et autour des joyaux du torse. Probablement des runes de protection. Il estima qu'elle pourrait certainement parer plusieurs coups des haches de guerre des Goblins qui l'accompagnaient (sans doute ses gardes). Le Goblin lui-même arborait une hache de guerre, et l'œil aiguisé de Sephiroth remarqua que comme son armure, elle n'était pas là _que_ pour la décoration. L'ancien général pouvait voir que comme lui-même, il se déplaçait avec une grâce prédatrice. Son regard montrait aussi clairement que, qui qu'il fut, il était un guerrier.

Un geste de la main de ce Goblin fit reculer les gardes, qui eurent l'air soulagés de s'éloigner de lui. Sephiroth ne se relâcha pas pour autant. Il ne sentait pas de piège venant de ce Goblin, mais il préférait rester prudent. Calmement, il répondit à la remarque du Goblin, ignorant sa prise, qui tremblait comme une feuille.

–Il y a une différence entre être arrogant sans raison, et être sûr de ses capacités. Si vous connaissez ma légende… vous devriez savoir que vous n'avez pas amené assez de gardes pour me vaincre. Loin de là. Aussi, mon nom est Sephiroth.

Le Goblin qui avait parlé hocha la tête calmement.

–Je m'appelle Ragnok. Je me doute que je n'ai pas apporté assez de guerriers pour vous vaincre, si les anciennes légendes sont ne serait-ce qu'un minimum exactes. Même en amenant tous les guerriers qui se trouvent ici, à Gringotts, nos chances de vous vaincre seraient maigres, au mieux.

–Au mieux, confirma calmement Sephiroth. Donc, si vous n'êtes pas venus m'affronter, pourquoi êtes-vous descendu ici, Roi des Goblins ?

Ragnok cilla à peine devant son titre. Le Cauchemar avait été réputé pour son intelligence, malgré sa folie. Cependant… comment avait-il sut sa position ? Les légendes des Goblins étaient plus détaillées que celles des Sorciers, qui avaient oublié beaucoup de détails au fil du temps. Les Goblins, après leur fuite de la Terre Sacrée, avaient consignés leurs légendes dans la pierre. Celles-ci étaient donc restées beaucoup plus proches des originelles que celles des humains, qui avaient été déformées ou perdues au fil du temps.

Hermione, elle, avait laissé échappé un hoquet de surprise. Le Roi des Goblins ? Mais pourquoi était-il descendu ? Lentement, Ragnok prit la parole, pesant ses mots pour éviter de déclencher un bain de sang. Sephiroth n'avait pas l'air agressif, et il se demandait s'il n'était pas comme les légendes le décrivaient, avant sa descente dans la folie. Mais même avant ça, sa réputation de dangerosité n'était plus à faire.

–J'ai été alerté d'un problème dans la banque. De plus, un garde m'a raconté ce qui a déclenché tout ça, et je dois avouer vouloir également des réponses. Cependant… me permettez-vous de vous demander comment vous savez à mon sujet ?

Sephiroth le regarda longuement, réfléchissant pour savoir s'il devait répondre à la question. Finalement, il décida que ce n'était pas important au point de cacher des choses. Il n'avait pas dévoilé la position réelle de Ragnok, et savait pertinemment que ce dernier s'en était également rendu compte.

–Je suppose que vous êtes au courant que la Rivière de la Vie est constituée des âmes des défunts, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Sephiroth, avant de continuer devant le hochement de tête de Ragnok. Il y a plus de 10 000 ans, bien avant que Minerva ne submerge la Terre Sacrée et tout ce qui se trouvait autour, j'ai été ramené à la vie, et elle m'a offert une seconde chance. Ce qui est arrivé ensuite relève du domaine privé, mais après un certain nombre d'événements, je suis revenu là-bas, et, à ma demande, j'ai été scellé dans un cristal constitué de Mako.

Ragnok hocha la tête.

–Je vois. Je suppose que certaines âmes de Goblin ont dû faire partie de sa composition dans les deux derniers siècles. Assez parlé de ça maintenant. Guichetier Shatterbeak, j'aimerais également savoir pourquoi les comptes de la famille Potter ont été scellés _sans_ mon accord ou ma connaissance.

Le Goblin en question devint encore plus pâle, et avala sa salive, mais resta silencieux. Il avait conscience que sa vie était foutue depuis l'instant où il avait stupidement attaqué Le Cauchemar. Refuser de répondre à Ragnok était à peine à l'échelon du dessous en terme de stupidité, mais perdu pour perdu… Le Roi des Goblins claqua de la langue devant le silence prolongé.

–Gardes, saisissez-vous de lui. Assurez-vous de dire à l'interrogateur que je veux des réponses _honnêtes_. Si cela vous convient également, ajouta-t-il en direction du petit groupe.

Ne sachant pas vraiment de quoi il parlait, Harry se contenta de hocher timidement la tête pour acquiescer. Sephiroth était le seul à avoir une idée de ce qui attendait le Goblin, mais il ne dirait rien devant les enfants. En tout cas, pas dans l'immédiat. Peut-être plus tard, lorsqu'ils seraient adultes. Et encore. Il laissa tomber sa victime au sol, où elle fut ramassée par les gardes, et emmenée par une porte secondaire. Au moins, Shatterbeak avait assez de fierté pour ne pas supplier devant les humains.

Ragnok reporta son attention sur Sephiroth et Harry. Il pouvait clairement voir que l'héritier Potter ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, et s'était rapproché de Sephiroth, se cramponnant à son manteau de sa main valide. Fronçant les sourcils, il étudia l'enfant avec plus d'attention. Malgré ses 12 ans, quasiment treize, l'enfant était chétif et maigre, anormalement. Non, clairement, les Dursleys n'avaient pas fait usage de l'argent reçu sur lui. Son regard dur se posa sur Gnarlfang, qui déglutit.

–Guichetier Gnarlfang… je compte sur vous pour faire le maximum afin de découvrir ce qu'il est advenu de l'argent transféré aux Dursleys. S'il s'avère qu'ils ne l'ont pas utilisé pour Mr Potter, comme son apparence semble le suggérer… faites en sorte de tout récupérer. jusqu'au moindre penny. Peu m'importe s'ils finissent à la rue.

Gnarlfang hocha la tête, il n'allait pas refuser ça. Au contraire, il attendait avec impatience de pouvoir rectifier les torts commis envers l'un de leurs plus anciens clients. Ragnok se tourna ensuite en direction de Sephiroth.

–J'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez obtenir un rendez-vous avec le manager du compte Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Hélas, même nous ne pouvons accéder à cette demande. Tant qu'un Héritier est mineur, ce genre de rendez-vous ne peut être obtenu que par le Gardien, Magique ou non, de celui-ci.

Sephiroth pinça les lèvres en entendant ça.

–Dans ce cas, il me faudra obtenir la garde de Harry. Ce qui m'amène à l'autre raison pour laquelle je suis venu ici. J'ai besoin de papiers suffisamment convaincants pour que les autorités pensent que j'existe réellement. J'ai des problèmes plus important que les autorités.

–Albus Dumbledore, confirma Ragnok. Il représente une menace pour Mr Potter… mais aussi pour l'avenir du monde sorcier.

–Dans quel sens ? Demanda Sephiroth, préoccupé.

–La qualité de l'éducation du monde sorcier ne cesse de baisser. Le Ministère n'approuve qu'une éducation que les Sang-Purs, magiquement plus faibles que le Né-Moldu moyen, peuvent supporter. Et plus les générations passent…

–Plus les Sang-Purs sont faibles, continua Sephiroth. Et c'est sans compter l'histoire. Ils ne font qu'apprendre des soit-disant « rébellions Goblins ». Ce fantôme ne fait que rabâcher les mêmes choses, sans jamais dévier de son programme. S'il continue ainsi… les sorciers vont répéter les erreurs du passé… et provoquer une nouvelle guerre avec vous. Surtout considérant que Voldemort est toujours dans la nature.

Ragnok pinça les lèvres en entendant ça.

–Il est encore vivant ?

La phrase avait été formulée plus comme un constat qu'une question, mais Sephiroth répondit quand même.

–Sous forme de spectre, mais oui. Ce qui est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je pense inscrire Harry dans une autre école. Hogwarts… ne m'inspire pas confiance. Tant que Albus Dumbledore est à sa tête… Harry est en danger à mes yeux. Surtout que j'ai l'impression qu'il veut en faire un martyr. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je permettrais, dit fermement Sephiroth. Pas tant que je suis en vie.

Ragnok acquiesça.

–Je comprends. Gringotts fera son possible pour satisfaire votre demande, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le Roi en haussant un sourcil en direction de Gnarlfang.

Ce dernier opina presque frénétiquement, rappelant vaguement Dobby à Harry, reconnaissant l'ordre pour ce qu'il était. Regardant Sephiroth, il s'adressa respectueusement à lui. _Personne_ ne voulait mettre Le Cauchemar en colère.

–Il faudra me dire les informations que vous souhaitez rendre publiques, tel que votre âge, lieu de naissance, et compagnie.

–Malheureusement, je n'ai qu'une idée de l'âge, pour le reste, je n'ai pas vraiment une idée, répondit Sephiroth, non sans humour. Je doute que Midgar ou Nibelheim existe à cette époque. Sans compter mon accent.

Effectivement, pour une raison qui échappait à Sephiroth, il avait un accent sonnant américain. Il supposait que c'était à cause de la Rivière de la Vie, et que l'âme qui avait transmit l'anglais était d'origine américaine. Gnarlfang hocha la tête.

–Vous souhaitez donc que je vous crée une identité de toutes pièces ? Le prix sera plus élevé, je tiens à vous prévenir.

Timidement, Harry éleva la voix.

–Ça ne me dérange pas de payer pour Sephiroth, mais si vous pouviez me faire une nouvelle clé avant s'il vous plaît ? Et le transfert sur le compte des Grangers ?

Gnarlfang hocha la tête.

–Bien sûr. Souhaitez-vous que l'ancienne soit détruite ?

Sephiroth prit la parole à ce moment-là :

–Pas encore, si vous le voulez bien. Je pense que les révélations apportées lorsque le sceau sur les comptes de sa famille sera levées détermineront si elle sera détruite ou non.

Gnarlfang le regarda avec perplexité, tout comme Harry, mais en voyant que le garçon semblait se plier à la décision de son aîné, décidé de s'incliner. Sortant une coupelle en pierre et un couteau, tous deux couverts de runes, de sous son guichet, il fit signe à l'enfant de s'approcher.

–Il vous suffira d'une légère piqûre sur l'index et de sept gouttes de sang dans la coupelle pour générer une nouvelle clé, Mr Potter. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta-t-il devant le regard de Sephiroth, les runes sur le couteau soigneront instantanément la plaie dès que la clé sera créée.

Harry s'avança devant le signe de tête de Sephiroth, et suivit les instructions du Goblin. Fidèlement aux mots du Goblin, la plaie se referma à l'instant où une fumée écarlate s'élevait de la coupelle en pierre. Quand elle se dissipa, une clé en or gisait dans le creux, et Gnarlfang la tendit à Harry.

–Ne la perdez pas monsieur Potter, ou la prochaine fois, ce sera 5 Gallions pour vous en refaire une. Quand à vous, Mr Sephiroth… vous n'avez aucune information à me donner sur votre identité, à part votre prénom ?

Sephiroth laissa échapper un soupir.

–J'ignore même qui est mon père, en tout cas avec certitude. Pour mon nom… Sephiroth Valentine. Quand à mon âge… disons 29 ans. c'est en tout cas l'âge que je semble avoir. Un passé militaire également, avec un rang de Général si possible. Je ne peux pas cacher mon entraînement militaire. Une mention d'un burn-out serait idéale également. Pour le reste… tant que cette identité est à toute épreuve… cela m'importe peu.

Le Goblin hocha la tête, notant les informations dans un coin de son esprit, tout comme la ville de naissance qu'il avait citée. Il pourrait toujours modifier si c'était nécessaire. Emma s'avança avec un soupir, sortant un relevé d'identité bancaire de son sac et le confiant à Gnarlfang, lui indiquant la somme approximative. Le Goblin lui assura que le transfert serait effectué dans la journée, et demanda si Harry voulait retirer de l'argent. Le garçon regarda Emma, ne sachant pas comment répondre. Il savait que Emma avait insisté pour lui acheter une garde-robe complète, mais il n'avait aucune idée de la somme que ça coûterait. Emma tapota pensivement le guichet du doigt, réfléchissant.

–Je pense que 300 Livres Sterling devraient faire l'affaire, déclara-t-elle finalement, regardant Sephiroth et Harry. Si vous voulez tout acheter neuf, on peut monter jusqu'à 400 environ.

Sephiroth soupesa brièvement la question, puis secoua négativement la tête.

–Je ne pense pas que l'on achètera neuf, en tout cas pas dans l'immédiat. Mais il faut aussi compter mes propres besoins, admit-il. Je ne suis pas dérangé par l'idée d'acheter des vêtements d'occasion. Tant qu'ils me vont et sont de bonne facture… peu m'importe qu'ils soient neufs ou non. Cela n'a guère d'importance à mes yeux.

Emma hocha la tête en entendant ça, et se tourna vers Gnarlfang.

–400£, donc. Est-ce possible s'il vous plaît ?

Le Goblin hocha la tête, griffonnant une note qu'il laissa tomber dans la panière sur son guichet, où elle se volatilisa magiquement une seconde plus tard. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, un Goblin plus jeune sortit d'une porte latérale, se dirigeant vers eux. Harry fut surprit de reconnaître le Goblin qui l'avait conduit à son coffre lors de son premier passage à la banque. Griphook, s'il se rappelait bien. Le Goblin marqua un temps d'arrêt en apercevant Sephiroth, pâlissant visiblement. Cependant, voyant que Ragnok se tenait relativement près de l'argenté, et paraissait parfaitement calme, il réunit son courage et reprit son chemin. Il tendit courageusement l'argent à Emma, qui le remercia poliment.

Les Goblins n'affichaient pas ce fait, mais beaucoup préféraient travailler avec les Né-Moldus et leurs parents Moldus. Ces derniers traitaient généralement les Goblins beaucoup plus poliment que les Sang-Purs, qui se pensaient supérieurs à tous. Griphook fut plus étonné de voir que Harry Potter se souvenait de lui, et lui demandait même comment il allait, alors qu'il était clair que le garçon avait été battu récemment. Il jeta un regard nerveux en direction de Sephiroth lorsque le garçon lui demanda s'il pourrait les emmener voir son coffre lors de leur prochaine visite, mais accepta. Le garçon avait été poli et respectueux lors de ses visites, il aurait été impoli de lui refuser une demande aussi simple.

Après avoir échangé quelques civilités avec Ragnok, le groupe ressortit de la banque, et les Goblins présents laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque la porte se referma. Les gardes comme les guichetiers appelèrent leur relève, et tous, d'un commun accord, décidèrent d'aller se changer, puis de vider une chope de bière pour se remettre de leurs émotions. Les seuls à ne pas le faire furent Gnarlfang et Ragnok (bien que le premier soit tout de même allé changer ses vêtements). Tous deux avaient trop à faire. Le premier avait de l'argent à réclamer, et le second un peuple à diriger. Ainsi qu'un rapport à faire.

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.

_*caquètement démoniaque*_

_Oui, Sephiroth est de mauvaise humeur, et maintenant, le Chef des Goblins aussi !_

_Prochain chapitre, le shopping, et de la mignonnitude en pagaille !_


	7. Chapter 6 - Un goût de liberté

_Réponses aux Review :_

_Ange : merci :D Oui, Dumbles va morfler. Pour le monde sorcier, ils sont tellement arriérés et bloqués sur la soit-disant pureté du sang qu'ils sont devenus aveugles au reste du monde. Leur problème ! Oui, Nathan va faire une sacrée tronche XD J'ai pas encore décidé quelle invocation montrer. Peut-être Shiva ? *rigole* Oui, les autres vont provoquer un joli foutoir dans les plans de Dumbles !_

_Bloodynirvana : oui, j'ai eut l'idée en lisant un autre crossover, HP et Master of Puppets, aussi étrange que ça sonne. En tout cas, ça fait mignon ^^ On en apprendra plus sur le traître dans un prochain chapitre ^^_

_Polskabi : hé, Sephiroth a tenté de détruire le monde XD et les Goblins sont, comme beaucoup de races non humaine, beaucoup plus accordés à la Rivière de la Vie, alors que les humains ont oublié comment l'écouter. Et disons qu'ils n'ont pas oublié qu'il a essayé de détruire le monde. Je ne serais pas non plus surprise que Sephiroth soit allé sur leur île pour une mission. Oui, Seph va obtenir la garde de Harry dans le monde Moldu en tout cas ^^ le monde sorcier c'est une autre histoire par contre. *Ricane* Oui, Hogwarts n'est pas du tout satisfaite de Dumby. La seule raison pour laquelle elle le garde maintenant que Harry est là, c'est parce que ce dernier lui a demandé._

_Melodie Zik Spirit : __merci :D Je fais de mon mieux __pour que ça plaise au plus grand nombre !_

_M__organ93 : merci, ça fait plaisir :D le shopping est dans __ce__ chapitre, mais par contre, la rencontre avec le militaire Granger c'est pas pour tout de suite XD_

_Tsuki Banritt : merci, ça me fait plaisir :) Les explications sont là pour ça en même temps ^^ Pour la relation entre Sephiroth et Hermione, secret d'état, tu le découvriras au fur et à mesure ^^_

.

.

Chapitre 6 : Un goût de liberté

.

.

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait toujours pensé que Dumbledore était le Leader de la Lumière, comme la plupart des sorciers. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre contre disait tout ce qu'il avait cru savoir sur lui. Et il voulait sa mort ? Harry avait du mal à le croire. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en retirait ?

Une main se posa gentiment sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il se calma cependant rapidement en réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celle de son oncle ou de sa tante. Trop fine pour être celle de son oncle, mais trop large aussi pour être celle de sa tante. Levant la tête, il croisa les yeux verts de Sephiroth, qui le regardait avec attention. L'argenté avait reprit son déguisement, ses longs cheveux noir lui arrivant au niveau des omoplates et ses yeux ayant prit une forme plus humaine. Il avait même subtilement modifié la forme de son visage pour qu'il lui ressemble, et renforce sa couverture de « grand frère ». Harry avait réalisé que ça ne le dérangeait pas de prétendre que Sephiroth était son grand frère. Ce dernier l'avait protégé et avait prit soin de lui depuis le moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Et, s'il se fiait à ce qu'il avait vu chez les Weasleys… c'était le rôle des grands frères. En tout cas, il espérait que Sephiroth ne lui ferait pas le même genre de coups que les jumeaux. De toute façon, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être son genre.

–Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, dit gentiment Sephiroth, qui semblait presque avoir lu dans ses pensées. Tant que les choses ne changent pas, ou que Minerva ne m'en donne l'ordre, je ne te laisserais pas retourner à Hogwarts si je peux l'éviter.

Harry hocha la tête, en partie soulagé. Ça ne faisait pas diminuer le sentiment de trahison. Il pensait que Dumbledore était quelqu'un de fiable. Même s'il avait refusé de lui dire pourquoi Voldemort en avait après lui.

–Sephiroth ? Demanda timidement Harry.

–Oui Harry ?

–Si jamais vous… tu sais pourquoi Riddle en a après moi, tu… me le dirais, pas vrai ? Demanda Harry, hésitant légèrement en utilisant le tutoiement.

Après tout, difficile de prétendre que quelqu'un est votre frère si on vouvoyait la personne. Harry comprenait qu'il allait devoir s'habituer à la charade en public. Sephiroth hocha la tête en réponse.

–Bien sûr, Harry. Je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi je te le cacherais, même si Dumbledore semble vouloir le faire. Tu as le _droit_ de savoir, surtout en sachant qu'il a assassiné tes parents, et a déjà tenté par trois fois de te tuer aussi.

Harry se sentit soulagé en entendant ça. Jusqu'à présent, Sephiroth n'avait jamais manqué à sa parole. Il avait toujours fait ce qu'il promettait, dès qu'il en était capable. Même s'il était arrivé en retard chez les Dursleys… ce n'était pas sa faute. Il était arrivé dès qu'il avait pu. Lentement, avec hésitation, Harry s'empara timidement de la main de Sephiroth. Ce dernier ne portait pas ses gants en cuir, contrairement à Hogwarts, et avait ajouté un t-shirt emprunté à Nathan sous son manteau en cuir. Emma l'avait convaincu de le faire, lui expliquant que, s'il pouvait se balader sans avec son manteau, il n'était pas dit qu'il n'aurait pas de problèmes. Le garçon pouvait sentir les cals sur la main de son protecteur, et il supposa qu'ils étaient probablement plus prononcés sur sa main gauche.

Pendant quelques secondes, il n'y eut aucune réaction de la part de Sephiroth, et, juste au moment où Harry, gêné, allait retirer sa main, pensant avoir fait une erreur, la main puissante se referma gentiment sur la sienne. Levant les yeux, le garçon croisa le regard de Sephiroth, qui lui sourit gentiment, essayant de le rassurer.

Le guerrier aux cheveux d'argents ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry lui prenne la main, ce qui expliquait son temps de réaction plus lent qu'à l'ordinaire. Il n'avait rien contre le fait que le garçon lui prenne la main, cependant, voyant qu'il était sérieusement secoué par les révélations qui avaient été faites au sujet de Dumbledore et de sa soi-disant « famille ». Sephiroth pouvait bénir son contrôle sur lui-même, ou il y aurait eut un bain de sang. Dudley aurait peut-être survécu à ça, surtout à cause du fait qu'il n'était pas présent. Sephiroth laissa échapper un soupir mental. Non, à moins que Minerva ne lui ordonne, il ne laisserait sûrement pas Harry retourner à Hogwarts. Dumbledore savait manifestement trop de choses. Beaucoup trop. Avait-il quelque chose à voir avec la mort des parents de Harry ? Même indirectement ?

Sephiroth fut distrait de ses pensées par Emma, qui lui demandait s'il voulait faire la séance shopping pour Harry ou pour lui-même d'abord.

–Harry, déclara fermement Sephiroth. Je veux pouvoir _brûler_ ces guenilles à la première occasion.

Emma retint un gloussement en entendant ça.

–_Genesis_ était supposé être le pyromane, le taquina-t-elle gentiment. Pas vous.

Sephiroth ne put s'empêcher de rire.

–Même si je dois avouer que je favorisais la glace comme élément, je ne me débrouillais pas si mal avec le feu. De plus, il ne faut pas oublier que certains monstres avaient des faiblesses élémentaires. Certains ne prenaient quasiment pas de dégâts avec le feu, ou la glace, ou encore la foudre. D'autres encore résistaient à la magie, et n'étaient réellement vulnérables qu'aux attaques physiques. Les épées faisaient des merveilles sur eux.

Ils se turent le temps de ressortir, Hermione rouvrant le passage pour eux, et Emma reprit une fois qu'ils furent dans la rue.

–Ce qui me fait me demander, d'ailleurs, pourquoi ils vous armaient avec des épées au SOLDAT ? Des armes à feu n'auraient pas été mieux ? Surtout que la technologie existait, d'après ce que vous m'avez dit.

Sephiroth renifla.

–Le public… nous admirait et nous craignait à la fois. J'ai surprit des conversations disant que les gens étaient plus rassurés de nous savoir avec une arme à courte portée plutôt qu'une arme à feu. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, ou peut-être qu'ils n'y pensaient pas, c'est qu'avec nos améliorations… le temps que qu'un ennemi appuie sur la gâchette… nous pouvions aisément parcourir la distance qui nous séparait. De plus… les balles s'épuisent, Emma. Je vous ferais un dessin pour que vous ayez un point de comparaison, mais pour tuer un Béhémoth, par exemple, ils vous faudrait des centaines de balles… ou un lance-roquettes, ce qui coûte plutôt cher.

–Et avec une épée ? Demanda Emma, osant à peine imaginer la taille de ce monstre.

–Si vous arriviez à atteindre sa tête… deux ou trois coups au plus pour les 1ères Classes. Une fois que vous aviez réussi à briser ses cornes… le cerveau était une cible facile, le crâne étant moins solide que les cornes.

Elle cligna des yeux avec surprise.

–Pourtant, le crâne est supposé être l'un des os les plus solide du corps, vous êtes en train de me dire que leurs cornes étaient _plus solides _?

Sephiroth acquiesça.

–Beaucoup plus solides. Pour vous dire, pour une seule corne, il fallait entre trois et quatre coups pour la briser. Et ne parlons pas des 2nd ou 3èmes Classes. Face à un Béhémoth… leurs chances de victoires étaient bien plus maigres. Pour cette raison, quand il y avait une attaque de Béhémoth, seuls les 1ères Classes étaient déployés, et rarement seuls.

Emma hocha lentement la tête.

–Un ou plusieurs pour le distraire pendant qu'un l'attaquait ?

–Exact. Même cette stratégie n'était pas sans risques, admit Sephiroth. Parfois, les SOLDATS devaient leur vie uniquement aux Matérias qu'ils avaient sur eux, et à la Mako additionnée des cellules de Jenova. Les deux combinés permettaient une guérison accélérée… jusqu'à un certain point, admit-il. Beaucoup mettaient un point d'honneur à avoir une Matéria Ranimer.

–Pourquoi ? Demanda Emma, attendant que le feu passe au vert pour les piétons.

–Ranimer possède deux sorts au total dessus, Vie et Vie 2. Tant qu'un corps est intact, ou, en tout cas, à peu près entier, elle peut ramener la personne à la vie. La plupart détestaient monter Ranimer au niveau Maître s'ils n'avaient pas des Bijoux Platines ou des Bracelets de Runes, qui permettaient de la monter plus facilement.

–Comment ça ? Demanda Hermione, curieuse.

Elle comme Harry étaient restés en grande partie silencieux, écoutant les adultes parler. Hermione trouvait les histoires de Sephiroth fascinantes la plupart du temps, bien que parfois tristes.

–En général, pour faire gagner de l'expérience avec une Matéria… il faut l'utiliser, expliqua Sephiroth. Et oui, pour Ranimer, cela implique de mourir, ou de l'utiliser sur un allié mort.

–Est-ce vraiment la seule solution ? Demanda Emma, mal à l'aise.

–La plus efficace en tout cas, répondit Sephiroth. Les Matérias gagnent quand même de l'expérience quand elles sont portées, mais c'est moins efficace que de les utiliser. Je suppose que vous devez vous douter que toutes les Matérias Feu ou presque de Genesis étaient au niveau Maître, gloussa Sephiroth.

Emma renifla avec ironie alors qu'ils atteignaient leur première destination, Harrods.

–Le contraire m'aurait plus étonné. Faites attention, le centre commercial est toujours blindé le samedi. Mais c'est ici que nous aurons le plus de choix.

Sephiroth hocha la tête, luttant contre l'envie de sortir son aile pour protéger Harry. Heureusement, la plupart des gens évitaient de le bousculer en voyant son plâtre. Les autres s'excusaient en hâte quand ils voyaient son regard noir. Le pauvre garçon restait cramponné à Sephiroth, qui faisait de son mieux pour le protéger.

Elle dirigea leur groupe en direction des ascenseurs, et Sephiroth haussa un sourcil en voyant les miroirs entourés de dorures sur les murs. Même Shinra avait plus privilégié le fonctionnalisme plutôt que l'apparat, en tout cas chez les SOLDATS. Il haussa les épaules. Différentes époques, différents critères. Emma sélectionna le quatrième étage, et l'ascenseur se mit en route. En sortant, ils tombèrent sur le rayon des jouets, et Harry regarda autour de lui émerveillement. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de jouets autour de lui. Il en reconnaissait certains, que Vernon et Pétunia avaient offert à Dudley, mais il y en avait tellement de sortes différentes !

Il marqua soudain un temps d'arrêt en apercevant des peluches, attirant l'attention de Sephiroth. Harry se considérait un peu trop grand pour des peluches, mais l'une d'entre elles en particulier avait attiré son attention. Il s'agissait d'un gros chat de couleur argentée, dont les yeux ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux de Sephiroth. Ce dernier s'aperçut que Harry fixait la peluche, et même Hermione semblait fascinée par elle. Pas par elle, réalisa-t-il ensuite, mais par la peluche de chien qui se trouvait à côté. D'un noir de jais avec une tâche blanche à l'épaule droite, elle avait des yeux bleus comme le ciel. Sephiroth échangea un regard avec Emma, qui s'était également arrêtée, et elle hocha la tête, comprenant ses intentions sans qu'il ait à parler. Gentiment, elle attira l'attention de sa fille, lui demandant si tout allait bien.

–Il en manque un… murmura-t-elle sur un ton distant, comme en transe.

–Il en manque un ? Répéta Emma, surprise, regardant Sephiroth, qui avait l'air tout aussi perplexe. Comment ça ?

Comme tirée de sa transe, Hermione sursauta et regarda sa mère avec incompréhension.

–Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle sur un ton frustré. Je sais juste… qu'il en manque un, mais je ne sais pas quoi ni lequel !

Elle semblait au bord des larmes, et Emma la réconforta de son mieux. Hermione avait toujours détesté ne pas comprendre quelque chose, ou ne pas savoir, et chaque fois qu'elle était confrontée aux limites de son savoir, la frustration la faisait pleurer. En la voyant comme ça, Harry lâcha la main de Sephiroth avec hésitation, et alla passer son bras valide autour des épaules d'Hermione.

Sephiroth les regarda avec un mélange d'amusement et d'affection. L'un comme l'autre étaient de véritables amis. Ils lui rappelaient un peu Genesis et Angeal. Ces derniers avaient toujours été proches, et avaient veillés l'un sur l'autre jusqu'à la blessure du premier, et sa lente descente dans la folie. Sephiroth réalisa que c'était quelque chose comme ça dont il aurait eut besoin à leur âge. Zack avait essayé de remplir ce rôle, mais son éducation l'avait conduit à une extrême méfiance envers tout ce qui était inconnu pour lui… et il avait fallu sa mort et être ramené à la vie dans un autre monde pour arriver à accepter ce genre de choses.

Il soupira doucement. Au moins, il avait compris la leçon. Si ses amis et _elle_ revenaient à la vie… il avait pleinement l'intention de les remercier. Ils l'avaient amplement mérité pour l'avoir supporté. Sans hésiter, il avança et s'empara des peluches, les tendant aux enfants, qui le regardèrent avec surprise. Hermione accepta le chien avec moins d'hésitation que Harry, qui regarda Sephiroth d'un air un peu gêné.

–Je suis un peu grand pour jouer avec des peluches, protesta doucement Harry, les joues rouges.

–Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un âge pour garder des peluches, répondit doucement Sephiroth en secouant lentement la tête, prenant lui-même une peluche pour l'examiner de plus près.

Il s'agissait d'un chat également, mais plus petit que les deux autres peluches. Il avait plus l'apparence d'un chaton, la fourrure toute pelucheuse d'un brun très clair, presque doré, et les yeux bleus-gris. Il avait l'air si petit et vulnérable comparé aux autres peluches du rayon que Sephiroth se demanda comment il avait atterrit là. Il le contempla longuement, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se demanda pourquoi il lui faisait penser à _elle,_ à part l'impression de vulnérabilité qu'il dégageait.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par Harry, qui était venu se coller à lui, tremblant. Sephiroth releva les yeux, fronçant les sourcils, et se retrouva confronté à une bande d'adolescents à peine plus vieux que Harry et Hermione, qui se moquaient du pauvre garçon. Il tendit gentiment la peluche qu'il avait lui-même prise, et il avança en direction des adolescents, menaçant.

–Vous avez un problème avec mon petit frère ? Demanda-t-il doucement, mais sur un ton d'avertissement.

Les plus intelligents se figèrent devant son ton, reconnaissant la menace pour ce qu'elle était, mais les autres continuèrent à se moquer.

–C'est quoi cette tarlouze, pour s'amuser avec une peluche à son âge ? Ricana celui qui avait l'air d'être le leader.

–Un enfant qui a été maltraité par notre oncle et notre tante après _l'assassinat_ de nos parents, dit doucement Sephiroth, laissant discrètement sortir son aura, et que je viens _seulement_ de secourir. Tu as un problème avec les enfants battus, _morveux _?

Le leader se figea, réalisant finalement qu'il avait attaqué plus fort que lui. Croisant le regard dur de Sephiroth, il avala sa salive. Pendant une seconde ou deux, ça avait été comme croiser le regard d'un tigre. Un regard implacable, indompté et féroce. Balbutiant quelques excuses sans convictions, il prit la fuite, rapidement suivit du reste de son gang. Le guerrier secoua la tête, écœuré. C'étaient des moments comme celui-là qui lui faisaient penser que l'humanité ne valait rien. Pourtant… son regard retomba sur les peluches que tenait encore Harry. Et plus particulièrement sur le chaton. Et _Elle_ lui revint en tête. La façon dont elle leur avait fait confiance… dont elle les avait aimés… elle n'avait jamais rien demandé en retour. Juste, peut-être, qu'ils lui retournent ses sentiments. Genesis et Angeal n'avaient guère eut de difficulté pour ça… plus pour le fait de se faire à l'idée de la… « partager » entre eux tous.

Sephiroth n'avait jamais eut l'occasion d'intégrer les tabous et autres interdits propre à une société, ou très peu. La monogamie était donc quelque chose qu'il connaissait sur le principe, mais qu'il n'avait pas intégré. L'idée d'avoir des relations multiples ne l'avait donc ni choqué ni rebuté, contrairement à ses deux amis. Et même eux avaient fini par s'y faire. Ce qu'ils voulaient par-dessus tout, c'est qu'_elle_ soit heureuse. Et si c'était avec eux trois… hé bien, ils n'allaient pas lui refuser. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Ceux qui l'avaient insultée ou prise pour une prostituée avaient généralement payé cher leur comportement.

Doucement, il reprit la peluche de chaton dans ses mains, le retournant pensivement. Non, juste pour sa mémoire, il ne chercherait plus à tuer s'il pouvait l'éviter. Détruire la réputation, par contre… c'était bien plus satisfaisant et efficace. Et s'ils décidaient de s'en prendre à lui… il était largement capable de se défendre. S'ils s'en prenaient à ceux qui lui étaient chers en revanche… il ne répondrait plus de rien.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Emma, qui était allée chercher un panier pendant qu'il était distrait. Il vit que Harry y avait déjà déposé sa peluche dedans, tandis que Hermione continuait à tenir la sienne dans ses bras, comme si elle risquait de s'envoler. Harry s'était également rapproché de lui, et se tenait de nouveau à son manteau. Se secouant mentalement, Sephiroth hésita, puis déposa la peluche avec les autres. Il répugnait à dépenser de l'argent pour des choses aussi frivoles pour lui-même, mais quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle la peluche avait attirée son attention. Au moins, il se consola en se disant qu'elle était moins chère que les autres.

Il reprit gentiment la main de Harry, qui se pressa contre lui avec un certain soulagement. Ils repartirent en direction des vêtements pour enfants/adolescents. La priorité ici était les sous-vêtements pour les deux mâles. Comme Sephiroth l'avait dit, autant acheter d'occasion pour le reste, surtout pour Harry, qui risquait d'être sujet à une poussée de croissance. Des chaussures ne seraient pas de trop non plus, pensa-t-il en étudiant les baskets fatiguées de Harry. La semelle était tellement usée qu'elle en était pratiquement lisse. Par endroit, on voyait même des trous. Ça, c'était une des choses qu'ils changeraient immédiatement. Les vêtements passeraient au moins une fois en machine, lui expliqua Emma, pour laver tout ce qui aurait pu se déposer dessus et les produits dont les fabriquant les imbibaient pour les protéger des insectes entre autre.

Sephiroth ne pouvait que s'incliner devant cette logique, ce qui voulait pas dire qu'il ne brûlerait pas les guenilles que portait Harry à la première occasion. Arrivé dans le rayon des sous-vêtements dans la tranche d'âge de Harry, une brève conférence entre lui et Emma vit cette dernier emmener Hermione sélectionner des baskets pour Harry. La mère de famille se doutait que Harry serait particulièrement gêné de se retrouver à choisir des slips (ou autre) en présence de femmes.

Sephiroth lui-même était un peu perdu devant le choix disponible. Caleçons, slips, boxers… il y en avait un peu pour tous les goûts. Certains avaient un motif de personnages de bande dessinée dessus, qui lui était parfois inconnus. Il encouragea quand même Harry à les prendre s'ils lui plaisaient. Ce dernier était un peu submergé par l'expérience. Pour la première fois, il était encouragé à choisir quelque chose, et il pouvait s'en donner à cœur joie. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Harry n'aurait pratiquement rien prit. Peut-être un lot de trois, et c'est tout. Sephiroth insista pour qu'il en prenne plus que ça, au moins une douzaine, voire quinze. Après avoir longuement hésité entre les différents types, il finit par se décider pour des boxers. Dudley n'avait jamais porté autre chose que des slips, et, si le garçon n'était pas prêt à la relative « liberté » qu'offrait un caleçon, il voulait porter autre chose que ce que mettait son cousin.

Sephiroth lui rappela gentiment que, quoi qu'il choisisse, c'était _sa_ décision, et celle de personne d'autre. Sephiroth ne lui imposerait rien. Les chaussettes furent plus facile, et Harry se contenta de chaussettes de sport blanches, toutes simples. Celles-ci ne seraient pas abîmées comme les autres, se promit-il.

Emma revint quelques instants plus tard, plusieurs boîtes dans ses bras et ceux d'Hermione. Ne sachant pas exactement ce qui plairait à Harry, elles avaient choisi différents types de baskets dans la pointure approximative de Harry, ainsi qu'une taille au-dessus. L'ex-général insista pour que Harry ne prenne que les chaussures dans lesquelles il se sentirait à l'aise immédiatement.

Finalement, il porta son choix sur des baskets noires et argent, et sur une paire de baskets blanches. Il refusa d'en prendre une troisième, disant qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Emma et Sephiroth n'insistèrent pas. Déjà, le convaincre de prendre deux paires était une victoire en soi. Sephiroth accepta d'aller voir pour ses propres sous-vêtements, plus parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à revenir et fatiguer encore plus Harry.

Après un autre trajet en ascenseur, ils se retrouvèrent au sous-sol. Et encore une fois, le choix était plutôt vaste. Sephiroth, cependant, savait exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il sélectionna quelques choix de caleçons particulièrement colorés, assez amusé devant l'expression interloquée d'Emma. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il privilégiait le noir pour ses habits qu'il ne portait pas _du tout_ de couleurs. Et il avait toujours aimé porté des sous-vêtements colorés, juste pour le fun.

Une fois le choix terminé (avec des chaussettes rouges vives pour Sephiroth), ils passèrent en caisse. Le montant fit faire une légère grimace à l'argenté, surtout à cause du prix des peluches. Les grosses coûtaient près de 30£ chacune. Le chaton, seulement la moitié. Les chaussures n'avaient pas été données, et pourtant, Emma et Hermione avaient prit soin de choisir les moins chères possibles. Sephiroth soupira. Au moins, Harry avait _enfin_ des affaires neuves. Il était plus que temps.

En sortant, ils cherchèrent une rue peu fréquentée, histoire que Sephiroth puisse utiliser Mini sur les emplettes. Ils tombèrent rapidement une telle rue, et dès qu'il put, l'argenté sortit sa Matéria Transformation et l'équipa sur un de ses bracelets, le Bracelet Dragon pour être précis. Il l'équipa rapidement dans un des orifices, gloussant doucement devant l'expression interloquée de ses compagnons. Emma n'avait pas fait attention la veille lorsqu'il avait sortit Scan du Bracelet, mais là, elle avait pu voir la sphère cristalline d'une taille légèrement inférieure de celle d'une balle de tennis être presque littéralement _absorbée_ par le trou dans le bracelet, miniaturisant jusqu'à être de la taille d'une bille environ. La lueur verte entoura les achats, qu'elles avaient posés par terre, et ceux-ci rétrécirent immédiatement jusqu'à environ 1/10ème de leur taille d'origine.

Fascinée et ravie à la fois, Emma s'empressa de ranger les achats dans le sac de cours d'une Hermione tout aussi ravie. Une seule boîte de chaussure y entra, cependant, parce que l'autre avait déjà finie à la poubelle, avec les anciennes baskets de Harry à l'intérieur. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, le regard de Sephiroth tomba sur la devanture du prêteur sur gages près duquel ils s'étaient arrêtés. Et ce fut comme si son cœur s'arrêtait de battre.

Dans la devanture se trouvait une épée qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'Épée Broyeuse d'Angeal et, plus tard, de Zack. Il pouvait même distinguer des Matérias sur le manche. Une Invocation, et trois magiques au moins. Il sentit une curieuse sensation brûlante monter dans ses yeux, et il lui fallut un certain temps avant de réaliser qu'il avait envie de pleurer. Il y avait tellement de souvenirs associés à cette épée… autant bons que mauvais. Une partie de lui mourait d'envie de récupérer cette épée. L'autre, la partie tacticienne, lui disait que ce serait une mauvaise idée. D'une part, ils n'avaient pas les moyens de l'acheter, même s'il en mourait d'envie. De l'autre… comment aurait-il pu la transporter ? Il n'avait jamais possédé de harnais de 1ère Classe, n'en ayant jamais eut besoin. Il avait découvert très tôt comment invoquer Masamune et la renvoyer où elle se trouvait quand il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Alors… il ne s'était jamais préoccupé d'un harnais. Et Mini ne fonctionnerait pas sur elle. Comme la plupart des épées des SOLDATS avaient des runes gravées sous la garde, qui les immunisaient contre la magie.

La main de Harry dans la sienne le tira de ses réminiscences emplies de chagrin et de mélancolie. Il baissa les yeux, croisant le regard inquiet du garçon.

–Tout va bien, Sephiroth ?

Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire attristé, oubliant ses idées de vol.

–Oui, c'est juste que cette épée… ressemble trait pour trait à celle d'Angeal, qu'il avait léguée à Zack. On dirait même… qu'il y a des Matérias dessus.

Emma jeta un regard à l'épée en question, et cligna des yeux sous le choc en voyant la taille de l'épée.

–Mais… comment faisaient-ils pour la manier ? Demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité. Et surtout… _combien_ pèse-t-elle ?

Sephiroth ne put s'empêcher de rire, ses idées noires plus ou moins bannies.

–Mako, Emma, de _grandes_ quantités de Mako. Ça et de l'entraînement. Quant à son poids… je crois qu'elle devait peser plus lourd que moi, une centaine de kilos environs.

Emma en resta sans voix en entendant ça. Elle se demanda si Sephiroth pouvait la manier, avant de décider qu'elle ne voulait _pas_ savoir au final. Il aurait été capable de lui dire qu'il en était capable ! Sephiroth eut envie de rire en la voyant, franchement amusé. Il avait l'habitude des regards incrédules quand les gens essayaient de déplacer l'épée et qu'ils échouaient. Il trouvait toujours ça très drôle, même s'il le montrait rarement. Même dans le SOLDAT, tous n'en étaient pas capables.

Ils repartirent ensuite par le métro, Sephiroth n'hésitant pas à faire usage de son allure pour s'assurer que les femmes n'étaient pas ennuyées. Il prit même un pickpocket la main dans le sac (littéralement). Un regard noir de sa part suffit à convaincre le voleur de s'excuser et renoncer, avant de filer ensuite, terrifié. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à leur destination, et descendirent de la rame.

La boutique n'était heureusement pas à plus de dix minutes de marche, mais ils firent quand même des pauses pour Harry, conscients que ce dernier avait été éduqué à ne jamais se plaindre. Ni Sephiroth ni Emma ne voulaient trop fatiguer la jambe du garçon, pour ne pas aggraver la plaie. Sur le chemin, ils tombèrent sur un fast-food, et décidèrent de s'y arrêter. Les caissiers regardèrent Sephiroth avec ahurissement devant sa commande gargantuesque. Et plus encore en voyant qu'il arrivait à avaler tout ça !

Cette fois, Sephiroth n'eut pas réellement besoin de pousser Harry à manger, le garçon ayant assez faim pour tout avaler. De plus, l'attrait de la nouveauté était trop fort pour qu'il puisse résister bien longtemps. Le pauvre n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de goûter à ça, et, si ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de meilleur, ça passait, selon ses propres mots.

Après le repas, ils repartirent pour la boutique, prenant leur temps pour montrer la ville à Sephiroth et Harry. Emma n'était pas allée souvent dans cette boutique d'objets d'occasion, mais elle se souvenait où elle était. Elle salua la caissière, et ils commencèrent à explorer l'endroit. Le choix était moins vaste qu'à Harrods, mais Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête, et Emma comme Hermione semblaient avoir décidé de jouer à la poupée avec lui. Heureusement, elles restaient respectueuses de son avis, mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise. Et Sephiroth n'était pas d'une grande aide, il était clairement en train de rire sous cape dans son coin. Emma, en revanche, attendait avec impatience de s'occuper de son cas. Il allait porter de la couleur _ailleurs_ que sur ses sous-vêtements !

Sephiroth avait jeté un œil autour de lui pendant que les filles travaillaient sur Harry. Il n'y avait rien qui le fascine vraiment ici, mais il avait repéré deux ou trois choses pour son protégé. Il laissa échapper un soupire discret. Harry avait tellement souffert que Sephiroth préférait se priver pour lui permettre de vivre comme un véritable enfant pour la première fois de sa vie. Il avait presque la vague impression que Harry avait légèrement régressé mentalement. Pas de grand-chose, certes, mais il semblait plus se comporter comme un enfant de dix ans que de treize.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le garçon en question, qui était venu se réfugier contre lui, essayant d'échapper aux deux cinglées du shopping, qui gloussaient comme des folles. Sephiroth secoua la tête avec amusement, et regarda la sélection des filles d'un œil critique. Quelques t-shirts, trois jeans, et des sweaters ainsi que des vestes pour l'été. Il y avait même une veste pour l'hiver, au cas où. Il hocha la tête. C'était pas mal pour un début, plus qu'à s'occuper de son propre cas.

Il refusa gentiment mais fermement leur aide, et leur suggéra plutôt de chercher des jouets pour Harry. Il avait vu les regards en coins que celui-ci jetait sur un ballon de foot. Les jouets de Dudley étaient pour la plupart cassés dans sa « chambre » à Privet Drive. Alors Harry avait rarement pu s'amuser avec. Il avait admit avoir dévoré les livres quand il le pouvait. Du moment qu'il faisait attention à bien les remettre, les Dursleys ne se rendaient compte de rien. Sephiroth était au moins soulagé de savoir que ces jours étaient derrière lui. Il allait devoir s'occuper rapidement de dire aux Goblins d'ajouter la mention « garde du corps » à son CV fictif, réalisa-t-il. Il avait oublié ce détail ce matin. Mais avec tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert… ça lui était un peu sorti de la tête.

Il secoua la tête en reposant un t-shirt dont la coupe ne lui plaisait pas. Il se doutait que Emma aurait été ravie de lui faire porter autre chose que du noir, mais il aimait ce contraste entre l'argent de ses cheveux et le cuir sombre. Et comme _elle_ le lui avait dit, cette palette de couleurs était indissociable de son personnage. Il renifla en se rappelant de ça. Quelle ironie quand même. Une longue discussion sur le sujet entre elle et Genesis avaient conclue au fait que son monde était peut-être un Nexus. Un endroit où les gens « voyaient » des choses provenant d'un autre monde. Est-ce que c'était pour ça que Minerva les avaient envoyés là ? Se demanda-t-il en sélectionnant un pantalon noir. Ça expliquerait pourquoi elle savait autant de choses sur eux. Et sur ces mondes dans lesquels ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Il laissa échapper un soupir. Au moins, il savait la correspondance entre sa taille à lui et celles des vêtements d'ici. Il n'aurait pas à essayer des vêtements jusqu'à trouver ceux qui lui allaient. Sortant un autre t-shirt, il ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant le dessin dessus, qui représentait un chat roux grincheux, la fourrure en bataille, une tasse de café dans une patte, et l'autre faisant un « doigt d'honneur », avec au dessus et en-dessous une légende disant « I get up early… or I get up friendly ». La couleur du t-shirt était plus proche du bleu nuit que du noir, mais le chat le faisait juste bien rire, et il décida de le prendre. Il continua à fouiller, mais ne trouva pas d'autres t-shirts du même genre. Il soupira de déception. Dommage. _Elle_ avait aimé ce genre de t-shirts, son préféré étant celui où deux personnages de dessins animés faisaient le poirier, avec la légende « Stay Different, Stay Weird ». Il aurait aimé le retrouver, mais tant pis. Après tout, de ce qu'elle avait dit, il était sorti deux ans avant pour elle… ce qui signifiait au moins une dizaine ici, si jamais ils sortaient.

Il continua à fouiller, trouvant quelques t-shirts lui convenant, et en reposant d'autres qui ne lui convenaient pas. Il sélectionna également une veste d'automne/hiver pour lui-même, bien que le froid ne le gêne pas comparé à une personne normale. Les chaussures, en revanche, furent un vrai casse-tête, et il se résigna à aller voir du côté sorcier, ou dans une boutique spécialisée. Harry avait grandit avec des baskets… mais ce genre de chaussures n'existait pas vraiment à Midgar, et ensuite, il n'avait jamais mit autre chose que des bottes de combat. Et il s'était habitué au confort qu'elles offraient. Mettre autre chose… le mettait mal à l'aise, il ne se sentait pas assez en confort pour combattre. Il n'avait tellement connu que ça… qu'il devait faire un effort conscient pour sortir de ce modèle de pensées. Ça ou une distraction bien… spécifique.

Il soupira, s'obligeant à éloigner son esprit de ça, ce n'était pas le moment. Tout ce qu'il espérait… c'était qu'il pourrait retrouver ses amis… et _elle_. Fronçant les sourcils, il se rappela des derniers jours avec eux, essayant d'ignorer le sentiment de manque. Après avoir donné du sang à Genesis et Angeal, dans un effort pour les protéger d'une éventuelle Dégradation dans le futur, ils avaient commencé à pouvoir communiquer mentalement, et le lien était devenu plus clair à mesure que le temps passait et que les cellules vivantes se multipliaient en absorbant les mortes dans leurs corps. Oh, ils gardaient leur individualité, et ils n'entendaient pas les pensées des autres à moins qu'elles soient volontairement envoyées… ou qu'ils soient distraits. Il gloussa doucement en pensant à ça, vaguement gêné malgré tout. Parfois… ils s'envoyaient accidentellement leur désir mutuel… ce qui n'aidait pas à se calmer. Il secoua la tête, un peu attristé malgré tout. Sephiroth s'obligea à finir son train de pensées initial. Avec les cellules de Jenova qu'il lui avaient… hum, transmis pendant leurs activités, sur la fin, ils arrivaient à sentir ses émotions et la localiser plus ou moins.

L'ex-général soupira, fermant les yeux avec chagrin. C'était comme ça qu'il avait sut qu'elle était morte… et Genesis aussi. Il l'avait sentit, même s'il n'avait pas voulu le croire. Sentir son esprit s'éteindre… l'avait choqué. Le chagrin, la douleur et la colère provenant de Genesis lui avaient apprit tout ce qu'il avait eut besoin de savoir. Sa mort, quelques instants plus tard, l'avait secoué encore plus. Et le désespoir résigné d'Angeal… la sensation que ce dernier n'avait plus rien à perdre… Et il avait été trop loin pour communiquer efficacement avec lui. Et lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul.

Sephiroth se contint de justesse en voyant que du givre se formait sur les vêtements qu'il tenait. Avec un juron murmuré, il reprit le contrôle de ses émotions et de son aura. Si seulement _elle_ était là… Il n'aurait pas autant de problèmes. Un autre soupir lui échappa. Avec un peu de chance… les cellules de Jenova se seraient accrochées à son âme et étaient présentes dans son incarnation actuelle. Si jamais elle se réveillait… ce pour quoi il priait… il pourrait sentir sa présence. En tout cas, il l'espérait. Brossant le givre des vêtements qu'il avait choisit, il fut soulagé de voir que personne ne semblait avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. Sephiroth additionna mentalement tout ce qu'il tenait, et décida que ça suffirait pour le moment. Ils pourraient toujours revenir plus tard en cas de besoin. Pour l'instant… le budget allait déjà être mit à mal avec toutes leurs dépenses. Ils pourraient peut-être prendre encore quelque chose, mais pas beaucoup plus.

L'ex-général partit à la recherche des autres. Sans grande surprise, Hermione se trouvait dans le coin livres, sa mère feuilletant quelques ouvrages de son côté, le faisant sourire. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, cependant, en voyant Harry assit sur une chaise à côté d'elles, les habits pour lui sur ses genoux. Il fit gentiment savoir sa présence, et les deux bibliophiles sursautèrent, surprises, faisant pouffer de rire Harry. Sephiroth lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de sourire aux filles, qui avaient l'air embarrassées.

–Je pense que l'on va probablement s'arrêter là pour le moment, Emma. Si je dois revenir voir les Goblins, nous pourrons peut-être en profiter pour reprendre des affaires, mais je crois qu'on a assez prit de choses pour aujourd'hui.

Emma acquiesça en reposant son livre.

–Une bonne idée, Sephiroth. Harry commençait à fatiguer, mais la propriétaire a eut la gentillesse de lui apporter une chaise quand je lui ait expliqué qu'il était blessé à la jambe.

Le guerrier hocha la tête avec satisfaction en entendant ça. Il pouvait voir que Harry avait l'air un peu pâle en effet, mais heureusement, ils en avaient fini pour cette fois-ci. Sephiroth remarqua que Hermione hésitait à reposer son livre, et cligna des yeux avec surprise en le voyant. Est-ce que ça serait…

–Hermione, est-ce que je peux voir ce livre ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Un peu surprise, Hermione hocha la tête et lui tendit. Sephiroth s'en empara délicatement et le tourna entre ses mains. Non, il ne rêvait pas, c'était bien _Loveless_. Qu'est-ce que le livre faisait ici ? Délicatement, il l'ouvrit, cherchant s'il y avait un nom écrit à l'intérieur. Et, en effet, contre toute attente, le nom de Genesis se trouvait à l'intérieur. Sephiroth feuilleta délicatement le livre, remarquant qu'un Cinquième Acte achevait le poème dans cet exemplaire. L'ex-général ne connaissait qu'un seul livre ayant le fameux cinquième acte perdu, et c'était bel et bien celui de Genesis. La question étant… _comment_ pouvait-il être encore intact après plus de dix mille ans ? La couverture était certes légèrement usée, ce qui n'était guère étonnant considérant le nombre de fois où Genesis l'avait eut dans ses mains. Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres en se rappelant de leur amante. Elle avait apprécié de l'entendre déclamer le poème, surtout quand elle n'était pas bien. Refermant le livre, il caressa doucement les ornements dorés.

Il éprouvait de sérieux soupçons maintenant. D'abord les peluches, puis l'épée d'Angeal, et maintenant le livre qui était presque aussi indissociable de Genesis que son épée écarlate ? Juste… à _quoi_ jouait Minerva ? Pourquoi mettait-elle tous ces indices sur son chemin ? Il laissa échapper un soupir. Aerith et Zack avaient les seuls à interagir avec la Déesse sur une base régulière. Même _elle_ ne lui avait parlé qu'une seule fois, et pour lui demander d'intégrer la Rivière de la Vie de Gaïa. Pour le reste… Sephiroth ne l'avait jamais vue lui-même. Il doutait cependant de la voir. Il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait _pousser_ Minerva à lui adresser la parole. Il ne la vénérait pas avec la même ferveur que Genesis, et lui-même ne l'avait vue qu'une seule fois… et Minerva ne lui avait pas adressé la parole.

Son regard se posa sur Hermione, qui le regardait anxieusement, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne repose le livre sur l'étagère.

–Ce livre t'intéresse ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Elle hocha timidement la tête.

–Il m'intrigue, admit-elle doucement. Vous le reconnaissez ? Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

–Oui, confirma doucement Sephiroth. Ce livre… Loveless… appartenait à Genesis. Et la raison pour laquelle j'en suis sûr… indépendamment du fait que son nom soit inscrit à l'intérieur… c'est qu'il y a un Cinquième Acte au poème dans son exemplaire.

–Et à vous entendre, c'est une chose inhabituelle, remarqua Emma, aidant Harry à se relever et prenant ses affaires.

–Le Cinquième Acte de Loveless était considéré comme perdu par ceux qui se consacraient à l'étude de Loveless, Emma, répondit l'argenté, ajoutant le livre à la pile d'achats. Les tablettes de pierres sur lesquelles le poème était gravé à Banora ne contenaient que les quatre premiers actes. Les datations au carbone 14 des pierres indiquaient, selon Genesis, qu'elles dataient de l'ère des Cetras, c'est à dire au moins 2 à 3000 ans. La dernière pierre contenant l'Acte Final était en morceaux, et la surface usée par l'érosion provoquée par un filet d'eau qui coulait dessus.

–Donc, elle était devenue complètement illisible, dit pensivement Emma, donnant l'argent demandé. Dites-moi, vous savez d'où vient ce livre ? Questionna-t-elle avec curiosité en montrant le livre.

La femme qui les encaissait le prit avec surprise, le retournant pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre.

–Honnêtement, je ne saurais pas vous dire d'où il vient exactement, il était déjà là quand j'ai acheté la boutique. Je suis surprise que vous le preniez par contre, ça doit faire dix ans que j'ai reprit cette boutique, et personne n'en a jamais voulu. C'est comme s'il vous avait choisit.

Sephiroth retint un reniflement amusé en entendant ça. Cette personne était probablement bien plus proche de la vérité qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant Emma payer le livre à part avec sa propre carte de crédit, avant de réaliser que c'était probablement parce qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose pour Hermione. Voyant que Harry boitait légèrement, malgré tous ses efforts pour le cacher, Sephiroth échangea un regard avec Emma, qui hocha la tête, prenant les sacs. Sephiroth s'accroupit devant Harry, à la surprise générale, et le regarda par-dessus son épaule. Le garçon semblait prêt à mourir de gêne, mais l'argenté n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire.

–Grimpe, Harry, dit-il doucement mais fermement. Je crois qu'on a assez forcé comme ça sur ta jambe pour le moment. Je ne veux pas qu'on aggrave ta plaie, d'accord ?

Ce dernier hésita encore un moment, mais Hermione le poussa gentiment pour qu'il avance, et il s'exécuta, un peu à contrecœur. Hermione échangea un regard victorieux avec sa mère, qui souriait d'un air satisfait. Heureusement, les sacs n'étaient pas trop encombrants, aussi décida-t-elle de ne pas demander à Sephiroth de les miniaturiser. Ce dernier attendit de sentir Harry se cramponner à son épaule de sa main valide, puis il saisit délicatement son passager sous les cuisses, s'assurant d'avoir une prise solide avant de se remettre debout.

Harry se cramponna de sa bonne main, rouge de gêne. Il enfouit le nez dans les cheveux de son protecteur, n'osant pas regarder les gens autour de lui. Fermant les yeux, il respira à fond. La chevelure de Sephiroth… sentait d'une façon étrange. Pas les produits habituels pour se laver, remarqua-t-il. Quand Pétunia le lavait… avant qu'il apprenne à le faire seul… elle utilisait toujours un produit bon marché, qui sentait les produits chimiques plus que le savon. Même pour aller à Hogwarts il n'avait rien eut d'autre. Heureusement, Dean et Seamus avaient eut la gentillesse de partager leurs produits de bains avec lui, et, l'année suivante, ils en avaient acheté exprès pour lui, se partageant les frais entre eux. Sephiroth… sentait surtout la glace, étrangement. Mais pas de crème glacée, non, d'un lac gelé en hiver, accompagnée de cuir, ce qui le surprenait moins… et de quelque chose qui ressemblait à du chocolat noir. Il y avait aussi des odeurs résiduelles de shampooing, et Harry avait insisté pour rembourser Dean et Seamus quand ils avaient dû écrire chez eux pour demander des produits de bains supplémentaires pour Sephiroth. Heureusement, ce dernier avait eut l'idée de changer la longueur de ses cheveux pour se doucher, expliquant que que sinon, il viderait une bouteille entière en deux douche maximum. Ce qui n'était pas surprenant, vu la longueur de sa crinière.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Sephiroth quand il sentit Harry commencer lentement à se détendre contre son dos. Il sentait son souffle lui chatouiller la nuque, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Finalement, Harry se détendit assez pour poser son menton sur l'épaule de Sephiroth, à la satisfaction de ce dernier. Le visage du garçon restait en partie caché par ses mèches, mais il avait au moins adopté une position confortable.

Emma avait envie de roucouler devant la scène, mais elle se retint, par respect pour Harry. Elle échangea tout de même un regard triomphant avec Hermione, qui donnait l'impression de bouder légèrement, comme si elle enviait son ami. Sa fille tenait le livre rose pâle entre ses bras, presque comme s'il risquait de disparaître, comme pour la peluche. Emma était un peu perplexe devant la réaction d'Hermione, cependant. Pendant un instant… sa fille… lui avait donné l'impression de ne plus être là. Comme si son esprit était à des années-lumières de son corps, perdu dans un souvenir lointain. Emma ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, et ça l'inquiétait quelque part. Cependant… un regard à Sephiroth, qui négociait la foule avec habileté et élégance, la rassura. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer avec sa fille… le guerrier veillerait sur elle.

Le fait de penser à inscrire Hermione ailleurs l'attristait, si Sephiroth disait vrai. Peut-être devrait-elle penser à l'inscrire dans un autre pays, pensa-t-elle. Peut-être en France, étant donné qu'ils parlaient bien français et que leurs diplômes seraient valables là-bas. Elle était en tout cas sûre qu'il ne l'inscrirais sûrement pas en Angleterre. Peut-être en Amérique dans ce cas-là, voire en Australie, puisque Harry ne parlait que anglais. Elle soupira. Emma ne voulait pas séparer Harry et Hermione, mais déménager en France serait déjà dans la limite de leur budget… et elle ne voulait pas en demander trop à Harry. Il serait capable d'insister pour payer le déménagement !

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la station de métro. Sephiroth avait au moins eut la présence d'esprit de placer son ticket et celui de Harry dans une poche facilement accessible, et haussa un sourcil en direction des contrôleurs tout près, les défiant de dire quoi que ce soit. Harry avait fini par s'endormir sur son dos, et il ne voulait pas le réveiller si ce n'était pas indispensable. Il échangea un sourire amusé et indulgent avec Emma en sentant Harry se blottir un peu plus contre lui, comme un chaton. Cette dernière semblait regretter de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo sous la main, histoire d'immortaliser la scène devant elle. L'argenté était quasiment certain que si elle avait pu, elle serait allée en acheter un exprès pour ça. Parce que une fois arrivés à la voiture, il allait devoir réveiller Harry pour qu'il attache sa ceinture seul.

Le trajet fut calme, sans le moindre problème (et aucun pickpocket n'essaya de leur faire les poches cette fois-ci), et ils rejoignirent rapidement le véhicule. Une fois arrivés, Sephiroth réveilla gentiment Harry, qui eut l'air suprêmement embarrassé de s'être endormi sur son dos. Sephiroth se contenta de le rassurer. Si Harry s'était endormi ainsi, c'était qu'il en avait besoin, et surtout qu'il se sentait suffisamment en confiance pour ça, ce que l'argenté considérait comme un compliment. Sephiroth le laissa s'attacher seul, et aida Emma à mettre les dernières courses dans le coffre… ce qui consista surtout à prendre le sac d'Hermione, qui monta ensuite sur le siège arrière, s'attachant à côté de Harry, pendant que Sephiroth miniaturisait discrètement les emplettes à mesure que Emma lui passait. Cette dernière ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de glousser en voyant les achats quasiment disparaître dans les mains de Sephiroth, y compris le ballon de foot, qui fut réduit à la taille d'une balle de tennis, avant de disparaître dans le sac d'Hermione.

Une fois tous les achats dans le sac de cours, Emma ferma le coffre pendant que Sephiroth allait s'installer à l'avant. Elle remarqua qu'il fixait le levier de vitesse d'un air pensif, et lui demanda pourquoi pendant qu'elle démarrait.

–Il faudra que je demande aux Goblins de me procurer un permis de conduire, expliqua-t-il en réponse. Je sais conduire des voitures à boîte automatique comme manuelles, mais j'ai un peu… perdu la main, admit-il, légèrement gêné. Et j'ignore si les Goblins ont pensé à ajouter un permis de conduire dans mes papiers.

Emma hocha la tête, vérifiant la circulation d'un coup d'œil.

–Effectivement, cela me paraît logique. Si vous voulez, nous pourrons faire des essais demain ? De cette façon, vous pourrez voir jusqu'à quel point vous avez besoin de pratiquer.

Sephiroth réfléchit quelques secondes, avant d'acquiescer.

–Vous avez raison, Emma. Merci. Je vous promet de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas planter votre voiture dans le décor, plaisanta-t-il, la faisant rire.

–Je vous prends au mot, Sephiroth. Je vous dirais bien de payer les réparations, mais vous n'avez pas d'argent… et Harry a déjà payé assez de choses comme ça.

–Exactement, confirma Sephiroth, amusé. Peut-être devrais-je voir avec les Goblins pour me trouver un emploi, dit-il pensivement. Mais je ne veux pas laisser Harry seul.

Emma acquiesça avec un soupir. Après ce qu'il s'était passé… elle pouvait comprendre que Sephiroth reste sur ses gardes. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne se détendrait probablement pas avant qu'ils ne soient dans un autre pays, hors de portée de Dumbledore. Elle ne savait pas à quoi correspondaient les autres sorts qui avaient été sur Harry, et n'avait pas posé la question.

Elle regarda ensuite Harry dans le rétroviseur, qui était plongé dans une discussion animée avec Hermione au sujet des Charmes, une de leur classe. Cela lui rappela ce que Sephiroth leur avait dit au sujet de la puissance probable de Harry, maintenant qu'il était libéré du fardeau des sorts apposés sur sa… elle ne voulait pas dire maison, car il était clair que Privet Drive n'avait pas été une maison pour Harry. Plutôt une prison. Elle regarda Sephiroth, qui fixait également les enfants avec amusement, et décida qu'elle aborderait le sujet le lendemain, lorsqu'il aurait certainement eut le temps de parler des sorts en question à Harry.

Elle en profita pour poser d'autres questions sur la magie du temps de Sephiroth, les enfants se taisant pour écouter la conversation, tout aussi intéressés. Même si l'ex-général n'avait pas été un expert en Matéria, il s'y connaissait suffisamment bien pour expliquer au moins les bases. Et comme Angeal n'était pas doué avec les Matérias, et Genesis un pyromane explosif, enseigner les bases aux cadets lui retombait souvent dessus. Il ne tolérait aucune bêtise lors de ses cours, cependant, et toute personne faisant l'imbécile lors de ses explications se voyait exclure, sans possibilité de revenir. Emma approuvait cette sévérité de tout cœur, en particulier quand elle concernait les Matérias offensives. Les curatives étaient traitées moins sévèrement, mais celle pouvant empoisonner était généralement couverte en même temps que les offensives, et il n'acceptait d'enseigner son usage que si le cadet avait aussi une Matéria Guérir avec Poisona ou Esuna.

Elle ne vit pas le temps passer, et fut presque surprise d'arriver dans leur quartier. Ralentissant, elle se gara devant leur maison, gloussant en imaginant la tête de Nathan devant le peu de sacs qu'ils avaient ramenés… du moins en apparence. Sephiroth aida Harry à descendre, laissant Hermione récupérer son sac, Loveless toujours dans la main. Emma leur ouvrit la porte, et l'argenté aida Harry à avancer jusqu'au canapé, là où se trouvait Nathan. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'ils n'avaient rien avec eux, et regarda sa femme, perplexe.

–Vous êtes partis toute la journée quasiment, et vous revenez sans rien ? Vous êtes sûrs que vous êtes allés faire du shopping ? Plaisanta-t-il. Je vois que Harry a de nouvelles chaussures, mais à part ça, vous n'avez rien trouvé pour eux ?

Emma gloussa avec amusement, et fit signe à Hermione de lui donner son sac. Celle-ci s'exécuta avec un sourire amusé, à la plus grande perplexité de son père, surtout quand il vit qu'elle sortait ce qui ressemblait à des sacs en plastique miniature, les alignant sur la table basse. Sa femme fit un geste amusé en direction de Sephiroth, et ce dernier lança de nouveau Mini sur les achats, leur rendant leur taille d'origine et arrachant une exclamation choquée à Nathan, faisant rire tout le monde, y compris Harry. Nathan avait fait un bond de surprise, avant de regarder Sephiroth avec reproche.

–Vous auriez pu me dire que vous pouviez faire ça ! Vous n'avez pas eut d'ennui avec le Ministère de la Magie ?

Sephiroth rit doucement à ça.

–Nathan, rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit hier soir. Le savoir au sujet des Matérias a été perdu il y a dix mille ans environ, aux alentours de la Chute du Météore. L'exploitation de la Mako s'était révélée trop dangereuse pour la Planète, malgré le fait qu'elle soit concentrée sur une zone très réduite de la planète. Mes actions, paradoxalement… ont aidé à la sauver, alors que Jenova voulait la détruire. Après la Chute du Météore… la Mako a commencé à être remplacée par d'autres énergies, notamment le pétrole et le gaz, et les Matérias ont progressivement cessées d'être utilisées. Je serais surpris que plus d'une poignée de personnes se souvienne encore de leur existence au moment où Minerva a submergée la Terre Sacrée.

Nathan hocha la tête, poussant distraitement du pied le ballon de foot, qui avait roulé jusqu'à lui, tout en parlant.

–Donc, les sorciers ne connaissent pas la magie des Matérias, et ne peuvent pas la détecter ? Je croyais qu'il y avait une… Trace sur les baguettes, non ? Qui détecte la magie utilisée ? D'ailleurs… comment ils ont fait pour détecter le sortilège de Lévitation sur le gâteau ? Il me semble que Dobby était responsable, non ?

Sephiroth opina, s'asseyant à côté de Harry, son bras autour des épaules de ce dernier.

–La Trace… est un canular, Nathan. Je suis désolé de vous dire ça, mais s'ils racontent ça, c'est avant tout pour empêcher les enfants Né-Moldus de pratiquer la magie en-dehors de l'école. En réalité, c'est un maillage de pierres détectant la magie réparties sur l'ensemble du pays qui leur permet de détecter la magie. De plus, je pense que Dobby a probablement imité la signature d'une baguette magique. Dans une maison où vivent des sorciers, ils sont incapables de déterminer _qui_ a utilisé un sort.

Hermione eut l'air furieuse.

–Mais… c'est absurde ! Ça veut dire que les Sang-Purs peuvent faire de la magie quand ils veulent, et qu'ils n'ont jamais de problème avec le Ministère !

–Malheureusement oui, Hermione, répondit doucement Sephiroth. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il faudra qu'on aille en forêt, indépendamment du fait que je veux montrer mes Shadow Creepers ou une Invocation à Nathan.

–Pourquoi ? Demanda timidement Harry.

Le guerrier aux cheveux d'argent le regarda avec une pointe de tristesse, surprenant Harry.

–Harry, à part les sortilèges apposés à ta maison, les sortilèges destinés à te cacher des hiboux non approuvés à l'exception du Ministère, Hogwarts ou ce hibou appelé Errol, n'étaient pas les seuls qui étaient apposés sur toi et se nourrissaient de ta magie.

–D'ailleurs, pourquoi Errol était approuvé ? Demanda Hermione, fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi la chouette de la famille Weasley et pas une autre ? Et comment Hedwig pouvait arriver à trouver Harry ?

Sephiroth se laissa aller contre le dossier, pensif.

–Je suppose qu'une clause avait dû être tissée dans le sort, au cas où Harry déciderait de prendre un hibou comme compagnon. Pour en revenir aux sortilèges sur toi, Harry… il y avait de nombreux sortilèges destinés à te surveiller. De nombreux autres étaient liés à la protection sur la maison des Dursleys, comme je l'ai dit à ta… tante hier. Et ceux-ci… dévoraient littéralement ta magie. Si tu avais un quart de ta magie à ta disposition, c'était déjà beaucoup. Et il y a également pratiquement la _moitié_ de ta magie qui est bloquée.

Hermione comme Harry en restèrent sans voix en entendant ça. La seule chose qui empêchait Harry d'exploser en sanglots ou d'avoir un épisode de magie accidentelle sous l'effet de la colère était le bras réconfortant de Sephiroth autour de ses épaules. On s'était… servit de lui comme d'une batterie, sans la moindre considération pour son intimité ou son état de santé. Le garçon réalisa qu'il était en train de pleurer seulement lorsque la main de Sephiroth essuya gentiment ses larmes. Les sanglots réprimés se frayèrent un chemin hors de ses lèvres, et il mit encore plus longtemps à se calmer. Ce que Dumbledore avait fait… c'était de la cruauté pure et simple, réalisa Harry au plus profond de son esprit. Il regretterait de ne plus voir Hermione, Neville, ou même Ron, oui, mais l'idée de se retrouver dans le même bâtiment que celui qui avait fait ça… le terrifiait encore plus que l'idée de se retrouver face à face avec Esméralda. Au moins, elle, elle avait été gentille, et avait fait son possible pour le mettre à l'aise.

Finalement, Harry cessa de pleurer, et il murmura un remerciement à Sephiroth quand celui-ci l'aida à se nettoyer la figure, avant de le laisser se moucher. Il regarda l'ex-général d'un air implorant, reniflant. Il ne savait pas comment formuler la question, mais Sephiroth put apparemment la lire dans son regard. Il lui sourit tristement, mais gentiment, avant de le réconforter.

–Ne t'inquiète pas pour ces sorts, Harry. Excepté celui qui bride ta puissance, et pour laquelle nous irons voir un Guérisseur professionnel dans quelques temps, je me suis occupé de tous ceux qui siphonnaient ta magie.

–Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry sans comprendre.

–Pour deux raison, Harry, expliqua gentiment Sephiroth. La première, c'est que je ne suis pas un Guérisseur, et que j'ignore s'il y aura des conséquences si je détruits le blocage. La seconde, c'est qu'il va _d'abord_ falloir que tu t'habitue à une puissance accrue, ce qui est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles nous irons en forêt, afin que tu puisse pratiquer la magie. De cette manière, même si tu utilise accidentellement trop de puissance, personne ne sera là pour s'en rendre compte. De plus, le maillage de surveillance magique ne couvre pas la totalité des surfaces forestières, et vu que ces pierres utilisent de la magie pour fonctionner, je serais capable de les localiser.

–Vous ne savez donc pas où elles sont placées ? Demanda Emma, curieuse.

–Pas avec précision, expliqua l'argenté, la regardant. Je sais plus ou moins où sont la plupart grâce à la Rivière de la Vie, surtout dans les zones urbaines, mais en forêt c'est plus difficile. Sinon, je suppose que nous pourrions demander à des familles sorcières si nous pouvons nous exercer chez eux, dit-il pensivement. C'est une idée à creuser.

–Pas les Weasley en tout cas, dit Emma, fronçant les sourcils. Si leur chouette était autorisée à amener du courrier à Harry, mais aucune autre…

Sephiroth secoua la tête, à sa plus grande surprise.

–Je doute que toute la famille soit dans le coup, Emma. Sûrement pas les enfants en tout cas, et peut-être même pas leur deux parents. J'en saurais probablement plus une fois que les Goblins auront fini leurs investigations, mais je n'interdirais certainement pas à Harry de les voir s'il le décide.

–Et s'ils n'acceptent pas que vous veniez ? Demanda Hermione avec inquiétude, ayant finalement réussi à se calmer.

Le rire doucement amusé de Sephiroth envoya des frissons dans le dos de tout le monde, et chaque personne présente dans la pièce bénit le fait que Sephiroth ne soit _pas_ leur ennemi. Ce dernier répondit avec amusement à la question d'Hermione.

–Qu'ils l'apprécient ou pas, je m'inviterais chez eux de toute façon si Harry va les voir. Je n'ai _pas_ l'intention de l'empêcher d'aller leur rendre visite, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je l'abandonnerais. Et actuellement, Dumbledore n'a aucune idée de où peut se trouver Harry, car même les sorts destinés à localiser Hedwig sont pris en charge par Hogwarts, qui simule probablement leur emplacement.

–Il y avait des sorts destinés à localiser Hedwig sur elle ? Demanda Harry, bouleversé. Mais… pourquoi ?

Sephiroth secoua la tête en réponse.

–Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr, Harry. Est-ce pour te localiser toi si tu parvenais accidentellement à détruire les sorts destinés à informer de ton emplacement ? À savoir à _qui_ tu peux écrire ? Honnêtement, je ne suis certain de rien actuellement.

Harry ne put que hocher la tête, et il ferma les yeux, venant se blottir contre Sephiroth. Ce dernier ne lui avait pas reproché une seule fois le fait de pleurer, mais il craignait toujours de recevoir un coup quand il se mettait à sangloter. Le bras de Sephiroth n'avait pas quitté sa place autour de ses épaules, le réconfortant. Sa vie avait complètement changé depuis que le guerrier aux cheveux d'argent était entré dans sa vie, et, s'il peinait à s'ajuster aux changements… il devait admettre qu'il les préférait à ce qu'il subissait avant. Quand il faisait quelque chose, Sephiroth lui _demandait_ son avis avant, ou lui expliquait pourquoi il faisait quelque chose. Contrairement à Dumbledore, qui l'avait renvoyé chez les Dursleys après sa première années sans lui donner la moindre explication ou un simple mot de réconfort… l'ex-général lui avait expliqué pourquoi il avait prit cette décision, et l'avait réconforté ensuite. Quand il disait quelque chose… il le faisait, ou s'y tenait. Sephiroth ne changeait pas d'avis comme les Dursleys, qui semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à changer les règles juste pour pouvoir lui crier dessus après. Ils n'avaient certes plus réellement levé la main sur lui depuis qu'il était entré à Hogwarts… mais ça ne les avaient pas empêchés de continuer à lui crier dessus pour un oui ou pour un non. Et ça sans compter l'été dernier, où ils l'avaient enfermé dans sa chambre, quasiment sans le nourrir.

Le reste de la soirée fut assez… morose, malgré les efforts de Emma et Nathan. Harry s'éclaira quand même lorsque Hermione suggéra de regarder Space Jam. Il passa la plus grande partie du film à glousser devant les bêtises des personnages, et resta pensif après la fin. Sephiroth ne savait pas si Hermione avait suggéré le film pour le côté comique (même s'il devait lui-même avouer avoir bien rit devant) ou pour le message derrière. _Crois en toi __et en tes rêves__, et tout devient possible, même l'impossible_. Il porta gentiment Harry jusque dans « leur » chambre, et l'aida à se changer, nettoyant sa plaie. Elle n'avait pas un aussi bon aspect que ce qu'il aurait aimé, mais elle ne s'était pas non plus aggravée autant qu'il l'avait craint.

Sephiroth décida qu'il attendrait le lendemain pour suggérer une douche à Emma et Nathan, afin de voir s'ils auraient une idée pour protéger la blessure de l'eau. Hedwig était retournée se poser sur la tête du lit, après avoir passé la soirée perchée sur l'épaule de Harry, lissant ses cheveux comme elle aurait lissé les plumes d'une autre chouette, faisant sourire le garçon, qui l'avait caressée en même temps. Une fois Harry endormit, Sephiroth s'allongea sur son propre matelas, fermant les yeux et méditant. Il était peut-être beaucoup plus lent à exploser que Genesis… ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas un tempérament. Et là… il n'avait personne pour le calmer s'il commençait à s'énerver.

Ce qu'il ignorait… c'était qu'il allait devoir faire ça très souvent au cours des prochaines semaines.

.

oOo

.

_Sephiroth rouvrit les yeux, déconcerté. Il aurait pourtant juré s'être endormit… alors pourquoi était-il dans un champ de fleurs ? Fronçant les sourcils, il étudia son environnement. Ce ne fut cependant qu'en levant les yeux en direction du ciel qu'il réalisa où il était. Au-dessus de lui, le ciel n'était pas bleu, comme il aurait pu s'y attendre. Au contraire, il était composé de filaments verts pâles, autour desquels flottaient de minuscules points de lumière. Une représentation assez juste de la Rivière de la Vie. Sephiroth regarda autour de lui, perplexe._

_Normalement, il ne se retrouvait dans cet endroit, qu'on aurait pu apparenter aux fameuses Limbes, que lorsque Aerith et Zack avaient besoin de lui parler. Et la dernière fois que c'était arrivé… était juste avant leur dernier déplacement entre les mondes. Avant de le sceller, Aerith s'était excusée pour ne pas avoir pu intervenir. Sephiroth ne lui en voulait pas, cependant. Angeal… lui avait clairement montré qu'ils avaient été… « bloqués » de la la Rivière de la Vie. Et comme Zack et elle en faisaient partie… ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour intervenir._

_Sauf que là… ni le Chiot ni sa Marchande de Fleurs n'étaient présents. Habituellement… ils se manifestaient très rapidement, dès qu'il arrivait ou presque. Sephiroth était encore en train de réfléchir à ce mystère lorsqu'une voix s'éleva derrière lui. Puissante et profonde, elle donnait l'impression d'être un chœur composé de millions de voix parlant à l'unisson._

–_Salutation, mon Épée d'Argent._

_Surprit, il pivota, avant de poser un genou à terre, baissant la tête. Car devant lui se tenait une femme aux longs cheveux dorés, vêtue d'une armure imposante recouverte d'or et d'argent, et dont de longs pans de tissus donnaient l'illusion de former des ailes. D'autres ornements dans son dos formaient de petites ailes autour d'une roue, et un rubis était serti sur sa poitrine. Elle tenait un sceptre dans sa main droite, et un imposant bouclier d'or et d'argent dans l'autre. Même sans jamais l'avoir vue de ses propres yeux, Sephiroth aurait aisément pu la reconnaître, grâce aux descriptions enflammées de Genesis._

_Il avait devant lui _Minerva_ en personne. Une petite partie de son esprit lui disait que Genesis piquerait probablement une crise de jalousie si jamais il apprenait que Minerva lui avait fait l'honneur de lui adresser la parole, une autre était perplexe devant le titre qu'elle lui avait donné, l'autre se demandait pourquoi la _DÉESSE_ en personne lui faisait cet honneur, et le reste craignait la _raison_ pour laquelle elle était présente._

–_Minerva, murmura-t-il respectueusement. Que me vaut cet… honneur ?_

–_Relève-toi, Sephiroth Valentine, ordonna-t-elle doucement. Et regarde-moi. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi._

_Ce dernier s'exécuta avec hésitation, déconcerté. Même si Minerva n'était pas en colère contre lui… _Pourquoi_ était-elle apparue à lui ? Il remarqua qu'elle le regardait avec attention, et s'obligea à rester calme. Finalement, Minerva hocha royalement la tête, et reprit la parole._

–_Tes actions envers Harry James Potter sont dignes de louanges, mon Épée d'Argent._

_Sephiroth s'inclina respectueusement, avant de répondre, contrôlant sa voix. Le fait de faire face à la _conscience même_ de la Planète le rendait extrêmement nerveux, surtout en considérant le fait qu'il avait tenté de la détruire, même si ce n'était pas de son plein gré._

–_C'est un honneur de vous entendre dire cela, Ô Minerva. Cependant… je ne peux imaginer que vous ayez décidé de daigner m'honorer de votre présence seulement pour me féliciter._

_Il remarqua le léger sourire triste et approbateur de la Déesse en réponse._

–_Non, mon Épée. Je sais que tu ne désire pas laisser Harry James Potter retourner à Hogwarts._

_Sephiroth serra les poings en entendant ça, ses craintes se confirmant._

–_Non, concéda-t-il. Après ce que Dumbledore lui a fait subir… je doute de pouvoir me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui sans céder à l'envie de le détruire… dans tous les sens du terme._

_Minerva hocha la tête en l'entendant._

–_Sephiroth Valentine… mon Épée d'Argent… le Destin est souvent maudit par beaucoup de personnes, même par nous autres les Déesses, dit-elle doucement, lui faisant cligner des yeux avec surprise. Cependant… parfois, il ne peut être changé complètement. Dévié, oui, mais pas modifié._

_Sephiroth la regarda, presque horrifié. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas vouloir dire…_

–_Vous voulez dire que Harry… doit retourner à Hogwarts ? Demanda-t-il, sans pouvoir étouffer l'horreur dans sa voix. Mais…_

_Minerva leva délicatement la main, l'interrompant._

–_Si cet enfant ne retourne pas à Hogwarts… les choses seront bien, bien pires. L'avenir s'annonce déjà sombre. Il sera entièrement sous le signe des Ténèbres si Harry James Potter ne revient pas à Hogwarts._

–_À quel point ? Demanda Sephiroth, la bouche sèche._

_Une partie de lui voulait défier la Déesse. Harry n'avait donc pas assez souffert comme ça ? Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Minerva fit un geste élégant de la main… et le paysage autour d'eux changea. Sephiroth contempla, horrifié, un futur où Harry, isolé et maltraité jusqu'au bout, sacrifiait sa vie pour le monde… avant d'être utilisé par Ginny, asservit par des Potions d'Amour. La voix de Minerva le tira de ses pensées, l'ancrant dans le présent._

–_Ce futur est déjà obsolète, mon Épée d'Argent, dit-elle doucement, le soulageant. Ce que tu as vu… est ce qui se serait passé s'il ne t'avais jamais trouvé._

_Sephiroth hocha la tête avec un certain soulagement. Le fait de savoir que ce futur n'arriverait pas le soulageait, mais… que se passerait-il s'il ne laissait pas Harry revenir à Hogwarts ? Sephiroth voulait être égoïste et emmener Harry le plus loin possible de l'Angleterre, pour le protéger. Une nouvelle fois, comme en réponse à ses pensées, Minerva fit un geste de la main, et le spectacle autour d'eux changea de nouveau._

_Sephiroth lutta contre son envie de vomir en voyant ce qui se passerait dans cet hypothétique futur. Une maison étrange et complètement absurde rasée jusqu'aux fondations, avec les corps des membres de la famille Weasley gisant un peu partout, mortellement brûlés. Ginny, utilisée comme une esclave sexuelles par des gens qui étaient clairement des Mangemorts. Hermione… massacrée par ces même animaux, forcée de regarder sa famille être assassinée de manière atroce devant elle, incapable de les sauver. Luna, subissant le même sort que Ginny. Neville, brisé, utilisé comme homme à tout faire par ces monstres, traité comme un elfe de maison. Et tant d'autres, qu'il ne connaissait qu'à peine, ou avait seulement croisés dans les couloirs de l'école._

–_Assez, s'il vous plaît, supplia-t-il sur un ton douloureux. J'ai compris._

_Les images s'arrêtèrent de défiler à sa supplique, le soulageant. Il regarda Minerva, son expression défaite._

–_J'ai compris pourquoi vous me montrez tout ça. Mais… si je laisse Harry revenir à Hogwarts… qu'est-ce qui me dit que Dumbledore ne va pas poser de problèmes ? Ou qu'il n'arrivera pas à s'emparer de Harry ?_

_Minerva le regarda avec tristesse et indulgence._

–_Ce fou arrogant ne s'imagine pas que ses plans puissent être contrés. De plus… comment crois-tu que cet enfant ait put te trouver ?_

_Devant le regard empli d'incompréhension de Sephiroth, Minerva fit apparaître d'autres images d'un geste de la main. L'ex-général sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant la scène de la mort des parents de Harry. La tentative de son père de donner à sa femme le temps de s'échapper avec leur fils. Son échec. La panique de la mère de Harry en réalisant qu'elle était piégée. Le temps qui donna l'impression de s'arrêter à la mort de la jeune femme, un sort s'activant sur le berceau… mais insuffisant contre le Sortilège de Mort. Sa supplique envers la Déesse pour qu'elle protège Harry. Y compris si son âme devait disparaître. Tout ce qui lui importait était que son bébé survive. La Déesse, touchée par sa prière, renforçant la protection autour de l'enfant. Le sortilège, renvoyé sur son lanceur. Un saut en avant, montrant de minuscules touches de la Déesse, pointant Harry vers telle ou telle direction, aussi subtiles que la caresse d'un duvet. La façon dont elle l'avait poussé à voir le papier dans la main d'Hermione. Sa décision de descendre seul._

_Les images s'interrompirent, et Sephiroth la regarda. Il comprenait mieux _pourquoi_ Harry avait pu le trouver. Tous ces petits encouragements subtils…_

–_Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il doucement. Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ?_

–_Votre amante vous avait parlé des mondes parallèles, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda doucement Minerva en réponse. Parfois… des failles s'ouvrent entre les mondes. Et nous pouvons communiquer avec les autres versions de nous-même. Et trop de versions… de ces événements montrent un avenir sombre, qui ne s'éclaircit jamais réellement._

–_Alors… vous avez décidé de changer les choses, murmura Sephiroth._

–_Oui, confirma la Déesse. De plus… si tu accepte que Harry James Potter revienne à Hogwarts… tu sera récompensé._

_Sephiroth la regarda sans comprendre, la colère et l'espoir se disputant dans son cœur._

–_Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_Des images apparurent en réponse autour de lui, et il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement en les contemplant. Genesis, qui s'entraînait à l'épée ou déclamait Loveless avec passion, assit sous l'ombre d'un pommier de Banora, une silhouette familière allongée à côté de lui, la tête sur ses jambes, profitant du soleil. Angeal, qui prenait soin de plantes, ou polissait son épée, parlant tranquillement avec son ami d'enfance. Ou encore, qui faisait aussi la sieste au soleil, la même silhouette se servant de son ventre comme d'un oreiller. Et son cœur manqua un battement quand il _la _vit se tourner dans sa direction et lui sourire. Il vit aussi Zack, soulevant une jeune femme dans ses bras, la faisant tournoyer en riant. Aerith. Il pouvait voir qu'il y avait de subtiles différences dans leurs apparences, mais son cerveau n'était juste _pas_ en état de les intégrer. Lorsque les images s'interrompirent, il respira profondément, et regarda Minerva d'un air implorant._

–_Ils… se sont réincarnés ? Demanda-t-il, se moquant du fait que sa voix donnait l'impression qu'elle allait se briser._

_Minerva hocha doucement la tête._

–_Ils ne se sont pas encore tous éveillés, mais que pense-tu que sera leur réaction s'ils apprennent que tu as volontairement amené les ténèbres sur leur pays, sans parler du monde ?_

_Sephiroth ferma les yeux en entendant ça. Oh oui, il pouvait aisément l'imaginer._

–_Ils seront furieux contre moi, dit-il doucement. Mais… cela ne veut pas dire que je suis _heureux_ de le faire._

_Il releva la tête, surprit, en sentant une main lui caresser la joue, et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge en croisant les yeux bleus de la Déesse, qui le regardait avec compassion._

–_Et je ne te le demande pas, dit-elle doucement. Tout ce que je te demande, mon Épée d'Argent… c'est de la patience. Certaines choses _doivent_ arriver pour que Tom Marvolo Riddle puisse disparaître pour de bon._

_Sephiroth laissa échapper un soupir, fermant de nouveau les yeux._

–_Une chose est certaine, dit-il doucement, sa voix contenant une promesse implacable, c'est que je ne laisserais _pas_ Harry se retrouver en première ligne d'une bataille ou tuer si je peux l'éviter. Il a assez souffert comme ça._

_Minerva lui offrit un sourire tendre._

–_Je le sais, mon Épée. Et je l'approuve de tout cœur. Ne t'inquiète pas pour la tutelle de Harry James Potter, déclara-t-elle alors que leur environnement se dissipait dans une brume lumineuse et aveuglante. _Il_ n'a plus aucun droit sur lui._

_Avant que Sephiroth ait pu lui demander des précisions, son monde se dissipa, et il se sentit tomber._

.

oOo

.

Sephiroth se redressa brusquement sur son matelas, haletant, et regarda furieusement autour de lui. Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre qu'il était réveillé, et ferma les yeux, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Harry, mais par Shiva, il voulait _tellement_ pleurer de toute son âme. Voir ces images… l'avait secoué jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur. Il voulait tellement maudire la déesse… parce que tout ce qu'il désirait maintenant… c'était trouver ses amis et _elle…_ et ne plus jamais les perdre de vue. Une partie de lui voulait juste les kidnapper et les enfermer à l'abri pour que plus jamais on ne leur fasse de mal, comme avec Harry. Mais il connaissait ses amis. Ils n'accepteraient jamais qu'il fasse ça. Et il savait qu'ils se tiendraient à ses côtés jusqu'au bout, quel que soit le combat.

Sephiroth se rallongea sur son matelas gonflable, luttant contre son chagrin et ce _vide_ dans son cœur, essayant de ne pas perdre le contrôle de son aura. Il craignait de geler l'entièreté de la maison si ça arrivait.

Dans une autre pièce de la maison, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, pleurant sans comprendre d'où venaient cette douleur et ce chagrin sans fin qui lui broyaient le cœur. Et cette sensation de _vide_ dans son âme… comme s'il lui manquait une partie d'elle-même. Elle mit des heures à se rendormir, tentant d'oublier cette sensation incompréhensible.

.

oOo

.

_Harry était recroquevillé dans l'obscurité, tremblant et pleurant doucement. Autour de lui, il pouvait entendre des voix résonner. Elles étaient celles de personnes qu'il connaissait, autant celles qu'il appréciait que celles qu'il détestait parce qu'il s'agissait de ceux qui l'avaient maltraité._

–_Freak !_

–_Tu aurais dû crever avec tes freaks de parents !_

–_Tu n'es pas voulu ici !_

_Les voix de son oncle et de sa tante étaient les plus fortes, suivies de celle de Dudley et ses amis, qui riaient cruellement. En soit, leurs voix ne le gênaient pas réellement, parce que ce qu'ils disaient, il s'y attendait. C'était les autres voix qui lui faisaient mal. Hermione qui le regardait avec un air dégoûté, disant « pourquoi on voudrait être ami avec quelqu'un comme toi ? », Ron qui lui disait qu'il ne voulait plus être ami avec lui, et qu'il attirait trop le danger pour valoir le risque, Neville qui disait qu'il ne voulait pas être blessé en restant près de lui… mais le pire était Sephiroth, qui le regardait d'un air méprisant, en lui disant qu'il était un fardeau et qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'encombrerait de lui._

_L'obscurité avait progressivement avalé Harry, qui n'avait pas lutté. Sa tête avait commencé à lui faire mal peu de temps avant, et la douleur avait continué à monter. Il avait rapidement cessé de supplier pour que ça s'arrête, voyant que c'était inutile. Il avait bien entendu un faible murmure de voix en arrière-plan au début, trop faible pour distinguer les paroles, mais il avait rapidement été noyé par les voix haineuses de sa « famille » et des autres. Le garçon avait l'impression d'entendre une autre voix au milieu des autres, emplie d'une joie mauvaise. Cette dernière devenait de plus en plus forte, jusqu'au moment où une lumière aveuglante jaillit, visible même à travers ses yeux fermés, faisant taire toutes les voix à l'exception du chœur en arrière-plan._

_Harry resta figé, désorienté. L'obscurité semblait avoir disparu, s'il se fiait à la douce lueur qui filtrait à travers ses paupières. Il avait aussi l'impression qu'une légère brise ébouriffait ses cheveux, mais ce fut quelque chose venant chatouiller son nez qui le poussa à ouvrir les yeux, surprit. Son regard tomba sur une prairie sans fin, dont l'herbe ondulait doucement sous l'effet de la brise, avec des fleurs blanches et jaunes ressemblant vaguement à des lys, mais qui n'auraient eut qu'une seule fleur au bout de leur tige, qui ondulaient gentiment elles aussi._

_Lentement, Harry se redressa, et regarda autour de lui, perplexe. Le fait que le cauchemar semble s'être arrêté… était agréable, mais il avait peur qu'il reprenne à un moment ou un autre. Levant les yeux, il resta bouche bée en voyant l'étrange ciel vert pâle, avec ses millions de filaments lumineux entourés de minuscules points de lumières. Le garçon se remit debout avec hésitation, regardant autour de lui. Il était apparemment seul, ce qu'il comptait comme un bon point pour l'instant, même s'il aurait apprécié un peu de compagnie. Juste au moment où il pensait ça, un mouvement attira son attention sur sa gauche, et il tourna la tête, apercevant une silhouette au loin. Cette dernière était vêtue de ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une armure, laquelle se dissipa au même moment en millions de lucioles, comme le cristal qui avait renfermé Sephiroth en son sein. Harry fut surprit de réaliser à ce moment-là qu'il y voyait parfaitement bien, puis haussa les épaules, décidant qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'un rêve, et que tout pouvait arriver._

_Il regarda la silhouette au loin, dont les longs cheveux blonds étaient soulevés par la brise, hésitant à s'approcher. Il sentait instinctivement que cette personne, qui qu'elle fut, était infiniment plus puissante que n'importe quel mortel, même Sephiroth. Finalement, ce furent les chuchotement autour de lui qui le décidèrent à bouger. Il n'eut même pas réellement conscience de suivre leurs conseils, mais quelque chose au plus profond de lui… lui disait que cette personne ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Il avança doucement dans le champ de fleurs, n'osant pas courir, et essayant d'éviter de piétiner les fleurs. La personne continuait à lui tourner le dos, l'empêchant de déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme, même s'il aurait plus dit qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, malgré le fait que Sephiroth avait les cheveux tout aussi longs. Cependant… la carrure de cette personne était plus fine et gracieuse que celle de l'argenté._

_Harry se figea quand elle se retourna alors qu'il arrivait près d'elle. La femme qui se tenait devant lui était au moins aussi grande que Sephiroth, peut-être même plus grande, et d'une beauté éthérée qui l'impressionna, malgré le sourire doux qu'elle lui offrait. Son visage fin et élégant lui fit penser à une elfe, cette impression renforcée par l'espèce de tiare en or qu'elle portait, sertie d'un saphir pâle en son centre, les filigranes en or venant se perdre dans ses cheveux, et formant un motif complexe sur son front, autour du saphir pâle. Harry ne put que la regarder en silence, muet d'admiration. Il cligna des yeux en revanche, surprit, quand elle se baissa, mettant son visage à hauteur du sien, ses yeux bleus contenant une sagesse millénaire. Sa robe s'évasa autour d'elle, s'étendant sur le sol._

–_Bonjour madame, fit timidement le garçon._

_Elle rit doucement, visiblement ravie de le voir aussi poli. Son rire lui fit penser à un carillon, comme si un million de voix résonnaient en parfaite harmonie. Elle tendit la main, caressant son front, et la douleur lui donna l'impression d'être drainée hors de sa tête, à son plus grand soulagement. Elle lui sourit légèrement, son expression lui rappelant Molly envers ses enfants… et en même temps, subtilement différente. Il aurait été incapable de dire pourquoi, n'ayant jamais croisé d'autre mère._

–_Tant de politesse pour une âme aussi marquée par la souffrance, dit-elle doucement, le faisant cligner des yeux, perplexe. Tu n'aurais jamais dû subir tout cela, mon enfant._

–_Je ne comprends pas, osa timidement Harry._

_De nouveau, ce rire cristallin, tintant presque… tristement, lui sembla-t-il._

–_Ta lignée… semble destinée au conflit, mon précieux enfant. Et la chance… n'a jamais été du côté de ta famille. Un jour, tu comprendras, dit-elle doucement. Pour le moment… tes craintes sont infondée, mon précieux enfant._

–_Mes craintes ? Questionna Harry avec hésitation._

_Autour de lui, l'atmosphère s'assombrit légèrement, avant qu'une brise ne disperse les ombres qui tentaient de se former, la femme élégante caressant sa joue._

–_Ces craintes qui ont assombrit tes rêves, mon précieux enfant, sont infondées, répéta-t-elle doucement, caressant sont front, ses doigts effleurant doucement sa cicatrice. Sephiroth… n'a jamais eut qu'une parole. Jamais il ne t'abandonnera. Et tes amis non plus._

–_Vraiment ? Demanda Harry, son ton implorant. Vous êtes sûre ?_

_Minerva céda alors à son désir de le prendre dans ses bras, incapable de résister plus longtemps à ces yeux verts, si semblables à ceux d'une Cetra qui avait donné sa vie pour la sauver. Harry se raidit au début, prit par surprise, avant de se détendre lentement dans cette étreinte chaleureuse, qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Un souvenir enfouit au plus profond de lui, celui d'avoir été aimé plus que tout au monde. Il se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, se cramponnant à la robe de cette inconnue, qui se mit à fredonner doucement, les paroles incompréhensibles… et pourtant si familières. Finalement, il parvint à s'arrêter de pleurer, à peine surprit de réaliser que la robe de cette dame n'était même pas mouillée. Cette dernière ne l'avait pas lâché, et continuait à lui caresser le dos._

_Au bout d'un moment, elle relâcha légèrement son étreinte et lui offrit un sourire tendre._

–_Veux-tu voir pourquoi je te dis que tes amis ne t'abandonneront jamais ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment._

_Harry hocha timidement la tête, avant de laisser échapper une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'elle le souleva, le calant sur sa hanche comme un petit enfant. Il était à peu près certain que ça n'aurait pas dû être possible… puis il se rappela qu'il s'agissait certainement d'un rêve… et que tout pouvait arriver._

_La femme aux cheveux d'or fit un geste élégant de la main, et Harry regarda le paysage changer autour d'eux avec de grands yeux, fasciné. Il vit Sephiroth prendre soin de lui, et s'interposer entre lui et des créatures vêtues de capes noires en lambeaux, les tranchant en morceaux avec Masamune comme des feuilles dans le vent, le givre refluant à leur mort. Il le vit s'interposer répétitivement entre lui et des gens qui lui voulaient clairement du mal, y compris _Voldemort_ lui-même. Il frissonna en voyant ça, surtout à cause du fait que ce dernier avait retrouvé un corps physique, et le fait que Sephiroth avait littéralement _découpé en morceaux_ des gens portant un masque en forme de crâne. Ron fut le suivant, une boule de feu dans une main et une longue épée écarlate dans l'autre, se battant à ses côtés et le soutenant dans des épreuves qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais toujours à ses côtés, loyal comme seuls les vrais amis savaient l'être. Hermione, son regard brûlant de passion, plongée dans des livres, offrant la solution aux énigmes qui les gênaient, et maniant la magie avec habileté pour les soutenir. Neville, à sa grande surprise, qui les aidait en leur offrant des plantes pour leurs besoins, ou leur commandant de neutraliser leurs ennemis, une immense épée dans le dos. Les jumeaux Weasley, riant et plaisantant et lançant des farces de leur invention sur leurs ennemis, les humiliant tout en les entravant pour les neutraliser. Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs, qui ressemblait beaucoup à Sephiroth, portant une cape d'un rouge sanglant, un bandeau de la même couleur retenant ses cheveux pour qu'ils ne le gênent pas, lançant des sorts de sa main gauche, couverte d'un gant doré aux doigts formant des griffes, son autre main maniant un pistolet à plusieurs canons. Nathan et Emma, l'accueillant chez eux comme un membre de la famille, lui permettant de se reposer._

_Tout au long de ces visions, Harry était resté immobile, osant à pleine cligner des yeux de peur de manquer quelque chose. Finalement, elles cessèrent, et le garçon regarda timidement la femme qui le tenait._

–_Est-ce vrai ? Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix. Est-ce que ça va… vraiment se produire ? Les bonnes choses… et les mauvaises ?_

_Elle lui sourit doucement._

–_Bien sûr, mon précieux enfant. Peut-être ne se passeront-elles pas exactement telles que je viens de te les montrer, car l'avenir est éternellement changeant. Cependant… une fois les épreuves passées… tu auras droit à ton bonheur. N'oublie jamais le passé, car c'est lui qui te forge, mais regarde toujours vers l'avenir, car après la pluie vient le soleil._

_Harry hocha timidement la tête, le chœur lointain lui donnant l'impression de chanter de joie. Il y avait des passages plus tristes dans le chœur, mais toujours, la joie finissait par revenir. La femme aux cheveux longs lui sourit tendrement, avec une pointe de tristesse._

–_Ton avenir contient des ténèbres plus sombres que la plupart des personnes… mais ton âme est trop pure pour qu'elles puissent tenir très longtemps. N'oublie jamais une chose, mon précieux enfant. Sephiroth sera _toujours_ à tes côtés, comme tes amis. Crois en eux et en toi-même… et vous serez une force sans pareille, dit-elle doucement, avant de l'embrasser sur le front, pile à l'emplacement de sa cicatrice._

_Harry rougit, surprit et gêné, prêtant à peine attention à la douce chaleur qui s'épanouissait autour de la marque en forme d'éclair qu'il portait au front depuis que Voldemort avait tenté de le tuer. Elle avait parfois été plus ou moins douloureuse, surtout depuis Quirrellmort lors de leur première année, mais là, elle lui donna l'impression de s'endormir, et il ressentit un profond soulagement._

_Ses paupières se firent lourdes alors que la femme se remettait à fredonner doucement, les mots incompréhensibles pour lui, mais le sens profond de la chanson aussi clair que du cristal pour son âme. Appuyant sa tête contre son épaule, il laissa le sommeil l'emporter, se sentant de nouveau en sécurité. Il savait que Sephiroth serait là quand il se réveillerait, et cette pensée suffit à l'apaiser suffisamment pour glisser de nouveau dans un profond sommeil._

_Minerva le regarda avec un mélange de tendresse et de tristesse. Elle avait si peu l'occasion de laisser s'exprimer son côté maternel… Le plus souvent, c'était le côté guerrier qui était nécessaire. Elle releva la tête en sentant une présence. Son regard se posa sur les âmes de James et Lily Potter, qui contemplaient la scène avec un mélange de reconnaissance et de chagrin. Une partie du… pacte conclut avec Minerva pour qu'elle sauve Harry… était de renoncer à toute chance de pouvoir entrer en contact avec lui tant qu'il était en vie. Le sacrifice était immense, et, parfois, Lily se demandait si ce n'était pas trop. Mais le voir ainsi, paisible, lui disait que ça en valait la peine. Et maintenant que son bébé était en sécurité… elle sentait enfin qu'elle pourrait rejoindre le flot des âmes. James regarda Minerva, cette Déesse que sa famille avait vénérée depuis des temps immémoriaux, et il s'inclina profondément devant elle, sans un mot. Parce qu'aucun mot ne pourrait exprimer sa reconnaissance. Minerva avait protégé leur bébé de Voldemort, et, maintenant, de Dumbledore._

_Après leur morts… ils avaient pu voir à quel point ce dernier était loin de l'image qu'ils s'en étaient fait. Et si le Cauchemar était dangereux… lui, au moins, avait prit soin de Harry, et l'avait protégé, au lieu de l'envoyer dans la gueule du Nundu. Et pour ça… James considérait que ne pas pouvoir parler à Harry, même s'il trouvait un jour la Pierre de Résurrection, était un maigre prix à payer. Car là, au moins… il était en sécurité._

_Le couple recula, réintégrant la Rivière de la vie, et Minerva fut de nouveau seule avec Harry. Elle regarda le garçon dormir, si petit et maigre, et sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle tendit sa main libre devant elle, faisant appel à la Magie elle-même. Les millions de filament constituant cette dernière se matérialisèrent devant elle, et elle les déplaça jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Un sourire vengeur apparut sur ses lèvres. Dumbledore était peut-être puissant, pour un humain. Mais face à elle… il n'était guère plus qu'une fourmi face à une baleine bleue. Si insignifiant qu'il n'était même pas digne de son attention._

.

oOo

.

Dans une salle située au plus profond du Ministère de la Magie, des filaments d'un vert pâles sortirent du sol, les points lumineux autour d'eux dansant comme des lucioles. Les filaments ondulèrent doucement pendant quelques secondes, avant de s'avancer en direction des rouleaux de parchemins sur les étagères. Dans cette salle se trouvaient les Archives du Monde Sorcier depuis près d'un millénaire, mais le but des filaments était une section bien précise, concernant les Gardiens Magiques. Ils effleurèrent les parchemins les uns après les autres, semblant chercher quelque chose, avant de s'arrêter sur un rouleau précis. Ce dernier sortit tout seul, se mettant à flotter dans les airs comme si quelqu'un le tenait entre ses mains, et se déroula, comme de sa propre volonté. La plupart des informations notées sur le papier n'étaient apparemment pas d'un grand intérêt pour les filaments… jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au nom de Harry Potter. Un trait d'encre apparut sur le nom de Albus Dumbledore, le rayant presque furieusement. Comme si quelqu'un avait saisit une plume et barré rageusement son nom, avant de se mettre à écrire à côté, laissant le nom Sephiroth Valentine à la place, traçant les lettres d'une main élégante.

Comme satisfait, le rouleau s'enroula de nouveau et réintégra son étagère, les filaments de lumière se retirant… juste au moment où un Unspeakable entrait dans la pièce en courant, avant de se figer devant le spectacle. Il jura copieusement en voyant ça, ignorant son collègue, qui l'avait suivit, et qui s'appuya sur l'embrasure de la porte, haletant. Croaker entra prudemment dans la pièce, baguette en main, scannant les parchemins. Bode le regarda prudemment, testant les Protections de son côté. Finalement, Croaker s'empara d'un parchemin bien précis, un sentiment d'inquiétude emplissant tout son être. Lentement, il le déroula, cherchant ce qui avait pu être _modifié_ par les Leylines _même_ de la Planète.

Les Unspeakables étaient pratiquement les seuls à cette époque à avoir ce serait-ce qu'une vague idée du fait que la Planète avait sa propre conscience. Le Département des Mystères était également le _seul_ endroit où l'on pouvait trouver des Matérias, ces sphères cristallines utilisées autrefois pour faire de la magie. Seule une minorité de leurs membres avait connaissance de leur existence, et peu choisissaient de prêter les serments extrêmement contraignants qui permettaient d'avoir accès à ces fameux orbes cristallins. D'autres objets datant de la même période les accompagnaient, et à moins de prêter les fameux serments, impossible de ne serait-ce que connaître leur existence.

Bode ne trouva aucune altérations sur les Protections de la pièce, et fit un bond de surprise lorsque Croaker se mit à jurer comme un marin, guerrier, et autres professions connues pour leur grossièreté. Il le regarda avec inquiétude, surtout quand le nom de Dumbledore se vit ajouté aux profanités.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

Il recula d'un pas avec inquiétude en voyant son supérieur se retourner dans sa direction, furieux.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y _a_ que Albus Trop-de-Noms Dumbledore a trouvé le moyen de foutre la _Planète même_ en colère, _voilà_ ce qu'il y a ! S'exclama Croaker avec colère, agitant le rouleau en question. Cet _abruti_ vient juste de se faire retirer le titre de _Gardien Magique_ de Harry Potter, peu importe la manière dont il a réussi à le devenir d'ailleurs, au profit d'un inconnu total, mais qui, si je me fie aux rumeurs provenant de Hogwarts, serait le putain de Cauchemar en personne !

Bode le regarda avec effroi. Il avait entendu les mêmes rumeurs, mais n'y avait guère accordé de foi. Après tout, le Cauchemar était connu pour sa dangerosité, alors le voir se faire confier la garde du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier (même s'il doutait sérieusement de la véracité de ce titre) à la place de Dumbledore… il avait du mal à le croire. Cependant… un coup d'œil au parchemin lui montra noir sur blanc que Croaker avait raison. Quelques sortilèges de détections sur le rouleau plus tard, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. En plus de la magie des Leylines, si puissante qu'elle lui donnait l'impression d'être une fourmi face à une baleine… il y avait un sentiment de juste colère sur le parchemin. Quoi que le Directeur de Hogwarts ait trouvé le moyen de faire… il ne trouverait aucune aide du côté des Unspeakables. Aucun d'eux n'était assez _stupide_ pour s'opposer à la Planète même. Dumbledore était foutu… il ne le savait simplement pas encore.

.

oOo

.

Sephiroth avait été incapable de se rendormir après la visite de Minerva, et avait renoncé aux environs de 3 heures du matin. Avec un soupir, il s'était levé, veillant à ne pas réveiller Harry, et était allé dans la cuisine pour se faire du thé. Il prit mentalement note de trouver le moyen de se procurer un set à thé typiquement Japonais… étant donné qu'il s'agissait de celui qui était le plus proche de Wutaï sur ce point. Il en était à sa troisième théière environ lorsque Emma entra dans la cuisine, se figeant de surprise en le voyant, clignant des yeux.

–Sephiroth ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites déjà debout à cette heure-ci ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise, regardant l'heure.

L'argenté renifla avec ironie en réponse.

–Oh, trois fois rien Emma, ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre avec sarcasme. J'ai _juste_ eut droit à une petite intervention divine dans mon sommeil. Je _hais_ les vieux boucs qui fourrent leur nez partout, grommela-t-il en vidant une nouvelle tasse, presque autant que les Déesses qui vous donnent des ordres !

Emma cligna des yeux, surprise, le regardant sans comprendre. Sephiroth était presque toujours poli, selon Hermione, alors le voir aussi grossier… était inquiétant. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère contre elle, cependant, plus envers Minerva semblait-il. N'ayant pas encore prit sa tasse de café du matin, Emma n'était pas encore bien réveillée, mais elle hésitait à s'approcher de la cafetière, Sephiroth dégageant une impression inquiétante. Ce dernier leva finalement les yeux, et soupira en la voyant.

–Vous pouvez approcher, Emma, dit-il plus gentiment. Je ne vous ferez pas de mal, je vous le promet. C'est juste que… j'aimerais avoir une salle de Réalité Virtuelle sous la main. Histoire de pouvoir me passer les nerfs sur une de mes simulations préférées.

Emma hocha la tête, s'approchant prudemment de la cafetière, se détendant en voyant qu'effectivement, Sephiroth ne cherchait pas à lui bouffer la tête. Elle se fit couler une tasse, lui demandant des précisions avec curiosité.

–Une salle de réalité virtuelle ? Questionna-t-elle, intriguée. Votre technologie était donc si avancée que ça ?

Sephiroth hocha la tête avec un soupir las, repensant à ces jours avec ses amis.

–Bien sûr Emma, je vous en avait parlé en arrivant vendredi, rappelez-vous.

Emma fronça les sourcils, avant de hocher la tête, légèrement embarrassée.

–Vous avez raison, admit-elle, gênée. Et donc, vous aviez beaucoup de programmes à l'intérieur ?

Sephiroth dut réfléchir plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir lui répondre.

–Des centaines, je crois. Genesis… appréciait tout particulièrement ceux lui permettant de carboniser des Béhémoth, comme vous pouvez vous en douter.

Emma renifla avec ironie, avant de prendre sa tasse de café.

–Il devait apprécier tous ceux qui devaient lui permettre de brûler tout ce qui se présentait, j'imagine. Et vous ?

Sephiroth gloussa doucement, se resservant du thé.

–La mienne… avait été faite par un programmeur qui n'arrivait pas à convaincre son fils de manger des légumes. Il m'avait demandé en échange de passer chez lui faire un peu… peur à son fils, histoire qu'il en mange. Vous devez vous douter de ma réaction.

–Un « non », catégorique, j'imagine, répondit Emma avec un certain amusement. Mais… pourquoi dites-vous qu'il a programmé cette simulation dans ce cas ?

Sephiroth rit doucement.

–Dans le mille. Il m'a cependant donné un CD-ROM avec une vidéo à visionner sur mon ordinateur, en me disant qu'il pouvait implémenter la simulation complète dans l'heure si j'acceptais. Il m'a fallu une semaine pour avoir le temps d'y jeter un œil… et le lendemain matin, je lui ait fait parvenir un message disant qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à l'ajouter dans les délais promis à notre salle de Réalité Virtuelle habituelle.

Emma cligna des yeux avec surprise en entendant ça.

–Je ne me serais pas attendue à vous entendre dire ça, remarqua-t-elle avec surprise. C'était quel genre de simulation pour que vous acceptiez aussi facilement ?

Sephiroth renifla avec une ironie amusée.

–Honnêtement, Emma, moi non plus, jusqu'à ce que je vois la vidéo. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué… Hojo m'a torturé durant toute mon enfance. Je dois confesser avoir eut de nombreuses envies de meurtre envers lui… mais comme je pensais qu'il était mon père… je n'ai jamais eut la volonté de le tuer. Si j'avais su… je ne me serais pas contenté de le tuer dans cette simulation, mais également dans la réalité.

–Pardon ? Demanda Emma avec surprise. Vous voulez dire… que cette simulation consistait à… massacrer Hojo ?

Sephiroth rit doucement devant son expression choquée.

–Rappelez-vous, Emma, qu'il s'agit de la même personne qui prenait son pied à torturer des êtres humains. Croyez-moi, si je vous racontais ne serait-ce que le _centième_ de ce qu'il m'a fait subir, vous ne dormiriez plus pendant des semaines. Le tuer en simulation… même si ce n'était pas aussi satisfaisant que de le tuer en vrai… me permettait au moins de me passer les nerfs. Et pour être exact… il s'agissait de combattants de Wutaï, dont il avait remplacé l'apparence par un skin de Hojo. Je dois avouer qu'après avoir passé quelques heures entre les griffes d'Hojo… me défouler en le tuant à répétition me faisait du bien.

Emma soupira en secouant la tête.

–Et vous la… lanciez souvent ?

–Dans les bonnes périodes, une fois par semaine, minimum. Ça pouvait aller à une fois par jour dans les mauvaises, admit l'argenté. Je suppose… que vous avez une idée de la raison pour laquelle j'ai envie de la faire tourner, n'est-ce pas ?

Emma hésita, avant de hocher la tête avec hésitation.

–Vous avez parlé de la Déesse, et de vieux boucs qui fourrent leur nez partout. Je suppose… que ça veut dire… que Minerva vous a ordonné de laisser Harry retourner à Hogwarts ?

Sephiroth hocha la tête avec un soupir.

–Exact. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à moi… j'aurais refusé, et j'aurais emmené Harry le plus loin possible… ainsi que votre famille, mais…

–Mais ? Demanda gentiment Emma.

Elle fut surprise de le voir passer sa main sur ses yeux, ses épaules tremblant légèrement, comme s'il se retenait de pleurer. Quand il baissa le bras, son regard était juste… hanté par quelque chose, et, pendant quelques secondes, elle eut un assez bon aperçu d'à quel point il était juste… brisé, avant qu'il ne relève ses défenses, et reprenne son air calme. Il la regarda tristement en réponse.

–Minerva… a apparemment eut accès à d'autres versions de notre Planète, et elle a pu échanger des informations avec elles. D'après elle… si Harry ne m'avait pas trouvé… le futur se serait annoncé sombre… mais pas autant que si je l'emmenais loin d'ici, admit-il à contrecœur, la surprenant.

–À quel point ? Osa-t-elle demander avec inquiétude.

L'ex-général laissa échapper un soupir avant de répondre, son ton las et fatigué.

–La famille Weasley… avait été presque entièrement massacrée dans cette vision, Ginny étant la seule survivante… mais il aurait mieux valu pour elle qu'elle ait été tuée avec le reste de sa famille, expliqua-t-il avec un mélange de chagrin et de colère. Hermione… a été également tuée de manière atroce, après avoir été forcée de vous voir être massacrés devant elle. Neville… un des camarades de Harry… avait été brisé et réduit au statut d'homme à tout faire. Luna… avait subit le même sort que Ginny. Et tellement d'autres avaient subit le même sort… que je les connaisse à peine ou les ait seulement croisés dans les couloirs. J'ai peut-être été un monstre Emma, mais au moins, je n'ai _jamais_ prolongé les souffrances de ceux que je tuais. Jamais, même au plus profond de ma folie. Je connais trop bien la douleur.

Emma frissonna en entendant ces explications. Dit comme ça… elle pouvait comprendre qu'il ait pu accepter de laisser Harry retourner à Hogwarts, même à contrecœur. Elle le regarda longuement, remarquant la façon dont il contemplait sa tasse, comme si elle contenait les secrets de l'univers. Doucement, elle reprit la parole, attirant son attention.

–Il s'agit de la seule raison pour laquelle vous avez accepté ?

Sephiroth hésita, avant de secouer la tête.

–Pas… exactement. C'est l'une des raisons, avec celle que je vous ait dit avant-hier. On ne refuse _pas_ l'ordre d'une Déesse. Ma dernière raison… pour accepter, était assez égoïste, je suis obligé de l'admettre.

–C'est à dire ? Demanda Emma, perplexe.

–Minerva… m'a dit que si j'acceptais de laisser Harry retourner à Hogwarts… je serais récompensé, admit-il sur un ton coupable. Jusque-là… malgré les propos de Luna… Aerith… je n'étais pas certain que mes amis… et _elle_ se soient réincarnés. La Déesse a confirmé cela… et m'a montré qu'ils étaient réincarnés. J'ai pu… voir que leur apparence était subtilement différente, ce qui est apparemment normal lorsque quelqu'un se réincarne.

Emma cligna des yeux avec surprise en voyant la culpabilité qui émanait de lui. Elle réalisa qu'il s'en voulait de se montrer aussi égoïste, alors que Harry avait tant souffert. Mais que l'idée de retrouver ceux qui comptaient tant pour lui… et cette femme, dont elle était maintenant quasiment certaine qu'il l'avait aimé… comptait tout autant que protéger Harry. En parlant de ça…

–Et Harry ? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude. Il ne risque rien ?

Sephiroth hésita, avant de répondre.

–Minerva m'a expliqué que… Dumbledore, je pense, n'aurait plus aucun droit sur Harry. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle a voulu dire par là, mais je suppose qu'elle fait référence au statut de Gardien Magique de ce dernier.

–Elle l'en aurait privé ? Demanda Emma pensivement, allant se refaire couler un café.

–C'est ma théorie également, confirma Sephiroth. De plus… comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner Harry aux loups. S'ils veut lever la main sur lui… ils devront me passer sur le corps.

Emma hocha la tête en entendant ça. Ça ne la surprenait même pas. Sephiroth n'était pas du genre à manquer à sa parole. Elle se rassit, le regardant.

–Je suppose que vous ne voudrez pas tenter de conduire aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle, non sans humour.

Sephiroth ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en l'entendant.

–Honnêtement, Emma, dans mon état d'esprit, je crains de m'énerver et d'arracher votre levier de vitesse. Ce serait assez… délicat à expliquer, vous ne croyez pas ? De plus, la magie et l'électronique ne font pas très bon ménage.

Emma renifla.

–J'avais cru comprendre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense qu'on aura le temps de faire ça cet été. Ça peut attendre. Dans l'intervalle… vous devriez aller réveiller Harry, s'il dort encore. Je ne sais pas s'il risque de paniquer en se réveillant, mais…

Sephiroth rit doucement.

–Oui, vous avez raison. De plus… peut-être que Nathan acceptera de nous emmener en forêt ? Cela nous changerait les idées, à moi et Harry.

Emma lui sourit.

–Je peux toujours arriver à le convaincre, Sephiroth.

Ce dernier hocha la tête avec amusement, avant de se lever, posant sa tasse dans l'évier. Il remonta ensuite, pointant la tête dans la chambre, et souriant doucement en voyant que Harry dormait encore, et que Hedwig montait toujours fidèlement la garde sur la tête de lit. Gentiment, il alla réveiller le garçon, qui sursauta en ouvrant les yeux, avant de se calmer en voyant que ce n'était que Sephiroth, qui lui sourit gentiment, mais avec une pointe de tristesse.

–Bonjour Harry, bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Le garçon hocha la tête, se frottant les yeux de sa main valide.

–Oui, mais j'ai fait un cauchemar, admit-il, sonnant honteux.

Sephiroth marqua un temps d'arrêt, étonné. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait admettre faire un cauchemar, même s'il l'avait parfois entendu s'agiter en gémissant dans son sommeil. Habituellement, il se contentait de répondre qu'il avait mal dormi, et refusait d'en dire plus. Sortant des vêtements pour le garçon, il l'aida à se redresser pour s'habiller, continuant à parler.

–Il n'y a rien de honteux à faire un cauchemar, tu sais, Harry. Même moi, il m'arrive d'en faire.

Harry le regarda, étonné.

–Vraiment ?

L'argenté opina, l'aidant à retirer son pyjama.

–Bien sûr. Faire un cauchemar… veut dire que tu as survécu, Harry. Et que tu refuse de te laisser briser par ces événements.

Harry hocha lentement la tête d'un air hésitant, avant de demander sur un ton innocent :

–Est-ce que tu as eut une dame qui t'offrait un câlin pour te réconforter ?

Là, le cerveau de Sephiroth marqua un temps d'arrêt, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire Harry.

–Pardon ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton exprimant toute sa perplexité devant cette question innocente. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que tu veux dire par là, Harry. Tu veux parler de ce cauchemar ?

Le garçon aux cheveux en batailles hésita quelques instants, Sephiroth l'aidant à s'habiller, puis se lança courageusement.

–Dans mon cauchemar… tous les gens que je connaissais me disaient des choses méchantes, expliqua-t-il tout doucement. Même toi… tu disais… que tu ne voyais pas pourquoi tu t'encombrerais d'un fardeau comme moi, murmura-t-il, les larmes perlant à ses yeux.

Sephiroth sentit son cœur se serrer en le voyant comme ça, et le prit gentiment dans ses bras.

–_Jamais_ je ne te dirais ça, Harry. Tu es encore un enfant, alors il est normal que tu ne sois pas aussi fort qu'un adulte. Et tu sais que ma propre force est bien au-delà de la normale, alors il est inutile de te comparer à moi. Et jamais je ne t'abandonnerais.

Harry hocha la tête, reniflant et essuyant son nez sur sa manche.

–C'est ce que la dame blonde a dit aussi.

Sephiroth cligna des yeux avec surprise.

–La dame blonde ? Répéta-t-il avec étonnement.

–Une grande dame aux longs cheveux dorés, expliqua le garçon, qui avait une espèce de couronne sur son front. Elle portait une longue robe blanche. On était dans un grand champ de fleurs… avec un ciel plein de filaments verts très clairs.

Le cerveau de Sephiroth s'arrêta complètement de fonctionner en entendant ça. Ce que Harry lui décrivait… ressemblait à la plaine où il avait rencontré Minerva. Ce qui voulait dire…

–Est-ce qu'elle avait une armure dorée ? Demanda-t-il.

Harry hésita, penchant la tête sur le côté.

–Peut-être ? Elle était loin quand je l'ai vue, et l'armure a disparut en plein de lucioles quand je l'ai aperçue, comme les lucioles de ton cristal. Elle m'a appelé… « mon précieux enfant ». Et elle a dit… que jamais tu ne me laisserais, et que tu tenais toujours tes promesses. Elle m'a fait un câlin aussi, admit-il, visiblement gêné, et elle m'a embrassée sur le front. Elle a dit… je crois… que une fois que les événements sombres seraient passés… que tout s'arrangerait. Et que toi et mes amis seraient toujours à mes côtés.

Sephiroth cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, peinant à croire ce qu'il entendait. Minerva… était apparue à Harry ? Et lui avait offert un câlin ? Il soupira doucement, et regarda Harry avec un sourire légèrement amusé.

–Tu sais Harry… si on retrouve Genesis… il sera très probablement jaloux de nous deux. Et peut-être plus de toi.

–Pourquoi ? Demanda l'enfant avec curiosité.

–Parce qu'on a tous les deux eut la chance de nous voir être adressé la parole par Minerva elle-même, expliqua-t-il gentiment, et que toi tu as eut la chance qu'elle te prenne dans ses bras. Genesis ne l'a vue qu'une seule fois… et elle ne lui a pas adressé la parole.

Harry gloussa doucement.

–On est des personnes spéciales alors ? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation, comme s'il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose.

–Pour Minerva, en tout cas, oui, répondit l'ex-général avec amusement. Allez, il est temps de te lever. Je vais ouvrir la fenêtre pour que Hedwig aille chasser, et on va descendre prendre le petit déjeuner.

Harry hocha la tête, et le regarda ouvrir les volets pour Hedwig, qui prit son envol sans hésiter, faisant visiblement confiance à Sephiroth pour le protéger. Le garçon aurait menti en disant que l'idée de retourner à Hogwarts ne l'effrayait pas, mais… même s'il ne se rappelait pas de tout le rêve, le fait que la Déesse même lui soit apparut le rassurait. Si Elle disait que Sephiroth ne l'abandonnerait jamais… c'était sûrement vrai, non ?

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.

_*rire*_

_Oui, Harry est quelqu'un de spécial pour Minerva, tout comme Sephiroth. Ce dernier n'est pas ravi de laisser Harry retourner à Hogwarts, mais… on ne conteste pas les ordres d'une Déesse. Et oui, Minerva _elle-même_ a privé Dumbles de ses droits envers Harry._

_Prochain Chapitre, on couvre l'été, et on en découvrira plus sur ce qui se déroule derrière les scènes !_

_Étant donné que Harry retournera à Hogwarts… j'aimerais que vous me donniez des idées de farces à faire à Umbridge (Ombrage en fr). J'ai prévu de la rendre lentement folle au cours de la cinquième année de Harry (en tout cas, plus que ce qu'elle est déjà), et de provoquer la chute de Fudge par ricochet. J'ai déjà prévu sa fin, mais j'aimerais des idées pour le reste de l'année :)_


	8. Chapter 7 - Ceux qui acceptent

_Note : je sais, je suis très, très en retard concernant ce chapitre. Je n'ai guère d'excuse, si ce n'est le fait que ma muse a à peu près autant d'attention que Zack sous caféine. Les premiers chapitres sont venus tous seuls ou presque… et puis d'autres idées sont venues me parasiter au point que je n'arrivais plus rien à écrire sur cette histoire (fusille du regarde Murphy et une autre fic sur FFVII). Maintenant que je suis repartie dessus, vous devriez avoir un autre chapitre assez rapidement… du moins je l'espère._

_Réponses aux Review :_

_Polskabi : oui, journée assez chargée pour Harry ^^ et oui, c'est triste, mais le sacrifice en valait la peine pour eux. Oh, Dumbles est pas près de l'apprendre, mais disons qu'il va mal le prendre :D_

_Ange : *ricane* Merci pour les idées !_

_Ange (bis) : Tout bon ! ^^ En même temps, les indices étaient évidents XD Oui, Genesis va être horrifié par celui qu'il était._

_Tsuki Banritt : merci beaucoup ^^ Oui, pourtant, certains ont encore des doutes XD Et oui, Minerva en a ras-le-cul des conneries de Dumbledore. Ah ben ça, Nathan ne s'y attendait pas XD Il avait oublié que les Matérias ne sont pas détectées par les Sorciers._

_Yumidori : merci ^^ je fais de mon mieux, comme je le disais, pour que les infos ne soient pas trop envahissantes tout en expliquant au mieux les éléments. Après, je fais de mon mieux pour relire le plus possible les chapitres, parce que ma bêta-lectrice est canadienne XD et elle traduit l'histoire en anglais, où elle est bien meilleurs ^^. Le mot « chœur » est là exprès à vrai dire, comme une chorale en fait, pour dire que les personnes parlent exactement en même temps. Et ne t'inquiète pas, Harry ne sera pas avec un homme, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai prévu pour lui (même si le yaoi ne me dérange pas, c'est pas ce qui est prévu ici ^^)_

_Clem : Héhéhéhé, la réponse à ta question sera dans le chapitre suivant ! Et oui, le pauvre Vincent en a vu de toutes les couleurs XD Oh, le Touche-Moi ne fera malheureusement pas d'apparition, ils se sont éteints dix mille ans plus tôt. Mais une invasion de crapauds dans son bureau ? Pourquoi pas :D Léviathan, je ne sais si elle fera une apparition cette année-là. À creuser !_

_Aurel8611 : héhé, merci :) voici donc le nouveau chapitre, qui m'aura bien résisté !_

.

.

Chapitre 7 : Ceux qui acceptent la protection des étoiles

.

.

Emma releva la tête en entendant Sephiroth et Harry redescendre, et haussa un sourcil étonné en voyant que l'argenté avait l'air beaucoup plus calme que ce qu'elle aurait pensé. Il semblait même presque amusé. Harry se tenait à lui, et elle pencha la tête sur le côté, un peu intriguée. Il lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un peu… rajeunit mentalement ? En tout cas, à cet instant précis, il lui donnait l'impression de se comporter comme un enfant d'environ dix ans, peut-être moins. La mère de famille secoua mentalement la tête, et décida de ne pas poser de questions.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Nathan, qui était venu s'asseoir à côté d'elle, l'embrassant tendrement. Hermione les rejoignit peu de temps après, visiblement encore à moitié endormie, et elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Sephiroth, qui se tenait lui-même à côté de Harry. Le petit déjeuner fut calme, et Emma remarqua que Hermione semblait vraiment fatiguée, comme si elle n'avait pas assez dormi. Une question à sa fille lui apprit qu'elle n'avait pas lu jusque tard dans la nuit, comme elle aurait pu s'y attendre, juste qu'elle s'était réveillée en pleine nuit et avait eut du mal à se rendormir. En lui demandant si elle avait fait un cauchemar, Hermione avait hésité avant de répondre.

–Je ne sais pas si j'ai fait un cauchemar, je sais juste que… j'ai senti quelque chose qui m'a réveillée. Mais je ne sais pas quoi, admit-elle, visiblement frustrée.

Emma échangea un regard avec Sephiroth, et ce dernier acquiesça silencieusement. Peut-être que cette sortie en forêt serait une bonne chose en effet, pensa-t-elle. Ça changerait effectivement les idées de tout le monde. Quelques mots échangés à voix basse avec Nathan le virent accepter l'idée. Ils n'avaient pas pique-niqué depuis longtemps, et décidèrent d'en profiter. En plus, la journée s'annonçait idéale pour ça, avec un grand ciel bleu, quelques nuages cotonneux flottant paresseusement dans le ciel, et une légère brise.

Emma embaucha Nathan et Sephiroth pour l'aider à préparer le pique-nique, et laissant Hermione et Harry discuter de la manière dont ils organiseraient les devoirs plus tard, quand le bras de Harry serait guérit. En parlant de ça, Sephiroth avait demandé conseil au couple concernant une éventuelle douche pour Harry, et Emma avait déconseillé ça, pour le moment au moins. Si Harry voulait se laver, le mieux était qu'il le fasse au lavabo avec un gant. Sephiroth avait reconnu que c'était le mieux, et avait expliqué qu'il avait rarement gardé des bandages plus de quelques minutes, ses améliorations étant tellement importantes qu'il guérissait très vite, même de fractures.

À la demande d'Emma, Sephiroth miniaturisa les provisions pour le pique-nique, sachant que son appétit était vraiment trop important. Heureusement, Nathan était allé faire des courses la veille pendant qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes absents, ayant vu à quel point Sephiroth avait un appétit élevé. Mais du coup, il avait grimacé en réalisant que l'ex-général allait solliciter leur budget. Cependant… lorsqu'il lui posa la question, Sephiroth lui expliqua que, selon Zack, même s'il était possible de survivre avec des quantités équivalentes à celles dont un humain normal avait besoin… ils gardaient toujours une sensation de faim permanente, et surtout, la Mako n'était plus aussi efficace.

Zack avait passé presque un an à fuir la Shinra, et durant toute cette période, il n'avait quasiment jamais pu avaler les quantités de nourritures dont il avait besoin, et du coup… c'était l'une des raisons qui avait fait qu'il avait fini par succomber face aux bataillons de miliciens de la Shinra. La Mako permettait de survivre à des blessures graves, si elles se produisaient d'un coup, mais de petites blessures sur de petites blessures… plus elles s'accumulaient, et moins le corps arrivait à se soigner. Si l'armée avait pu le tuer… c'était avant tout à l'usure. S'il avait pu s'alimenter correctement… ses chances de s'en sortir auraient été bien plus grandes. De plus, la Mako augmentait la température corporelle, donnant l'impression qu'ils avaient une fièvre permanente, mais qui était en fait due à un métabolisme beaucoup plus élevé que la normale.

Surprise, Emma lui demanda si elle pouvait prendre sa température, honnêtement intriguée. Légèrement amusé, Sephiroth lui donna la permission. Quelques minutes plus tard, Emma regardait le thermomètre avec incrédulité. S'il avait été un humain normal, elle l'aurait tout de suite emmené chez le médecin pour le faire examiner, mais il lui assura que c'était normal. Sa température normale était apparemment de 39°C, juste en-dessous d'une fièvre dangereusement élevée pour un être humain ordinaire. Quand elle lui demanda si tous les SOLDATS avaient une température aussi élevée, il lui répondit par l'affirmative, aidant à charger la voiture.

–Nos corps… fonctionnent comme celui d'un humain normal sur la plupart des points, Emma. Seulement… nous digérons la nourriture beaucoup plus rapidement, et en assimilons une plus grande partie, surtout si nous sommes blessés. Concernant notre température corporelle, elle commence à augmenter dès les premières injections, et se stabilise rapidement, dans les jours qui les suivent. Apparemment, elle variait rarement suivant les sujets, mais certains régissaient parfois un peu mal à la Mako, et les injections devaient être plus espacées. Ce n'était pas la norme, cependant, et ces cas restaient apparemment rares.

–Quand vous dites qu'ils réagissaient mal… demanda Emma pensivement, vérifiant qu'ils avaient tout, que voulez-vous dire par là ?

Sephiroth marqua un temps d'arrêt, pensif lui-même, cherchant dans ses souvenirs, avant de lui répondre.

–Certaines réactions ressemblaient beaucoup à un empoisonnement, avec des nausées, migraines, et une fièvre élevée. Ces symptômes étaient rarement mortels, surtout parce que dès qu'un sujet réagissait trop mal à la Mako, il était retiré du programme. Ils ne pouvaient pas grimper les rangs du SOLDAT, mais, souvent, ils finissaient Commandants dans la Milice.

Emma fronça les sourcils en entendant ça.

–Donc… même si les candidats ne pouvaient pas entrer dans le programme du SOLDAT, ils restaient quand même dans leur… armée ?

L'argenté acquiesça.

–Shinra Père, malgré sa tendance à jeter plus ou moins l'argent par la fenêtre concernant les femmes, ne croyait pas vraiment au… « gaspillage », si on peut dire. D'autres supportaient bien la Mako physiquement… mais mentalement, c'était plus difficile.

–Comment ça ? S'étonna Emma alors qu'ils rentraient dans la maison pour aller chercher les enfants.

–Rappelez-vous, Emma, dit gentiment Sephiroth. La Mako est une forme… « solide », ou plutôt « liquide » de la Rivière de la Vie. Celle-ci est constituée des âmes des morts, alors, parfois, lorsqu'elle était injectée dans un être humain…

–Celui-ci était… submergée par les informations ? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

–Plus ou moins, acquiesça l'ex-général, si j'ai bien tout compris. Surtout si la personne avait des problèmes d'estime de soi, comme Cloud.

Emma cligna des yeux, étonnée. Les enfants étaient clairement excités à l'idée de faire un pique-nique, surtout Harry, dont les yeux brillaient d'excitation devant son premier pique-nique. Hermione, elle, sautait presque dans tous les sens, donnant légèrement envie de sourire à Sephiroth, malgré la discussion sérieuse, alors qu'il soutenait Harry pour avancer, Nathan suivant avec les clés de sa voiture, fermant la porte derrière eux.

–Pourtant…

Sephiroth l'interrompit en secouant doucement la tête, aidant Harry à grimper dans la voiture, s'installant à côté de lui, Hermione de l'autre côté. Les enfants étaient silencieux malgré l'excitation, écoutant le récit avec attention, comme Nathan, qui avait prit la place du conducteur cette fois.

–Cloud… avait de gros problèmes d'estime de soi, Emma. Je n'en dirais pas plus, car il s'agit de choses privées, mais… il était rejeté par sa ville natale pour des raisons qui m'échappent en grande partie. Je sais cela… car j'ai eut accès à son esprit, fracturé et plus ou moins supprimé, lorsqu'il s'efforçait de m'arrêter. Une partie de moi… reste surprise qu'il ait été capable de soulever l'Épée Broyeuse de Zack, surtout en sachant son poids. À l'époque, elle devait peser quelque chose comme pratiquement deux fois son poids.

Nathan hocha la tête, tournant au bout de la rue.

–L'adrénaline peut permettre de faire beaucoup de choses, Sephiroth. Bien sûr, une fois qu'elle est retombée… le corps a parfois souffert à cause des efforts exigés. Certains ont réalisés après-coup qu'ils s'étaient blessés, la douleur ayant été bloquée par l'adrénaline.

Sephiroth hocha la tête.

–Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, Nathan. Toujours est-il qu'après être passé entre les mains d'Hojo… ce dernier a voulu faire de Cloud un de mes clones… un peu comme les copies de Genesis, mais différemment.

–C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Emma.

Sephiroth laissa échapper un soupir.

–D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre… et ce que notre… amie nous a expliqué, Hojo avait une théorie… sur la « Réunion » de Jenova. D'après lui… si Jenova était démembrée… ses parties chercheraient à se réunir, pour ne former plus qu'un de nouveau. Et oui, Hojo était particulièrement tordu. Il théorisait que les cellules dispersées chercheraient à retourner au corps principal, influençant les esprit des créatures auxquelles elles étaient injectées. Qu'ils soient humains ou non.

–Et c'est ce qui vous est arrivé ? Demanda Emma, intriguée et furieuse envers ce cinglé, qui n'avait de scientifique que le titre.

–Pas vraiment, répondit l'argenté. Elle a… complètement prit le contrôle de mon esprit lorsque j'ai… baissé ma garde à Nibelheim. Après ça… Hojo a injecté mes cellules à Zack, Cloud, et une quinzaine d'autres personnes environ. J'ignore d'où proviennent ces personnes en revanche… parce que je suis sûr que je n'ai… épargné personne à Nibelheim. Excepté Cloud et Tifa.

Emma hésita avant de parler, voyant que le sujet était clairement douloureux et empli de honte pour l'ex-général. Elle respectait quand même le fait qu'il soit capable d'en parler, et surtout de montrer qu'il n'en était pas fier.

–Vous étiez… particulièrement minutieux, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle, non sans respect.

Sephiroth ne put s'empêcher de renifler avec une certaine ironie.

–C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, Emma. En temps normal… c'est une chose dont je suis fier. Pas cette fois-là. Cloud et Tifa… furent vraiment les seuls survivants, et par pure chance dans leur cas. Tifa… a essayé de m'attaquer après que j'aie tué son père. Elle a eut de la chance que Jenova ait plus été préoccupée par le fait de faire en sorte que je vienne jusqu'à elle qu'à la tuer. Après que je l'aie assommée… Cloud est intervenu.

–Et Zack ? Demanda Nathan, intrigué et un peu mal à l'aise. Où était-il ?

Le conducteur pouvait remercier le ciel que Sephiroth ait… édulcoré le sujet pour les enfants. Il ne cachait pas vraiment quoi que ce soit, mais n'entrait pas réellement dans les détails non plus. Sephiroth soupira en réponse à la question de Nathan.

–Zack… m'avait poursuivit jusqu'au Réacteur de Nibelheim. Je ne me rappelle pas très bien du combat… mais je sais qu'il a fait son possible pour essayer de me raisonner… et, quand ça n'a pas fonctionné, m'arrêter. Sans succès. J'ai fini par le vaincre, sans le tuer cependant, car il restait un de mes amis. Et même Jenova n'a pu m'obliger à le tuer. Après cela… le père de Tifa, le maire de la ville, est venu me confronter pour mes actes, si je me souviens bien. Sa fille, Tifa… qui avait été notre guide jusqu'au Réacteur, est arrivée peu de temps après sa mort. Elle s'est emparée de Masamune, toujours présente, et a essayé de m'attaquer.

–« Essayé » étant le mot clé, dit doucement Emma.

Sephiroth acquiesça avec tristesse.

–Elle avait du courage, impossible de le nier. Et de la force, parce que Masamune pèse relativement lourd pour une personne normale. Après, c'est peut-être grâce à l'adrénaline, comme vous me l'avez dit, Nathan. Mais face à moi…

–Elle était impuissante, dit doucement Nathan, s'engageant sur l'autoroute.

–Oui, répondit Sephiroth. Après que je l'aie rendue inconsciente… Cloud est arrivé… et s'est emparé de l'Épée Broyeuse de Zack… et l'a utilisée pour m'empaler par-derrière.

Nathan évita de justesse de faire un écart en entendant ça. Et Sephiroth aurait survécu à cette blessure ?! Emma lui avait parlé de la taille de l'épée, qu'ils avaient vu chez un prêteur sur gages. Celle-ci aurait dû couper en deux Sephiroth ! Il remarqua que si Emma avait l'air aussi verdâtre que lui, les enfants ne semblaient pas vraiment surpris. Il avait probablement dû leur en parler déjà… et probablement dans les mêmes termes. Juste assez de détails pour qu'ils comprennent, mais pas assez pour qu'ils imaginent la chose.

–Et vous avez survécu à ça ? Demanda-t-il, incrédule. Comment ?

Sephiroth renifla avec ironie.

–La Mako, qui a immédiatement ralenti l'hémorragie jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne présente plus un danger immédiat, et les cellules de Jenova, probablement aidées par cette dernière, qui était tout près. Malgré tout, je tenais à peine debout, et je me serais probablement effondré au sol si elle n'avait pas été en contrôle. Je peux supporter beaucoup de douleur… mais là, c'était trop, même pour moi. Je me rappelle… l'avoir décapitée… et non, il n'y a pas eut d'effusion de sang avec son corps, dit-il, incapable de retenir un accès d'humour morbide.

–C'est immonde quand même, répondit Emma, visiblement écœurée.

–Honnêtement, je suis d'accord avec vous, Emma, confessa Sephiroth. Encore aujourd'hui, je me demande _pourquoi_ elle m'a fait faire ça… surtout que ça n'a pas dû être très agréable pour elle non plus. Mais d'après ce que je sais… sa tête était l'endroit où étaient concentrées la majorité des cellules vivantes, donc il y avait probablement une raison à ça. Après que j'ai fait ça… Cloud est revenu dans la salle où j'étais, furieux contre moi. Nous étions au-dessus du bassin de Mako, là où elle était stockée avant d'être… brûlée ? Je crois, pour faire de l'énergie. Je me souviens avoir rappelé Masamune à moi, et m'en être servit pour l'empaler à son tour… le suspendant au-dessus de la Mako.

Emma frissonna de sympathie pour le pauvre garçon… car à l'époque, il était encore un adolescent. Elle voyait bien que cela coûtait à Sephiroth de leur raconter ça, ce qui était la raison principale pour laquelle elle ne cherchait pas à l'interrompre.

–Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Demanda Nathan, qui était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions.

–Cloud… a réussi à revenir sur la passerelle où j'étais, et a retourné Masamune contre moi… me précipitant dans la Mako avec la tête de Jenova. Et c'est la dernière chose dont je me souvienne à peu près clairement, admit l'argenté avec culpabilité. Les cinq années qui ont suivies… sont surtout des brides de souvenirs sans queue ni tête. La période de la Chute du Météore… pareil. Quelques scènes se détachent du reste… comme le fait que j'aie tué Shinra Père en utilisant ce qu'il restait du corps de Jenova, le reformant à mon image, à l'époque conservé dans la tour Shinra à Midgar, ou la mort d'Aerith… mais le reste est au mieux flou, au pire des scènes fragmentées, atrocement claires.

–Et le combat contre Cloud et ses amis, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda timidement Harry, prenant la parole pour la première fois.

Sephiroth lui avait déjà raconté tout ça, plus ou moins de la même façon, comme à Hermione. L'argenté opina doucement.

–C'est l'un de mes souvenirs les plus clairs, oui. Jenova… avait utilisé le souvenir de ma défaite contre Cloud, alors un humain ordinaire sans la moindre amélioration, pour… m'ancrer, pourrait-on dire, dans la Rivière de la Vie. Sans cela… mon âme se serait peut-être dissoute une fois qu'elle se serait reformée naturellement.

–Mais Jenova ne l'a pas permit, dit Emma avec colère.

Sephiroth secoua la tête.

–Non. Si ça avait été le cas… j'aurais refusé de faire ce qu'elle voulait. J'avais trop souffert pour vouloir continuer. Et après que Aerith ait reconstitué mon âme… être dans la Rivière de la Vie était finalement un soulagement. Même si elle se méfiait de moi… elle pouvait sentir que j'avais souffert.

Lentement, Nathan hocha la tête, concentré sur sa conduite, mais continuant à écouter et participer à la conversation.

–Et concernant la théorie de Hojo ? Pourquoi a-t-il injecté vos cellules à ces personnes, et Cloud comme Zack ?

Sephiroth réfléchit avant de répondre, hésitant.

–Je pense… qu'il voulait voir si ces personnes allaient vraiment partir à la recherche de Jenova. Sauf que, apparemment, une fois relâchées… ces personnes se sont contentées d'errer dans la ville. Elles n'avaient pas la force mentale ni physique pour résister à ma volonté, et étaient devenues des marionnettes sans volonté. Zack… a totalement résisté à mon contrôle, probablement parce que les… « expériences » de Hojo étaient trop similaires aux améliorations du programme du SOLDAT. Cloud… par contre, a été victime d'un empoisonnement à la Mako, et s'est retrouvé dans un état catatonique. D'après ce que je sais… Hojo les a étiquetés comme étant des échecs, et les a enfermés. Il y avait apparemment des scientifiques qui venaient régulièrement jeter un œil sur eux, et parfois Hojo en personne.

Emma secoua la tête, dégoûtée.

–Cet homme n'avait vraiment de scientifique que le nom. En réalité, c'était plus un sadique.

Sephiroth renifla avec ironie.

–Vous m'en direz tant, Emma. Vous savez déjà ce qu'il leur est arrivé, de toute façon. Les « clones » réussis avaient tous un numéro sur eux, semble-t-il, allant de un à quatorze. Cinq ans après ma… première mort, Jenova avait suffisamment reconstruit mon esprit pour que je prenne le contrôle… en apparence du moins. En réalité, elle continuait à tirer les ficelles en coulisses. Elle m'a fait appeler mes… clones, et utiliser son corps comme un… vaisseau, pourrait-on dire. J'ai semé le chaos dans la Tour Shinra, et Cloud ainsi que ses amis m'ont poursuivit à travers les continents de Gaïa, jusqu'au Cratère Nord, là où Jenova s'était écrasée 2 000 ans plus tôt par rapport à cette époque-là, soit environ 12 000 ans par rapport à nous actuellement.

–Cloud… faisait ça de son plein gré ? Demanda Nathan, changeant de file.

–Oui… et non. Je ne pouvais pas réellement le contrôler, mais il était malgré tout influencé par moi. Quand ils sont arrivés… j'ai envoyé la plupart de mes Clones dans la Rivière de la vie… probablement la meilleure chose qui pouvait leur arriver, admit-il tristement, surtout vu ce qu'ils avaient subi. Cloud et ses amis… avaient mit la main sur la Matéria Noire au cours de leurs pérégrinations.

–Celle qui permettait d'appeler le Météore ? Demanda Emma, se rappelant de leur conversation.

Sephiroth hocha la tête.

–Exact. Ils ont… vaincu le corps de Jenova que j'utilisais, qui avait prit une forme monstrueuse, et récupéré la Matéria Noire qu'il avait réussi à leur prendre. Ils ont continué à errer un moment dans cette zone… jusqu'à trouver mon corps, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, prisonnier d'un cristal de Mako. Ils avaient aussi rencontré Hojo, Rufus Shinra, l'héritier de l'empire de son père, et quelques autres exécutifs de la compagnie. Hojo avait… décidé de se vanter au sujet de sa Théorie, ce qui est une des raisons pour laquelle je suis au courant de ça, disant qu'il pensait que les « clones » chercheraient le corps de Jenova, poussé par l'instinct de la « Réunion ». Sauf que ma volonté avait été la plus forte pour ce point.

–Et comment tu es entré en possession de la Matéria Noire ? Demanda Harry.

Sephiroth n'avait pas donné beaucoup de détails là-dessus, encore moins que sur l'incident de Nibelheim, s'étant contenté de donner les grandes lignes. Là, il en apprenait plus sur ce qu'il était arrivé à Sephiroth, et il était triste pour lui. L'argenté soupira doucement en réponse.

–Cloud… était relativement instable psychologiquement, malgré la personnalité artificielle de SOLDAT qu'il s'était fabriqué. Je… ou plutôt Jenova, l'a nargué, lui disant qu'il n'existait pas réellement, et n'était qu'un de mes clones, une marionnette artificielle et sans volonté. Qu'il n'existait pas vraiment. Cloud… s'est effondré nerveusement, mais d'une façon différente de moi. Il m'a… donné la Matéria Noire, et, en faisant cela, m'a donné suffisamment d'énergie pour que je finisse de reconstituer mon corps, invoque le Météore, et crée un tremblement de terre, provoquant sa chute dans la Rivière de la Vie.

–Et il a survécu lui aussi ? S'étonna Emma.

–Probablement parce que Minerva l'a voulu, expliqua l'ex-général. Il a refait surface une semaine plus tard environ, dans une ville côtière… et non, je ne sais pas comment, admit-il. Minerva… est au mieux difficile à comprendre. Tifa s'est apparemment occupée de lui quand ils l'ont retrouvé… jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent tous les deux une nouvelle chute dans la Rivière de la Vie, à cause de l'attaque d'une ARME.

–Une ARME ? S'étonna Nathan, perplexe.

Il sentait l'emphase que Sephiroth avait mit sur le mot, comme pour le SOLDAT. Ce dernier hésita avant de répondre, cherchant ses mots.

–Les ARMES étaient des créatures géantes créées par la Planète lorsque Jenova tomba du ciel, pour la contrer. Les Cetras parvinrent cependant à la sceller, et les ARMES sombrèrent dans un profond sommeil. Elles se réveillèrent peu après que Jenova ait commencé à mettre le bordel, m'utilisant comme sa marionnette. Elles causèrent également de nombreux dégâts, et furent vaincues par Cloud et ses amis les unes après les autres. Après ça… Rufus Shinra, sur les conseils d'Hojo, fit déplacer un canon géant jusqu'à Midgar. Le but officiel était de briser la barrière que j'avais formé autour du Cratère Nord… mais celui de Hojo était de me donner plus d'énergie, et donc me rendre plus puissant. La dernière ARME, DIAMANT si je me rappelle bien, attaqua Midgar juste au moment où le Canon avait fait feu, le détruisant. Ce qui était une bonne chose.

–Pourquoi ? Demanda Emma intriguée.

–Ce Canon était alimenté par de la Mako, expliqua Sephiroth. Et comme les Réacteurs… la détruisait au moment de la convertir en énergie. Il présentait donc une menace encore plus grande que les Réacteurs, vu qu'il était connecté aux huit réacteurs de la ville, bien que seulement 7 fonctionnaient encore. Le tir… fut suffisant pour détruire l'ARME DIAMANT, la traversant avec assez de force pour continuer jusqu'au Cratère Nord, et détruire ma barrière. D'après ce que j'ai apprit ensuite, Hojo en a prit le contrôle pour essayer de le surcharger… et de m'envoyer de l'énergie. Malgré le black-out total sur la ville. Et la dernière attaque de l'ARME a détruit la tour Shinra, où se trouvait Rufus.

–Il a été arrêté au moins ? Demanda Hermione, inquiète. Et ce Rufus… il est mort aussi ?

Sephiroth lui sourit gentiment.

–Oui, Hermione, heureusement. Et oui, Rufus a survécu, son père ayant créé un tunnel d'évacuation partant du sommet de la Tour. Il l'a emprunté juste au bon moment, d'ailleurs. AVALANCHE, le groupe de Cloud, est parvenu à tuer Hojo à temps, et arrêter le Canon avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. La surcharge… aurait certainement provoqué beaucoup de dégâts dans la ville. Hélas, il avait apparemment eut le temps de télécharger une copie digitale de son esprit dans le Réseau Mondial, un équivalent d'Internet, pour vous donner un point de comparaison. Trois ans après ces événements… il a prit le contrôle d'un guerrier né et élevé à Deepground, sous la ville, qui avait effectué un Plongeon Synaptique dans le Réseau pour essayer de survivre. Ils voulurent… invoquer Oméga, l'ARME ultime en un sens, pourrait-on dire, pour quitter la Planète, se dirigeant vers un nouveau monde.

–Oméga ? Questionna Emma.

–Il s'agit… de l'arche de Noé de la Planète, si on peut dire, expliqua l'argenté. Quand la Planète est menacée… mourante, même, Oméga apparaît, et réunit la Rivière de la Vie en son sein, avant de prendre son envol dans l'espace, à la recherche d'un nouveau monde. Vous devez vous douter de ce qu'il arrive à la planète après…

–Elle devient un rocher stérile ? Dit doucement Nathan.

Sephiroth acquiesça.

–Oméga est en lien avec Chaos, également. Chaos… est le Hérault d'Oméga… et peut être considéré comme le Dieu de la Mort, si on veut. Son rôle est de s'assurer qu'il ne reste plus de vie sur la planète en envoyant tous les êtres vivants dans la Rivière de la Vie, avant que Oméga ne prenne son essor.

–Donc… il est le Faucheur, remarqua pensivement Emma.

–Oui. Normalement… il n'est invoqué que lorsque qu'un bassin de Rivière de la Vie… « polluée » est rempli, dans une grotte isolée. Ce bassin de Rivière de la Vie est apparemment constitué des âmes de ceux morts emplis d'émotions négatives, ce qui indique que la fin du monde approche. Sauf que ma mère… et Grimoire Valentine, mon… grand-père paternel apparemment… ont excavé une Proto-Matéria et des échantillons de cette Mako polluée, qui a été utilisée par Shinra pour d'autres expériences dans Deepground.

–Et la Planète n'a rien fait ? Demanda Nathan, fronçant les sourcils.

Sephiroth secoua la tête en réponse.

–Pas vraiment, apparemment. Cependant… mon grand-père paternel est apparemment mort en protégeant ma mère lorsque le bassin de Mako pollué s'est brutalement agité… mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de détails sur le sujet. Ma mère… a éprouvé beaucoup de culpabilité au sujet de sa mort… ce qui est apparemment une des raisons pour laquelle elle a tant… hésité entre mon père et Hojo. J'aurais honnêtement préféré qu'elle choisisse mon père. Il aurait été un bien meilleur parent que Hojo.

–Ton père ? Demanda Harry, intrigué et voulant en savoir plus.

Sephiroth n'avait guère parlé de celui qui serait apparemment son père biologique ou des autres membres d'AVALANCHE, en tout cas pas en détail. L'argenté acquiesça.

–Il s'appelle Vincent Valentine, et était un Turk.

Emma se retourna vers lui, perplexe.

–Pourquoi parlez-vous de lui au présent ? Questionna-t-elle, manifestement perplexe. Il n'est pas mort lui non plus ?

Sephiroth secoua négativement la tête.

–J'en doute, Emma. Comme je vous le disais… Chaos est le Hérault d'Oméga. Ma mère… qui s'appelait Lucrécia Crescent, d'ailleurs, a… infusé mon père avec de la Mako contaminée par l'essence de Chaos, pour essayer de lui sauver la vie.

–Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione, déconcertée.

–Hojo… avait tiré sur mon père, le touchant mortellement, alors qu'il le confrontait au sujet des expériences sur moi, alors que je n'étais même pas né, expliqua doucement l'ex-général. Il avait… essayé de me défendre, alors même qu'il ignorait que j'étais son fils. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il l'ait découvert un jour, d'ailleurs. Ma mère… souffrait des conséquences des injections des cellules de Jenova en elle, et avait apparemment des… visions de mes actions futures.

– Mais ça ne l'a pas arrêtée, dit Emma avec colère.

–Non, admit Sephiroth. C'est… certainement le point sur lequel je lui en veux le plus, honnêtement. Après que Hojo ait… tué mon père, et utilisé son corps pour ses expériences… ma mère l'a donc infusé avec l'essence de Chaos pour tenter de le sauver. Ça a plus ou moins réussi… mais jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à lui implanter la Proto-Matéria dans le torse… il s'était révélé totalement incontrôlable. Après ces événements… et ma naissance, j'ai été séparé de ma mère… et élevé uniquement dans l'optique d'être un soldat.

–Et votre père ? Questionna Nathan.

–Dans le coma pendant plusieurs années, expliqua Sephiroth. Quand il s'est finalement réveillé… le Manoir dans lequel j'étais né et ces expériences menées, avait été abandonné. Hojo avait laissé une partie de ses notes de recherches à sa portée, lui laissant croire que ma mère et moi-même étions morts. Le fait que son corps ait… fusionné avec Chaos… l'a rendu immortel, apparemment. À cause de la culpabilité… il a préféré s'enfermer dans un cercueil au sous-sol du manoir… et dormir.

Emma cligna des yeux, ne sachant pas si elle devait en rire ou se mettre en colère. Cet idiot… avait préféré s'enfermer et se noyer dans sa culpabilité plutôt que de faire quelque chose. Elle se demanda brièvement si ce n'était pas de là que venait le mythe des vampires qui dormaient dans un cercueil.

–Dormir dans un cercueil ? Demanda-t-elle, incrédule. Comme un vampire ?

Sephiroth ricana doucement.

–Exactement. D'après ce que je sais, il a dormi jusqu'à ce que Cloud et ses amis tombent sur lui en passant par Nibelheim… qui avait été reconstruite à l'identique par la Shinra, avec des gens embauchés pour se faire passer pour les villageois.

–Pour dissimuler ce que vous aviez fait ? Demanda Nathan, fronçant les sourcils.

–Oui. La Shinra… dominait vraiment les îles de Gaïa. Excepté Wutaï, où elle n'avait pas autant d'autorité, la loyauté de la population allant plus à l'Empereur qu'ailleurs.

–Vous aviez déjà parlé de Wutaï avant-hier, remarqua Emma, curieuse. Vous disiez que c'était comme un mélange de… Japon et Chine, c'est ça ? Et c'était de là que venait le thé que vous préfériez ?

–Exact, confirma Sephiroth. Ils ont toujours refusé de laisser Shinra implanter un Réacteur sur leurs terres, étant donné que c'était contraire à leur culture.

Et Sephiroth commença à parler de Wutaï et de sa culture à son auditoire fasciné. La route continua à défiler pendant qu'il parlait, les autres fascinés par ce qu'il racontait.

.

oOo

.

Dudley était assit dans une chambre spartiate (pas qu'il aurait sut le mot), toujours sous le choc. Deux jours avant, sa vie était encore ce qu'il aurait décrite comme parfaite. Il était à l'école où son père lui-même était allé, et il était en train de faire ses valises en préparation du moment où son père allait venir le chercher pour le ramener à la maison. Une fois à la maison, il pourrait aller retrouver ses amis, et, le lendemain, s'adonner à son jeu préféré, le Harry Hunting.

Sauf que son univers s'était effondré, tout ça à cause du Freak, il en était certain. La police était venu le chercher à l'école, et il s'était retrouvé traité en criminel (peu importe que ce soit la vérité) à la place du Freak. On lui avait posé des tas de questions sur ce qu'il avait fait avec lui, et Dudley, trop conditionné à ce que ses actions n'aient aucune répercussion, avait bêtement répondu la vérité. Il avait tout raconté, et avait été choqué de voir que non seulement il n'était pas félicité pour ses actions, il était même grondé pour ce qu'il avait fait. Sa réponse bredouillée « mais… c'est normal » s'était vue rencontrée avec une sévérité extrême, et un mépris absolu de lui.

Il avait ensuite été amené dans cet endroit, qui ressemblait beaucoup à une prison. Et les moqueries avaient rapidement fusées. Les autres s'étaient moqués de son poids, l'appelant « Boule de Gras » et autres surnoms du même genre. Furieux, il avait essayé de leur faire payer… mais avait rapidement dû renoncer à leur courir après. À Privet Drive, son gang se chargeait de rabattre ses proies vers lui. Ici… il était tout seul.

Il grimaça en touchant son œil douloureux. La veille, il avait voulu obliger un des gamins les plus jeunes à lui donner son petit déjeuner, trouvant que les portions étaient trop maigres. Ça avait été une erreur, le gamin étant sous la protection d'un garçon plus âgé… et surtout, beaucoup plus musclé que Dudley. Il lui avait collé un œil au beurre noir avant que Dudley ait eut le temps de réagir, et lui avait dit de laisser son protégé tranquille s'il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes. Pour la première fois, Dudley s'était retrouvé à la place de l'agressé, et plus à celle de l'agresseur. Et les choses avaient encore empiré après que le journal soit arrivé.

L'arrestation de ses parents et de sa tante pour avoir tenté de battre le Freak à mort n'avait peut-être pas fait la première page, mais elle était certainement dans les premières pages du journal. Et le fait que son cousin ait été maltraité depuis qu'il était arrivé chez eux avait été largement couvert dans l'article. Dudley peinait à comprendre la raison pour laquelle tout le monde lui en voulait tant. Ses parents lui avaient toujours dit que ce qu'il faisait était bien ! Pourquoi les autres ne le voyaient pas ?

Il continua à ruminer ce mystère, isolé dans sa chambre pour ne pas être moqué par les autres pensionnaires. Seul comme il l'était… il ne pouvait pas leur faire ravaler leurs insultes. Ou les obliger à lui donner leur goûter, pensa-t-il comme son estomac grondait. Il avait tout le temps faim depuis qu'il était ici. Les portions étaient beaucoup trop petites à son goût, et il n'avait pas le droit de se resservir, sans compter qu'il n'y avait aucun de ses aliments préférés, gras et sucrés.

Dudley espéra que ses parents pourraient rapidement se payer un avocat et venir le récupérer, qu'il donne sa leçon au Freak.

.

oOo

.

Ragnok étudia longuement le dossier qui lui avait été apporté par Gnarlfang. Ce dernier se tenait devant lui, nerveux. Ragnok avait été le Champion de la cause Goblin durant la dernière « Rébellion », presque deux siècles plus tôt, qui leur avait permit de prendre le contrôle de l'argent des sorciers. Et malgré le temps écoulé, il était clair qu'il s'était maintenu en forme. Et il n'avait jamais hésité à s'occuper lui-même des traîtres lorsqu'ils étaient découverts. Et là, il sentait que Shatterbeak allait au mieux finir à pelleter du crottin de dragon, s'il était chanceux. L'interrogateur avait été très… minutieux dans ses questions, et s'était efforcé de récupérer un maximum d'informations auprès du traître. Et ce qu'il avait découvert… allait bien plus loin que ce qu'ils pensaient.

Dumbledore et Molly avaient signé un contrat de mariage totalement illégal entre Harry Potter et Ginevra Weasley, spécifiant qu'à moins qu'un changement de Gardien ne se produise avant le seizième anniversaire du garçon, ils devraient se lier dans un mariage exclusif et sans possibilité de séparation, avec l'obligation de produire un héritier dans l'année. Le problème, et ce qui mettait le Goblin réellement en colère, c'était que Dumbledore avait fait tout son possible pour que Harry n'ait aucune porte de sortie. Et quant à changer de Gardien Magique, il fallait encore que le Wizenmagot accepte. Sauf que vu que Dumbledore en était le Chief Warlock… ce n'était pas près d'arriver.

Ragnok pinça les lèvres. Les conclusions de Gnarlfang suivaient de près les aveux de Shatterbeak, et détaillaient les activités du compte. Le transfert mensuel sur le compte des Dursleys, à la Banque Barclays, montrait clairement qu'ils avaient été payés pour prendre soin de lui… chose qu'ils n'avaient pas faite, d'après Gnarlfang. Il avait méticuleusement épluchés leurs relevés bancaires depuis que l'Héritier Potter s'était retrouvé chez eux… et, à l'aide d'employés Né-Moldus, avait discrètement enquêté sur leurs agissements. Selon les employés écœurés, les Dursleys avaient gardé la totalité de l'argent pour eux, ou l'avaient utilisé sur leur fils, le couvrant de cadeaux et lui achetant tout ce que l'enfant réclamait.

La _seule fois_ où ils avaient dépensé l'argent pour lui, ça avait été pour lui acheter ses lunettes. Et elles n'étaient même pas adaptées à sa vue ! Mais mêmes leurs agissements pâlissaient en comparaison de ceux de Molly Weasley et Albus Dumbledore.

Ces derniers, utilisant le contrat de mariage illégal, avaient littéralement _pillés_ les comptes de Harry, profitant du fait que l'une était la mère de la future mariée, et l'autre le Gardien du garçon. De plus, Dumbledore avait récupéré _tous_ les cadeaux faits à Harry pour avoir « vaincu » Voldemort. Y compris l'argent ou les propriétés léguées par des personnes sans héritier direct, et qui avaient nommés Harry leur Héritier dans leurs Testaments. Il claqua de la langue. Pour le moment, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Pas tant que la Tutelle de l'Héritier Potter n'avait pas changé.

Il fronça les sourcils en arrivant à la partie concernant Molly. Cette dernière avait utilisé l'argent qu'elle pouvait retirer en tant que mère de la future mariée pour financer l'éducation de ses propres enfants. Autant ses crimes étaient moins importants que ceux de Dumbledore… autant le fait qu'elle ait signé un contrat de mariage illégal sans le consentement de son Chef de Famille était un crime grave selon les lois des Sang-Purs.

Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises en arrivant à la dernière page. Son regard acéré se posa brusquement sur Gnarlfang, qui avait l'air très pâle.

–Est-ce que cette information est sûre ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Le Guichetier hocha la tête, visiblement secoué.

–Oui, Roi Champion. Saul Croaker… connais les anciennes légendes, et il sait également que Gringotts les connaît aussi. Nos accords avec les Unspeakables sont également la seule chose qui lui ont permit de nous informer de ça.

Ragnok se massa le front avec un soupir.

–La Déesse n'est jamais intervenue avant dans la vie de nous autres mortels… pourquoi maintenant ? Demanda-t-il, presque pour lui-même.

Gnarlfang haussa les épaules, tout aussi mal à l'aise.

–Puis-je offrir mes pensées, Roi Champion Ragnok ?

Ce dernier le regarda longuement, puis hocha la tête.

–Allez-y, Guichetier Gnarlfang.

Le Goblin prit une grande inspiration avant de s'exprimer.

–Bien que je ne puisse pas prétendre comprendre ce que pense la Déesse… je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agit d'un présage que les choses… sont sur le point de s'aggraver dans le Monde Sorcier. Et que l'Héritier Potter est au cœur de tout cela, indépendamment de sa survie face à ce… parvenu de Voldemort. De plus… le fait que le _Cauchemar_ ait reçu sa garde à la place de Dumbledore… montre que ce dernier n'est juste _pas_ digne d'être le Gardien de qui que ce soit.

Ragnok hocha lentement la tête, pensif.

–Nous savons bien mieux que les sorciers à quel point le Cauchemar est dangereux… même s'ils ont conservés quelques détails. Cependant… il est clair que _Dumbledore_ est indigne de confiance. Qu'il soit passé pour la préférence du Cauchemar… montre que ce dernier n'est pas aussi mauvais que l'on pourrait le penser.

Gnarlfang opina.

–De plus… il semble décidé à protéger l'Héritier Potter. Je suppose… que nous nous plierons à son jugement sur ce qu'il convient de faire au sujet de Molly Weasley, née Prewett, et Dumbledore ?

Ragnok laissa échapper un soupir à ça.

–Je suppose que dans le cas contraire, la Déesse nous le laissera savoir, dit-il sur un ton las. Maintenant… je pense que vous devriez allez préparer les papiers de Mister Valentine. Veillez à ce qu'ils soient à toute épreuve. Je ne doute pas qu'il sera… contrarié si ce n'est pas le cas. Et prévoyez un contrat en tant que Garde du corps, pour le monde sorcier comme Moldu. En ce qui me concerne… je vais apporter ce rapport au Haut Roi Jareth.

Gnarlfang pâlit un peu plus en entendant ça, mais hocha la tête.

–Je ne doute pas qu'il sera… mécontent de voir ce qu'il est arrivé à l'Héritier Potter, dit diplomatiquement Gnarlfang.

Ragnok renifla en entendant ça.

–Vous maniez l'euphémisme comme un humain, Guichetier Gnarlfang. Il y a apparemment une bonne raison pour laquelle les Potter sont des Amis de la Nation, comme Godric Gryffindor et Rowena Ravenclaw. Du peu que j'ai pu découvrir… la raison remonterait même à la Submersion de la Terre Sacrée. Cependant… seul le Haut Roi Jareth la connaîtrait.

Gnarlfang laissa échapper un souffle en entendant ça. Nul ne connaissait réellement l'âge du Haut Roi, pas même ses proches conseillers ou ses Rois Champions. Certains murmuraient qu'il serait immortel, une punition reçue de la Déesse même pour des actes qu'il aurait commis il y a bien longtemps. D'autres murmuraient qu'il serait un membre des Haut Goblins, une race aussi mythique que les Eldars pour les Elfes de Maisons. Une chose était sûre… son existence était emplie de mystère.

Il salua Ragnok, et repartit de son côté. Il avait effectivement des papiers d'identité à préparer, et il tenait à ce qu'ils soient sans faille. Les grandes lignes avaient été créées, il ne restait désormais plus qu'à s'occuper de lui donner « vie » dans le monde Moldu. Heureusement, il y avait assez d'organisations plus ou moins secrètes chez eux pour en trouver une faisant l'affaire, et ajouter discrètement des papiers dans leur propres dossiers. Bien sûr, ça signifiait négocier avec les Branches Américaines de Gringotts, mais… l'Héritier Potter avait fait savoir qu'il prenait en charge les frais. Et si le Haut Roi Jareth avait donné son autorisation… il n'avait plus qu'à s'exécuter. Il fallait juste qu'il rajoute un contrat pour que son statut de « garde du corps » soit légal.

Pendant ce temps, Ragnok remit le dossier en ordre, et descendit de son propre bureau pour aller à la rencontre de Jareth. Il appréhendait honnêtement la discussion, celui-ci étant parfois… imprévisible, même s'il était loin du niveau du Mage Écarlate. Aucun humain n'était jamais entré dans cette zone de Gringotts, qui s'étendait encore plus profondément que les plus anciens Coffres créés. Il grogna en entrant dans la zone du Labyrinthe, comme elle était appelée. Cette dernière était totalement absurde, et il se demanda _pourquoi_ Jareth l'avait créée, si la rumeur était vraie. Peut-être pour filtrer les personnes qui venaient le voir, se dit-il, empruntant un escalier qui le fit se retrouver la tête à l'envers. Il était vrai qu'ainsi, seuls ceux qui étaient _déterminés_ pouvaient aller à sa rencontre. Même en connaissant le chemin, car les passages changeaient de temps à autre. Cette fois-ci, cependant, les passages étaient ceux dont il se rappelait, et il atteignit rapidement sa destination.

La salle du trône n'avait guère changé depuis sa dernière visite, si ce n'est l'addition d'une tête de Goblin dans un coin. _Encore un idiot qui a fait ce qu'il ne fallait pas,_ pensa Ragnok en approchant du trône, sur lequel était drapé son souverain. Jareth ne ressemblait à aucun Goblin, pas même aux Rois Champions. Il était plus grand pour commencer, aussi grand qu'un humain mâle adulte moyen. Ses longs cheveux légèrement en bataille étaient blonds, contrairement à la majorité des Goblins qui les avaient blancs ou, dans de rares cas, noirs. Sa peau était également de la même couleur que celle d'un humain, et, si ce n'était pour ses oreilles pointues ou ses dents en pointes (bien que plus droites que celles des autres Goblins), il aurait aisément pu passer pour un humain.

Jareth était actuellement en train de lire des papiers, assit de côté sur son trône, l'image même de l'ennui, mais Ragnok n'osa pas le déranger malgré tout. Il savait que le dernier à l'avoir dérangé pendant sa lecture avait fini avec sa tête sur une pique, même s'il aurait été dur de savoir qui avait été l'offenseur, ou même s'il avait eut une raison valide. Il attendit donc patiemment que le Haut Roi le remarque, parfaitement immobile.

Finalement, Jareth parvint à la fin de sa page, et la posa sur la table située derrière lui, à droite du trône plus exactement. Il tourna ensuite la tête en direction de Ragnok, ses yeux bleus transperçant le Goblin.

–Ragnok. J'espère que tu as des informations à me donner sur l'état des finances de Harry James Potter, dit Jareth de sa voix grave et calme.

Ragnok hocha la tête, ignorant le frisson qui lui parcourait le dos à la menace sous-jacente dans la voix de son souverain. Jareth était l'un des rares Goblins à être en possession de Matérias, et personne ne savait d'où il les tenait. Certains pensaient qu'il les avait héritées de sa famille, d'autres qu'il les avaient obtenues lui-même avant la submersion de la Terre Sacrée par Minerva, s'il était réellement aussi vieux. Nul ne le savait réellement, et le dernier à avoir posé la question y avait laissé sa tête… littéralement. Il tendit le dossier au Haut Roi, et recula jusqu'à sa position précédente, croisant les mains dans son dos. Même parmi les Goblins, seuls les Rois champions et ses conseillers savaient qu'il existait. Très peu de Goblins en-dehors de ces personnes-là… et, pour autant qu'il sache, aucun humain. Il espérait juste qu'aucune urgence nécessitant sa présence (genre le Cauchemar en colère qui venait détruire la banque) ne se produirait pendant son absence.

Jareth lut lentement le dossier, fronçant parfois les sourcils, jusqu'au moment où il arriva au passage qui avait fait marquer une pause à Ragnok, où il cligna des yeux, visiblement surprit, et relut les lignes à plusieurs reprises. Il leva ensuite le regard sur Ragnok, s'asseyant correctement.

–Ces informations sont-elles fiables ? Demanda-t-il, une colère sourde dans sa voix.

Ce dernier hocha la tête en réponse.

–Saul Croaker est celui qui a apparemment apporté l'information sur Minerva, et je _sais_ que l'interrogateur a été… méticuleux dans ses questions, tout comme Gnarlfang et Bloodfang dans leurs investigations.

Jareth pinça les lèvres, la colère clairement visible dans son expression.

–Des actions sont à prendre contre Molly Prewett-Weasley et Albus Dumbledore. Cependant… ce dernier est puissant dans le monde non-sorcier. Le détruire… même sans le tuer, ne sera pas chose aisée. Et ce n'est pas comme si les humains nous écoutaient.

–Non, admit Ragnok. Seuls les humains pourraient détruire ce personnage efficacement. Nous… nous serions ridiculisés au mieux, et au pire, nous aurions des problèmes pour notre… « ingérence » dans les affaires des sorciers.

Jareth hocha la tête pensivement, manifestement perdu dans ses réflexions. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se leva soudain, faisant cligner des yeux à Ragnok, et se dirigea vers une porte au fond de la salle, ordonnant au Goblin de le suivre. Ce dernier s'empressa de s'exécuter, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi, mais n'osant pas désobéir à son Roi, tenant à garder sa tête sur ses épaules. Il devait presque courir pour suivre les enjambées de Jareth, et ce dernier ne courait même pas, avançant simplement à grand pas. Le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient descendait en pente douce, et Ragnok se demanda où ils se dirigeaient. Personne ne savait où menait cette porte particulière, et elle ne s'ouvrait qu'à la signature magique de Jareth.

Finalement, il arrivèrent à une nouvelle porte, et le Haut Roi Goblin poussa les battants d'un geste élégant, les faisant s'ouvrir en grand, laissant échapper une lueur verte pâle. Ragnok en resta bouche bée, se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas. Il approcha prudemment, et réalisa que non, il n'hallucinait pas. Devant lui se trouvait une _fontaine de Mako_, peut-être la dernière qui existait dans le monde. Les murmures de la Rivière de la Vie était audibles dans cette pièce, et il se demanda, incrédule, _pourquoi_ il avait l'honneur d'être admit dans cet endroit sacré. Il avait entendu les rumeurs, oui, selon lesquelles il y aurait une pièce, loin dans les profondeurs du palais, où l'on pouvait entendre la Déesse, mais _jamais_ il n'aurait imaginé avoir la chance d'y avoir accès.

Il resta respectueusement à distance, regardant Jareth s'agenouiller au bord du bassin, et l'imitant après quelques secondes. Les humains avaient peut-être oublié la voix de la planète… pas les Goblins. Mais Dumbledore était certainement sur le point de le redécouvrir… et de manière probablement très douloureuse, pensa-t-il en frissonnant.

En parlant de douleur, il fut tiré de ses pensées par Jareth qui jurait, et leva les yeux pour le voir pencher la tête en direction du bassin de Rivière de la Vie, quelque chose dans la main droite et se frottant le front de l'autre.

–C'est bon, j'ai compris, ce n'était pas la peine de me balancer une Matéria d'Invocation à la gueule ! D'accord, le gamin peut l'avoir, grommela-t-il, ressemblant presque à un gosse qui boudait. Je ne la garderais pas, de toute façon, j'en ai pas l'usage.

Ragnok cligna des yeux avec incrédulité en l'entendant parler ainsi à la _Planète même_. Soit il était suicidaire… soit il était effectivement si vieux qu'il pouvait se permettre de lui parler ainsi. Jareth se remit debout, se tournant vers Ragnok, son expression clairement ennuyée. Il lança quelque chose de petit et rouge au Goblin, qui le rattrapa par réflexe… et faillit le lâcher en réalisant qu'il s'agissait effectivement d'une _Matéria d'Invocation _! Il comprenait cependant pourquoi Jareth n'avait pas envie de la garder, l'esprit à l'intérieur, bien qu'aussi intelligent qu'eux, avait la curiosité d'un enfant de trois ans en pleine phase du « pourquoi ? ». Le nom de l'esprit en lui-même (Carbuncle) ne lui disait absolument rien, mais il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il soit de type offensif.

Il regarda son Haut Roi, sans voix, perplexe. Devant son expression, ce dernier soupira et développa d'un air las :

–Minerva elle-même a dit que nous devons laisser faire le Cauchemar, concernant le sujet de Harry James Potter. Selon elle, il prendra les bonnes décisions à son sujet. De plus… cette Invocation est destinée à l'enfant, pour le protéger semble-t-il. Fais-lui passer, en précisant qu'il s'agit d'un cadeau de ma part.

Ragnok cligna des yeux avec incrédulité, et décida de ne pas poser de questions. Les voies de la Déesse étaient décidément impénétrables, se dit-il en refaisant le chemin inverse, suivant Jareth. Une fois revenus dans la salle du trône, il ignora poliment l'expression dégoûtée de Jareth devant la paperasse qui s'était accumulée sur sa table, et le salua respectueusement lorsque ce dernier le congédia d'un geste de la main, retournant s'avachir sur son trône avec un grognement, s'emparant d'une nouvelle feuille.

Ragnok reprit le chemin inverse, retournant à son propre poste. Pour le moment… ils n'avaient rien de plus à faire qu'attendre la réponse de Sephiroth devant les papiers d'identités qui lui seraient envoyés. Et lui préparer un rendez-vous avec Bloodfang, se rappela-t-il. Le Roi Champion ne doutait pas qu'il serait… furieux devant les machinations de Dumbledore et Molly. Il espérait juste que la Banque y survivrait. Peut-être devrait-il prévoir de quoi lui permettre de se défouler, se dit-il. Ça ne ferait pas de mal.

.

oOo

.

Sephiroth ricanait doucement devant l'expression des autres. La situation était particulièrement comique de son point de vue.

Ils étaient arrivés sans problèmes là où Nathan leur avait dit, et il avait expliqué qu'ils étaient tombés par hasard sur cet endroit avec Emma il y a très longtemps, avant même leur mariage. L'avantage était qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à des kilomètres à la ronde, et ils avaient peut-être vu cinq ou six personnes depuis qu'ils venaient ici. Sephiroth avait hoché la tête avec satisfaction, et avait activé sa Matéria Scan pour observer les environs. Il n'avait perçut aucune pierre de surveillance dans le coin, et en avait informé les autres avec satisfaction. Cependant, vu que le trajet avait prit au moins trois heures et demies, et que tout le monde commençait à avoir faim, la décision fut prise de manger avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Nathan avait levé les yeux au ciel avec un soupir en voyant la quantité de provisions qui sortait de la glacière, surtout après que Sephiroth ait réutilisé Mini pour rendre leur taille normale aux aliments, mais il ne fit aucune réflexion. Vu l'appétit de Sephiroth, il comprenait pourquoi ils avaient fait ça. Et Harry avait toujours ce regard émerveillé en voyant fonctionner les Matéria. Le garçon avait aussi regardé autour de lui avec fascination, regardant la forêt avec curiosité. La forêt ne ressemblait pas du tout à la Forêt Interdite, et au moins, il n'y avait pas d'araignées géantes là-bas. Emma avait frissonné en entendant ça. Elle avait horreur des araignées normales, alors une de la taille d'un camion… La mère de famille était au moins rassurée de savoir que si jamais Harry était forcé d'y retourner, Sephiroth serait avec lui.

L'argenté avait accepté de montrer ses Shadow Creepers à Nathan lorsque celui-ci en avait parlé, juste avant qu'ils ne mangent. Il avait doucement rigolé en entendant Nathan jurer sous l'effet de la peur lorsque la bestiole avait surgie du sol dans un nuage noir, un peu comme lui. Et il pouvait comprendre le pauvre père de famille. Avec leur allure de chien squelettique aux longues griffes et leur espèce de crâne de rongeur, le tout de la taille d'un cheval, les Shadow Creepers avaient de quoi impressionner. Étrangement, Hermione fut celle qui fut le moins effrayée par eux. Il renvoya rapidement le monstre, cependant, et Nathan remarqua, plaisantant à moitié en disant cela, qu'il n'aurait pas été contre un verre d'alcool après ça. Emma avait répliqué que vu les grossièretés qu'il avait sortit, il serait déjà bien content de ne pas dormir sur le canapé. Nathan avait gémit en réponse, entrant dans le jeu, et Sephiroth avait sourit, amusé, en voyant ça. Il pouvait voir que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était réellement sérieux en disant ça, et ça avait aidé à briser la tension.

Le repas avait été calme, et les discussions avaient tourné autour de la nourriture qu'il y avait à Midgar à son époque. Tout le monde avait rit lorsque Sephiroth avait comparé la nourriture du mess de l'armée à de la nourriture pour chien, surtout concernant les Cadets qui visaient le SOLDAT ou l'infanterie. Nathan l'avait rassuré en disant que c'était partout pareil, et que la nourriture pour les soldats de base n'était guère mieux, selon sa propre expérience dans le service militaire.

Finalement, tout le monde avait eut fini, et Emma avait demandé s'il pouvait leur en dire plus sur les Invocations. Sephiroth avait dû chercher dans ses souvenirs de la Rivière de la Vie avant de pouvoir lui répondre. D'après ce qu'il avait pu apprendre, une Matéria d'invocation se formait lorsqu'une âme s'attachait à un fragment de magie, et c'était ce fragment de magie qui déterminait l'Invocation qui allait « naître » en un sens.

–Donc, fit Hermione, si une âme s'attache à un fragment de magie de glace…

–Une Shiva « naît », en un sens, confirma Sephiroth. Et c'est la même chose lorsqu'elles atteignent le niveau maître. Pour les Invocations comme Bahamut, c'est une âme de dragon. Et ainsi de suite. Choco/Mog et Odin sont un peu à part dans cette catégorie, cependant.

–Pourquoi ? Demanda Emma, intriguée.

–Toutes les deux… sont en fait constituées de deux entités distinctes : Odin est un homme et un cheval à 6 jambes, Sleipnir d'après ce qu'on m'a expliqué, et Choco/Mog est constitué d'un Chocobo et d'un Mog qui le monte. Les montures peuvent être invoquées séparément en cas de besoin, par contre, mais leurs… cavaliers non. Invoquer le cavalier invoquera automatiquement la monture avec lui. Bahamut et ses « frères », cependant, n'ont pas d'éléments propres, comme quelques autres invocations. Certains, comme Kujata ou Typhon, attaquent même avec plusieurs éléments combinés.

Nathan laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif.

–Les combats devaient être… intéressants avec eux, dit-il. Comment faisiez-vous ?

Sephiroth ne put s'empêcher de rire avec amusement en réponse.

–Honnêtement, Nathan, il était assez rare de se battre à coup d'Invocations, et ce pour deux raisons. La première, c'était qu'elles coûtent _énormément_ de magie pour les appeler, même si elles vous apprécient. Et la deuxième, qui était aussi la raison principale, c'est qu'il fallait déjà _trouver_ leurs Matérias.

–Elles étaient si rare ? Demanda Harry, curieux.

–Extrêmement rares, confirma Sephiroth. Pour autant que je sache… il n'y avait pas plus de quelques exemplaires de leurs Matéria… Phénix étant peut-être la plus prolifique, pour une raison qui échappait à tout le monde. Sinon, le meilleur moyen d'en avoir plusieurs, c'était de les amener au niveau Maître, comme pour toutes les autres Matérias.

–Ça devait être long, si elles coûtaient autant de magie pour les invoquer, non ? Demanda Emma, donnant une canette à Harry.

Sephiroth acquiesça.

–Tout dépendait des personnes, et de si elles avaient l'équipement nécessaire pour ça, mais oui, ça pouvait être long.

–Et pourquoi est-ce que vous parliez de si elles vous apprécient ? Demanda Nathan, intrigué.

–La plupart des gens… même au SOLDAT… n'avaient pas vraiment les capacités de pouvoir… entendre les Invocations. Moi et Genesis… faisions partie des rares personnes à en être capables. Je sais que Angeal n'en était en tout cas pas capable, pas à moins de les invoquer. Pareil pour Zack. Aerith… m'a expliqué en être capable parce qu'elle était une Ancienne, ou Cetra, comme je vous l'avais expliqué, Emma.

–Je vois… fit cette dernière pensivement. Et si vous invoquez l'une d'entre elles, est-ce que nous pourrions lui parler également ?

–Bien sûr, acquiesça Sephiroth. Même notre… amie, qui ne venait pas de notre monde, pouvait leur parler quand ils étaient présents. Elle s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Shiva, gloussa-t-il, malgré le fait qu'elle soit frileuse. Mais Shiva l'appréciait beaucoup malgré tout. Ifrit aussi, d'ailleurs. Cependant, Genesis ne pouvait pas l'appeler souvent, car les Matérias n'arrivaient pas à se connecter correctement à la Rivière de la Vie locale.

–Ifrit aimait bien Genesis ? Demanda Hermione, amusée.

Sephiroth éclata de rire.

–Il l'adorait même, avant tout parce que Genesis était un pyromane invétéré, je pense. Cependant, il ne m'apprécie guère, surtout parce que je tends plus vers la glace en élément… ce qui fait que Shiva m'apprécie énormément, je pense. Pour cette raison, Genesis invoquait rarement Shiva s'il pouvait l'éviter, tout comme je préfère éviter d'invoquer Ifrit si je le peux. J'ai largement les réserves nécessaires pour l'appeler en cas de besoin, mais je préférais encore laisser son invocation à Genesis ou même Angeal, qui n'avait pas de réelle préférence en matière d'élément.

–On peut la voir ? Demanda Harry, son ton mêlant la supplique et l'espoir curieux.

Emma sourit avec amusement en voyant ça. Elle devait cependant avouer être curieuse elle aussi.

–Elle ne risque pas d'attirer l'attention de trop loin au moins ? Demanda Nathan, fronçant les sourcils.

Sephiroth rit doucement en se levant, fouillant ses poches, et en sortant un sac clairement miniaturisé. Il lui rendit sa taille normal grâce à Mini, tout en répondant au père de famille.

–Aucun risque, Nathan. Je serais plus inquiet si je devais invoquer Bahamut ou ses frères, ou même Léviathan, car leur invocation se déroule depuis le ciel ou un plan d'eau assez large. De plus, ils sont imposants, ce qui alerterait immédiatement les autorités. Shiva, tout comme Ifrit, Titan ou Odin, sont de taille plus ou moins humaine normalement. Ils peuvent varier leur taille aisément, mais en général, il est parfaitement possible de les invoquer dans votre salon si vous voulez… ou votre jardin, dit-il avec humour, sortant une sphère rouge sang du sac, et le miniaturisant de nouveau, le remettant dans sa poche. Sleipnir est de la taille d'un grand cheval, ce qui met Odin à la même taille qu'un cavalier normal.

–Donc, ils peuvent adapter leur taille à leur environnement ? Demanda Emma, fascinée, alors qu'il plaçait Shiva dans un de ses bracelets.

L'argenté acquiesça.

–Le plus souvent, Léviathan et les Bahamut prenaient une taille proche de leur taille « normale » car ils étaient appelés dans des espaces ouverts, pour s'occuper d'ennemis… coriaces, dirons-nous, comme les Béhémoth. Donc pour faire appel à toute leur puissance…

–Ils sont obligés de prendre leur taille réelle ? Demanda Hermione, curieuse.

–Je pense qu'on peut dire ça ainsi, acquiesça Sephiroth avec amusement. Donc… Shiva ?

Tout le monde acquiesça, et il se concentra sur la Matéria avec un sourire amusé. Shiva avait portée son attention sur lui dès l'instant où il avait inséré la Matéria dans son Bracelet Dragon, surprise et curieuse. Elle n'avait pas été invoquée depuis des millénaires, aussi répondit-elle avec enthousiasme lorsqu'il canalisa sa magie dans la Matéria d'Invocation. Des flocons de neiges apparurent dans l'air, se concentrant brusquement dans une zone précise après quelques secondes, et formant le corps de Shiva. Sephiroth prêta à peine attention au cri étranglé de Nathan, mi-outrage mi-gêne, légèrement étonné. Il avait rarement vu Shiva sous cette forme, sauf quand elle était vraiment furieuse. Normalement, Shiva avait l'apparence d'une femme de taille assez grande, presque nue à l'exception d'un genre de bikini composé de glace (et qui était probablement la raison de l'indignation gênée de Nathan) aux longs cheveux d'un blanc de neige artistiquement coiffés et à la peau d'un blanc pâle. Cette fois-ci, elle était apparue avec pas moins de _SIX_ bras, telle la divinité hindoue qui avait probablement été inspirée par des récits de survivants de la Terre Sacrée.

Il cligna des yeux avec surprise, cependant, en la voyant pousser un cri de délice et repasser à sa forme normale (avec seulement deux bras), et littéralement _sauter_ sur Harry, le prenant dans ses bras pour le câliner, roucoulant de joie.

Il se mit à rire doucement dans son coin en voyant la réaction des autres. La situation était particulièrement comique de son point de vue. Nathan était dans un coin, rouge de gêne et d'embarras devant la tenue de Shiva (ou plutôt son absence de tenue), Emma avait la main sur les yeux, gênée, et lui donnant l'impression de ne plus savoir où se mettre, Hermione semblait partagée entre la confusion et l'amusement, avec un peu de gêne, et Harry… était rouge comme une tomate, et ne savait visiblement pas quoi faire pour se sortir de cette situation… surtout que Shiva ne semblait pas décidée à vouloir le lâcher.

Sephiroth était particulièrement amusé devant tout ça. Il finit par prendre pitié sur la famille, et s'adressa à Shiva avec amusement, attirant son attention.

–Shiva, est-ce qu'il y aurait moyen que tu crée des vêtements ? Je crois qu'ils sont un peu… gênés devant ton absence de tenue.

Shiva releva la tête, distraite, et haussa un sourcil devant l'expression des parents. Elle rit doucement, sa voix ressemblant à un carillon.

–_On dirait, en effet. Je suppose qu'ils n'ont aucune préférence pour le style de vêtements, du moment que je porte quelque chose de plus… couvrant ?_ Demanda-t-elle avec amusement.

Emma comme Nathan hochèrent frénétiquement la tête, faisant rire la déesse de la glace, qui relâcha légèrement sa prise sur Harry, au grand soulagement de ce dernier, et claqua des doigts de sa main libre, faisant apparaître un sari traditionnel hindoue d'un blanc de neige comme ses cheveux, avec des broderies d'un bleu nuit formant des motifs de flocons de neige. Elle reprit ensuite ses câlins sur Harry, qui semblait beaucoup moins embarrassé maintenant qu'elle était « habillée ».

Ce dernier avait été surpris quand elle l'avait prit dans ses bras pour un câlin, roucoulant sur le fait qu'elle avait une chance extraordinaire de pouvoir croiser un enfant béni de la Déesse. Il se serait attendu à ce que sa peau soit glaciale, du fait qu'elle était apparemment de l'élément de la glace, mais non au final. Sa peau avait été fraîche, mais pas froide, comme si elle sortait juste d'une zone un peu plus fraîche que le reste. Sephiroth finit par intervenir, lui rappelant que même si elle contrôlait parfaitement ses pouvoirs, le froid qui émanait d'elle allait finir par causer des problèmes à Harry, d'autant plus que c'était l'été.

Shiva se contenta de rire avec amusement, décidant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur la couverture de pique-nique, Harry sur ses jambes.

–_Ne t'inquiète pas, Sephiroth, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire du mal à un enfant béni de la Déesse. Si je puis poser la question… qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à m'invoquer ici et maintenant, par curiosité ?_

Sephiroth rit doucement, avant de lui répondre.

–Disons que Nathan et Emma étaient curieux de voir une Invocation, et Nathan voulait aussi voir un de mes Shadow Creepers. De plus, maintenant que Harry est libéré du fardeau des sorts qui siphonnaient sa magie, je voulais trouver un endroit isolé pour qu'il puisse pratiquer.

Les yeux de Shiva s'étrécirent, ses prunelles ambrées prenant un éclat dur et glacial, des flocons de neige apparaissant dans l'air autour d'elle.

–_Quelqu'un a placé des sorts drainant la magie d'un enfant béni de la Déesse sur lui ? _Demanda-t-elle sur un ton glacial. _QUI a osé faire ce blasphème ?_

Sephiroth secoua la tête.

–Albus Dumbledore. Cependant… Minerva elle-même l'a privé de toute autorité sur Harry. Et ce vieux fou… est à _moi_, dit-il doucement, mais avec intensité.

Si Shiva avait été une mortelle, elle aurait frissonné devant son expression. En tout cas, c'était le cas de la famille, de ce qu'elle voyait. Shiva aurait put repartir si elle voulait, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle était curieuse de voir ce dont le garçon était capable. Elle n'avait pas besoin de Matéria Scan pour sentir le potentiel de l'enfant qu'elle tenait contre elle, mais potentiel ne voulait pas dire réalité.

Sephiroth secoua la tête avec un certain amusement cette fois, et décida de laisser Shiva faire ce qu'elle voulait. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit de l'élément de la glace, elle avait une personnalité particulièrement chaleureuse. Reportant son attention sur Harry, il décida que, tant qu'à faire, ils pouvaient commencer à faire des tests pour voir la puissance du garçon. Nettoyant une portion de la clairière, il fabriqua un petit foyer, avant de se tourner vers Harry.

–Est-ce que tu te sens en état de faire un peu de magie ? Demanda-t-il gentiment à son protégé.

Harry hésita, puis hocha la tête. L'étreinte de Shiva… le désorientait un peu, mais il ne trouvais pas ça désagréable. Pas comme les étreintes de Molly, qui l'empêchaient de respirer. C'était plus comme celles de Sephiroth, qui lui offraient une impression de sécurité… une chose qui lui avait cruellement manqué depuis la mort de ses parents. Hermione l'aida à prendre en main sa baguette, et, aidée de Sephiroth, l'aida à pratiquer les mouvements de baguette nécessaires pour lancer un sort. Quand il fut à peu près certain qu'il y arriverait, Sephiroth suggéra de lancer un _Incendio_. Nathan objecta à ça, demandant si ça n'était pas trop dangereux.

–Ne vous inquiétez pas Nathan, le rassura l'argenté. Même en imaginant que Harry perde le contrôle, je suis largement en mesure de stopper un éventuel incendie _avant_ qu'il ne présente un danger… si Shiva ne m'a pas prit de vitesse, ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant en direction de l'Invocation de glace.

Cette dernière rit doucement.

–_En effet,_ dit-elle en réponse, amusée. _Ne t'inquiète pas, petit enfant béni de la Déesse,_ ajouta-t-elle en direction de Harry,_ Sephiroth sait ce qu'il fait. Et je suis là en cas de besoin._

Harry hésita encore un peu, se demandant s'il devait lui dire que son nom était Harry, avant de laisser tomber. Après tout… c'était toujours plus agréable qu'être appelé « Garçon » ou « Freak ». Inspirant profondément, il lança le sort sur le petit foyer créé par Sephiroth… et sur les trois mètres autour. Avant que quiconque ait put paniquer devant la zone d'effet du sort, Shiva claqua des doigts, gelant carrément la totalité de la zone qui avait prit feu. Il y eut un gros blanc, Harry ayant même lâché sa baguette sous le choc, et il n'osait pas la reprendre. Finalement, ce fut Nathan qui reprit la parole, contemplant pensivement la glace.

–Je crois que c'était effectivement une bonne idée d'aller en forêt pour que Harry pratique, Sephiroth. Je n'ose pas imaginer les dégâts en ville.

–J'avoue, murmura ce dernier, pensif. Je crois qu'il va falloir changer de méthode…

–Comment ça ? Demanda Harry sur un ton craintif.

Sephiroth lui sourit gentiment.

–Rien d'inquiétant, ne t'en fais pas. Il va juste falloir que tu apprenne à « sentir » ta magie.

–Comment vous comptez faire ? Demanda Emma, intriguée.

–En utilisant un sortilège pour priver Harry de ses sens, expliqua l'argenté. Il ne dure que quelques minutes, mais de cette façon, il pourra se concentrer uniquement sur sa magie.

–Vous pouvez le lancer ? Demanda Hermione, curieuse et inquiète.

Sephiroth hésita avant de répondre.

–Sûrement, mais je risque d'utiliser trop de puissance, admit-il avec une certaine gêne. Ce sortilège serait mieux lancé par toi, Hermione.

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux.

–Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

L'ex-général acquiesça.

–Certain, Hermione. Je peux t'apprendre comment lancer le sort, et je suis sûr que tu y arriveras très bien, lui assura-t-il.

–D'accord, dit bravement l'adolescente, je vais essayer.

Elle ne se sentait pas certaine d'y arriver du premier coup, quoi que dise Sephiroth, mais elle voulait essayer quand même. Et il avait raison en disant qu'il risquait de surcharger le sort, ce qui n'était pas le but. L'argenté lui expliqua les mouvements de baguette et l'incantation, et la laissa pratiquer à voix basse dans son coin, sortant le sac où il avait prit Shiva. Le fouillant, il finit par sortir un bracelet. Un simple Bijou de Fer, mais pour ce qu'il voulait faire, ça serait amplement suffisant. Sous le regard intrigué des autres, il sortit la Matéria de Shiva de son Bracelet Dragon, et la mit dans celui qu'il venait de sortir du sac.

Sans couper le lien de magie qui l'unissait à Shiva, il s'approcha d'elle et Harry, et installa le Bijou de Fer sur le poignet indemne du garçon, à la perplexité de celui-ci. Devant le regard intrigué de l'adolescent, Sephiroth s'expliqua, tout en réglant la lanière pour que le Bijou tienne correctement.

–Étant donné que le sort va couper tous tes sens, à l'exception du toucher, il va te falloir un moyen de communiquer. Shiva peut communiquer mentalement avec toi si sa Matéria est dans un Bracelet en contact avec ta peau, et oralement avec nous. Donc, tu ne seras pas seul, et si tu sens que tu as peur, elle sera là pour te rassurer.

Harry hocha la tête, rassuré de savoir qu'il ne serait pas livré à lui-même. Il frissonna, cependant, lorsque Sephiroth ôta sa main du Bijou, et que Shiva commença à tirer son énergie de lui au lieu de son protecteur. La sensation n'était pas désagréable, mais étrange et vaguement familière, faisant réaliser à Harry que c'était ça qu'il ressentait avec les sorts qui protégeaient sa « maison ». Cependant… il préférait encore donner sa magie à Shiva, qui, au moins, ne lui avait jamais fait de mal. Cette dernière resserra gentiment son étreinte, lui adressant doucement la parole :

–_Ne t'inquiète pas, enfant béni de la Déesse. Jamais je ne te ferais de mal… et je ne pense pas que les autres Invocations t'en feront. Tu es trop précieux pour cela._

Harry hocha la tête, les joues un peu rouges. Il n'était juste pas habitué à ce qu'on lui apporte de l'attention positive, et ça le mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise. Mais il préférait encore ça à l'attention négative qu'il recevait à Hogwarts ou avec les Dursleys.

Finalement, Hermione indiqua qu'elle était prête, et Sephiroth hocha la tête. Regardant Shiva et Harry, il s'adressa à l'invocation en premier :

–Shiva, est-ce que tu pourrais créer un bloc de glace s'il te plaît ? Approximativement de ma taille ?

–Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry avec curiosité, alors même que Shiva s'exécutait, amusée.

–Je pense qu'après ce qui s'est passé avec l'_Incendio_, tu vas vouloir éviter les sorts offensifs, non ? Questionna Sephiroth avec un sourire amusé devant l'embarras de Harry. Un sortilège de Lévitation devrait être à ta portée, et sera actuellement moins dangereux et plus facilement contrôlé si jamais il devait échapper à ton contrôle.

–Oui, mais une boule de glace de cette taille ? Demanda Emma avec incrédulité, regardant la masse de glace d'environ deux mètres de diamètre.

–Croyez-moi, Emma, répondit Sephiroth, parfaitement sérieux, je soupçonne qu'il faudrait qu'elle soit au moins deux à trois plus grosse pour qu'elle _commence_ à poser problème à Harry.

Emma en cligna des yeux de surprise, et faillit objecter… jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur la zone encore recouverte de glace, là où Harry avait accidentellement surchargé son _Incendio_ un peu plus tôt. De ce que Hermione leur avait expliqué, normalement, le sort créait une petite flamme, parfaite pour allumer un feu de camp, et qui embrasait une surface pas plus grande que quelques centimètres carrés. Or, Harry avait réussi à mettre le feu à une zone de _plusieurs mètres carrés_. Quand on prenait ça en compte… elle pouvait effectivement comprendre que Sephiroth avait foi en la capacité de Harry à soulever quelque chose d'aussi lourd.

Finalement, Hermione se sentit assez confiante pour lancer le sort, et indiqua qu'elle était prête. Demandant à son ami s'il se sentait prêt, ce dernier hocha bravement la tête. Il était au moins rassuré de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul, les bras de Shiva l'entourant et le réconfortant malgré leur fraîcheur. Prenant une profonde inspiration, l'adolescente lança le sort, et coupa complètement les sens de Harry.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, ce dernier ne fut plus conscient de rien autour de lui, plongé dans une obscurité silencieuse. Tout juste des bras de Shiva autour de lui, et de sa voix dans son esprit, douce et apaisante, tintant comme un carillon.

_Respire doucement, petit enfant béni de la Déesse. Ressens autour de toi. Que sens-tu ?_

Harry hésita avant de répondre, désorienté.

_Un… pouls ?_ Pensa-t-il avec hésitation dans sa direction.

Le garçon ne voyait pas vraiment comment associer ce qu'il voyait à quelque chose de connu. Et c'était la seule image qui lui venait à l'esprit, une onde qui pulsait doucement, au rythme d'un cœur battant lentement, les filaments lumineux d'un vert pâle devenant visibles pendant quelques secondes avant de disparaître presque entièrement, puis de revenir. Et la sensation à chaque fois qu'ils étaient visibles… lui faisait penser au câlin de Minerva, une étreinte chaleureuse et réconfortante. Il l'entendit rire doucement, visiblement ravie.

_Exactement. Ce que tu vois… correspond à la magie qui existe en ce monde. Maintenant… je vais diriger ta baguette en direction de la sphère de glace que j'ai créée un peu plus tôt. Je veux que tu lance le sort lorsque je te ferais signe._

_Mais… et si j'utilise trop de force ?_ Demanda craintivement Harry.

Shiva rit de nouveau, amusée.

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Comme c'est moi qui ait créé cette glace, je garde un certain contrôle dessus. Je le laisserais la soulever, mais elle n'ira pas plus haut que la cime des arbres. Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ça._

_D'accord,_ pensa Harry, soulagé d'entendre ça.

Il la sentit s'emparer gentiment de son bras, le dirigeant dans une direction précise. L'entendant lui dire « _c'est bon _» dans son esprit le fit déglutir, mais il lança courageusement le sortilège de lévitation. Presque immédiatement, il vit la magie réagir autour de lui, le fascinant. Les filaments se regroupèrent autour d'un point précis, dessinant les contours d'une sphère, et il réalisa qu'il s'agissait certainement de la boule de glace que Shiva avait créée un peu plus tôt. Harry faillit paniquer en la voyant presque littéralement _décoller_ dans les airs… avant qu'elle ne s'arrête soudain la seconde suivante, à son plus grand soulagement. Montrant que Shiva gardait effectivement un certain contrôle sur la glace qu'elle avait créée.

Malgré tout, il pouvait _sentir_ que son sortilège de lévitation _forçait_ pour essayer de faire monter la sphère dans les airs, et il se demanda comment faire pour en diminuer la puissance. Observant la magie, il réalisa instinctivement qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de filaments autour de la glace. Fronçant les sourcils, le garçon s'efforça d'en éliminer une partie, essayant de diminuer la puissance qu'il mettait dans son sort. C'était un travail lent et méthodique, mais il était déterminé à réussir, ne serait-ce que pour rendre Sephiroth fier. C'était la première fois… que quelqu'un croyait réellement en lui pour quelque chose ne concernant pas le fait de vaincre Voldemort… et il ne voulait pas décevoir l'argenté. Finalement, Harry put voir la sphère de glace cesser de vouloir partir dans l'espace, arrêtant de presser contre le « plafond » défini par Shiva, perdant même un peu de hauteur.

Encouragé par ce succès, l'adolescent continua à écarter les filaments de magie, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que le sort commençait à peiner pour soutenir la sphère de glace… juste au moment où le sortilège coupant ses sens cessait de faire effet. Harry perdit le contrôle sous l'effet de la surprise, la sphère retombant au sol avec un bruit sourd, provoquant une onde de choc qui fit vaciller Nathan, lequel garda son équilibre de justesse. Le garçon était à deux doigts de s'excuser, mais le père de famille se contenta de rire.

–Tout va bien Harry, ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi ? Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Harry secoua la tête en réponse, toujours gêné.

–Non, assura-t-il bravement. Vraiment pas.

Même s'il commençait à avoir mal à la tête, il voulait continuer, ne serait-ce que pour arriver à maîtriser sa magie. Sephiroth intervint cependant au même moment, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

–Même si tu n'es pas fatigué, Harry, dit-il gentiment, je suis à peu près certain que tu dois commencer à avoir mal à la tête, pas vrai ?

Incapable de mentir à son protecteur, et se rappelant que ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas à faire semblant d'aller bien avec lui, il hocha la tête, honteux. La main large qui se posa sur sa chevelure le fit tressaillir par réflexe, même si le coup auquel il s'attendait plus ou moins par habitude ne vint jamais. Levant les yeux, il croisa le regard félin de Sephiroth, qui le contemplait d'un air chaleureux, bien que légèrement attristé.

–Harry, il n'y a rien de honteux à admettre que tu ne te sens pas bien, dit-il gentiment. Ce que tu viens de faire demande beaucoup de concentration, et crois-moi, se concentrer autant peut te donner rapidement mal à la tête. De plus… nous avons tout l'été pour t'aider à t'entraîner. Il n'y a pas d'urgence.

Le garçon hocha la tête, et Sephiroth ébouriffa ses cheveux, le faisant protester, même si les autres ne virent pas réellement de différence avec sa coiffure habituelle. Nathan ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la scène avec amusement. Sephiroth… se comportait vraiment comme un grand frère, malgré son handicap social aussi clair que le jour. Le père de famille pouvait cependant voir que l'argenté faisait de son mieux, et, de son point de vue… il ne se débrouillait pas si mal. Et c'était rassurant pour leur relation. L'ancien guerrier veillait à encourager son protégé sans en faire trop, et essayait de l'aider à gagner son indépendance, dans tous les sens du terme.

Ce dernier porta son attention sur Shiva, visiblement amusé. Celle-ci tenait toujours Harry contre elle, et le garçon semblait s'être plus ou moins résigné au fait qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir envie de le relâcher.

–Bon, Shiva, je pense que tu vas devoir y aller pour aujourd'hui. Si tu veux, je pourrais de nouveau faire appel à toi la prochaine fois que Harry s'entraînera ? Suggéra-t-il en la voyant faire la moue.

L'adolescent… devait admettre ne pas être totalement contre l'idée. La déesse de la glace… avait été douce et gentille avec lui. L'aidant et le rassurant avec sa magie. Il ne savait pas si elle pouvait faire plus pour l'aider… mais il avait envie de la revoir encore. Harry ne savait pas s'il aurait une affinité avec la glace en particulier ou non… mais il apprécierait de pouvoir faire appel à elle si elle était d'accord.

Shiva laissa échapper un rire tintant à ça.

_Avec plaisir, Sephiroth. Rencontrer un enfant béni de la Déesse… est un événement assez rare pour être célébré par nous autres Invocations. Je suis sûre que les autres trouveront le moyen de venir rendre visite, Matéria ou non, _rit-elle tout en resserrant une dernière fois son étreinte sur Harry. _Hé bien dans ce cas, à la prochaine fois, petit enfant béni de la Déesse_, dit-elle tout en reposant le garçon au sol, se redressant. _Je suis sûre que nous nous reverrons bientôt_, termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Avant de s'élever dans les airs, son sari se dissipant en une multitude de flocons qui tourbillonnèrent autour d'elle, la cachant brièvement à leur vue… avant de se dissiper comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé, laissant Nathan et Emma bouche bée. Sephiroth secoua la tête avec amusement, avant de commencer à aider Hermione à ranger les affaires du pique-nique. Les parents se reprirent finalement, aidant à ranger les déchets. Harry aida à sa façon, même si Sephiroth refusa qu'il en fasse trop. Il était encore convalescent, expliqua-t-il au garçon inquiet, et, contrairement à sa « famille », aucun d'eux n'avaient l'intention de le surmener. Quand il voulut rendre le Bijou de Fer avec la Matéria de Shiva à Sephiroth, cependant, ce dernier refusa gentiment.

–Shiva t'aime visiblement beaucoup, Harry. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est plus que probable qu'elle vienne à ton aide sans que tu aies besoin de l'invoquer consciemment. De plus, ça te coûtera beaucoup moins de magie que normalement.

–Elle ne vas pas te manquer ? Osa timidement Harry, soulagé malgré tout de savoir qu'il pouvait la garder.

Il avait si peu d'affaire à lui qu'il chérissait les rares cadeaux qu'il recevait. Et la présence du Bijou à son bras… était un poids réconfortant, trouvait-il. Surtout qu'il pouvait sentir la présence de Shiva à travers la Matéria, même si celle-ci n'était plus matérielle. C'était un peu… comme avoir une grande sœur près de lui, toujours là et présente en cas de besoin, mais sans être envahissante pour autant. Sephiroth secoua la tête avec amusement et tristesse.

–Cette Shiva et moi… sommes de vieux amis, Harry. Je devais avoir ton âge lorsque j'ai trouvé sa Matéria, et elle m'a accompagnée durant des années. Je ne nie pas qu'elle va me manquer, c'est vrai, mais je suis aussi rassuré de la savoir avec toi. Parce que je sais qu'elle te protégeras de son mieux si je ne suis pas là. Et si vraiment j'ai besoin de l'aide d'une Shiva… j'ai une autre Matéria d'invocation au niveau 1. D'ailleurs… ajouta-t-il en sortant de nouveau le sac de Matérias de sa poche, il me semble que celle-ci doit être presque au niveau 2.

Rendant sa taille normale au sac, il fouilla rapidement ce dernier, sortant une autre Matéria d'invocation et l'étudiant. Hochant la tête, il la plaça dans son Bracelet, souriant à Harry comme il rangeait le sac.

–C'est ça. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en aidant le garçon à se relever, les autres ayant fini de tout ranger pendant ce temps. Même si elle va me manquer… je peux me débrouiller sans elle, assura-t-il. À l'heure actuelle, tu as plus besoin de Shiva que moi. Donc ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Harry hocha timidement la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable malgré tout. Les restes du conditionnement des Dursleys, qui l'avaient éduqué à se sentir coupable de tout, mettraient sans doute des années à disparaître, estimait l'argenté. Mais il serait là à chaque étape, se promit-il en aidant le garçon à monter en voiture, Emma prenant le volant cette fois-ci. Et si quelqu'un tentait de les séparer… il ferait connaissance avec Masamune, et de très, _très_ près.

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

.

_Sephiroth est en mode « grand frère protecteur » ^^ Il essaie de faire de son mieux pour donner confiance en lui à Harry, sans en faire trop, ni le lâcher sans la moindre règle._

_Jareth est le véritable Roi des Goblins, oui ^^ Et il est assez vieux pour avoir croisé Sephiroth. Pour son apparence, prenez David Bowie dans le film Labyrinthe, mais avec des oreilles et des dents pointues. Pour le reste… lui et les Goblins sont très en colère contre Dumbledore et Molly. Ces derniers vont avoir des difficultés avec la Banque, sans comprendre pourquoi ^^_


End file.
